


The Stray and The Radio Demon

by RedDemonica



Series: RadioKitten [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, BDSM, Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Smut, Swearing, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 42
Words: 138,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedDemonica/pseuds/RedDemonica
Summary: Olivia Spencer has been running ever since she landed in Hell. From her family, her past and her life, until she sees an ad for a cook at the Happy hotel. Could this place offer her the protection she has desperately searched for or will she unintentionally bring this Hotel down with her personal problems? Could the infamous Radio Demon be her undoing or the key to unlocking her damaged heart? Lets find out!
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s), Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Male Character(s), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Series: RadioKitten [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656766
Comments: 112
Kudos: 208





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my first ever fan fiction! I would like to ask that you be kind to me as I have never really written before, so there could be mistakes, though I have read it a bajillion times so hopefully I caught all of them, also had my bestest friend edit it too. I will take constructive criticism though if you are not an asshole about it, haha! I hope you enjoy the journey of Olivia Spencer! Much love!
> 
> I do not own nor profit off any of the characters from Hazbin Hotel.

Olivia glanced out of the window of the cab, her chin length black hair billowing around her as the wind caressed her pale grey face. The two tufts of hair of either side of her head, which resembled cat ears, flicked about. It was a cool wind considering where they all lived. Hell. And hell, it was. The cleanse had been about 6 months ago and the streets had only just been cleaned. The streets were now only somewhat stained and chipped, but that was life here in Hell. Her years of etiquette training gnawing at the back of her head, screaming about cleanliness, but she ignored it. 

She was about a 20-minute ride away from her destination so she pulled out her Hellphone to go over her research and the ad once more. The Happy Hotel, or as some called it, The Hazbin Hotel, opened 6 months ago by the Princess of Hell, Charlotte. They were looking for a cook and singer. As much as she loved to sing, she wanted to keep a low profile, so she would be applying for the cook position. She loved to cook anyway, so it worked out perfectly. Charlotte had been on the television talking about the hotel and the idea of redemption. A demon becoming a good person to go to Heaven? It was a ridiculous notion, but the Princess seemed determined, so Olivia respected that. So far, no redemptions had been done as far as she knew. The cab stopped and the crow demon who had been driving turned around and stared at her. Olivia rolled her eyes and said,

“Ya, ya. Here you go.” Olivia handed him some money to cover the cost and exited the vehicle with her luggage. She slammed the door, and the cab sped off. She took a deep breath, brushed off the dust on her black dress and turned towards the hotel. It was massive, taller than she could see from this angle. She touched the spot on her chest where a locket lay under her red shrug sweater where it was buttoned at her throat and looked at the front doors, with the stained-glass pictures of apples. Pretty, she mused. She took a step forward when the doors slammed open. Two demons, looking like mice, ran out laughing and making obscene gestures to whoever was inside. A young woman, with long silver hair and grey skin, stepped into the doorframe holding a spear.

“That’s right, you better run, you bastards! Don’t come back!”

Olivia stared at her and the weapon in her hand, clutching her luggage tightly. The young woman noticed Olivia and straightened, her spear vanishing.

“Oh, Hello. Can I help you? Are you looking to be a guest?”

Olivia smiled and stepped forward,

“No, actually I’m hear to answer your ad for a cook?”

The young woman frowned and said,

“Oh, all right. Come on in, I’ll introduce you to the Manager. She’s the one you talk to.”

Olivia followed her through the door and into the foyer. Olivia admired the architecture as whey walked. The high ceilings were painted dark red with lighter red beams and there were pictures lining the walls of the royal family. It was a clean and warm place. As they walked, they came into an open room with couches and coffee tables. There was a front desk to the right and a staircase to the left leading, she assumed, to rooms for guests. The women led her through a set of doors at the back of the foyer. They were big glass doors with music notes etched into the glass. As she entered, Olivia saw it was a pretty big nightclub. There were tables circling a dance floor and a stage. She noticed a table at the back that was slightly raised and looked more regal then others. The women led her to the bar that was to the right.

“Have a seat at the bar and grab a drink. I’ll go get Charlie.”

Olivia wondered if Charlie was short for Charlotte as she walked to the bar and sat down. She saw no one behind the counter so she waited a few moments. Then she heard a noise come from the floor behind the counter.

“Hello?” Olivia rose and glanced over. There on the floor in the bar was a giant cat that had massive red wings. He wore a top hat and had an empty liquor bottle in his claws. He was tucked under a shelf, sleeping away.

Olivia asked again,

“Hello?”

He didn’t stir. She spotted a half bottle of liquor beside her arm and picked it up. She raised it up about half a foot and let it drop on the counter with a loud thud. She heard a matching sound come from under, accompanied by cussing.

“Wha-! Fucking hell! What the fuck was that?” The cat demon slowly rose, rubbing his head and squinting from the bright lights.

Olivia smiled innocently.

“Oh, I’m so sorry. I didn’t see you under there and accidentally knocked over this bottle.” She was giggling on the inside.

The cat continued to rub his head.

“Who the fuck are you?” He leaned his elbows on the counter and glowered at her.

“Possibly a new employee. I’m applying for the cook position here at the hotel.”

“I see,” he ground out. “Well, hopefully you're good enough to match Al or you won’t last long.”

Al? Was he the current cook? She thought it was Charlie she had to apply to.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the door being flung open and footsteps running toward her. She spun on her seat to see a bright, smiling face right in front of her. Olivia squeaked and fell off her seat.

“Oh, my goodness! I’m so sorry! I was just so excited someone answered the ad, I couldn’t help but run to meet you!” The young woman, who she guessed was Charlie, put out a hand to help her up.

Olivia grabbed it with a grunt,

“Oh, it’s all right. Thank you.” Olivia stood and brushed dust off her behind.

The woman put her hand out again and said,

“My name is Charlie, and this is my Manager/Bouncer, Vaggie.” Vaggie rolled her eyes at the bouncer comment. “I run this hotel and I’m so excited to meet you.”

Olivia grabbed her hand and shook it.

“My name is Olivia Spencer, and it's an honour to meet you, Princess.”

Charlie shook her head.

“Please call me Charlie, I don’t like that title and don’t use it unless I absolutely need to.”

Olivia nodded and fidgeted nervously.

“So, I’m applying for the cook position...?” Olivia trailed off, looking around.

“Oh, right!” Charlie bounced on her feet, “Come this way to the kitchen.”

Charlie and Vaggie walked through the doors and down the hallway to the right, so Olivia followed. As they walked, Olivia stared at the back of Charlie's blonde head. This was the Princess of Hell? She seemed....so much more chipper and smiley than Olivia thought the Heir to the throne would be, but that’s not necessarily a bad thing either. Charlie practically skipped when she walked. Vaggie seemed much calmer and more collected than her boss. They turned a few corners until they came to the kitchen. It was a massive room with multiple cupboards, three stoves, two convection ovens and plenty of space to prepare food. It was the most beautiful kitchen she had ever seen, and that included when she was alive.

“This is incredible!” Olivia spun around, taking it all in.

Charlie smiled so brightly that it even stopped Olivia in her tracks.

“I’m thrilled you like your workspace.”

Olivia blinked in confusion.

“My workspace? You mean, I’m hired? You don’t want me to prove I can cook or something? Do an interview?”

“Well, considering you’re the only applicant, we have hired you on for a trial period of three months. Trust me, if you don’t have what it takes, Alastor will let us know.”

Alastor? That name sounded familiar.

“And who is Alastor, if you don’t mind me asking?” Olivia cocked her head. She jumped when a voice came from the doorway, behind Charlie.

“That would be me, my dear.” Standing in the door, eyes glowing red and a wide smile, was the Radio Demon.


	2. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia meets the rest of the crazy crew of the Hotel!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the kudos! Chapters will vary in length, some short and some long. I hope you enjoy this next chapter of Olivia’s journey!
> 
> I do not own or profit from any of the characters of Hazbin Hotel.

Olivia paled at the sheer power radiating off the demon looming in the doorway. The hair on her neck rose as Alastor stepped into the room, his grin widened.

“Alastor, this is Olivia. She applied for the cook position!” Charlie motioned to Olivia with a wide smile.

Alastor walked towards her and quickly held out a hand.

“Welcome, my dear! I look forward to seeing what you're capable of.”

She couldn't tell if his smile was welcoming or threatening. She extended her hand and closed it around his. Alastor shook her hand so excitedly, she came off the floor a bit. Olivia swayed for a second before shaking her head.

“Thank you for the welcome. I look forward to working with you.” She smiled and folded her hands in front of her.

Charlie put a hand on her arm. “Come with me, I’ll show you to your room!”

Olivia followed and gave a small nod to Alastor as she passed. His smile widened, and he nodded back. Charlie led her out the door, leaving Vaggie and Alastor behind in the kitchen. She heard them talking but couldn’t make out what they were saying. As they walked, muffled footsteps on carpet were the only sounds that could be heard. Charlie looked behind her towards Olivia and smiled.

“Soooooooooo, I got to ask.” Charlie slowed to walk beside her and cocked her head towards Olivia.

“Yes?” Olivia raised an eyebrow.

“Did you apply here because you believe in redemption?” Charlie’s eyes grew big with anticipation and she clasped her hands in front of her mouth.

Olivia thought for a second of what her answer should be, but she decided to tell the truth.

“To be honest, not really, but I am open to being wrong. I’ll help in whatever way I can.”

Charlie’s smile saddened a bit, and she nodded. “I understand. Thank you for being honest and I appreciate your willingness to help.”

Olivia lowered her voice a bit and asked, “Ok, now I have to ask about Alastor? Does he believe in your cause?”

“No, not at all.” Charlie threw her head back in a laugh.

“I thought so. From his reputation, I couldn’t see him think this could work. So why is he here then?”

Charlie shrugged. “In his own words, ‘Sheer, absolute boredom’.” She mimicked his actions as she said his words, grasping her own face.

Olivia laughed. “Ya, that makes more sense.”

They went up some stairs and down a long hallway, reaching the end. Charlie pointed to a door with the numbers 123 on it.

“This is your room, second from the end.” Charlie took a key from her pocket and unlocked the door. She swung the door open and entered as Olivia trailed behind.

The room was massive, with a king-size bed and a tall vanity with a giant mirror. The rug was a deep red and the walls a dark burgundy. It had a full washroom to the left and a walk-in closet. Olivia gaped at the sight. This was the staff rooms? Then what did the guest rooms look like? Charlie walked over to the windows and yanked open the curtains, letting the streetlight flood the room. Charlie glanced back at Olivia.

“So, will this suffice?”

Olivia snorted. “Suffice? This is more than enough, for certain!” Olivia spun with her arms out. Charlie giggled.

“Well, Alastor is about to make supper for the staff which should be in about an hour. I’ll let you unpack and come fetch you when it’s supper. The staff always has supper together. There you can officially meet everyone!” Charlie headed for the door.

Olivia grasped Charlie’s wrist as she passed and smiled, “Thank you. I really appreciate the opportunity.”

Charlie gave her a toothy grin. “I’m glad! I look forward to your cooking!” Charlie gave her a wink. She left Olivia alone in the room.

Olivia walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. She heaved a great sigh and threw herself down, staring at the ceiling. This would be good. She can keep to herself, not bring on any unnecessary attention. Then hopefully, HE wouldn’t find her. None of them would. She grasped one of her wrists and brought it to her chest; the scars burning as she squeezed her eyes shut. Flashes from when she was alive played behind her eyelids. She sprung up and shook her head. No, she would not be a victim anymore. She stood, brushed off her dress and unpacked. 

This was a new start. A new beginning. One that she hoped had a better ending then when she was alive, but she was in Hell, so the chances of that were slim. After she unpacked her clothes to the closet, she looked around her room. The bed was soft and fluffy, with a thick blanket covering it. It had a black canopy with a light above the bed. The bathroom had a mirror that spanned the whole wall, a tub deep enough to completely submerge herself in, with a shower head above. The entire room was spotless, which was scarce in Hell. 

She looked to the clock and realized she had 45 minutes before supper was ready. She glanced at the bathtub with longing. Might as well freshen up for her new coworkers, right? She started the bath, making it as hot as she could stand. She stripped and stepped in, the water rose to her chin. She heaved a big sigh and her muscles relaxed. She almost fell asleep when the alarm on her phone went off, showing supper in 15 min.

Olivia changed into a black dress that went to her knees, put her red shrug cardigan on and buttoned it at her throat. She curled her short hair lightly and put on a hint of makeup. She topped off the look with dark red heels and strolled over to the floor-length mirror by the door. She looked over herself, gave a spin and smiled. Perfect timing as she heard a knock at the door. She opened it, expecting Charlie, but was greeted by a little cyclops woman, no higher than her waist. She waved excitedly.

“Hi! My name is Niffty! I’m here to bring you to supper!”

Olivia smiled down at Niffty. “It’s very nice to meet you, Niffty. My name is Olivia. Thank you for coming to get me.”

Olivia closed her door behind her and let Niffty guide her down the hallway. As they walked, Olivia discovered that Niffty was a fast talker. Olivia would try to answer as best she could in between the barrage of questions. Niffty would ask her things about herself such as ‘Did you know you're not the first cat demon here?’ and ‘you are so skinny, but short!’ She wondered how old Niffty was because she asked questions like a child. 

By the time they entered the staff dining room, her head was spinning. She shook her head to clear it and looked around. The room wasn’t to large and was connected to the kitchen. There was a fairly long table that could fit maybe four people on each side with one at each end. Charlie sat at one end. To her left was an empty seat and beside that was the cat demon with wings she met before. Charlie saw them enter, smiled and rose.

“Olivia, over here.” Charlie walked to the empty seats on the right and pulled out the second one. “This will be your seat from now on!”

Olivia sat in the chair as Charlie pushed it in.

“Thank you.” She nodded to Charlie.

Charlie sat down, folding her hands on the table. “Once everyone gets here, I’ll make the proper introductions for you.”

Olivia nodded and folded her own hands in her lap. It was only a few minutes of silence when she heard a loud crash and yelling come from the hallway.

“All right, all right! You can let go!” She heard a voice say.

Olivia saw Vaggie first dragging someone behind her. It was a tall, pink spider demon dressed provocatively.

“I was only trying to bring in more clients, and it would have worked if you hadn’t interrupted!!” The spider demon exclaimed.

Vaggie heaved a great sigh, set them down beside Olivia to her right, then made her way around the table to the empty seat to Charlie’s left. The winged cat arched an eyebrow,

“You’re putting the new girl in between Angel and Al? Are you trying to have her quit in 5 minutes?”

Charlie waved him off. “It will be fine, I’m sure of it.”

Olivia glanced between them nervously. Then she felt an arm fling across the back of her chair. She looked to her right and saw that Angel had leaned in close to her face.

“So, you’re the new girl, huh? Think ya got what it takes to keep up with Alastor, Doll?”

Olivia leaned back a bit, feeling a little uncomfortable at the close proximity.

“I... I believe so.”

Angel leaned back into his chair and smirked.

“Well, have fun with him. I’m sure he will give you a great ride.” He winked and smirked.

Olivia blushed and turned her face to the table.

A wooden spoon came flying from behind them and smacked Angel in the back of the head. Angel yelped and turned to glare in the direction the spoon flew from.

“Supper is ready!” Charlie exclaimed as Alastor walked in from the kitchen with a massive pot, steaming and smelling fantastic.

“I figured since we have a new member of this motley crew, I should make my specialty to welcome her!” Alastor excitedly placed the pot in the middle of the group and Olivia saw it was a massive portion of Jambalaya. Alastor looked to the spoon on the floor and picked it up. He then looked to Angel. “My apologies, Angel. It slipped out of hand by accident!” He had the kindest smile on his face he could muster.

Angel grumbled.

Charlie excitedly looked at the food. “Olivia, you will love it. It’s amazing!”

Everyone else nodded with smiles. Alastor placed a hand on his chest, bowed, and pulled a new spoon from seemingly out of nowhere. He placed it beside the food.

“I’m honoured by your compliment, my dear!” Alastor sat in the empty seat between Charlie and Olivia. He gave Olivia a sideways look and grinned.

She blushed and looked at her plate.

Charlie cleared her throat and stood up.

“Now before we eat-Angel, put down the spoon!” Angel grumbled and dropped it into the pot. He crossed his four arms in annoyance. “I would like everyone to meet our newest member to the hotel, our new cook, Olivia Spencer! Olivia, that is Angel Dust, he is our greeter, but is a guest as well,” She pointed to Olivia’s left. Angel gave her a wink. “Across from him is Husker, our bartender.” Husker grunted. “You met Niffty, she’s in charge of housekeeping.” Nifty waved excitedly beside Husker. “Beside me is my manager, Vaggie.” Vaggie looked up at her with her one eye.

“Hey.” She gave a half-hearted wave. Charlie then motioned to Alastor.

“And Alastor is the one you will work with and learning from. He is also my business partner and helps me run the Hotel.”

Alastor looked at Olivia. “I’m sure we will get along famously.” His grin widened, and once again, Olivia didn’t know if it was welcoming or threatening.

Olivia looked around the table.

“It's great to meet you all. I look forward to working with you.”

Angel snorted. “Not if we don’t scare ya off first. This group is a crazy bunch of bastards. Can we eat now? I’m starving!”

Charlie rolled her eyes. “Yes Angel. Let’s all dig in!”

Everyone grabbed heaps of food on their plates. Throughout dinner, the conversations went everywhere. From civil to arguing, from seducing to threatening. The seducing came solely from Angel, which it seemed like he only did it to piss off Alastor. She could tell he was severely uncomfortable with it every time Angel flirted with him. Angel and Husker didn’t seem to have a filter. Olivia swore every second word from them was a cuss. She didn’t like to cuss herself, but the words didn’t bother her. 

Supper was very entertaining. At one point, she thought Angel was about to start a food fight with Husker but restrained himself when he got quite the look from both Charlie and Alastor. Charlie was right about the food. It was the best Jambalaya she had ever tasted. She went for a second helping, which she never usually did. The seasoning wasn’t overpowering, and the shrimp was cooked perfectly.

After her second helping, Olivia turned to Alastor.

“That was incredible. I hope that’s something you can teach me. I would love to learn.” She smiled up at him. Alastor turned to her after swallowing.

“Thank you, my dear. This was actually my mother’s recipe. I would love to share it with you.” His smile had never left the entire dinner.

She had heard about that in his reputation. That he always has a smile, no matter the situation. She wondered if it was an intimidation tactic, to never show his enemies a weakness. Husker interrupted her thoughts by standing up and gathering empty plates. He grumbled as he placed them into the empty pot and picked it up. He carried it towards the kitchen and kicked the door open. Alastor stood and brushed off his suit.

“I must head out now, my friends. Important business to attend to.”

Charlie squinted her eyes. “What business?”

Alastor’s grin widened. “Nothing to concern yourself with, my dear.” With that, he turned and walked towards the door. He stopped and turned towards Olivia.

“Olivia dear, I’ll expect you in the kitchen at 7 am tomorrow to start your first day. See you in the morning.” His voice deepened on that last line. He waved and disappeared through the door.

Charlie shook her head and turned to Olivia.

“Did you need an escort back to your room? I know this place can be a bit of a maze.” Olivia shook her head.

“I should be ok. No need to trouble anyone.” Olivia bid everyone a good night and walked through the door down the hallway.

She eventually found her room and entered. Tomorrow would be interesting, working one on one with the Radio Demon. Olivia made sure the curtains were wide open, letting in the street light, changed into a nightgown and pulled the covers down. The bed made her feel tiny, but she loved all the leg room. She turned the light off and laid her head on the pillow, staring at the canopy. This was it, her new life. Olivia smiled and closed her eyes. Tomorrow was a new day and the start of a new beginning.


	3. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia tries her hardest to impress the Radio Demon as he teaches her the day-to-day procedure of the kitchen.

Olivia’s alarm went off at 6am. She stretched and yawned, her back cracking a few times. She threw the covers off but immediately regretted it as it was freezing in her room. She quickly grabbed her robe and threw it on. She took out her clothes for the day and laid them on the bed to be ready for her, her simple black dress with a red shrug. She walked into the washroom and started the shower. 45 minutes later, she walked out her door to start her day in the kitchen with Alastor. If she had to admit it, she was nervous. He was a powerful demon Overlord and she was going to be spending most of the day alone with him. She didn’t want to annoy him with her inexperience. She walked through the hallways and down the staircase towards the kitchen. The light was already on and she could hear someone rummaging with pots and pans. She stood a few feet from the door and took a few deep breaths before walking in. She opened the door and there stood Alastor. He had taken off his suit jacket and put his short hair into a little ponytail. Speaking of, she grabbed a hair tie from her breast pocket and put her own hair up. He turned as she did this and his smile widened.

“Good morning! Good to see waking up early isn’t an issue for you!” He clapped his hands together and nodded.

Olivia walked to the sink to wash her hands.

“Good morning. Mornings are easy for me. Always have been.” She grabbed the towel and dried her hands.

Alastor motioned her to follow him. He led her to a paper on a cork-board. He explained that they didn’t cook supper for the whole Hotel every day. Only breakfast was cooked every morning. Simple things like toast, omelettes and pancakes. The Hotel did not cook lunches, and they did suppers on Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays and Saturday’s, but they made supper everyday for the staff. They worked on a 3-week rotation of meals, so it made it simple. Since today was Thursday, they would make only breakfast for the Hotel.

“How many people are staying here?” Olivia questioned.

Alastor cocked his head and said, “Only about 6. As expected, few demons believe in redemption, myself included, but Charlie is happy that we had any at all come. I’m sure most of them just came for a free meal.” He turned towards the counter behind them.

“My dear, I want you to start with making toast and buttering them. While you wait for the toast, you will also make pancake batter. I’ll start on the eggs.” He went over to the aprons and tied one on, then rolled up his sleeves.

She noticed the black of his hands only came up to just under his elbow, looking like veins as it vanished into his grey skin. He went over to his cane which was leaning against the wall and tapped it. Music from the 30s started playing and he glanced at Olivia.

“I hope you like music when you cook, cause I can’t without it!” He exclaimed.

Olivia smiled. “I love music.”

Alastor’s grin grew into a toothy smile.

“Fantastic! I’m already starting to like you.” Alastor turned before he could see the blush form on Olivia’s cheeks.

She walked over to the toaster and popped toast in, then to the recipe book for pancake mix. It took about an hour for the food to be cooked and plated. They cooked in relative silence, aside from the music. She caught Alastor humming a few times, and she joined in now and again. Seems like they had a similar taste. It was weird to see a supposed powerful Overlord being this.....domesticated. 

They divided the food, one set for the guests and another for the staff. Once all was said and done, Alastor snapped his fingers and shadows appeared. They took some plates to the grand dining room, which was through a door opposite of the small dining room they ate in last night. Alastor grabbed the plate of pancakes while Olivia grabbed the butter, syrups and juice. She followed him into the dining room where on the immediate left was a buffet table. They set up the table with the food and drinks.

A couple guests filtered in and began to dig into the food. Alastor inspected the layout of the food. Once he was pleased, he walked back into the kitchen, took off his apron, unrolled his sleeves and brought food into the staff dining room. When Olivia walked into the room with an arm full of food, she saw Charlie and Vaggie were already awake and at the table. Charlie beamed at them.

“Good morning, you two!”

Vaggie, looking sleepy, also bid them morning. Alastor set down the food he had and placed his hands on his hips.

“Good morning, my dears. Don’t you both look rested?” He smirked at Vaggie who just flipped him off.

Olivia heard shuffling down the hallway as Husker entered the room with his wings dragging behind him while Nifty zoomed into the room into her chair.

Charlie looked to Olivia.

“Sooooooooo, how was your first meal?” She put her head in her hands and leaned her elbow onto the table, eyes getting bigger by the second.

Olivia smiled politely. “So far it was fine, but it was only breakfast. We will see how tomorrow goes with supper.”

Alastor beamed and said, “Tomorrow will be an easy day, we are making Tuna Casserole.”

Alastor jumped slightly at Olivia’s gasp. He turned to her to see the biggest smile on her face and her eyes sparking with her hands over her mouth to stifle the gasp.

“I’m sorry. It's just, that’s my favourite meal.” She giggled nervously and blushed, folding her hands behind her back. She looked to the ground as Alastor smirked.

“Well, that’s great to hear. Now have a seat and dig in. We will clean up after we have eaten.” Alastor sat in his usual chair and Olivia sat beside him. She looked to her opposite side at the empty seat.

“Is Angel Dust not joining us?”

Husker snorted. “If he’s ever up before 9, it’s because he still hasn’t gone to bed.”

Charlie nodded and smiled. “Ya, we never expect him for breakfast. Last time I tried to wake him, I had a book thrown at my head.” Charlie shuddered at the memory.

Breakfast was quiet with everyone still groggy. Once everyone was finished eating, Alastor and Olivia gathered the dirty dishes.

Charlie turned towards them.

“That was delicious guys! Thanks so much!”

Vaggie and Husker grunted in agreement. Olivia turned and smiled.

“Glad you liked it.” Unfortunately, Olivia wasn’t watching where she was walking and tripped on a little shadow demon. She fell backwards with a yelp as dishes crashed to ground in broken pieces. When Olivia opened her eyes, she saw Alastor had caught her just in time as he held onto her shoulders and waist, like he was dipping her during a dance.

Alastor laughed. “Now that was a close one! That would have been smarts!”

Olivia turned her head to see she was an inch from the door frame. Charlie and Vaggie ran over to see if she was ok as Alastor placed her on her feet, helping her straighten.

“Th-thank you.” She blew out a breath and looked at her feet. “Ah! I’m so sorry!” She ran into the kitchen to find the broom and dustpan. Alastor laughed again as Charlie and Vaggie joined him.

“You’re not fully a cook until you have broken your first dishes. It’s perfectly all right. You just got part of your initiation out of the way early.” Alastor exclaimed.

Olivia blushed and laughed a sigh as she finished cleaning up the mess. She took the dustpan into the kitchen and dumped it. Alastor bid Charlie and Vaggie a good day and entered the kitchen.

“Now, we will go clean up the guest’s breakfast.”

Olivia let out a shaky breath and nodded. “Right.”

Alastor stopped right before the door and turned to her.

“Just breath as it was an accident. No need to fret, my dear. And make sure you smile. You’re never fully dressed without one!” He smiled genuinely, and another blush crept up on her face.

Once the tables were cleaned, Alastor took her over to the soak tubs.

“I’ll wash, you dry. Sound good?”

Olivia nodded and grabbed a hand towel. They worked in silence for a while. Olivia sneaked glances at him when he wasn’t looking. She had seen the other Overlords, seen the way they acted, and she’s certain they wouldn’t have been caught dead, again, doing this work. Serving other people, doing simple, menial tasks. She didn’t realize she had been staring until he had looked her way and smirked.

“Something wrong?” She quickly looked at the plate she had been drying, blushing.

“N-no. It's just....” she trailed off. Alastor raised an eyebrow.

“It’s just what?” He sounded intrigued.

Olivia sighed. “I mean no offence by this but, it’s kinda funny seeing you do this work with the reputation you have. It’s....well, a little underwhelming, to be honest.”

Alastor chuckled. “No offence taken, me dear. My reputation is true in those aspects, but is it not so abnormal for someone to have simple hobbies?”

Olivia cocked her head.

“No, I suppose not.” A small smile appeared on her lips and she giggled a little at a thought popping into her head. Alastor looked at her with a questionable look as Olivia placed a hand on her mouth.

“I apologize for laughing, I’m just amused by some thoughts.”

Alastor turned towards her again in question. “Such as?”

“Well, I thought it would be funny to see the looks of the other Overlords if they walked in at this moment. Seeing someone as powerful as you, cleaning dishes.”

Alastor chuckled. Olivia enjoyed hearing him laugh.

“That would be quite a scene to behold, for certain.”

The ice had been cracked slightly. They chatted about little things while they finished the dishes. Once they were done, Alastor brought her over to the menu board again to see about supper for the staff. They were making steak and potatoes tonight. Alastor told her they will have all the items they need laid out to start later. So, she gathered the potatoes and veggies while he took out the steaks from the freezer to thaw.

“So that is how the morning is every day. We will start cooking at 430pm for supper for the staff. On days we cook for the entire hotel, we start at 4. Until then, you’re free to do what you wish.” Alastor finished drying his hands after washing them and put on his red suit jacket. He took his hair out of the ponytail and grabbed his cane. Olivia smiled.

“All right. Sounds good. Besides my blunder, I hope I performed ok today.” She folded her hands behind her back.

Alastor grinned. “You were perfectly fine, my dear. I must take my leave now, I have important business to attend to. I will see you at 430.” He gave a wave and exited out the door.

Olivia waved and took a deep breath when he was gone. That went way better than she expected. She took another hour familiarizing herself with where things were kept, glanced over recipes and the menu rotations. It was about 1030am when Angel Dust walked into the kitchen, looking even more groggy than Husker did earlier.

“Morning Angel.” Olivia greeted him. He gave a lazy wave and slurred ‘mornin’. “I had some eggs and pancakes save for you in the fridge, if you're hungry.”

Angel perked up a bit.

“Oooooh I think I’ll love having you here. Smiles is an asshole and says if I’m not at the table with the others, I don’t get to eat.” Angel slumped to the fridge and took out the food to warm up. “So, I see you're still here. I take it he didn’t scare you off yet, Doll?” Angel smirked.

Olivia smiled. “Not yet, anyway. Although you missed quite a blunder I did this morning. I tripped and sent dishes flying. Pieces everywhere.”

Angel flinched. “Ooh. Sounds hilarious. Al didn’t have a fit? He had a major one when I broke a serving plate 4 months ago.”

Olivia blinked. “No, actually he laughed and said it would happen anyway, so it might as well have been my first day. He surprisingly didn’t seem bothered by it.”

Angel eyed her and then smirked devilishly.

“Huh, interesting.” The microwave beeped and Angel took out his food. He snagged a bottle of syrup and went to the dining room. He threw over his shoulder to her, “Thanks, Kitten. You’re a doll!”

Olivia laughed. She took a deep breath and smiled. This was looking promising.


	4. Crystal Clear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia is starting to realize what a circus this place is and Alastor makes something very clear about this Hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Thanks for reading and the kudos! You are all awesome! I hope you enjoy!

Once Olivia finished her study of the kitchen, she wandered the halls to familiarize herself more with the Hotel. She found herself lost more than a few times, but she could marvel at the architecture of the place. She eventually found her way back to the front room. She looked at her phone and saw it was 330pm. She had another hour before she had to head back to the kitchen. She walked by the glass doors to the nightclub and glanced through them. 

On the stage, she saw a piano and a violin. A longing nagged at the back of her head. Flashbacks to her childhood played in her mind of long days of playing the violin with her mother. She was thrown out of it when a clang resounded behind her at the front desk. She jumped and saw Husker rummaging around the desk, arranging papers and grumbling. She shook her head and glanced back at the violin once more, before walking away. She walked to the desk and leaned against it.

“Hey Husker.”

Husker turned to her and grunted. “Did you want something?”

Olivia was taken aback slightly by his harsh tone but didn’t take it personally.

“I’m ok. Just wanted to say hi.”

Husker raised a brow at her. “Well, you said it.” He turned away to continue arranging books and papers.

Olivia got the hint and sighed. She straightened and headed down the hallway to the kitchen but turned back as she heard Husker’s voice.

“Hey, if you ever.... uh.... want a drink, the Boss said it’s free for staff up to two drinks during the day. Just so ya know, got it?”

Olivia smiled brightly and nodded. “Thanks, Husker.”

Husker blushed slightly and turned away. Olivia continued to walk down the hallway. She was just outside the door of the kitchen when she heard a pan clash on the floor and Alastor’s voice rang out with deep static and radio noises.

“You will ruin your supper!”

Olivia burst in the door to see Alastor, with a red haze and voo doo symbols surrounding him, holding a wooden spoon in a threatening gesture towards two guilty looking faces. Both stuffed with cookies and a hand literally caught in the cookie jar. Angel and Niffty shifted pleading eyes towards Olivia. Angel swallowed before raising his arms.

“Olivia, please talk some sense into him! It's only a couple cookies!” Niffty nodded while crumbs flew from her face.

Olivia sighed and walked towards them. She snatched the spoon from a seething Alastor, surprising him, and gave each of the culprits a smack on the head. They both yelped and rubbed the sore spot.

“Next time, I’ll let him do the smacking, and I’m sure it won’t be as gentle. This is your last warning. He’s right, you will ruin your appetites and I will not cook food for ungrateful mouths. Now get!” She motioned to the door and out ran the cookie thieves.

She heard Alastor hum with approval. She turned to him and saw he had one hand on his hip and the other stroking his chin. An amused look was showing on his face.

“As scared of me as they are, I think you frightened them more. That was impressive.” He did a slow clap as she handed him back the spoon and she grinned.

“I learned it from our cook when I was alive. She was very strict but in a kind way. If I couldn’t enjoy my cookies when I was alive, no one gets to in Hell.” She gave him a wink and walked over to the potatoes to cut them. She heard Alastor chuckle.

“Indeed. Well, lets get supper started.” He clapped his hands and rubbed them together.

His microphone cane started up again. It played the same music as before from the 30s to the 40s. She danced a little while she cut potatoes and vegetables as Alastor hummed behind her while he cooked and seasoned the steaks. An hour and a half later, supper was plated and brought out to the hungry mouths of the staff. Charlie once again bouncing in her seat. Olivia noticed the soft look Vaggie gave her and wondered if there was something there between her and Charlie. When everyone sat down, they all grabbed their food. 

Everyone had a steak, potatoes and vegetables, except Alastor. He had almost a double portion of everything and his steaks were very bloody. She wondered what kind of hunger this man must have. Angel and Niffty eyed Olivia wearily as they ate. Angel jumped slightly every time Olivia reached near him for something and she had to stifle a laugh every time. Once, she noticed Alastor cough suspiciously when it happened, placing a napkin at his mouth. He then eyed her sideways and his grin widened. Angel unconsciously rubbed the top of his head.

Charlie eyed them curiously. “What’s going on with you three?”

The others glanced their way as Olivia smiled politely. “Angel and Niffty found out the hard way that there are two strict cooks now in the kitchen.”

Charlie scoffed a laugh. “They try to steal cookies again? Serves them right.”

Angel feigned mock surprise. “Charlie! You’re on their side? You’re supposed to be my friend! I’m not sure what I did to deserve such a torturous betrayal!” He slumped dramatically in his chair. Husker snorted.

“Can’t even begin to think of a fucking thing you’ve done. How about trying to fuck potential clients last night?”

Angel smirked and leaned towards him.

“Awe Husker baby. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were jealous. Did you want to watch next time?” Husker grimaced.

Olivia choked a little on her wine. She wasn’t used to the vulgar way Angel talked. It was only day one, anyway. Angel glanced at her with amusement.

“What’s the matter, Doll? Your virgin ears can’t take the conversation?” Angel leaned close to her. “Do you want to watch too? I’m sure if you watched, we can devirginize you with just a show.”

Olivia squeaked and jumped away from him, moving her chair. She ended up touching arms with Alastor who flinched from her like it burned him. Vaggie threw a balled-up napkin at Angel square in the nose.

“Angel! That’s enough. Also, devirginize isn’t a word.” Charlie looked unamused as Angel rubbed his nose.

“I was only teasing. You’re all a bunch of stuck ups. Loosen up a little, babes. She needs to if she’s going to survive working here.” He grumbled and leaned his head on a hand, picking at his remaining food.

Olivia’s blush was burning, and she righted her seat and looked up at Alastor.

“Sorry for bumping you. He just surprised me.”

Alastor cleared his throat and nodded. “No harm, my dear.”

Olivia looked down at his plate and noticed it was spotless. She gaped a little before remembering herself and continued to finish her own food. Once dinner was over, the gang bid her and Alastor good night. They both took the dishes into the kitchen to wash. Once again, Alastor washed while Olivia dried.

Olivia glanced at Alastor. “I didn’t hurt you when I bumped into you, did I?” Alastor looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

“What makes you say that?”

Olivia shrugged. “You seemed to flinch a little when I did. Just wanted to make sure I didn’t hurt you.”

Alastor laughed. “Trust me, it didn't hurt at all. I’m just not a fan of being touched by, well, anyone really. It wasn’t anything you did. I do understand how you felt, with Angel’s constant flirting. It gets to be much after a while. That’s why me and him have the 5 foot rule.” His smile turned genuine, and he turned to look at her.

Olivia smiled back.

“Good. I’m glad it wasn’t something I did.” Silence fell between them once more as they continued washing and drying. After about 45 minutes, the kitchen was clean and Olivia breathed a big sigh. “Well, that went well today. I think I can handle what tomorrow brings!” She gave herself a small flex of her arm.

Alastor chuckled. “You did very well today. I’m happy to know you have experience in the kitchen. If this continues, you will be here for a long time.”

Olivia beamed up at him. “That sounds great!” A yawn barrelled its way out of her mouth and she quickly covered it. “Oh, pardon me!”

Alastor smiled. “Time for bed, then? We have another early morning tomorrow.” He motioned out the door.

Olivia started walking and Alastor followed. Just before exiting, he snatched his suit jacket off the hook and smoothly put it on. They walked in awkward silence. She glanced up at him sideways under her bangs. She had to admit, he was handsome. One of the better looking Overlords, anyway. He glanced down at her.

“So, I have a question for you, my dear.”

Olivia cocked her head. “Yes?”

“Why did you want to work here? I’m sure there were other opportunities for work elsewhere. This isn’t a place most demons want to be or take seriously.”

“I could ask you the same.” She quipped back at him. “Charlie told me you also don't believe in her cause, yet you are helping. I’m sure you have your reasons, as do I. Mostly I just....needed a place to go. Simple as that.”

He made hard eye contact with her and she couldn't read what lay beneath them. Then he looked rather impressed as his voice lowered an octave.

“Indeed.” They stopped in front of her door and he turned to her. “Well, whatever the reason, I have to mention one thing before I let you go.” He stepped closer, and she backed into her door. He got so close she could feel his hot breath on her face. His eyes changed into radio dials with blackness radiating around them and shadows started rising behind him. Radio crackles and static rose in volume around her.

_**“If your reasons bring unnecessary trouble to the staff and this hotel, I will not hesitate to erase you. Understood?”** _

Olivia nodded frantically as Alastor backed up. His face was a perfect picture of kindness.

“Have a good night, my dear.” Alastor’s voice had returned to normal as he walked past her to the last room in the hallway and before entering it, he cast one last glance at her with a cocky smile. “Welcome to the Hotel.” And with that, he entered the room and shut the door.

Olivia rushed into her own room, slammed the door and slumped against it. She slid down into a sitting position and leaned her head back with a thud. She would have to stay on her toes. She may have searched for safety here, but she may have also just doomed herself. If she wasn’t careful, her personal problems would be the least of her worries.


	5. Two Small Steps Forward, One Giant Leap Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, one innocent comment is all it takes to unravel the nerves Olivia has so desperately tired to keep hidden from the world. With that, Alastor discovers something intriguing about his new assistant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness! 25 kudos? You guys are awesome! Thanks so much! Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!
> 
> Edit: I decided to add in the song to make the chapter more fun and longer!

Olivia didn’t let the threat stop her. She still went to work every day and performed the best she could. Alastor acted like nothing had happened and why would he? He did nothing except make a statement that this Hotel was under his jurisdiction, even if it was technically owned by the Princess and she could respect that. Throughout the next two months, Alastor showed her all the recipes and even let her cook fully by herself. She got to know the rest of the staff, slow as it was. She had become close to Charlie and Vaggie, who she figured out were a couple. She couldn't stop herself from being drawn to Charlie. Her upbeat attitude and all around charm was a magnet. 

During her mid afternoons off, Charlie, Vaggie and herself would always meet. Either for lunch, to go shopping for hotel decor or just gossip. Olivia learned that on Friday and Saturday nights, the Hotel hosted live shows to everyone in the nightclub, not just guests. They usually had a decent turnout of about 20-30 demons and most of the time it was a singer who performed. Now and then they would have a comedian, much to Alastor’s delight, and sometimes a magic show, which Husker thoroughly enjoyed. They were still looking for a full-time singer though. Most of the singers came and went, but none of them sang well enough to keep a gig here. 

Charlie gave Olivia a warning one afternoon about working with Alastor.

“Once he’s gotten somewhat comfortable with you, you will notice things.”

Olivia raised a brow. “Things? What things?”

Charlie smirked and wiggled her eyebrows. Vaggie smacked her in the arm.

“She means he will start pulling pranks. He does it to Husker constantly.”

Charlie smiled and shrugged. “It's funny sometimes, but since you're working with him daily, thought I should warn you.”

Olivia smirked and her eyes narrowed. “Well, good thing I also love pranks, but I’ll wait until he pulls one first before I retaliate. Don’t want to push my luck.”

Charlie nodded.

“That’s probably a good idea. So,” Charlie leaned towards Olivia. “Is there any demon that caught your eye while you have been down here?”

Olivia blinked and scoffed.

“No. I don't think there ever will be someone. Not interested in being with anyone in that regard.” Olivia looked into her drink and a small sad smile creeped its way onto her face.

Charlie and Vaggie looked at each other with confusion and worry.

“Did something happen when you were alive?” Charlie reached across the table and placed her hand on Olivia’s.

Olivia flinched away, then looked apologetic towards Charlie.

“You could say that.” Olivia turned away and gave a huge hint to drop the subject. Thankfully, Vaggie took the hint. Unfortunately, Charlie did not.

“Did someone hurt you? Someone you loved?”

Olivia stood up suddenly.

“Oh, look at the time. I should head to the kitchen to start supper. Thanks for the talk, I’ll see you later.” Olivia swiftly walked away before the girls could say anything.

She didn't want to be rude, but she was trying to forget that she was ever alive. She was shaking slightly as she briskly walked down the hallway. She needed to calm herself before Alastor arrived to start supper. She entered the kitchen and saw the clock read 330pm. It’s Friday which meant Alastor would be there at 4, so she had a half hour to calm her nerves. She placed both her hands on the island and took five deep breaths.

When she looked up, she saw a radio on a shelf in front of her. Music always comforted her so she turned it on and found a station. Music filtered through the speakers throughout the kitchen.

**Oh sometimes I get a good feeling yeah**

**I get a feeling that I never, never had before**

**And I got to tell you right now**

**I believe, I really do believe that**

Olivia grabbed the whisk on the counter and brought it up to her mouth like a microphone, belting into it with all her passion.

**Something's got a hold on me (oh, it must be love)**

**Something's got a hold on me right now child (yeah, it must be love)**

**Let me tell you now**

**I got a feeling, I feel so strange**

**Everything about me seems to have changed**

**Step by step, I got a brand new walk**

**I even sound sweeter when I talk**

**I said, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**I said baby, oh, it must be love (you know it must be love)**

Olivia danced around the island, spinning here and there. She grabbed one side of her dress and lifted it slightly as she did a full spin on her toes.

**Let me tell you now**

**Something's got a hold on me, yeah (oh, it must be love)**

**Oh oh something's got a hold on me right now, child (Oh, it must be love)**

**Let me tell you now**

**I never felt like this before**

**Something's got a hold on me that won't let go**

**I believe I'd die if I only could**

**I sure feel strange, but it sure feels good**

**I said, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**I said baby, oh, it must be love (you know it must be love)**

**Let me tell you know**

Olivia’s shakes started to recede as she sang, the music calming her damned soul.

**My heart feels heavy, my feet feel light**

**I shake all over, but I feel alright**

**I never felt like this before**

**Something's got a hold on me that won't let go**

**I never thought it could happen to me**

**Got me heavy without the misery**

**I never thought it could be this way**

**Love's sure gonna put a hurting on-**

When she opened her eyes again, she realized she had an audience. She squeaked and dropped the whisk, stopping hard in her tracks. Her face was as red as the tomatoes in the basket to her right. Alastor smirked from where he leaned on the door frame, amusement clear in his eyes. He clapped as he walked towards her.

“My dear, that was very entertaining! I didn't know you had a talent for singing and dancing!”

Olivia’s blush deepened and she shook her head.

“I don't! It’s nothing, really! I’m not that good!” She backed away, but Alastor didn't let up.

“My dear, do you know how happy Charlie would be if you performed? Why did you apply for the kitchen when you should have beco-”

Olivia interrupted him. “I can’t have any attention drawn to me, ok!?” Olivia exclaimed before dropping her head and staring at the floor. “I just....... can’t.” Her voice was small and dropped to a whisper as her shakes started up again. Alastor backed up slightly.

“All right, my dear.”

She looked up at him and his smile was small but genuine. “Shall we start supper then?”

He walked over to the aprons and took off his suit jacket. He grabbed two aprons and handed her one. She took it and put it over her neck, but for the life of her, she couldn't tie it behind her back, the shakes wouldn’t allow her. She felt Alastor’s hands on hers as he took over and tied the apron for her. His voice was low when he spoke.

“If you need the afternoon off-”

Olivia spun when he had finished tying.

“No. I-I need to be distracted. Please.” She looked up at him, her eyes big and starting to fill with tears.

Alastor’s smile widened, and he nodded. He reached over her to the radio and cranked the volume, then gave her the book of recipes.

“The show is all yours tonight, my dear!” He flung his arms out and backed towards the shelves of food.

Olivia smiled, took a deep breath and absently scratched her wrist where her scars were. Charlie approached her after supper and profusely apologized for nosing her way into Olivia’s past. Olivia smiled and told her it was all all right, that it was all water under the bridge. Charlie gave her a big hug that almost squeezed the life back into her. She heard a hum from behind her and turned to see Alastor walking away towards the kitchen with dishes. She joined him after Charlie bid her goodnight. There was silence while they washed the dishes, her washing this time and Alastor drying. It was an awkward silence that was beginning to suffocate her. She dove into the dishes to try to put it all in the back of her mind until she heard Alastor chuckle.

“You know, if you scrub any harder, you will end up with my reputation, kitchenware being your victims instead of demons.”

Olivia stopped and blushed.

“S-sorry.” She passed it to him and he dunked it into the rinse water. Olivia could feel his eyes on her.

“Charlie was prying again?” He asked calmly.

Olivia froze and looked up at him. He was gazing down at her with a small smile.

“Again?”

Alastor chuckled.

“Yes, Charlie has an innocent habit of asking one-to-many questions to get to know people. She means nothing malice by it, but it can appear intruding.”

Olivia nodded.

“I know it was innocent, but....it still dredged up things I’d rather not think about. Ever again.” Her scrubbing became furious again and Alastor huffed a small laugh. He took the pot and scrubber from her hands. Olivia blinked.

“I think I should continue that before you scratch all of our kitchenware to death.” He laughed and Olivia smiled. “Go. I’ll finish up here.”

Olivia gaped. “No, I should stay and help-”

Alastor waved her off. “We are almost finished anyway and I think you can use the rest of the evening to relax. It’s fine. Go.” His voice commanded authority as he pointed to the door.

Olivia sighed wearily.

“All right, if you're sure.” She took off her apron and hung it up. She paused at the door and looked back at Alastor. “Thank you.”

Alastor turned to her. “Smile, my dear. You’re never fully dressed without one.” He winked.

She huffed a laugh and nodded.

“Good night, Alastor.”

“Good night, my dear.”

Olivia didn't sleep that night as her nightmares wouldn’t let her. Not for the next week either. Every night, she dreamt of that bed, those shackles. Them. She woke up screaming every night. At breakfast, she thought Alastor might question her about it, since he had the room next to her, but nothing was ever mentioned. She could tell though, he knew something was wrong. 

During the week, she made many mistakes, small mistakes. She would cut the wrong vegetables, took out the wrong meat, dropped the utensil in the pots more than once. She could tell Alastor was becoming frustrated, but he also kept calm every time he scolded her. 

He finally ordered that she was taking the weekend off. She protested, but he wouldn’t hear it. So, she reluctantly had the weekend to herself. She wandered the hotel at night and stayed in her room most of the day. On her last day off, Charlie took her out shopping. She could tell Charlie was worried about her.

“So, what’s been going on?”

They had stopped for lunch as a cafe about a block from the hotel and a couple hours of window shopping. Olivia cocked her head.

“What do you mean?”

Charlie leaned her elbows on the table and lowered her head into her hands.

“I know something is going on and I know it started when I pried. So this makes it my fault and I intend to fix it. I know you don't want to talk about your past, I get it, but I can tell it's affecting you.”

Olivia looked down into her punch with a sad smile.

“It's just.....bad things happened, and it still affects me.” Under the table, Olivia scratched at her wrist. “And unfortunately, once it's back in my head, it's hard to get it out again.”

Charlie had her full attention on Olivia.

“Are you scared of whatever happened to you, will happen again?”

Olivia nodded.

“That’s half the reason I wanted to work at the hotel. I thought if I friended all of you, you would help keep me hidden from my past. I know it will come back, eventually. I keep running and yet, it always finds it way. I’m trying to stop running, but it's so very hard.”

Charlie smiled sadly.

“I’ll promise you this. You are safe as long as you're with the hotel. We protect our own, whatever it takes. We may know Alastor as cruel and destructive, which he is, but he protects us when he needs to, especially if I nag him enough.” Charlie smiled brightly and winked.

Olivia felt some tension in her chest melt away. Olivia heaved a great sigh and smiled back.

“Thank you, Charlie. I needed this.” 

Charlie beamed and bounced in her seat.

“You can always talk to me! Whenever you need!” Charlie shot up and grabbed Olivia’s hand. “We still have so much more to look at! Let’s go!”

Olivia laughed as Charlie pulled her along the sidewalk.

Across the street, a snake demon in a black trench coat loomed in an alley, watching the ladies walk away. He took out his phone and took a picture of them. He opened his messages and sent the picture with the following message. ‘I found her but she's not alone.’ He put his phone into his pocket and melted into the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music: 
> 
> Something’s Got A Hold Of Me By Christina Aguilera.


	6. An Unwelcome Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia’s three month trial is over. Did she pass Alastor’s rigorous training? And who are these goons demanding Angel’s cooperation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man oh man. You guys are awesome! I hope you are liking the story so far.
> 
> Edit: I have decided to change Olivia’s weapons from cleavers to Needles. I just think they are better!!

Olivia’s wrist itched again and it was getting worse. She would have to take care of it soon, but that didn't matter now as her three-month trial was over. She waited in the kitchen for Charlie and Alastor as they were going over her review and said they would be done in ten minutes. Gods, she hoped she did well enough. She believes she did all she could to impress Alastor. She paced around the island, cleaning as she went. Finally, she heard the door open and in strolled Alastor and Charlie with papers. Charlie was trying to hide a smile, but it wasn’t working. Olivia suppressed a giggle.

“So, what’s the verdict? Am I fired?”

Charlie squealed and hugged her.

“Of course not, you did great! You’re officially hired!”

Olivia smiled brightly and looked to Alastor who was smiling and shaking his head at Charlie. He turned to Olivia.

“Yes, it's true! You did great these last three months. You learned fast and efficient. I’m impressed, my dear!” Alastor gave her the papers to sign, agreeing to work at the hotel. He didn't seem like a guy who cared about paperwork, but she guessed it was necessary.

Charlie squealed again.

“You are off the hook for making supper tonight. As a thank you for your hard work, you get today and tomorrow off!”

Olivia’s eyes flicked to Alastor who just nodded.

“Are you sure? I don’t mind working.” Charlie ignored her. Alastor grinned at Olivia and shrugged.

Charlie stomped her foot. “Nope! That’s an order! You should go out! Go shopping with Angel. I’m sure you guys could use some bonding time.”

They didn't spend too much time together, it was true.

“No point is arguing with her when she gets like this. It’s best to just play along.”

Olivia smiled and nodded. “I’ve been noticing that.”

Alastor held out a hand. Olivia looked at it for a second before grasping his hand.

“Welcome to the Hotel, my dear. Officially now, anyway.”

“Thank you, Alastor. I’m glad I impressed you enough to stay on.”

Alastor squeezed her hand before letting go. “You better get out of here before Charlie has an aneurism.”

Olivia laughed and nodded. Charlie was vibrating when Olivia walked up to her. Charlie followed her to get Angel who agreed to go out. Charlie waved them goodbye at the front doors while they got into the limo.

“So, Doll,” Angel sat back in the seat. “You’re officially a part of this fucked up family, huh?”

“Seems so.” Olivia smiled and nodded.

Angel stretched out along the cushions.

“I can’t believe Alastor approved it. Not that you're a bad cook, you’re great. It’s just he’s a bit difficult when anyone is in HIS kitchen. Or maybe it’s just me?”

Olivia snorted. “I think it’s just you, D.”

Angel slumped dramatically on the seat.

“Don’t know why. I’ve been nothing but an angel to him.” He winked at Olivia as the car pulled to a stop.

Olivia got out of the car, laughing as Angel followed her. They had pulled into the mall parking lot. They shopped for about 3 hours before sitting to eat lunch. Olivia had one bag with a few articles of clothing while Angel had about seven already. The day was going great as she and Angel were talking non stop about many things. It seemed like this bonding trip was working. Another two hours later of more shopping, Angel suggested walking down the street to a smaller strip mall for more sexy items. Olivia was a little uncomfortable with such items but followed anyway. Unfortunately, they didn't get far.

They turned a corner down a quiet street when two blacks cars squealed to a stop a half a block up. Angel put an arm in front of Olivia as he narrowed his eyes. Multiple demons stepped out and all started walking towards them. Olivia noticed Angel tense.

“What’s wrong? Who are they?”

“They’re Valentino’s men.” Angel backed her up slowly. “We need to go.”

She had heard about Angel’s connection to Valentino and knew this visit couldn't be good. Two of the men started snickering and walking faster. Angel turned Olivia around to run, but was blocked by two other demons. Angel grimaced.

“Where ya think you’re going, slut?” One demon from the car sneered. “You owe Valentino a visit. Right. Now.”

The demons circled started to circle them.

“Angel, what’s going on?” Olivia went back to back with Angel.

“Looks like my times up, is what. Valentino must not have liked my letter of resignation.” Angel smirked uneasily.

Olivia looked at him and then back at the demons surrounding them.

“Look, just leave now and you won’t have to die. Tell Valentino to leave Angel alone!” Olivia declared confidently.

Angel looked back at her in astonishment. The demon who talked before laughed.

“Valentino? Forget his Angel cakes? Never. Angel owes him a mighty large debt and he won’t forget that. Angel tried to skip on the bill and now it’s time he payed his due.” The demon cracked his knuckles.

Angel winced and looked to Olivia.

“Sorry to drag ya into this, Doll. I never wanted you hurt. You should get out of here while ya can.”

Olivia shook her head.

“I just became part of this wacky family. Wouldn’t look to good to abandon someone in it, now would it?” Olivia smiled up at Angel. “You up for a fun time with these punks?” Large needles appeared in between each of Olivia’s fingers as she crossed her arms across her chest.

Angel smirked. “Born ready, Doll.” Angel summoned two Tommy guns and two cherry bombs.

They crouched, readied their weapons and lunged.


	7. New Crazy Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia and Angel return from their shopping trip with news and a few surprises littering their bodies.

Charlie couldn't hold her excitement. She had been planning this surprise party for Olivia for two days, figuring out how to get her out of the hotel, what decorations to hang up, what food needed to be cooked. Alastor thankfully helped her out with the last part. Vaggie, Alastor and herself were just finishing the decorations when Niffty frantically rushed into the room.

“Charlie! Charlie! Come to the front doors right now! Now! Now! Hurry! Hurry!” Niffty pulled on Charlie’s arm.

“Niffty! What’s wrong?”

Everyone ran down the hallway towards the front doors. There they saw two demons beaten and bloody with the biggest, goofiest grins leaning against each other.

“What the hell happened to you guys!” Vaggie exclaimed at Angel and Olivia.

Husker slung Angel’s arm over his shoulder while Vaggie did the same for Olivia. They walked them over to the couches where they slumped down. Charlie sat on the coffee table in front of them.

“What happened!?” Charlie’s hands squeezed her knees.

Angel started laughing and Olivia followed suit. Everyone looked worried and confused.

“You should have seen it, Charlie!” Angel’s excitement overshadowed his pain. “Olivia was crazy! Valentino’s men showed up to snatch me!”

Charlie gasped.

“They came for you?!” Charlie put a hand over her mouth.

“There were eight of them! Surrounding us. Me and Doll where back to back!” Angel swung his arms around in a dramatic display of storytelling. “She then tells them to fuck off or we will kill ya!”

“I did not say that!” Olivia chimed in by lifting her arm into the air in defiance, without lifting her head.

“Well, it was close to that. Anyway, they tell me to go with them but Olivia wouldn’t have it. She summoned her badass needles, and I brought out my guns and we had a good old-fashioned showdown. We sliced and shot them all down!” Angel slumped down. “It was amazing.” Angel lifted a fist to Olivia who fist bumped him back.

Charlie and Vaggie look mortified. Husker and Alastor looked intrigued and impressed. Charlie sighed.

“Are you guys all right? You look terrible.” She looked them both over.

Angel had the most wounds. Olivia looked tired and her clothes dirty but her body only had a few bruises.

“I’m pretty fast so I didn’t get hit as much.” Olivia explained.” Unfortunately, Angel is not. You might want to patch him up.”

“Who wants the honour of undressing me!?” Angel flung his arms in the air for someone to carry him. Silence. “Oh come on!”

Vaggie and Charlie sighed.

“We got it. You sure your ok, Olivia?” Charlie looked at her again.

“Oh ya. I’m all right.” She waved them off.

As soon as they were gone, she made to stand up.

“I should probably get changed.” As she stood, dizziness overtook her, and she started to collapsed.

Arms wrapped around her waist.

“Easy there, my dear. You may not be hurt badly, but you look exhausted.” Alastor picked her up bridal style.

Olivia squeaked and tried to wiggle free.

“Alastor! Put me down, I’m not a child. I’m fine!” Olivia heard Husker chuckle.

“Nonsense! You could barely stand up a second ago. Just let me take you to your room. Enough squirming.” His tone lowered as he started walking towards her room.

Olivia couldn’t stop the blush from deepening the more guests they passed. This was so embarrassing, being carried like a 5-year-old and yet, she was grateful to him for helping her out. They got to her door, and he put her down. He held a hand against her lower back for support as she unlocked her door. Olivia sighed and turned to Alastor.

“Thank you. I appreciate your help.”

Alastor placed his hands on his hips and grinned.

“All in a days work, my dear.” His expression turned to a more serious tone, though still with a smile. “You are sure your ok? There were eight of them, and you both survived. That’s quite an impressive feat.” Alastor crossed his arms.

Olivia blushed again.

“Yes, I am fine. Like I said downstairs, I didn’t get hit to much. So the only thing wrong is that I’m exhausted from the fighting. My speed requires a lot of energy. After a good night sleep, I’ll be just fine.” A yawn tore through the air and Olivia covered her mouth.

Alastor’s smile widened.

“Well, if Angel is up for it in a few hours, you should still come for supper, even if it’s just for a little while. I know Charlie would be happy to see that your up and at ‘em.” He looked at her expectantly.

“Sure, I’ll probably be starving then too. Can you make sure someone comes to get me when supper is ready? I’m not sure how alive I’ll be to hear an alarm.” Olivia rubbed her eyes as another yawn escaped her mouth.

Alastor bowed.

“I’ll make sure it’s done, my dear.” Alastor walked away, then stopped. Without turning, he spoke over his shoulder. “That was quite an amazing thing you did, defending him. Very impressive.” And with that, he swiftly walked away.

Olivia blinked before a small smile appeared on her face. She entered her room, took a short bath and changed into a nightgown. She collapsed into her bed with a deep sigh and plunged into darkness.

A few hours later, a knock startled her out of her deep sleep. She groaned as she sat up, her body aching from the fight.

“Be right there.” She groggily made her way to the door and slowly opened it. There stood Angel, looking perfect as usual as he leaned against the door frame.

“Hey Doll. How ya feelin’?” Angel smirked and brushed his hair out of his face.

Olivia had a small smile on her face to see him ok. “Sore. Very, very sore, but it could be worse. How about you?” Olivia glanced up Angel’s body and saw a few bandages here and there.

Angel scoffed. “Those brutes did nothing but scratch me. Nothing I’m not used to.” Angel looked away for a second and Olivia saw something in his eyes she was sure was fear. It was gone in a blink. “Come on. Supper is ready.”

Olivia groaned slightly but nodded her head. She followed Angel down the stairs and throughout the hallway. It was suspiciously quiet in the hotel, but didn't really give it any thought. Angel looked at her with worry in his eyes and stopped her about halfway down the hallway. He turned to her and gave her a hug. She squeaked in surprise.

“Thanks for standing with me, Doll.” He pulled back and put two hands on her shoulder. He looked her in the eye with the most serious she had ever seen Angel. “You ever have trouble, you call me. I will always have your back.”

Olivia smiled and nodded. She put a hand over one of his.

“Thanks Angel. I’ll always have your back too.”

Angel’s face broke into a toothy grin and put an arm around her shoulder. They continued walking and opened the door to the dining room. Flashing lights blinded Olivia as streamers and confetti fell.

“SURPRISE!” Olivia jumped at the chorus of voices. She looked around to see all her new friends around the decorated table. Music was playing from somewhere and there was a feast on the table, more food than she thought the hotel even had. In the centre was her favourite, Tuna Casserole with steamed carrots glazed with buttery dill, steaming biscuits and strawberry danishes. It dumbfounded Olivia.

“Wha-? What is all this?”

Charlie ran from the other side of the table and grabbed her arm. She pulled Olivia gently towards the table. Charlie sat her at the head of the table instead of her usual seat and then sat between Angel and Alastor. Charlie was vibrating with excitement. Alastor smirked in amusement and Angel rolled his eyes with a smile.

“This is a celebration for your permanent employment!” Charlie threw her hands in the air. “We had Alastor make your favourite meal and dessert. We would also have a small dance party after, but because of your incident earlier, we will just stick to dinner.”

Olivia stared at Charlie in disbelief. “You guys didn't have to do this. Really, this is amazing but-“

Angel waved her off.

“But nothin’! You are a part of this fucked up family now, Doll. You will figure out real quick Charlie loves to celebrate every little thing.”

Charlie elbowed Angel in the rib and glared.

“This is no small thing to celebrate! You are an official member of this hotel and we couldn't be happier!”

Olivia started to tear up. This was the first time she felt welcome anywhere. No one has made her feel this loved in her entire life and death. She covered her mouth and sniffled. She wiped her eyes and the brightest smile appeared on her face. A few tears slipped down her face and she laughed as she quickly wiped them away.

“I’m sorry. It's just, no one has ever done this for me before. This is incredible. Thank you all so much.” The smile never left her face.

Charlie beamed and told everyone to dig in. Alastor continued to watch her with a genuine smile while everyone ate. She caught his eye, and she smiled brightly. He grinned back and started eating. The party was everything Olivia wanted when she was alive. She had no friends, so any parties she got invited to were business party’s her father went to. Looking around the table at all the smiling faces, talking and laughing, arguing and cursing, she never felt more at home.


	8. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group prepares for the Hotel’s one year anniversary with a special night.

The Cleanse was over a month away. On a positive note, it was the one-year anniversary of the Hotel’s opening. Even though they had redeemed no one yet, Charlie still wanted to have a major party to celebrate. A feast, a celebrity singer for the dance and decorations galore, the whole shebang. As much as Olivia loved to cook, she wasn’t exactly looking forward to cooking for that many demons. Charlie said she was expecting at least 40-60 demons to attend. Even though no one believed in redemption, everyone knew the hotel had the best parties, so they expected a large turnout. They had planned all month, looking for the best entertainment. The biggest celebrity they could find was an incubus demon called Finnigan Saffron. Olivia knew him as a narcissistic asshole, but he had an incredible voice. 

Everything was lined up for a spectacular evening. It would start the day after the cleanse, to brighten everyone's spirits after the terrible massacre. Olivia and Alastor sat and planned the feast for a week. They argued and bickered about what should be cooked and how it should be cooked until they finally settled on a menu. Roast beef with gravy, roasted potatoes, three salads and three desserts. It would be simple but lots of food. Both of them dreading the work that would need to be put in, but if it made Charlie happy, then they couldn't say no.

Three weeks before the year's end, Olivia woke up gasping. Her nightmares still came and went and tonight was no different. She sat up, sighing and wiping the sweat from her brow. She had this nagging feeling in her chest. She looked out the window and saw the dark red sky, and it brought a little comfort to her. She got out of bed, running her hands through her short hair and walked towards the window. She sat on the bench under the window, leaned her forehead against the cool glass, and closed her eyes.

When she opened them again, she looked down to the street and saw a figure standing right under her window, staring right at her. She sat up and furrowed her brow in confusion. She looked closer and saw pale green eyes, full of malice and hate. An image flashed in her mind, those same eyes on top of her, in a dark and cold room. Dark laughter surrounding her senses. Olivia gasped and jumped back. She tripped in her haste and fell to the floor. No, no, no, no! He couldn't have found her already. It wasn’t possible. She slowly crawled to the window and peeked over the ledge. There was no one there. She let out a shaky breath as she looked over the street and saw it was empty. She sat on the floor and hugged her knees to her chest. She rocked back and forth as a panic attack settled in. She put her head between her knees and took multiple deep breaths. Once she could breathe steadily again, she stood and put on her robe. The room was suffocating, so she went for a walk. She noticed the time was 3:50am. She wandered the halls until she came to the doors to the night club. They were unlocked, so she strolled into the quiet and dark room.

She walked up the stairs of the stage, towards the piano, letting her hand glide along it as she strolled passed it. She stopped in front of the violin and that longing feeling returned in her chest, overpowering the anxiety. She picked it up and her memories flooded her mind, back to her younger self when she was alive, learning to play. She placed it on her shoulder and brought the bow up to the strings. She froze for a minute, afraid to open that door again. She then brought the hair across the strings and that familiar, beautiful sound echoed in the empty room. She played a song she knew from her childhood, one that her mother taught her and it brought warmth to her chest. Her shaking stopped and a small smile came to her face as she closed her eyes. She let the melody take her on a trip through her memories. To her learning the violin, her mother singing, walking with her older brother as he led her through the gardens. The tempo was soft, hypnotic, and it calmed her. She let out a deep sigh as the song finished. She put the violin down and stroked the side of it before walking away. She touched the pendent laying at her throat, looking at the time to see it was just after 5am. Well, she might as well shower and get ready for breakfast. She walked back to her room to prepare for the day.

In the far back corner of the nightclub, deep in the shadows, Alastor leaned against the wall, eyes wide with intrigue. It blew him away at the passion she put into that performance. Her list of talents were growing and yet she didn't rely on any of them to be the incredible demon she could be. He smirked with mischief. He would have to watch closely for an opportunity to help her realize her full potential, whether she liked it or not.

____

The day of the cleanse arrived which made Charlie was the most upset, as usual. The Cleanse was very hard on the Princess of Hell, so she stayed in her room most of the day with Vaggie. Alastor was a little on edge as even he knew not to mess with Angels on this day, though the screams outside where like music to his ears. Olivia helped keep him busy in the kitchen preparing the food to be cooked tomorrow. Niffty, Husker and Angel we’re decorating the main stage area with banners and streamers, making sure the lights and speakers worked. Midnight came and the screams outside stopped. Charlie emerged with Vaggie to find the decorating finished and gave all three of them rib cracking hugs. Angel stayed back to put the finishing touches up while the rest of the group made their way to the kitchen to find Olivia and Alastor to see if they needed help. When they entered the kitchen, they found Olivia rubbing her wrist in pain while Alastor was leaning against the counter, both looking exhausted. A mound of cut up vegetables and roast beef plated and wrapped behind him. Charlie walked forward.

“You guys doing ok in here?”

Olivia glanced up, “Surviving.” She glanced at Alastor who chuckled.

“Indeed. We just finished up.” Alastor stretched his back with a loud crack.

“Finally.” Olivia sighed and slumped forward. “Can we go to bed now?”

Alastor nodded. “Yes, I believe we deserve it after today.”

Before they moved, Angel burst into the kitchen.

“Charlie, it’s your worst nightmare!”

Alastor smirked. “Can you stop announcing yourself every time you enter a room?”

Olivia hid her giggle behind her hand. Angel just glared at Alastor then turned to Charlie.

“The banner fell again and I can’t get it to stay up!” Angel flung his arms everywhere in frustration.

Husker snorted. “Is that your excuse for all your clients?”

This time, everyone laughed. Charlie patted Angel on the arm and escorted him out before he could strangle Husker. Everyone else split towards their own rooms, except Charlie and Vaggie. They slept most of the day so they nitpicked the decorations with Angel to make sure they finished everything. When morning came, Charlie was vibrating most of the day. She was so pumped for the party she couldn't contain it. It was contagious as Olivia was also feeling the excitement. Alastor and Olivia practically didn't leave the kitchen the entire day. Alastor’s shadows were helping bring things back and forth from the kitchen to the Grand Dining room. Supper started at 4pm today so everyone could make it to the dance at 7pm. Olivia was looking forward to a night off and to dance her stress away. Supper went without a hitch as about 40 demons showed up for the food, which was expected. Charlie and the gang ate with the guests this time. Charlie stood up, clinking her glass and made a toast to Olivia and Alastor for the amazing food. Olivia blushed and ducked her head while Alastor stood and bowed with a large grin. He hooked an arm into Olivia’s and hoisted her up and made her bow with him. She blushed harder but followed his lead as a small smile creeped onto her face.

Once supper was finished and cleaned up, Olivia went upstairs and changed into her evening outfit. She curled her hair, put on the deep red dress with thick straps and matching heels. She felt a little exposed as she wasn’t used to showing off much of her chest as this dress showed off a nice amount of cleavage. When she finally headed down to the nightclub, Charlie was impatiently pacing in front of the bar. She was wearing black slacks with a white button up blouse. Vaggie was beside her with her arms crossed. She was wearing a dark grey sundress and black boots. Husker was in his usual position behind the bar, cleaning glasses. Olivia approached them.

“Everything ok?” Olivia cocked her head.

Charlie ran up to her and grabbed her shoulders.

“Finnigan is late! He hasn’t arrived yet and I’m not sure if he will!” Charlie sank to her knees in a dramatic display of dread.

Olivia glanced down at her and then at the clock. It was 645pm and Finnigan was supposed to arrive at 6pm. Before she could say anything, the glass doors burst open. In walked the incubus singer as Charlie looked up and smiled. She ran over to Finnigan.

“Oh gosh! You made it. Did you get lost trying to find the ho-“ His raised hand interrupted her.

“I do not get lost. I show up when I show up. Get that into your pretty, dense little head.” He patted her head and walked forward with his hands on his hips. A few other demons followed behind him with luggage as Finnigan eyed the room with disgust. “This is the place? I thought the Princess of Hell could be able to afford a better looking venue, but I guess this will do.”

Vaggie was fuming by the time he walked passed her. Olivia was leaning against the bar, not looking too impressed. She had heard about him. Half the time he never showed up on time most places he was supposed to play and was incredibly selfish. Yes, he had a good voice but that's all he had going for him. She turned, ordered a shot of whiskey from Husker and downed it. She then felt a hand on her shoulder and felt a shiver run up her spine. She turned to find Finnigan’s face inches from hers, recoiling as much as she could with the bar behind her.

“Hello beautiful. You are the most gorgeous thing in this place.” He grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it.

Olivia shuddered, which he took for pleasure as she took her hand back.

“Um, thanks.” She turned away, hoping he would take the hint.

He didn't. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and leaned against her.

“My sweet darling, I hope you catch my show later and I hope to catch you in my room afterwards for a personal reward for my incredible talents.” He winked and walked towards the stage.

Olivia was shocked and dumbfounded into silence by his bold statement as her jaw dropped. Husker looked pissed and glared after Finnigan, a glass breaking in his paw as he started to climb onto the bar.

“I’m going to fucking kill that fucking creep!”

Vaggie grunted, “I’m right there with you.” She made her spear appear.

Charlie panicked. “Guys, guys! I know he is quite......vulgar, but we have no one else to fill in for the entertainment this late.” She smiled to calm them down. “Once he is done with his performance, I’ll make sure he leaves pronto.” She put a hand on Olivia’s shoulder. “You going to be ok?”

“Sure, once I stop vomiting in my mouth. Husker, another whiskey please.” Husker gave her a double, and she downed it with no issue. “At least he will be on stage and nowhere near me.” Olivia slumped on the bar while Husker put a cloth to his bleeding paw.

Vaggie leaned against the side of the bar and Charlie tried to comfort everyone. Alastor came down through the doors with Niffty on his heels.

“Hello, my friends.” Alastor took in all of their defeated expressions. “Did I miss something?”

Husker snorted. “You could say that. A fucking perverted hurricane swept through.”

Alastor cocked his head. “Oh, this I must hear!” Once the story was told to him, he wished he hadn’t. “So where is our illustrious guest?” Static got louder around them.

Charlie waved her hands. “Don’t worry, Al! He won’t be near Olivia again tonight. We will make sure about that.”

Alastor looked to Olivia who was leaning on her hand, fidgeting with the toothpick in her Gin and Sin cocktail. He felt a protectiveness rush through his chest for a split second, but he pushed it away. Olivia sighed.

“Well, let’s get this party started.” She forced a small smile towards Charlie and hooked her arm. Charlie smiled and walked with her towards the stage.

Vaggie stood next to Alastor and without looking at him, she said, “After the performance, I’m sure Finnigan might be in an unfortunate accident which causes him to disappear, don’t you think?”

Alastor’s grin widened maliciously. “Of course, my dear. Unfortunate for him indeed.”

Alastor chuckled darkly before walking towards the girls. Vaggie smirked as she followed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are all amazing! I hope my little story is helping you kill time during the self-isolation!


	9. A Dance Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party is in full swing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 600 hits!? You guys are incredible! Thanks so much and I hope you are enjoying the story!!
> 
> Edit: I have put the songs in to make it more fun and longer!

About 50 demons were dancing to their heart's content to Finnigan’s booming voice. The music was pumping as he moved around the stage. Olivia sat in the Princess’ booth which was at the back of the club. Charlie and Vaggie sat to her left while Alastor sat to her right. Angel was dancing with some demons while Niffty sat at the bar, talking with Husker. 

Olivia had to admit, as much as he was a creep, Finnigan had an amazing voice and really knew how to work the crowd. Her foot tapped to the beat. They tried to chat over the music when they could, but mostly just sat in silence and listened to the music. Charlie bounced on the bench now and then, with Vaggie giving her amused glances. 

Olivia eyed Alastor from the corner of her eye. The flashing lights reflected in his red eyes, making them glow. She had to admit; it gave him a look she liked. He glanced her way and she quickly looked away. The music changed and a slow song came on. Charlie grabbed Vaggie’s hand and dragged her to the dance floor, pulling her close and wrapping her arms around her waist.

Olivia smiled fondly at them, but she was now left alone with Alastor. She didn't know why it was awkward as they had been alone multiple times, every day, in fact. She guessed it was because when they were alone before, they kept busy cooking. Now, they were alone, sitting there, doing nothing. She looked up at Finnigan, who was staring at her and giving her suggestive motions with his hips as he sang. She grimaced and gagged. She heard Alastor chuckle beside her.

“Not liking your new admirer?” He grinned.

“Ugh. Not in the slightest. I’ve dealt with men like him in the past, it never ends well for them.”

Alastor laughed. “Yes, unfortunately there are many in Hell like him. Men who think they can get what they want whenever they want. Usually, it’s best just to dispose of them.”

Olivia snorted. “He’s definitely one that should be disposed of, permanently.” She lifted her drink to her lips. “Slowly and painfully.”

“Is that a request?” Alastor lifted an arm to put behind her on the back of the booth, leaning in close to her.

“Maybe, are you going to deliver?” She turned to him and cocked an eyebrow.

Alastor’s smiled widened further. “We will see what the night brings, won’t we?”

They both laughed, and the awkwardness left in an instant as the song changed to a more fast-paced beat. Alastor glanced between Olivia and Finnigan.

“Do you want to give him a reason to leave you alone?”

Olivia looked up at him, “Hell yes.”

Alastor grabbed her hand and pulled her up. She put her drink on the table as she rose. He led her to the dance floor and walked close to the stage where Finnigan could see them. The beat was fast as Alastor entwined his fingers with both of her hands. He started to dance and Olivia followed his lead.

**Hey little girl with the cash to burn**

**Well, I'm selling something you won't return**

**Hey little girl, take me off the shelf**

**'Cause it's hard having fun playing with yourself**

**Once you browse through the whole selection**

**Shake those hips in my direction**

It had been so long since Olivia had danced. Her face lit up so brightly as Alastor spun her away and then back to him, pulling her flush against him.

**Bring it back if she never did see**

**Take me home and then unwrap me**

**Shop around with every dollar, I've got to be**

**The ladies' choice, ladies' choice, the ladies' choice**

**Hey little girl looking for a sale**

**Hey little girl looking for a sale**

**And test drive this American male**

**Test drive this American male**

**It's gonna take cash to fill my tank**

**Gonna take cash to fill my tank**

**So let's crack open your piggy bank**

**Let's crack open your piggy bank**

Alastor placed his hands on Olivia’s waist and lifted her high in the air, her legs going above her head and kicking wildly as she squealed in pure joy.

**Hey little girl, you're window shopping**

**I got somethings traffic stopping**

**Hey little girl on a spending spree**

**I don't come cheap but the kisses come free**

**Closer inspection, I'm sure that you'll agree**

**I'm the ladies' choice, ladies' choice, ladies' choice**

Olivia and Alastor stood side by side as they danced, the others making room and cheering them on. The audience clapped in time with the music as they watched the pair be completely synchronized in their movements. Then Alastor grabbed her hand and spun her over and over until he dipped her deeply.

**Hey little girl on a spending spree**

**I don't come cheap but the kisses come free**

**On closer inspection, I'm sure that you'll agree**

**Oh, hey little girl, listen to my plea**

**I come with a lifetime guarantee**

**One day maybe you will find the baby makes three**

**It's the ladies' choice, I'm the ladies' choice**

**The ladies' choice, I'm the ladies' choice**

**Choice, choice, I'm the ladies' choice**

Olivia had completely forgotten about Finnigan and only focused on Alastor. His eyes were beaming with pride and happiness and Olivia couldn’t stop smiling and laughing. On the last note, Alastor picked her up by the waist and spun around. When the song ended, Olivia was out of breath, her cheeks were flushed and she had the brightest smile that Alastor had ever seen. A thought went through his head. ‘She’s beautiful.’ They realized they had both been staring. They laughed nervously and backed away a step from each other. Olivia brushed a lock of hair away from her face and glances up at Alastor.

“Thank you. That was wonderful.”

Alastor glanced around as another slow song started. “Of course, my dear. Although, if you wanted to stick it to him,” he held out his hand, “I think one more dance should really drive in that last nail.”

Olivia stared at his hand for a second before smiling. She grabbed it and he pulled her to him. He placed one hand on her waist while she placed her free hand on his shoulder. They swayed to the music, staying about a foot apart and the awkwardness returned tenfold. She glanced over Alastor’s shoulder at the stage and saw Finnigan glaring at them. He still sang, but she could tell he was severely pissed. She giggled and Alastor looked down at her.

“I think Finnigan has noticed us.”

Alastor chuckled. “Good, maybe now he will keep his ghastly hands to himself, before someone cuts them off.”

Olivia laughed as the air lifted slightly around them. She decided to just enjoy this moment. As the song continued, they got closer and closer. The melody was soothing and Alastor’s presence matched. When the song ended, Olivia looked up at him. He glanced at down at her and silence deafened her ears. It was interrupted when a crash was heard on stage. They jumped apart, and both looked up to see Finnigan storm off. 

Olivia saw Charlie run backstage and followed her, Alastor on her heels. She heard Finnigan screaming at Charlie. Screaming things like, “You use teasing whores to tempt me?” and “I will not be made a fool of.” and “This place is a fucking joke.” Just as Olivia entered the door, Finnigan came through and shoved her back hard. Alastor was right behind her, so he caught Olivia before she fell to the floor. Finnigan didn't even cast a glance back as he left the nightclub. Charlie ran to Olivia asking is she was all right. Olivia waved her off and thanked Alastor as he helped her stand.

“What the hell was that?” Olivia brushed off her dress.

“I’m not sure. He was so angry. Something about someone tempting him.” Charlie gave Olivia a sideways glance. “But I guess we will never know. The only thing is he still had to perform for another 20 minutes and now he’s gone. We have no one to go on.” Charlie ran onto the stage and announced that they were going to have a small 10 minute break to the crowd. She returned to them. “What do we do now?”

Without hesitation, Alastor chimed in. “Olivia can sing.”

Olivia whipped around and gaped at him. He gave an innocent smile and shrugged.

“He’s lying! I can’t sing.” She said through gritted teeth as she glared at him.

Charlie grabbed her shoulders.

“Olivia.” Charlie never looked so serious. “If you can, please finish the performance. We have no one else.” Charlie looked into her eyes with such conviction it was hard to say no.

“Please don't make me. I can’t- “ She cut herself off. She looked to the microphone on stage. What was one performance? It's not like she was the main act every week. A half hour couldn’t hurt, right? She sighed. “If I must.”

Charlie squealed and jumped into the air. She went onstage to make up an excuse why Finnigan couldn’t finish the performance and that they had someone else. Olivia’s nerves skyrocketed. She turned to Alastor with a menacing look and tapped his chest with a finger.

“You and I will have words after.”

He put his hands up in defence with a smug smile. Charlie announced Olivia, and she walked up the stairs. Each step felt like an eternity. As she took the last one onto the stage, the lights blinded her. She couldn’t see anyone, so she made herself think there was no one. She looked at Razzle and Dazzle, who were a part of the band and nodded. She looked at the song list and noticed it was one of her favourites. She took a breath and froze for a second, before breathing back out. She took another breath and belted out the first note.

**Oh-oh yeah, yeah**

**Ooh-oh yeah, yeah**

**I need a tough lover, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**I need a, a tough lover, ooh**

The band started up as she sang, surprised at first by the power of her voice. The audience was silent as well before they started cheering her on.

**I need a, a tough lover, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**A tough lover, oh yeah**

**When he kisses me, I get that thrill**

**When he does that wiggle I won't keep still**

**I wanna a tough lover (yeah, yeah)**

**A tough lover (ooh)**

**I need a tough lover (yeah, yeah)**

**Tough lover (oh, oh)**

Olivia felt the music flow through her like never before. She looked at the back of the club and saw her friends at the bar. Charlie and Niffty were bouncing up and down as they danced. Angel and Husker had looks of shock on their faces. It spurned her on.

**The seven sisters got nothing on him**

**I'm talking about a lover who's fast as the wind**

**Everyone will talk about how he got me fixed**

**It ain't voodoo, it's just that twist**

**He will be the greatest lover that ever come to pass**

**Don Juan ain't got the half the chance**

**He's a tough lover (yeah, yeah)**

**A tough lover (ooh)**

**He's a tough lover (yeah, yeah)**

**A tough lover (oh, oh)**

**Hey, hey, hey, yeah**

**He'll make me laugh, he'll make me cry**

**He'll be so tough he'll make Venus come alive**

**He'll do anything that he wants to do**

Olivia had forgotten how much she missed this. It felt so natural. She glanced down and saw people dancing to her voice. She danced a little in place as she enjoyed herself more and more.

**Step on Jesse James's blue suede shoes, yeah**

**yeah, yeah**

**(A tough lover) ooh**

**A tough lover (yeah, yeah)**

**A tough lover (hey yeah, yeah, yeah)**

**(A tough lover)**

**(A tough lover)**

**A tough lover (yeah, yeah)**

**A tough lover (oh, oh)**

Olivia belted out the last note and applause erupted from the crowed. She could just barely make out in the back, by the bar, her friends clapping and jumping for joy. Olivia smiled as she caught Alastor’s eye. He lifted his drink to her and nodded. Olivia sang five more songs to finish up the night. It was almost 2am when Charlie came onstage with her. She made a huge speech about the Hotel and future plans. The audience applauded and then filtered out. It was quiet when the lights came on and Charlie turned to Olivia.

“That. Was. Incredible!”

Olivia blushed. “Thank you, Charlie, but I wasn’t-“

Charlie shook her head. “Are you kidding?! You were amazing!” Charlie pulled her off the stage towards the bar. “Come on. We’re getting together with the staff for a last drink together to celebrate the anniversary.”

Everyone was hanging around the bar and Husker was pouring shots for everyone. Angel ran up to her and lifted her up in a massive hug.

“Where the hell did that come from, Doll? Where were you hiding that voice!?”

Olivia blushed and shrugged. As she walked to the bar, everyone gave her compliments on her performance, though she didn't look at Alastor as she was still angry at him. Charlie sat on the counter and lifted her shot.

“A toast to a year done. A toast to Olivia for coming to the rescue tonight and a toast to all of you, for this wouldn’t have been possible without you.”

Vaggie added, “and you Charlie, for bringing us all together.”

Charlie beamed and everyone downed their drinks. They chatted away while Alastor strode up beside Olivia. He had a smug look on his face as he hummed the song she first sang when he caught her in the kitchen. She glared up at him and he grinned down at her.

“You were great up there tonight. Did you have fun?” He asked smoothly and unapologetic.

She continued to stare at him before sighing.

“I’m not sure what you deserve more. A punch to the face, or a thank you.” She looked up at him with a smile. “I suppose I’ll start with the thank you and see where the night takes us.”

Alastor laughed. “I hope it does not take us down the path to where I get punched. I like my face the way it it. I apologize for breaking my promise, but I had no choice!” He shrugged dramatically. “Charlie needed you tonight, and good golly, did you deliver!”

Olivia blushed and smiled. “Thank you.”

Charlie walked up to Olivia and grasped her hands.

“Olivia, I have an official proposition for you.” A pit formed in Olivia’s stomach. She had a feeling what it would be. “I would love for you to perform every Saturday night as our main singer. Please, it would mean the world to me.”

How the hell did Charlie make her eyes that big and innocent looking? Every fibre in Olivia’s body was screaming no, but yes came out of her lips. Everyone cheered and Charlie gave her a hug that almost squeezed the life back into her. Olivia was certain this wouldn’t be good, but it was only one night a week. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music:
> 
> Ladies Choice By Zac Efron
> 
> Tough Lover By Christina Aguilera


	10. The Unbearable Itch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia relieves some stress is a very productive way, one Alastor finds entertaining.

The itch. It starts small, then grows to unbearable proportions. Olivia’s desperate need for carnage. It comes every 8 months or so. Starts as an itch on the scars on her wrist, then grows into her chest. As much as Olivia loves to kill, she only does it when she needs and boy, does she need. Three months after New Years, the itch returned. She didn't want her new friends to know so she would have to be quiet about it. Find an opportunity and take it. She had perfected her timing at waiting for the right moment. Most of the time, it was scumbags coming out of the strip clubs. Still, she will wait. Be patient. Her time will come.

She scratches her wrist as she enters the kitchen with a yawn. Another nightmare last night. The dark circles under her eyes hidden by concealer. She sees Alastor gathering food items and he turns as she enters.

“Good morning, my dear!” He greeted enthusiastically.

Olivia gives a small wave and a quiet ‘morning.’ Alastor cocks an eyebrow at her.

“Does not look like you slept well last night.”

Olivia just nodded and walked over to the sink to wash her hands. There was a paper on the counter where she briefly read the headline ‘Star Singer Missing’ but she really didn't care. As she turned the handle on, the water sprayed out of the nozzle to the right connected to the hose, right into her face. She screeched and flung her hands in front of her, desperate to find the handle to turn it off. She finally found it and stood there, dripping wet as she heard a boisterous laugh from behind her. She turned, her wet hair whipping her face as she glared at the Radio Demon.

“Are you awake now? That sure looked refreshing.”

“Alastor! Wha- what did you do!?” Olivia wiped her face with the hand towel that hung on the wall. She looked at the handle of the nozzle and saw a clear elastic band holding it shut, making sure it came on when the handle to the regular spout was turned on. “You jackass!” She laughed and threw the towel at his head.

Alastor caught it no problem as his grin was almost splitting his face in half. This had been going on for the last month. A prank by him here, a prank by her there. It had been innocent fun between them. She hoped that meant he was becoming more comfortable with her. That he thought of her as a friend as she had been here for 9 months now. She looked down at her dress as water soaked her chest and shoulders.

“Great. Now I have to go change.” She placed her hands on her hips and glared at him with a smirk. “And I will take my time so you have to prep all by yourself!”

Alastor shrugged and tossed her a dry towel. She put it on her head and walked out.

“That’s all fine with me, my dear. So worth it!” He threw his hands in the air and walked towards the fridge.

Olivia giggled and walked back to her room. She grumbled as she changed into a fresh dress and bra. As she walked past the foyer, she noticed someone at the front desk talking to Husker. He was being directed towards Charlie’s office. He had short dark blue hair and striking blue eyes. He looked almost human if it wasn’t for the horns on his head, pointed ears and pale skin. Olivia walked towards the front desk as the stranger knocked on Charlie’s door and walked in, closing it behind him.

“Who was that?” She asked Husker.

He grunted. “He’s here for the singer position. Charlie wants another singer, so it doesn’t all fall on ya.”

Olivia stared at Charlie’s office. “Huh. That would be nice.”

For the last three months, she has performed every Friday and Saturday. It was great, but that meant she couldn’t have fun with her friends and dance. So it was nice to see that Charlie would be hiring another singer so she can have a night off here and there. As she thought that, Charlie came out of her office with the stranger. Olivia had to admit it, he was handsome.

“I think you will- Oh! Olivia!” Charlie waved her over.

Olivia walked over to her and the stranger.

“Olivia, this is James Takashi. He will come back later tonight and audition for us. I would like you and Alastor there.” She turned to James. “James, this is Olivia Spencer. She is out current full-time singer.”

James reached a hand out with a brilliant smile. Olivia placed her hand in his. He brought it to his lips as he bowed slightly.

“It’s an honour to be in your presence. I have seen you perform, and you are spectacular. I look forward to showing you what I’m capable of.” He winked and bid farewell to the ladies. He left without another word.

It stunned Olivia for a second but then shook her head and blushed. Charlie looked at her and dramatically swooned. Olivia smirked and shoved her. She headed back to the kitchen to see most of the prep was finished as Alastor looked at her as she entered.

“Ah! You have returned, my dear. I was thinking you left me all by my lonesome!”

Olivia rolled her eyes but smiled.

“I got distracted at the front desk. Speaking of, you and I are meeting with Charlie after supper to watch an audition.”

Alastor perked up. “Audition, you say?”

Olivia nodded. “Yes. A man named James Takashi is auditioning for the part-time singer position. Charlie seemed excited, as usual.”

Alastor hummed and scratched his chin. “Well, we will see how good he is.”

Charlie told the rest of the group about James once breakfast had been served.

“He seemed very determined that he would get the job. He also wanted to know if he could help during the week. So I thought we could put him in housekeeping with Niffty!”

Niffty squealed and jumped up in her chair. “Hooray! I could always use the help! Angel’s room is the worst!”

Angel pointed a finger at the cyclops. “You know, I got half a mind-”

Alastor interrupted. “No argument there.”

Olivia snorted and covered her mouth with her hand to hide her laugh. The others joined her. Angel glared at Alastor and then stood.

“The one time I get up for breakfast and I’m being attacked! See if I ever come to breakfast again!” Angel slammed his napkin on the table and walked out. Charlie followed, still laughing.

“Angel! Come on, he was only joking!”

Vaggie and Husker offered to clean the dishes for them so they got the morning off. Olivia took a nap while Alastor went out to run some ‘errands’. It was about 1pm when Olivia woke and her wrist itched terribly. It was time. She needed to take care of it now. She dressed in her usual black dress, with red heels. She didn't put on her red shrug, so it exposed her shoulders and a bit of her chest. She walked out of her room and told Husker at the front desk she was going out for a bit, if anyone asked. He barley acknowledged her, and she walked out of the hotel. She walked for about a half hour until she came across a strip club. It was far from the hotel so she wouldn’t bring any notice to them.

She walked as seductively as she could as she passed a group of three demons standing outside the club. Thankfully, because it was Hell, even daytime looked like night, so the shadows would be her friend today. She gave one of them a quick sideways glance and continued on. She heard them talk for a second before she heard their footsteps. Her smile widened as she turned down the next ally. No one was down there and the shadows darkened the area. 

As she walked, she heard them snicker and get closer. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder as one of them forcibly turned her. As she turned, the demon jumped back a bit as he saw Olivia’s eyes dilated and bleed red in the sclera. Her fangs grew as her grin widened and large throwing needles appeared in her hands as she lunged. She laughed maniacally as she slashed away at the demons. 

They tried to run, but she ran in front of them at lightning speed, blocking their path. She threw multiple needles into their bodies, making them unable to run as she slowly killed them. 20 minutes later, all three demons were dead, ripped apart in a gruesome fashion. The blood dripped from her needles as she brought one up to her lips and licked a small amount off.

Olivia breathed a little harder and looked up to the sky. She took a deep breath and sighed as the itch receded, her weapons disappearing. The bright smile on her face faltered a little as she heard footsteps and humming behind her. She turned her head and her eyes widened. There stood Alastor at the end of the ally, walking towards her, his eyes glowing in the darkness.

“Well, well, well. What do we have here?” Alastor’s grin widened as he cocked his head. He twirled his cane as he skipped over the puddles of blood towards her. He got close and leaned over her.

Olivia couldn't move. She couldn't speak. What would he do? She licked her lips and swallowed.

“I.... I just...” She looked down at the ground. “It’s something I have to do. Something I need.” She looked back into his eyes with conviction.

Alastor hummed and looked at the bodies. “You made quite a scene, my dear. I have to say, that was very entertaining to watch the carnage!” He opened his arms to the surrounding scene. “The passion you put into their slaughter was a sight to behold!”

Olivia gaped at him before smiling and giggling. “Really? I put little thought into it.”

Alastor wrapped an arm around her shoulder. “My dear, it is a performance! This alley was your stage, and I was the audience and I have to say, I was captivated!” He twirled and dipped her as he spoke.

Olivia couldn’t help but laugh as he danced with her amongst the bodies. It would be a strange scene to walk upon, for sure. Alastor stopped his dancing and grasped her hands.

“Next time you need this, let me know and I’ll find a much better stage and performers for you. I would love to witness your dance of death again!”

Olivia blushed a little but nodded. “If you say so. Once I get the itch in my wrist, that’s when I’ll know the time is coming.”

Alastor glanced at her hands in his and saw scars on both of her wrists, wrapping around. He cocked his head.

“Where did these come from?”

Olivia yanked her hands back and put them behind her back.

She smiled and said, “Oh, they are nothing. Just something from when I was alive. Are you finished with your business today? Shall we head back to the Hotel?” She started walking down the alley.

Alastor narrowed his eyes slightly but followed her. He came up bedside her and offered her his arm. She glanced at it before placing a hand in the crook of his elbow. Olivia smiled as they headed towards the Hotel in silence. Olivia hoped he wouldn’t tell the others about what she had done, or bring up the scars again. She didn't need that right now.


	11. The Past Creeps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past will never truly leave Olivia, no matter how far she runs. The hotel gains three new guests and a new employee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I added in James’ song to make the chapter more fun and longer!!

Once supper had finished that evening, Charlie, Alastor and Olivia headed towards the club to wait for James. They didn't have to wait long as he entered the Hotel. His dark blue hair was slicked back and his skin seemed paler than before as he walked up to them.

“Good evening!” He introduced himself to Alastor and winked at Olivia.

She unconsciously shifted closer to Alastor as Charlie stepped closer to James.

“So do you have a song picked out to sing for us?”

James nodded and smiled brightly. “I sure do!” He ran up to the stage and gave the band the song. He walked up to the microphone and smiled down at them. The three of them sat down on the couches as his song started.

**Birds flying high**

**You know how I feel**

**Sun in the sky**

**You know how I feel**

**Breeze driftin' on by**

**You know how I feel**

**It's a new dawn**

**It's a new day**

**It's a new life**

**For me**

**And I'm feeling good**

Olivia tapped her foot as the music picked up. James’ voice was deep and melodic as he sang. He took the microphone out of the stand and started to dance around the stage.

**I'm feeling good**

**Fish in the sea**

**You know how I feel**

**River running free**

**You know how I feel**

**Blossom on a tree**

**You know how I feel**

**It's a new dawn**

**It's a new day**

**It's a new life**

**For me**

**And I'm feeling good**

Olivia could have been wrong, but it seemed like James’ never took his eyes from her. It unnerved her slightly but she closed her eyes and focused on the music.

**Dragonfly out in the sun, you know what I mean, don't you know**

**Butterflies all havin' fun, you know what I mean**

**Sleep in peace when day is done, that's what I mean**

**And this old world is a new world**

**And a bold world**

**For me**

**For me**

**Stars when you shine**

**You know how I feel**

**Scent of the pine**

**You know how I feel**

**Oh, freedom is mine**

**And I know how I feel**

Charlie seemed really into his performance as she danced in her seat and bobbed her head. Alastor seemed slightly bored as he leaned his head on his hand. Only the tapping of his finger indicated he was even paying attention. Olivia swayed slightly as the upbeat tempo drew her in.

**It's a new dawn**

**It's a new day**

**It's a new life**

**It's a new dawn**

**It's a new day**

**It's a new life**

**It's a new dawn**

**It's a new day**

**It's a new life**

**It's a new life**

**For me**

**And I'm feeling good**

**I'm feeling good**

**I'm feeling so good**

**I feel so good**

Once he was done singing, Charlie stood and applauded. Olivia and Alastor slowly joined her as James thanked the band and walked off the stage. He brushed some locks of hair that had fallen on his brow.

“So, how did I do?” His eyes scanned over Olivia before turning to Charlie. Charlie glanced at the other two and they nodded.

“We would love to have you on! You were great.”

James punched the air. “Yes! That’s great to hear.”

Charlie led him to her office. “Let’s discuss the details in my office.”

James nodded before turning back to Olivia. “I look forward to performing with you.” He grabbed one of her hands and kissed the back of it.

Olivia blushed. “Oh, right. Of course.”

James and Charlie disappeared behind the door. Alastor grinned down at her.

“Quite the charmer, wouldn’t you say?”

Olivia scoffed. “More like trying to hard.” She sighed. “Well, it will be nice not to perform so much and be able to enjoy some of the parties.”

Alastor nodded. “Indeed. It’s best to let loose once in a while, in productive ways.” He glanced knowingly at her and she grinned back.

“Of course.”

Alastor bid her goodnight and walked away. Olivia went to her room, changed into her nightgown and flopped onto her bed. She looked at the scars on her wrists and in the back of her mind, chains rattled in a distant memory. She shook her head, dimmed her bedside light and dozed off.

Olivia awoke a few hours later, not from a nightmare, but an unsettling feeling of being watched. She slowly sat up and glanced around her room. No one was there but the feeling still was. She looked to the widow and dread sank in her chest like an anchor. She got out of bed and made her way to the windows, sliding to the left side of the window to peak out.

There, standing on the sidewalk, was that man again. He was looking up at the window, but hadn’t seen her yet. She looked him over and knew who it was. His pale, green eyes gave him away. She pressed herself against the walls again and slid to the ground, whimpering. Her shakes started as she hugged her knees to her chest. He truly had found her.

Reginald Shultz. The Shultz were a powerful serpent demon family in Hell, as they were in life. She knew his connections would find her again. Every fibre in her body was screaming at her to pack up and run, but she knew she couldn’t do that again. She peaked out the window to see he was gone and she breathed a big sigh of relief. Her shakes still rang through her body, but no panic attack this time.

Olivia got up, put on her robe and slippers and wandered the Hotel. She saw Husker at the front desk, dosing. She smiled and walked towards the nightclub. She saw the violin on stage and walked towards it and played for an hour, the music calming her. She had an audience she wasn’t aware of, as Alastor walked into the club halfway through and sat in one of the corner chairs. He really admired her passion for the violin, coming from someone who also played. When she stopped, she sat on the piano stool and a few tears slipped down her face. She quickly wiped them away before grabbing one of her wrists, holding it tight.

Alastor cocked an eyebrow at her and was tempted to make himself known, but he remained in the shadows. Olivia stood and walked out of the club, thinking she could get a couple more hours of sleep before breakfast. Alastor watched her leave and felt something rush through his chest for a moment. He couldn’t place the feeling and it was gone before he could contemplate it further.

Olivia got an hour of sleep before she had to get up. She was groggy, but reluctantly rose from her bed. The morning was peaceful in the kitchen as Alastor was strangely quiet. At the table, Charlie talked about their new singer. He would start in two days with the housekeeping and perform on Friday’s, while Olivia would continue Saturday’s. Olivia was grateful only to perform once a week.

Later in the day, three guests arrived to be redeemed and Charlie was ecstatic. Olivia and Alastor were sitting at the bar, the doors to the club propped open, when Charlie brought them to the couches in the foyer. They were a dog demon, cat demon and a mouse demon. Alastor and Olivia sipped their whiskeys, eavesdropping on the conversation.

Charlie asked, “So, what are your names?”

The dog demon replied, “Well, my name is Kai.”

The mouse demon said, “My name is Maggie.”

The cat demon perked up, “and my name is Chaney. We heard you were trying to redeem demons?”

Charlie nodded enthusiastically. “Oh yes! I try to see the good in all demons. Why don't you start by telling me what you did in your life to be sent here and how you died?”

Maggie started, “Well, I only did a couple burglaries. My last one ended up accidentally murdering an old couple. I died because I tripped on their cat, dropped my shotgun, and shot myself in the head.”

Olivia stopped drinking and her eyes widened. When she looked at Alastor, he had a hand over his mouth and his eyes were closed in concentration.

Chaney spoke next, “It was accidental cannibalism for me. I was in a collage forensics class when a friend of mine dared me to drink water out of a freshly dissected skull. I got severely sick the next week and ended up here.”

Olivia snorted quietly and coughed to cover it up. She looked back at Alastor and noticed he was having a hard time keeping his composure. Husker was smirking at the two of them as he cleaned a glass.

Kai then spoke up. “I killed multiple birds when I was alive. I also drank a lot and one day I went to the zoo completely smashed. I jumped into the peacock enclosure screaming, ‘fuck the peacocks!’ and got pecked to death.”

That did it. Alastor and Olivia burst out laughing. Olivia grabbed her sides and was gasping for air, while Alastor leaned on the bar laughing loudly. Vaggie, who had wandered over to Charlie halfway through the conversation, spun and glared at them.

“You guys! This is serious. Cut it out!” Vaggie yelled at them through the doors.

Olivia tried her best to stop and Alastor bit his bottom lip to stifle his laughs.

“You are right. It’s very serious.” Olivia took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Very serious. No laughing matter.” She glanced at Alastor with a serious expression and realized that was a terrible idea.

As soon as they locked eyes, the laughter burst out of both of them again. Charlie gave them both a disapproving glare as the three demons looked both pissed and upset. Olivia grabbed Alastor by the arm and dragged him out of the room and down the hallway. They were both wheezing by the time they got to the kitchen.

“Are you kidding me!?” Olivia wheezed as she wiped the tears in her eyes and leaned against the counter. “Those can’t have been real stories.”

Alastor breathed hard from the laughing. “I think they were, my dear. They were such wacky nonsense, there was no way they weren’t real!”

Olivia took a couple deep breaths. “I haven’t laughed that hard in such a long time. My sides hurt.” She wrapped her arms around her waist.

Alastor nodded. “It definitely has been a while for me, decades even. That was priceless.”

Silence thrummed in the air as they caught their breaths. Alastor finally cleared his throat and motioned to the kitchen.

“Well, my dear, it’s already 330pm and we are here. We might as well start dinner.”

Olivia nodded. “Sounds good to me.”

Olivia felt like another step was made in their friendship and she smiled as she started preparing the food. Music filled the air, and she heard Alastor hum along. She basked in the music and his voice. She really loved working in this hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music:
> 
> Feelin’ Good By Michael Buble


	12. Truth or Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang plays a game of Truth and Drink and some secrets come to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! You are all amazing!

10 months. She had been here for 10 months and it was the greatest time she had ever had. Her new friends made her feel more welcome than her own family had. She had started to bond more with Vaggie as they trained together once a week, testing their fighting skills with each other.

James had settled in with the group fairly well. He even backed off a tad from his flirting with her. He was funny, charismatic and sweet, everyone seemed to like him. The only one who was still weary of him was Alastor, but he was always weary of new employees. Her performances were getting more noticed every month. The number of demons coming to see her perform grew. Charlie was ecstatic about the publicity. Even if they weren’t coming to be redeemed, at least the Hotel was popular.

Olivia was at the bar, sipping a Gin and Sin cocktail, when James sat next to her. He ordered a whiskey from Husker and then glanced at Olivia.

“Hey, sugar. How’s it going today?” He toyed with the toothpick in his mouth and smirked.

“I’m fine, James. Thank you.” Olivia took another sip of her drink. She had to admit, he was charming in an annoying way.

“I was thinking...” James started and Olivia raised her head to look at him. “We should have a game ni-”

Olivia quickly covered his mouth. Husker and Olivia both looked horrified as she leaned in close with her hand still on his mouth.

“Do not say those two words. You don't know what you will unleash.”

Husker leaned forward. “Unless you wish to die a second time.”

James looked very confused. He took Olivia’s hand off his mouth and cocked an eyebrow.

“What are you two talking about?”

Olivia looked around before replying. “We have had.... those ‘nights’ before and they never end well, except for Alastor.”

Husker nodded. “You know his rep. He is competitive. Deathly competitive.”

James looked between the both of them. “You’re serious?”

Olivia and Husker nodded in unison. James sighed.

“All right then, how about something that's not competitive? Just for all of us to get together and get to know each other.”

Olivia cocked her head. “What did you have in mind?”

James smirked. “How about a game of truth or drink? Drinking always makes it more fun!”

Husker snorted. “What are we, 12?”

Olivia’s brows furrowed. “Isn’t it Truth or Dare?”

“Ya, but no one ever wants to do a dare, so I made up a new version. Tell the truth, or you take a shot.”

Olivia smiled. “Sounds interesting.”

James beamed. “Then lets tell everyone at supper.”

Once supper had started, James brought up the plan for the night and everyone agreed.

“That sound like so much fun!” Charlie bounced in her seat. Vaggie smiled fondly at her and shook her head.

Alastor and Olivia were washing dishes once supper ended. Olivia looked at him.

“Are you really going to play?” She handed him a pot.

He took it and dunked it in the rinse water. “Why wouldn’t I want to play? Sounds entertaining!”

“You just don't seem like the sharing personal information type, or getting drunk type.” She smirked at him.

Alastor shrugged and glanced at her. His eyes seemed to bore into her. “And you are?”

“Not really, but James seemed determined for all of us to get to know each other.”

“All of us, or just you?” He didn't look at her as he said that.

She stopped washing and glared at him, “What is that supposed to mean??”

Alastor shrugged again, “Oh, nothing. He seems very fond of you, that’s all.”

“Why does it matter if he is?” She scrubbed the pot she held harder.

“So you like the attention?” Alastor’s grin widened.

Olivia turned and glared at him. “I don't-” James interrupted her by coming into the kitchen.

“Hey, you guys almost done? We are about to start.”

Olivia glanced at him and a forced smile came to her face.

“Ya, we’re coming.” She stared Alastor down as she untied her apron. She then walked to the hooks and hung it up. She left with James back into the dining area without looking back at Alastor. As they walked to the empty club, James looked down at her.

“Is everything ok?”

Olivia nodded. “Ya, I’m fine.”

They reached the door, but before they walked in, James stopped her.

James placed a hand on her shoulder. “Look, I know I can be a flirt but, if you need to talk, I’ll listen.”

Olivia looked up at him and smiled brightly. “Thank you, James. I really appreciate it.”

Olivia placed a hand on his before walking into the room. James smiled and looked behind him. He thought he saw something in the shadows, but brushed it off and walked in after Olivia.

Out of the shadows, Alastor manifested. His personal shadow crawled up his back and looked over his shoulder. It growled towards where James had been standing as a heated anger swept through Alastor’s chest at the memory of seeing James’ hand on Olivia’s shoulder. Alastor waved his hand through the shadow, dispersing it and walked forward into the club. He ignored the feeling, as he always has.

When he entered the room, he saw Charlie and Vaggie on one couch, Angel and Niffty on another, Husker sat in one of the single chairs while Olivia sat in the other. The only spot left was the couch which had James on one side. He felt his shadow shudder, but he walked forward and sat on the couch. Olivia never once glanced his way. He knew he pushed a button he shouldn’t have, but he can’t help it sometimes. It’s in his nature to make chaos, even with his friends.

Charlie scooted forward in her seat. “All right, who’s first?”

James sat forward and poured everyone a shot. “I think the Princess should have the pleasure of the first question. Who is the victim, your highness?”

Charlie glanced around the room and squinted her eyes. “Well, you’re the freshest meat, James. So, did you have a significant other in your previous life?”

No one but Alastor noticed the quick glance to Olivia before James smiled and spoke.

“Hmm,” he tapped his chin, “Yes, I had a wife. Her name was Ophelia. She was a beauty. Loved me very much, and my four other friends and my brother.” He laughed.

Angel snorted, “Women.”

James smiled. “Well, I’ll keep the ball rolling. Olivia,” he glanced her way, and she stiffened “I know you were a serial killer. So, what was your total death count when you died?”

Everyone looked expectantly at her. She looked around and smiled.

“Do I count myself?”

James’ eyebrows rose. “If it was suicide, then yes.”

Olivia hummed. “All right, then the number was 26.”

Everyone looked shocked, even Alastor was throughly impressed. 

“26? Didn’t you die in the 50s? You got away with that many?!” Charlie squeaked.

Olivia smirked. “Only one question. My turn.” She looked around the room. “Angel?”

Angel perked up and smirked. “Yes, Doll?”

“Angel obviously isn’t your real name. What is it?”

Angel contemplated for a moment as Charlie gasped.

“Not even we know.” Charlie looked like she hit the jackpot.

Angel rolled his eyes. “All right, fine. My real name is.... Anthony.”

Charlie looked like she hit the jackpot. “I like it. It suits you!”

Angel pointed around the room. “No one call me that or you’re dead, AGAIN!” He whirled back to Olivia. “Is Olivia your real name? Sometimes they sound real, but they ain’t.”

Olivia hesitated. Should she say? A mischievous gleam made her eyes glow, and she smirked.

“No. It is not my real name.” The group looked at Olivia expecting her to continue, but she didn’t.

They continued on for about three hours. Questions were asked, most answered. Angel was very tipsy. Alastor drank, declining to answer most questions, but he didn't seem drunk at all. It came to the end of the night and they were out of the liquor they brought.

It was James who got the last question, and everyone agreed that whoever he asked, had to answer since they couldn't drink, to make it interesting. He took a few minutes, looking at each one until his gaze landed on Olivia. She stiffened and held her empty glass tighter.

“Olivia, my last question is something I think we all want to know. What,” he smirked, “is your full real name?”

Olivia was silent, her eyes wide. Her hands shook as she gripped her empty glass and Charlie took notice.

“Olivia, if you truly don't want to answer, you don't have too.’’

Olivia shook her head. “No, I agreed. It's just.....” she looked at her hands. “I want nothing to change once you all know.”

Everyone looked at each other in question and Alastor narrowed his eyes slightly.

Charlie smiled. “You are Olivia Spencer now, it doesn’t matter who you were.”

Olivia took in a deep breath. “Charlie, you know the right-hand man to your father?”

Charlie cocked her head, “His name is Oscar Von Bast. They are the second most powerful family here in Hell and are a cat demon family. The patriarch, Paul Von Bast, is a tyrant, living for cruelty and refinery. Why bring them up?”

Olivia looked her in the eyes and said, “Because my real name is Octavia Von Bast.”

The silence was deafening as everyone took in this information, even Alastor looked shocked.

Husker was the first to speak up. “Holy fucking shit.”


	13. The Wounds Of The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bombshell has been dropped. How do Olivia’s friends react? And an unwanted guest arrives at the Hotel.

The bombshell had been dropped. Olivia regretted it, but she couldn't do anything about it but accept the consequences. Angel waved his hands in front of him.

“Wait, wait, wait. You are telling us, that you are a Von Bast. The most powerful family of demons after her’s?” He pointed to Charlie.

Vaggie rolled her eyes, “Oh sure, the Von Bast’s you know, but not the infamous Radio Demon.” She motioned to Alastor who rolled his eyes.

Angel shrugged before turning back to Olivia.

Olivia nodded. “I WAS a Von Bast. That was over 50 years ago.”

Charlie and Vaggie both looked very intrigued.

“So, when you died, you didn't seek your family? Why?”

Olivia scoffed. “You said so yourself, Paul is a sadistic, evil creature. I mean, we all are in some form or another, but I wanted nothing to do with them. He only ever cared about the family name, doing whatever he needed to further his fortune. My childhood wasn’t exactly enriching.” Olivia’s hand wrapped around her wrist as she spoke. Alastor’s eyes flicked to it before coming back to her face.

James eyed her. “You know, now that you mention it, you have similar features to them. Minus the real cat ears and no tail. Do you not have their ice powers as well?”

Olivia shook her head. “No. I think it’s because, while I am related by blood, I was disowned before I died. So, I guess I didn’t deserve the ‘honour’ of the pure ice powers, or the full look of the family. The only thing I received, when I became a demon, was my enhanced speed.”

Alastor cocked his head. “Is that why you didn’t want to be a singer here? When you told me you didn't want to be noticed?”

Olivia glanced at him before looking at her hands. “Yes, and no. There are other reasons I would rather not say. I would also like to be done with this conversation.”

Charlie, for once, agreed. “All right. I think everyone should turn in for the night.”

They slowly filtered out. Olivia sat until she was the last one, then stood and walked to the window, gazing out into the blood red night. Alastor got to the door and stopped, turning to look her way. She didn't realize he was watching her and shut her eyes tight. Her hands shook as images of her cruel father flashed behind her eyelids.

Olivia placed her hands on the windowsill and took a couple deep breaths. She jumped back as she felt a presence beside her. Alastor stood there with genuine concern on his face, even with the smile. A tear escaped her eyes to slide down her cheek and Alastor reached up to catch it. Olivia’s breath hitched, and she stared up into his crimson eyes. She snapped out of it quickly and backed up half a step.

“Ah, excuse me, I have to-” She tried to walk passed him, but he grabbed her arm, stopping her.

“I wanted to apologize for what I said back in the kitchen, my dear. It was wrong to push you like that. I won’t deny I enjoy toying with others,” Olivia looked up at him with glassy eyes, “but I was wrong to toy with you about such matters. I apologize.” Alastor’s smile widened.

Olivia took a deep breath before smiling back. She placed a hand on his arm, feeling him tense slightly.

“Thank you, Alastor. I appreciate it.” She hesitated before quickly reaching up on her tiptoes and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Alastor froze, his eyes widened and his grip on her arm slackened. She swiftly took off before he could say anything. He turned and watched her leave as she went through the door and saw James eyeing him with a deep frown before greeting Olivia.

That feeling in Alastor’s chest returned as he saw them walk away, chatting and laughing. His shadow scurried towards them and subtly tripped James, causing him to fall flat on his face. Olivia gasped and went to help him up as Alastor’s shadow returned to him and hung on his shoulder, snickering. His grin widened, but the feeling still hadn’t left. He walked out of the room just as James stood up.

“Good golly. What happened here?” Alastor placed his arms behind his back.

James brushed off his navy suit. “I’m not sure. I tripped, but I saw nothing.”

Alastor held in his laugh. “Maybe you just tripped over your own clumsy feet?”

James eyed him wearily. “Ya, maybe.” He glanced down at Alastor’s feet for a split second before turning to Olivia. “Shall I escort you to your room, my lady?” He held out a hand towards her room.

Olivia smiled. “Um, sure.” She turned to Alastor. “Good night, Alastor. See you in the morning.”

“Good night, my dear.” The feeling in his chest grew as they walked away and James walked closer to Olivia, his arm brushing her. Alastor knew one way to get rid of this feeling. He walked out of the Hotel, twirling his cane, as a night of bloody carnage awaited him.

____

Olivia’s one-year anniversary at the hotel was two days away. She told Charlie she didn’t want a party, but that probably wouldn’t stop her. In the last two months, James had been quite the gentleman to her. It reminded her of a time when she was alive, when she was happy. She hated thinking about it, knowing what it eventually led to. So, she tried to sway James away from her, as much as she could. He was sweet, but she wasn’t interested in him that way. He wasn’t the one who held her interest. 

Of course, she had to have a crush on the one demon she knew she could never be with. That egotistical, smiley bastard. Knowing her feelings would go unnoticed, she shoved that feeling as far as she could into the back of her undead heart. She was lost in her thoughts one afternoon that she didn't even hear what Charlie had said.

“I’m sorry, Charlie. What was that?” Olivia shook her head.

“It’s all right. I said what kind of dinner did you want for your party?” Charlie was vibrating in her seat.

Olivia groaned. “I told you I didn't want a party.” She leaned her head back against the chair.

Charlie waved her off, “Fine, fine. It’s not a party. Just a special evening with the staff. Does that sound better?”

Olivia laughed. “Alright. I guess I can’t argue with that.”

Charlie threw her hands in the air and squealed. Angel interrupted them, coming around the corner.

“Hey, Doll!” Angel directed towards Olivia. “There is someone who wants to see you at the front desk.”

Olivia blinked. “Oh, ok. I’m coming.” She stood and walked with Angel.

Charlie and Vaggie followed. Who could be waiting for her? She was definitely curious as she turned the corner and saw a tall figure standing at the desk by Husker.

As if in slow motion, the figure turned towards her and piercing pale green eyes found her. His blonde hair slicked back tightly to his skull and his ghastly green skin glistened in the light. The breath left her. Her body froze. Her mind spun. The serpent demon fully turned to her and he smiled maliciously.

“Hello, my wife.”

Olivia screamed, and the world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. These do come up sometimes but I try not to! Hopefully the cliffhanger makes it worth it!


	14. Reginald Shultz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had come for her, just like Olivia knew he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooooooooo its starting to get interesting! Hope you are all enjoying the story! Warning for this chapter for anyone who experiences panic attacks.
> 
> Also follow me on Twitter for chapter updates and art of Olivia that I post now and again! 
> 
> https://twitter.com/DemonicaRed

Olivia awoke to Charlie screaming her name. She had only been out for a minute. Charlie and Vaggie were holding her while Husker and Angel were blocking the man from getting any closer to her. She looked at him in the eyes and scooted herself as far as she could.

“No, no, no, no, no, no, please.” Her eyes were wide with panic as the man chuckled darkly.

“Is that anyway to greet your husband after 60 years, my love?” He took a step forward, but Angel and Husker moved closer together to block him. He scoffed and waved a hand.

“Can you lesser beast's move so I can retrieve my property? I do not have all day.”

Angel bristled at the word ‘property’, knowing what it was like to be a possession.

“Who the hell do you think you are!?” Angel took out two tommy guns and pointed them at him.

“Not that you deserve to know, but I am Reginald. Reginald Shultz.”

Everyone gaped at him as he smirked. Olivia was still trying to inch herself away. Charlie was the first to speak.

“Shultz? As in THE Shultz? The serpent demon family?” Charlie glanced down at Olivia and it made sense. The Von Bast’s and the Shultz were as close as two families could be. “You were married to him when you were alive?”

Olivia shook uncontrollably and breathed heavily. “Noooooo, please nooooooo. Don’t let him take me, please!” She grasped Charlie’s jacket and pressed her face to her shoulder. “Don’t let him touch me again!”

Charlie wrapped her arms around Olivia and turned to Nifty.

“Go find Alastor, NOW!”

Nifty nodded and was gone. Reginald snickered.

“You really think that radio reject can stop me? I have searched years for her, and I’m not letting her go. I’m taking my property, now.”

Four more serpent demons came through the door and flanked Reginald. Two on either side of him as they circled Angel and Husker. Vaggie stood, making her spear appear as she ran over to the others and stood with them. The battle started. The guests that had been curiously watching took off as blades clashed and gunshots rang in the air, but Olivia didn't hear any of it. All she heard was the familiar jingling of chains and Reginald laughing.

Everyone was so focused on the four lackeys, they didn't notice Reginald scale the wall and land in front of Charlie and Olivia. Charlie stood in front of her and her demonic form appeared.

“You will not touch her!” Before Charlie could do anything, Reginald’s hand glowed, and he lashed out. His lightning speed surprised Charlie and it was just enough to hit her in the leg, paralyzingly her so she couldn't walk.

Olivia scooted back, her shakes making it difficult. She kept whispering ‘No’ repeatedly. Reginald stepped forward and reached for her.

“Time to come home, my little kitten.”

Olivia closed her eyes and screamed. Then, Reginald's laugh was cut off as darkness filled the foyer. Olivia opened her eyes and saw Reginald looking around confused. Then, she heard another familiar sound. Static and feedback became louder and louder, seemingly coming towards them.

  
Two red radio dials appeared over Reginald’s shoulder and the darkness enveloped him. She heard multiple men screaming in the darkness, but her panic attack consumed her and she couldn't breathe. The darkness lifted, but her eyes clouded over, the room becoming smaller as it closed in around her. In the distance she heard someone running off.

Olivia felt like she was about to pass out, her breath came in short gasps as she gulped, her lungs closing up. Her head pounded against her skull and her shakes almost looked like a seizure. Then, she felt a pair of hands lift her into a sitting position, shoving her head between her knees and a voice told her to breathe.

It took almost ten minutes before it was only bearable. Once she finally could catch a deep breath, she looked up. Alastor was kneeling before her with his hands on her shoulders and an unnerving smile. The others were behind him with looks of desperate concern. Charlie was helped up by Vaggie as the paralysis slowly wore off. She looked around and saw four bodies strewn across the entrance, but Reginald wasn’t one of them.

Olivia looked back at Alastor as everything came crashing back into reality and a sob escaped her as she buried her face in her knees. She felt hands lift her and she buried her face in their chest as red flooded her vision. She knew it was Alastor. Next thing she felt was the softness of her bed as her sobbing settle to soft whimpering. She was so tired. She felt Alastor sit beside her on her bed and pull the covers over her. He made to get up, but she grabbed his hand.

“Please.” She asked in the quietest voice he had ever heard. Her eyes were half lidded and filled with exhaustion. He smiled down at her and sat back down, gripping her hand.

“Alright, my dear. I’ll stay, but you need to rest. We will talk when you feel up to it.” His thumb stroked the back of her hand. It soothed her as she succumbed to sleep.

She didn't have any nightmares, considering the ordeal. She woke to find it was the middle of the night. She saw from the time on the clock that she had slept for about 10 hours. She rose into a sitting position and looked around her room, her gaze landing on the figure in red on the couch beside her bed, dozing as he rested his head on a hand and a book in his lap. She smiled at the thought that he stayed. She took a few moments, staring at him. She hadn’t been sure if he actually slept or not. His features were softer when he slept, giving him a younger look. She couldn't help but think he was terribly handsome.

“Alastor?” She called out quietly.

He twitched and opened his eyes. He blinked a few times before quickly standing up and walking over to her, sitting gently on the bed.

“How are you feeling, my dear?” His smile was small, but kind.

Olivia glanced at her hands in her lap.

“I’m..... I don't know.” She whispered.

“Everyone is worried about you. It’s not like you to have a reaction like that to someone.”

Olivia nodded. “I suppose I owe you all an explanation.”

Alastor cocked his head. “Only if you want to tell us. You don’t have to tell us anything, only that he is not welcomed and I will make sure the next time he even looks at this place, he will no longer exist.”

Olivia looked into his eyes as her own filled with tears. She bit her lip and nodded, leaning forward to rest her forehead on his chest. Alastor hesitated a moment, tensing at the contact before he placed a hand on her shoulder and the other on her head.

“It's alright, my darling. You are safe here.”

Olivia cried herself to sleep into his chest. When she quieted and her breathing had become deep, he lowered her back down onto her pillow. As he gazed at her sleeping face, that warm feeling flooded his chest. Alastor leaned forward, his lips millimetres from her forehead. He paused. What was he doing? Giving into his emotions so easily like a normal human. This wasn’t like him.

What was this woman doing to him? He sat up and gazed down at her disheveled form, doing everything he could to push down that emotion he would not name out loud. It made it more real if he did that. He stood and glanced once more at Olivia before disappearing into shadow. Screams echoed in the distance as Alastor tore through a part of the city, slaughtering anyone in his way, the one thing that made sense.

When Olivia awoke, it was morning, and she was alone. She sighed and stood. Her body and head ached from the panic attack the day before. She slowly made her way downstairs after dressing as her stomach growled angrily. If the time was right, then everyone should be eating breakfast right now. She paused at the door as she heard utensils clinking against plates. She slowly opened it and saw everyone, except Alastor, eating in silence. She walked in and everyone perked up. They all called her name and rushed over to her. They were all speaking at the same time, asking her if she was ok, what happened, etc.

“Enough, my friends!” Alastor’s voice boomed behind them and they all turned to see him standing there with his hands on his hips. “Don't you all think you are all overwhelming her?”

Everyone backed up a step as Alastor stepped forward. He put an arm around Olivia and led her to the table where a plate was prepared for her. He pulled out the chair and scooted it forward when she sat.

“Thank you.” She smiled at him and he grinned.

Everyone took their seats and finished eating. Once all they ate the food, Olivia glanced at everyone.

“I suppose I should explain yesterday.”

Charlie smiled. “Only if you want to.”

Olivia took a deep breath. “I’ll warn you, it's not a pretty story.”

Angel huffed. “When are any stories in Hell pretty?” He smiled at her and Olivia laughed.

She took another deep breath and began the tale of her life.


	15. Formerly Octavia Von Bast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia tells the tale of how she ended up in Hell and her death. After, the group decides that Olivia needs a night out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeeeee! Over 1000 hits! You are all amazing. I hope you are all enjoying the story. 
> 
> Warning: This chapter mentions rape, abuse and suicide. I don't go into detail but still a warning.
> 
> Edit: I added in May-Belle and Olivia’s songs for fun!

“I was born to the Von Bast family in 1921 to Paul and Shareena. My mother was a kind and gentle person. My father was nothing like that. He was cold, cruel and sadistic. He groomed me to be the perfect wife from the time I could talk. I had long, bright blonde hair and light blue eyes, looking nothing like I do now. They trained me in etiquette, manners and poise, to be seen but not heard. My mother was the one who taught me to sing, play the violin and how to knit, so I was very close to her. She passed when I was 12 to the flu. At least, that's what my father told me as I remember very little around that time. When I was 22, my father chose a profitable husband for me. That was Reginald Shultz. You are all aware of the closeness of the Shultz and Von Bast’s here in Hell? Well, it was the same in life too.”

“At first, Reginald was kind and romantic. We courted for a year before he proposed. I said yes, of course. I believed I would be happy with this arrangement, until the night before my wedding. I found out my brother, Oscar, died in action during World War 2. It upset me as he was the only family member I had left that I cared about and now he was gone too. So, I took an evening stroll to clear my head. After all, the happiest day of my life was tomorrow. I was walking when I saw Reginald come out of a house with three of his friends. I could tell they had been drinking, and they approached me. I thought nothing of it until I blacked out to the smell of chloroform.” Olivia took a deep breath as silence surrounded her. All wide eyes on her with full attention.

“I woke up in a small room, chained to a small bed and they kept there me for ten hours where I was...... where they-” she choked on a small sob and covered her mouth. Her right hand gripped her skirt before it was pried open. She looked to her right to Angel who had two of his hands holding her’s. A small smile grew on his face as he nodded. She sniffed and continued.

“Anyway, you get the idea. When morning came, Reginald hauled me out of the house to his car, drove to my father’s and dumped me at his feet. He accused me of adultery and demanded that if my father didn’t hand over the company completely to him when we got married, he would go public and shame our name. Before, it was in an agreement that Reginald would only get 50% of the company while my father held the other half. My father agreed after he gave me my beating for dishonouring him. So, the wedding still happened the next day. I did not want to marry him any more, but I had a plan. I would play the part of the perfect wife so no one would suspect me of what I was about to do.” Olivia smiled.

Angel grinned. “Oh, this is going to be great.”

Olivia looked at him and smirked. “A month after they married us, I grabbed my knitting needles and went out into the night. I went to the house where I was taken and there lay one of Reginald’s friends who had a hand in assaulting me. I slowly took his life.”

Olivia’s smiled widened as she remembered the feeling.

“In the next month, I killed another of his friends, and the next month another, until only Reginald was left. He didn't suspect a thing as I knocked him out and dragged him into the basement. He had me locked up for ten hours, so I gave him ten back. The room was soundproof, so no one heard his screams. Before morning, I took his body and placed rocks in his pockets, taking him to the river and dumping his body. I watch it sink to the bottom where no one would find it. Then, I went home and went to bed. I called the police at lunch the next day, telling them Reginald was missing. I played the part of the scared and worried wife well enough that I wasn’t even a suspect. Two weeks went by and the search ended, Reginald was officially dead.” Olivia heaved a sigh and smiled.

“Now I had one more pressing issue. I wanted to kill again and so I did. I had gained the taste for blood. For the next few years, I killed and killed. At first it was adulterous men and women but then it escalated to whoever I could find in the night alone. The police finally got wind of me, but I wouldn’t let them take me. So I planned two more kills. My father was the first.”

Charlie gasped. “You mean you are the one who killed Paul Von Bast? I remember in court, people would talk about how they died, but he never did. He said his death was an embarrassment. What. Did. You. Do?’

Olivia giggled. “Well, I walked up behind him as he was having his evening tea and stuck one of my needles through the back of his throat, watching him bleed out. Then, I dragged him outside and strung him up on the front gates. I might have forgotten to give him clothes.” Olivia smiled innocently.

Alastor grinned while Angel burst out laughing.

“Wow, Doll. That’s amazing. I can’t believe you did that!”

Nifty was standing on her seat. “Then what happened?!”

Olivia’s smile grew a little sad. “Well, I said I had two kills to plan. My father was the first, and the second was mine. As I heard the sirens getting closer, I stood on the balcony overlooking the front room with a rope around my neck. When the police burst in to apprehend me, I spread my arms and jumped. Next thing I knew, I woke up in Hell.”

Olivia looked around at all the stunned and impressed faces. “And that's the story of me.”

Husker whistle low. “Holy shit, Liv.”

Charlie had visibly paled. “I don’t.....what do you even say after that?”

Olivia shook her head. “I don’t want anyone to say anything. As you saw yesterday, I still have many issues to deal with but I’m ok. Really, I am. I just think I need to be distracted tonight.”

Alastor placed a hand on his chin inquisitively and looked to Charlie. “I think we might know someone who can help with that.”

Charlie perked up and her smile widened. “You mean, we’re going to pay May-Belle a visit?”

Angel threw all four of his hands in the air. “Yes, please!!! We haven’t seen her in a while!” He turned to Olivia. “Oh, you have to meet May-Belle.”

Olivia looked confused. “May-Belle?”

Everyone just smirked, except Husker, who groaned and covered his face.

After supper, everyone made their way to the front doors towards the waiting limo. They were all dressed up for a good night of partying. Charlie stopped Olivia before she exited the building as the others passed them.

“Olivia, thank you for telling us. I know it couldn't have been easy, but I feel like we have grown closer to you, in a way. It makes me so happy that you trust us enough to know your secret.”

Olivia blushed. “Thank you, Charlie. I do trust all of you. I just hope you don't all think differently about me.”

Charlie cocked her head. “There is absolutely no reason we should. You are still Olivia and that’s all that matters. Reginald will get his comeuppance one day, I guarantee it!”

Once in the limo, Charlie couldn't stop bouncing in her seat while Vaggie and Angel rolled their eyes. Husker looked the most miserable, but no one would tell her why. All she would get is an ‘you’ll see.’ They also we’re not telling her where they were going, only that they were on their way to see May-Belle. Olivia sat next to Alastor and she leaned close to him.

“So, is anyone going to tell me where we're going?”

Alastor grinned. “You will find out. Trust me, it’s worth the wait.”

Olivia smiled and nodded. “If you say so.”

About a 20 minute drive later, they pulled up in front of a rundown looking barn on the outskirts of the city. Lights and music poured out from the open windows. A security guard stood at the front door as the group got out and walked up to him. He glanced a bored look across the group until he landed on Alastor and his eyes widened. He stood to the side and let them through. As they entered the hallway, rhythm and blues surrounded her senses. 

They came into the open area of the building and the scene was crazy. About 40 demons dancing and swinging to the booming voice of a large cow demon on stage. She looked about in her 50s and had long, wavy blonde hair, dark brown skin and dazzling gold eyes. She belted out note after note, her long gown flowing around her. Her voice was deep and hypnotic. To the left of the room was a buffet filled to the brim with food and drinks. Lights flashed and streamed everywhere, making this almost look like a rave.

**Because I'm big, blonde and beautiful  
**

**Face the fact, the simply irrefutable  
**

**No one wants a meal that only offers the least  
**

**When girl, we're serving up the whole damn feast**

**Slice me off a piece of that hog head cheese**

**Then take a look inside my book of recipes**

**Now, don't you sniff around for something fluffy and light**

**We need a man who brings a man-size appetite**

Charlie grabbed Olivia’s hand and pulled her and Vaggie to the dance floor. Angel, Nifty and James followed, and they danced to the singer's deep voice.

**I'll use a pinch of sugar and a dash of spice**

**I'll let you lick the spoon because it tastes so nice**

**We'll keep it in a oven 'til it's good and hot**

**Keep on stirring 'til it hits the spot**

**Because I'm big, blonde and beautiful**

**There is nothing 'bout us that's unsuitable**

**Why sit in the bleachers, timid and afraid**

**When you all look like the whole parade**

Alastor and Husker had made their way to the bar and sat on the stools, ordering their drinks. Husker was hunkering close to the bar as if he was hiding from someone. Alastor sipped his whiskey as he glanced at his friends in crowd, dancing away. His eyes couldn't help but drift to Olivia as she laughed brightly.

**They say that white has might and thin is in**

**Well, that's just bull**

**'Cause ladies, big is back and as for black**

**It's beautiful**

**All shapes and sizes, follow me**

**Who wants a twig when you can climb the whole tree**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Prove it baby, prove**

The singer ended her song and thanked the audience for the love as another singer came on the stage and continued. The cow demon walked off the stage towards the back of the barn. Charlie pulled Olivia off the dance floor and took her to the bar. Olivia heard a deep female voice ring out.

“Are those my Happy Hotel lovelies!?”

Charlie ran to the source of the voice, the cow demon. “May-belle!” Charlie jumped up into her arms and gave her a big squeeze which May-Belle returned in full. This woman was as tall as Angel. May-Belle made her rounds on each one of them, giving them all massive hugs. Even Alastor let her, though he didn't return it and looked a little uncomfortable. Then she turned to Husker.

“There’s my favourite boyfriend!”

Husker flinched and turned to May-Belle. He did not look impressed as May-Belle picked him up and spun him. Charlie giggled.

Olivia leaned to Charlie. “Boyfriend?”

“Well, not really. She only does it because she knows it bugs him.”

Olivia giggled and nodded. May-Belle then turned to Olivia and James.

Charlie said, “May-Belle, this is James. He’s one of our singers and a housekeeper.”

James smiled brightly until May-Belle gave him a crushing hug where his spine almost snapped. She turned to Olivia.

“And who might this beautiful creature be?”

Olivia flushed as Charlie put an arm around Olivia’s shoulders.

“This is Olivia. She is our other singer and cook at the Hotel!”

Olivia stepped forward and put a hand out. “It’s an honour to meet you.”

May-Belle looked at her hand for a moment before she batted it away and picked her up is a breathtaking hug. Olivia grunted a laugh, but returned it. When May-Belle put her down, she swayed for a moment as Charlie steadied her.

May-Belle smiled brightly. “It's great to meet you too, Love! Fantastic to see another pretty face grace my barn! Charlie said you’re a singer?”

Olivia nodded as May-Belle tapped her chin and grinned mischievously. Then, the look was gone as she turned to the group.

“Well, y’all better be exhausted when you leave tonight. Otherwise, I’ll know you didn't dance as much! I need to attend to something. I’ll catch y’all later!” May-Belle sashayed away as her gown billowed around her. Olivia blinked and smiled.

“She’s quite the character.” Olivia giggled as Charlie laughed.

“You could say that. Now, lets go dance!!” Charlie pulled Olivia to the dance floor again, while Angel and Niffty followed. Vaggie sat at the bar with Husker and Alastor.

Alastor watched them dance as he sipped his drink. A small smile appeared on his face as he saw Olivia’s face light up in laughter until a slow song came on and James approached Olivia. He pulled her close to him and they swayed. Alastor’s smile remained but his eyes narrowed. He turned to look away, leaning against the bar when May-Belle returned and stood beside him. Alastor took a sip of his whiskey.

“May-Belle.” He greeted her.

May-Belle eyed him sideways and took a sip of her own drink.

“So, Olivia seems like a sweet girl.” She said innocently.

“Are playing your match-making game with her this time? Couldn’t find anyone for Angel?” Alastor grinned up at her, annoyed.

May-Belle shrugged. “I’m just stating the obvious. She’s funny, beautiful and seems accomplished. She could get snatched up by another man any day, I’m sure.” She took another swig of her drink.

Alastor continued to stare ahead into the crowd, saying nothing.

May-Belle smiled evilly. “Her and James make a cute couple.”

Alastor’s eye twitched and turned to the bar.

“Are you finished?”

“Not even close, Lovely.” May-Belle walked into the crowd towards Olivia.

Alastor eyed her over his shoulder, watching as she approached the Olivia and James and whispered something into Olivia’s ear. He wasn’t sure what she said, but it made Olivia frantically shake her head and have a pleading look on her face. Charlie had walked over to them and was nodding at Olivia and pushing her towards the stage. May-Belle looked back at Alastor and grinned before following the girls. May-Belle waited until the song playing was finished before she walked onto the stage. Charlie and Olivia were at the bottom of the stairs, Charlie looking like she was trying to convince Olivia of something as May-Belle tapped the microphone.

“Hello, my Lovelies! Do we have a special treat for y’all tonight? Here to sing one of our favourites. The Happy Hotel’s own, Olivia!”

The crowd erupted in applause and screams. Olivia looked nervous as she walked up onto the stage, giving Charlie a glare. She approached the microphone and May-Belle whispered something in her ear again. This time, Olivia looked in the bar's direction and nodded. May-Belle left the stage, and the music started up. It was a blues swing that the crowd danced happily too. 

**Well sometimes I go out by myself**

**And I look across the water**

**And I think of all the things, what you're doing**

**And in my head I paint a picture**

**Cos since I've come on home,**

**Well my body's been a mess**

**And I've missed your ginger hair**

**And the way you like to dress**

**Won't you come on over**

**Stop making a fool out of me**

**Why don't you come on over Valerie? Valerie? Valerie? Valerie?**

Alastor watched her as Olivia moved around the stage, dancing and spinning. Her voice was beautiful as ever and sounded better in the barn. Her smile was contagious as Alastor’s grin widened. She looked at home on that stage.

**Did you have to go to jail,**

**Put your house up on for sale, did you get a good lawyer?**

**I hope you didn't catch a tan,**

**I hope you'll find the right man who'll fix it for ya**

**And are you shoppin' anywhere,**

**Changed the colour of you hair, are you busy?**

**And did you have to pay the fine**

**You were dodging all the time, are you still dizzy?**

**Cos, Since I've come on home,**

**Well my body's been a mess**

**And I've missed your ginger hair**

**And the way you like to dress**

**Won't you come on over**

**Stop making a fool out of me**

**Why don't you come on over Valerie? Valerie? Valerie? Valerie?**

Charlie and Vaggie were dancing together, while May-Belle dragged Husker onto the floor. Husker sent a pleading look to Alastor who just grinned and waved. May-Belle pulled him close, squishing the side of his face into her bosom and swayed with him.

**Well sometimes I go out by myself**

**And I look across the water**

**And I think of all the things, what you're doing**

**And in my head I paint a picture**

**Cos, since I've come on home,**

**Well my body's been a mess**

**And I've missed your ginger hair**

**And the way you like to dress**

**Won't you come on over**

**Stop making a fool out of me**

**Why don't you come on over Valerie? Valerie? Valerie? Valerie? Valerie? oh Valerie? Valerie? Valerie?**

**Why don't you come on over Valerie?**

As Olivia belted out the last note, the crowd erupted and applauded. She smiled and thanked the audience, bowing and waving. She looked at home on that stage. May-Belle had appeared beside Alastor at that moment, looking between Olivia and himself and sighed with a smile.

“Oh Alastor, you are hopeless.”

Alastor turned to her and glared. “I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.” He walked away towards the entrance.

May-Belle smiled. “Indeed.” An idea popped into her head and she got to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music:
> 
> Big, Blonde and Beautiful By Queen Latifah
> 
> Valerie By Mark Ronson Ft. Amy Whitehouse


	16. Dancing Closer and Yet Still So Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could May-Belle’s match making skills work tonight?

Olivia walked to the bar after her song and ordered a cocktail. She felt fantastic after that performance. She looked to her left and saw three demons eyeing her up. She groaned and turned away. When her drink arrived, she grabbed it and walked over to one of the couches where Husker and James were sitting. Husker was passed out drunk, so she sat next to James. He smiled as she joined him.

“How is this distraction going for you?”

Olivia smiled. “I’m having the time of my life here. I like May-Belle and this place.”

James nodded. “I’m so happy to hear that.” He placed his hand on her’s.

Olivia looked at it before looking up at him.

“I’m so sorry for what happened to you. You didn't deserve it. No one does. I hope he rots here in Hell forever.” He slowly moved towards her.

Olivia froze for a moment before jumping up off the couch.

“Th-thank you, James. Now, if you will excuse me, I need some air.” She walked away before he could say anything. She headed towards the door and walked faster. She rushed out the door into the night air, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly.

“Enjoying yourself tonight?”

Olivia jumped and whipped her head to her left where Alastor was leaning against the wall.

“Gods, don't do that!” She walked over to him and smacked his arm.

Alastor chuckled. “I didn't do a thing but exist, my dear.”

Olivia smiled and sat on the bench next to him. She sighed and looked up to the sky as she leaned back against the side of the barn. She closed her eyes as a gust of wind caressed her face. Alastor looked down at her and cocked his head. He hesitated a moment before walking to her other side to sit with her. The bench wasn’t huge so his arm brushed against hers, her eyes opened and quickly glanced at him. She smiled and looked at her hands.

“So, what are you doing out here?” Olivia looked up at him.

Alastor’s grin widened. “As charming as May-Belle is, she can be a bit much. I wanted to get some air.” He looked down at her. “And yourself?”

Olivia looked back down at her hands and gripped the end of her dress.

“Oh, um. Long day, I guess.” She glanced everywhere but at him.

Alastor cocked an eyebrow. He knew she was deflecting but thought better than to pressure an answer out of her, so he stayed silent.

They enjoyed the quiet of the night and each other's company until a couple of drunks burst through the door, making Olivia jump closer to Alastor, grabbing his arm. She quickly released it and looked up at him.

“Oh, sorry.” She laughed nervously.

Alastor smiled. “It’s alright, my dear.” He looked at the drunk demons wander away before looking back at her. Her smile didn't full reach her eyes and had dark circles under them. He opened his mouth to say something when the door burst open again with Angel looking for her.

“There ya are, Doll! We’ve been looking for ya.” He rushed over and grabbed her hand. He pulled her up and dragged her inside. He pushed her through the door before looking at Alastor.

“Let’s go, Smiled! We got some dancing to do!”

Alastor’s eye twitched before reluctantly getting up and following. Most of the group danced their hearts out for the rest of the night. Alastor noticed that Olivia avoided James as much as she could and watched him closely. Alastor stayed on the couch with a passed out Husker watching his friends dance with amusement. Thankfully, May-Belle left him alone for most of the night. It was getting close to the end of the night when Olivia broke off from the group to get one last drink. May-Belle had a seat next to Alastor, shoving Husker aside.

“How you doing tonight, hunny?”

Alastor raised his glass. “You always know how to throw the best parties, my dear.”

May-Belle beamed. “Awe. Thanks hun. I always love having y’all here.” May-Belle looked towards the bar. “Uh oh. Looks like Olivia has unwanted company.”

Alastor glanced back at the bar to see three demons had surrounded Olivia and her looking very uncomfortable. Alastor’s grip on his glass tightened and his smile became strained. Something snapped in him when he saw Olivia try to leave, but the demons blocked her. Alastor slammed his cup down on the table and stood swiftly. A slow song started up as he approached the demons. He shoved his way through them, throwing one back as he approached Olivia. She smiled and looked relieved as he offered her his hand.

**Wise men say only fools rush in**

**But I can't help falling in love with you**

“I believe you owe me a dance, my dear?” He smiled genuinely at her and she took his hand while putting her drink down. He led her through the demons onto the dance floor and pulled her close. She put a hand on his shoulder and stepped into his embrace. They swayed to the calm music. She looked up at him and smiled brightly.

“Thank you. I didn't want to shed blood on my first meeting with May-Belle.”

Alastor chuckled. “I’m always around to save a damsel in distress. It was my pleasure, my dear.”

Olivia giggled and moved her hand further behind his neck.

**Shall I stay?**

**Would it be a sin**

**If I can't help falling in love with you?**

As the song continued, he saw May-Belle still on the couch talking with the three demons who had harassed Olivia. He cocked an eyebrow in her direction and her smile grew. She mouthed ‘you’re welcome.’ and his eyes narrowed in annoyance. He looked down at Olivia and had to admit, this was nice. He hated the touch of most demons and people, but he didn't mind it when Olivia did it. His skin didn't crawl when she touched him. It was intriguing.

**Like a river flows surely to the sea**

**Darling so it goes**

**Some things are meant to be**

**Take my hand, take my whole life too**

**For I can't help falling in love with you**

Alastor became lost in the music as he leaned his head forward closer, his temple resting against Olivia’s. Her eyes widened and a small gasp left her lips, her grip of his hand tightened. She leaned into him as the music caressed their senses.

**Like a river flows surely to the sea**

**Darling so it goes**

**Some things are meant to be**

**Take my hand, take my whole life too**

**For I can't help falling in love with you**

**For I can't help falling in love with you**

When the song ended. Alastor realized what he was doing and stepped back so suddenly she lost her balance slightly. When she gained her footing, she locked eyes with him, confusion rampant in her’s. He cleared his throat and adjusted his bow tie, not looking at her.

Olivia reached for him “Al?”

He backed up a step and her eyes widened with hurt.

“Thank you for the dance, my dear. I need to go, I forgot I have errands to run. Have a good night.” He turned and walked off, leaving her alone on the dance floor.

Olivia took her outstretched hand and brought it to her chest as she shook her head. What did she expect to happen? As much as she liked him, she knew nothing could come of it. She walked off the dance floor towards Charlie. She was talking with Vaggie when Olivia tapped her shoulder. Charlie turned with a bright smile, but it dropped when she saw Olivia’s face.

Olivia asked, “Can I be taken back home, please? I’m not feeling to good.”

Charlie nodded. “I think it's time we all went home.” She motioned over to Angel who picked up the still passed out Husker. They bid May-Belle good night and thanks for the party. When they entered the limo, Charlie glanced around and asked,

“Has anyone seen Alastor?”

Olivia said without looking away from the window, “He left already.”

Charlie and Angel looked at her with concern. “Oh. I see. Is everything ok?”

Olivia nodded. “Why wouldn’t it be?” She glanced at Charlie with a small smile. “I’m just tired. Long day.”

The ride home was quiet. When they entered the hotel, Olivia bid everyone good night and opened the door to her room. She leaned against the door, placing a hand on her heart, pleading with it to stop beating so hard. Stop. Stop it. She wasn’t in love. She can’t be. Nothing good would come of it. She wouldn’t go through it again. It still hurt too much. She walked to her bed and collapsed. Her nightmares woke her up multiple times in the night, her screams echoing in her room. She sighed as she looked at the clock and it read 430am. This would be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music:
> 
> Can’t Help Falling In Love By Elvis Presley


	17. A Deal Worth Making

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia is on a steep downward slope. Can Alastor help pull her up?

Olivia didn't sleep anymore. Her nightmares continued to get worse as the week progressed. It didn't help that Alastor acted like nothing had happened. She knew it was for the best but, it didn't make it hurt any less. The dark circles under her eyes got worse and not even concealer could cover them. She was making those small mistakes again with everything she did, but she couldn't make herself care. She knew everyone was getting worried. 

James sang for her Saturday performance. He tried to talk to her, pushed her to speak up about what was happening to her, but it just got her angry. Charlie seemed like the only one who kept trying to talk to her, get her out of the Hotel. It annoyed her, but she also loved it. Charlie’s smile was the only thing keeping her from going crazy. Olivia knew she was being a terrible friend but, she was too tired to care.

At the end of the long week, Olivia was relaxing in the foyer, reading a book, when a red dot appeared on a page. She furrowed her brow and stared at it. She reached a hand up slowly and went to touch it. It disappeared. She shook her head and rubbed her eyes. Maybe she had finally tipped over the crazy bucket. 

She continued to read when the dot appeared again. Her face scrunched in annoyance. The dot moved back and forth on the page, taunting her. Her golden eyes tracked it with precision. Even tired, her eyes never failed her. The dot moved off her book onto the floor in front of her. It moved back and forth again, goading her to follow. Her anger grew. She stood up, and it drifted away. She watched it carefully before following.

Olivia’s annoyance pulsed within her as she followed the red dot down the hallway that led to the kitchen, but she didn’t notice where it led her. The dot sped up, and she broke into a fast walk. It danced up the walls and led her further until it landed on the floor in front of the kitchen. She stopped and stared at it before it fled under the door. She burst into the kitchen and saw Alastor leaning against the island, smirking.

“I wasn’t sure that would work, but I guess a cat is always a cat.” His shadow appeared over his shoulder, snickering, while holding a laser pointer. Olivia fumed.

“Do you have nothing better to do then to piss me off?” Olivia snapped.

Alastor’s grin widened, his yellow teeth gleaming in the light.

“Not today. My schedule is free.”

Olivia sighed and went to walk out the door but it had been locked. She whipped around and glared menacingly at him.

“Unlock this door.” She walked up to him and stopped an inch from him, her eyes boring into his. He cocked an eyebrow of intrigue at her. “Now.”

“No.” He pushed off the island, and she backed up a step. “We need to talk.” He walked around her, his hands behind his back.

Olivia watched him closely. “About what?”

“You are not doing to good these days, my dear. Everyone can see it, but they’re to afraid to push your boundaries.” He turned and leaned against the counter. “It’s a good thing I specialize in ‘pressure points’.” His smile grew and his eyes glowed dimly.

Olivia’s eyes narrowed and she scoffed. “Look, I’m flattered they care but I’m fine. I’ll get through it, like I always do.” She wrapped her arms around herself and started to pace.

Alastor shook his head. “This is worse than last time, my dear. You know it.”

Olivia continued pacing. “Look, you don't know me, what I’m capable of. I’ll survive. It’s all I know how to do.”

Alastor watched her walk back and forth. “Is it? Is that all you can do?”

Olivia threw her hands up. “Oh, don't pull that therapy crap on me. It won’t work. I am fine!” She pointed at him and glared.

Alastor stayed silent, watching her with patience. It got the desired effect as it pissed her off more than she wanted to admit.

“Why do you care, anyway? You’re probably enjoying my suffering. I know your reputation. All men are the same. They take and take what they want without consequence. Hurting people to get what they want. Humiliating them. Making them....disgusting and worthless.” She whispered the last part as she squeezed her eyes shut and grabbed her head as it pounded against her skull. She felt hands on her shoulder and she pushed it away roughly. “Don’t touch me! I don’t need your pity! I’m fine! I’m-” She swayed as her head spun, her exhaustion getting the better of her.

Alastor caught her and lowered her into a sitting position, leaning her against the kitchen wall. He sat beside her as she leaned her head back against the cool surface. There was silence for a few moments when Alastor spoke up.

“I don’t pity you. What he did to you was atrocious. I may be a killer and a good one at that,” Olivia huffed a small laugh, “but that doesn’t mean I don't still have some moral conscious. What he did doesn’t make you worthless or disgusting nor should you think that of yourself. You are angry and you have every right to be, but you have friends who care about you, who are here for you. You shouldn’t push them away because you think you don't deserve them. He can’t take that away from you. Only you can.“ Alastor cleared his throat and tried to lighten the mood, feeling slightly uncomfortable talking about such personal matters. “Also, there are more effective measures you can pursue to release said anger. Measures I know very-“ Alastor’s attempt at humour fell on deaf ears as he felt Olivia lean her head against his shoulder. He stiffened at the sudden contact.

Olivia cried silent tears as she closed her eyes. Her one hand rising and gripping his arm. Silence filled the kitchen as he let her cry.

Olivia sniffed. “Isn't it Charlie’s job to give those hopeful speeches? I think her attitude is rubbing off on you.” She lifted her tear-stained face towards him and a small smile appeared. “Careful, or you will be the first demon to go to Heaven.”

Alastor softly chuckled. “I still have a long way to go before that happens. Not that it ever will.”

Olivia huffed a laugh and wiped her face. Alastor handed her his handkerchief and she took it, drying her face. She hid her face in the cloth for a few moments before taking a deep breath.

“I’m sorry-”

Alastor held up a hand. “You have nothing to apologize for.” He nudged her with his shoulder. “Are you feeling better?”

Olivia nodded before resting her head on his shoulder again. Alastor found himself relaxed at the contact this time.

“A little, but can we stay here for a few more minutes?”

Alastor glanced down at her. “I suppose we can, just don't tell anyone or it will ruin my reputation.”

Olivia giggled and closed her eyes. “As long as you don't tell anyone about the laser pointer, we have a deal.”

Alastor’s eyes widened and his smile faltered slightly. His hand twitched at the phrase he made his own. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. His cane, leaning next to him, played some quiet music from the 30s, soothing both their chaotic minds, for just this moment.

“It’s a deal, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE! It’s my birthday today so I thought what better way to celebrate then a special chapter! Don’t worry! You will still get two chapters this Friday! This was one of my favourite chapters to write, as short as it was. I hope you enjoyed it!


	18. Beignets of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their talk, Olivia wants to do something nice for Alastor and Charlie starts to scheme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the Birthday wises and kudos! You are all amazing!!!

“Charlie?” Olivia called as she approached her. 

It had been a week since her moment in the kitchen with Alastor. Since then, she had apologized to all her friends about how she treated them. They all accepted it with no hesitation. She slept again, and it seemed like it would be ok.

Charlie spun. “Hey Olivia, what’s up?”

Olivia wrung her hands in front of her. “How much do you know about Alastor?”

Charlie tapped her chin.“Not much, you know how secretive he is. Why do you ask?”

“He did something nice for me a while back and I wanted to return the favour. I wanted to know if you knew where he was from when he was alive? I’m thinking I might bake him something as a thanks. Something from his hometown.”

Charlie smirked and narrowed her eyes. “Uh huh.” She leaned in close. “Is that all?”

Olivia blinked. “What?”

Charlie smirked wider, nodded to herself and stood straight again. “He never told us about his human life, but there are clues that Husker told me about. The way he talks, his accent and posture. Mannerisms. He says it all points to New Orleans.”

Olivia pondered this information. That made a little sense. He had a slight accent. She had been to New Orleans when she had been alive a few times. One thing she knew was his pallet was for more bitter foods rather than sweet. It gave her an idea. She hugged Charlie.

“Thanks, Charlie.” Olivia walked off. 

Charlie gave her a knowing look and tapped her chin again. Vaggie wondered up to her and cocked an eyebrow at Charlie.

“What are you scheming?” Vaggie placed her hands on her hips.

Charlie batted her eyes innocently at her. “Oh, nothing.” She walked away with a swagger in her step. Vaggie narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

Olivia was in the kitchen for about an hour and a half. Took her a couple tries before she got it right. She hoped he liked raspberry beignets even if he wasn’t from New Orleans. She plated and covered them. It was her night off from cooking as it was Saturday. Charlie had said she could have the night off, but she wanted to perform. She wrote a note with Alastor’s name on it, thanking him for last week. She folded it and placed it, leaning it against the container. She looked at the time and saw it was 345pm. He would be here in about 15 minutes. She took off her apron and took off through the staff dining room.

She felt a little giddy leaving him the surprise. She went to her room to shower and prepare for her performance tonight. It was also her duet night with James which happened once a month. They would alternate singing solo songs while singing duets together once in a while. After her shower, she searched for him before supper to discuss their songs. She found him in the club, looking at the sheet music. He enthusiastically greeted her and pulled her towards the piano. They practiced their routine till they were blue in the face.

Nifty fetched them for supper an hour later. Olivia was a little nervous about the treats she left for Alastor, if he would bring them up or not. She entered the dining area with James and Nifty and saw everyone was there except Alastor. He was probably still in the kitchen. She sat down next to Angel, who gave her a wink. She heard the door open behind her as little shadow demons brought in food after food. Alastor appeared next to her as he pulled out his chair and sat down. He didn’t even glance her way as everyone started eating.

Idle chatter was heard throughout supper. At one point, James and Angel started arguing about something happening in the city. Olivia wasn’t paying attention to the conversation as she picked at her food. Olivia tuned into the conversation in time to hear James’ voice rising.

James scoffed. “That’s a lie. I don’t believe you!” He pointed at Angel with a smile.

Angel stood and leaned on the table. “I’ll bet my reputation on it!” He pointed to the roof.

Alastor chimed in. “Angel dear, I’m afraid there is a $5 minimum.”

Olivia choked a laugh on her wine and grabbed a napkin to wipe her mouth. Everyone laughed at Angel’s expense as he sulked in his chair. Alastor looked down at Olivia as she coughed and grinned down at her. She looked up at him and giggled. Once supper was done, Olivia stood to get changed. She changed into her burgundy dress and matching heels.

The show started with Olivia singing five songs when it was James’ turn. Olivia came off the stage to grab a drink. She sat at the bar, sipping her cocktail and Alastor came up beside her. A slow song started as Alastor held out his hand to her.

“May I have this dance, my dear?”

Olivia smiled. “Of course.” She took his hand, and he led her to the dance floor.

Alastor pulled her close, and they swayed. They danced in silence for a while before Alastor spoke.

“How did you know beignets were my favourite dessert? With raspberry to boot?” His eyebrow cocked at her.

She laughed nervously. “Lucky guess?” Her hand tightened on his shoulder.

He hummed and his smile widened as he lifted his arm above her head and slowly spun her. “They were delicious, my dear!”

Olivia beamed and Alastor’s breath hitched slightly at her bright smile.

“Oh, I’m so happy you liked them!”

Alastor’s eyes softened. “You know, you did not have to. I did nothing to deserve such a gift.”

Olivia shook her head. “Nonsense. You were my literal shoulder to cry on last week. You helped shake me out of my depressive state when I was drowning in self pity. I needed that. So, again, thank you. Baking those for you was the least I could do for a friend.”

Her words slightly stunned Alastor. It had been a long time since someone had given him a gift just because and not to get his favour for anything. He glanced anywhere but her.

“Of course, my dear. Anything for a.....friend.” For some reason, that word didn’t sit well with him. His eyes landed on James, who was seething with jealousy. Alastor smirked and pulled Olivia flush against him.

“I didn't know you knew how to make beignets. Where did you learn?”

Olivia laughed and shook her head.“Honestly? I didn't know how to make them and it took me a couple tries before I got it right. You should have seen the mess I made in the kitchen earlier.”

Alastor chuckled. “Well, I appreciate the effort, my dear. They tasted like they were professionally baked!”

Olivia giggled. “Well, I don’t know if they were that good, but I’m glad you liked them!”

James ended the current song, and a fast-paced song started. Alastor and Olivia stayed on the dance floor and continue to dance together. It wasn’t often Alastor could find someone to keep up with him when he danced, so it was refreshing when he danced with Olivia. He could forget everything around him and focus on her smile. He was lost in their movements when someone bumped Olivia, and she fell forward towards Alastor. He wrapped his arms around her as her body went flush against his. She looked up at him and her face was a few inches from his. 

They both froze as their eyes locked. The world slowed. She straightened and rested her hands in the crook of his arms. His hands didn't leave her waist. Olivia closed her eyes and slowly leaned forward. Alastor’s eyes closed as he also leaned froward.

Then he stopped. His eyes widened before he realized what he was doing. He gripped her waist and pushed her lightly back a foot. She opened her eyes to see a conflicted look on his face. She walked forward and raised a hand towards him and his head snapped up at her, his smile strained as it stretched across his face. Suddenly, he turned and walked away swiftly. Once again, leaving her alone on the dance floor. Olivia wanted to run after him, but her feet led back to the bar. What was she thinking? Pulling a stunt like that? She needed to get a grip. As she approached the bar, Husker saw the look on her face.

“Everything ok, Liv?” He glanced behind her to see Alastor quickly disappear down the hallway towards the kitchen.

“Uh, ya. Peachy. Can I get a double shot?”

He cocked an eyebrow at her, but nodded. She downed it as Charlie nestled up against her side.

“So, I saw you dancing with a certain Radio Demon.”

Husker was trying to subtly warn Charlie to not mention it by swiping his claws over his throat in a slashing motion, but she either ignored it or didn't see it. Olivia stayed silent.

Charlie continued. “Might have seen some sparks fly.” She swayed back and forth.

Olivia clenched her hands. “There is nothing there. Nothing at all.” She walked away. She turned back to Charlie with a pleading look. “I’m not feeling to good. Can you tell James he needs to continue by himself?”

Charlie looked worried, but nodded. Olivia walked into her room and changed into her nightgown. Her thoughts plagued her all night. How could she ruin everything? It had started off a great day and then...... she covered her eyes and groaned. He could never love her the way she loved him.

She gasped and her eyes widened. Love? She did not love him. She couldn’t. She had only been here for a year. She couldn't have fallen for him only after a year with what she had been through, could she? Dammit, she WAS in love. She had avoided love entirely for the last 50 years and yet, within one year of being here, she was falling hard. It didn't help she was falling for someone who clearly had no interest in her. His actions spoke tonight, loud and clear. 

So, she would hide this feeling, deep into the back of her heart, forever. She would not completely ruin whatever relationship she could get from him. If she was to remain his friend only, then she would be content with that.

It was to bad that fate felt differently, as it showed it’s ugly head a week later in the form of Charlie.


	19. A Cold-Hearted Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor overhears a certain conversation between an annoyed Olivia and a intrusive Charlie and Makes it very clear how he feels, no matter the consequence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter for art and chapter updates! 
> 
> (@DemonicaRed): https://twitter.com/DemonicaRed?s=09

Olivia walked into the kitchen at 6am a week later. The last week had been a little awkward between her and Alastor, but she tried to act as if nothing happened. Today, she actually beat Alastor to the kitchen, for once. She couldn't sleep and didn't want to lie in bed anymore, so she got dressed and went to get a head start on prep. When she entered, she saw Charlie wondering around.

“Charlie? What are you doing here this early?”

Charlie had her hands behind her back and walked up to Olivia.

“I just wanted to see how you guys were doing. I haven’t seen breakfast being made in a while and thought I should check you guys out.” She batted her eyes innocently.

Olivia put her hands on her hips and cocked an eyebrow.

“Oh, is that all?” She questioned, remembering the week before.

Charlie bounced on her heels. “Of course not. I wanted see if I could catch you alone before you guys started cooking so I could interrogate you.”

Olivia shook her head. “There is nothing to interrogate me about.”

Charlie tapped her chin. “Oh really? A certain romance with a powerful demon comes to mind.”

Olivia sighed, “Charlie, I know you mean well, but there is nothing to talk about. No romance, no relationship, nothing.”

Charlie wasn’t put off. “Oh, come on! I saw the way you looked at each other last week. You are going to tell me you feel absolutely nothing for him?”

“It's not like that.” Olivia mumbled as she rubbed her temple.

“Come on, Olivia. I just want to hear you say it, then I’ll leave it alone.”

Olivia doubted that. “Hear what?”

“I want to hear you say that you love him!” Charlie threw her hands in the air.

Olivia sighed again. “So if I say it, you will drop it?”

Charlie nodded enthusiastically. Olivia let out an exasperated sigh as she looked up at the ceiling before looking back to Charlie.

“Alright Charlie. I admit it, I am in love with Alastor. Happy?”

Charlie bit her lip and bounced on her heels, squeeling. Charlie froze suddenly, glancing behind Olivia. She heard the door to the kitchen swing shut. Olivia’s eyes widened, and she froze. Every fibre in her being told her to run and not look back, but she didn’t listen as she slowly turned with eyes filled with fear. 

There, standing at the door, was a stunned Alastor. Gods, no. The air around them filled with suffocating awkwardness as he locked eyes with her. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest, feeling like it was about to burst at any moment.

Alastor’s face became unreadable and he turned, walking out the door with force. Olivia watched the door shut and for a few moments, she couldn't move, then she whipped her head to Charlie.

“Dammit, Charlie! Do you know what you have done!?” She cried.

Before Charlie could answer, Olivia bolted out of the door to find him. She had to make this right. It took her about 20 minutes before she found him standing on the balcony over the entrance. She took a deep breath as she opened the glass doors. She walked onto the balcony. He didn't even glance over his shoulder at her.

“Listen, Alastor. I-”

“I’m not sure what went through your head,” he interrupted, his voice filled with forced enthusiasm, “what you thought confessing that to Charlie would get you.” He still hadn’t looked at her.

“She’s the one-” she started as her hands shook and her heart continued to race.

“I can assure you,” he interrupted once again, “saying those things out loud will only bring you heartbreak and sadness.” He finally turned to her. “Seeing as there is no way in Hell I could ever feel the same about you.” His eyes were cold and empty.

Olivia swallowed hard. She knew it was true, but it still hurt to hear him say it.

She glanced at the ground. “Alastor, I swear I would never say it out loud to you. I only did it to get Charlie off my back. No matter what I felt, I was content with staying just your friend.”

Alastor stayed silent for a moment before speaking, his words shattering her heart worse than she had ever felt.

“That you believe you mean even that much to me is hilariously entertaining.” He smirked maliciously.

Her eyes widened and filled with tears. “But you said-”

He laughed. “I have said many things in my time down here to get what I want. Get my use of someone.” He turned back to the street. “You are no one special.”

Olivia covered her mouth and ran. Olivia ran down the stairs past a confused Charlie and Vaggie, out the front doors and down the street. 

Alastor watched her run into the distance. He heard someone take in a drag and he turned. On the roof above the entrance to the balcony sat Husker, smoking. He glanced down at Alastor.

“I always knew you were a cruel son of a bitch, but that,” he shook his head as he took another drag. “I know you love to hurt people. So did you enjoy that? Destroying her like that?”

Alastor turned away and glanced into the street. “It was for the best.” His voice was small as his heart squeezed painfully in his chest. His smile slipped slightly as his grip on the railing bent the metal.

Husker scoffed. “For her, or for you?”

Alastor smiled sadly before disappearing into shadow.

Olivia ran and ran until she collapsed against a tree in a park. How could he say those things? She could understand that he didn’t love her but to mean nothing to him? He fooled her from the beginning into thinking he cared about her. Her mind flashed to their first dance. ‘ _Stop._ ’ Flashed to him sitting on her couch after he stayed the night after her panic attack. She grabbed her head. ‘ _Stop!_ ’ Flash to them sitting on the kitchen floor after their long talk, resting her head on his shoulder.

“STOP IT!” She screamed, falling to her knees as tears fell to the ground, soaking the dirt.

Typical. She knew this would happen. She knew falling in love would destroy her again. Trusting her heart was a mistake. It always had been. It was an even bigger mistake to fall for the Radio Demon as his reputation proceeded him. She had been doomed from the start.

She laid against the tree for hours, watching demons walk by. Grimacing at couples who strolled by, hand in hand. It was almost supper when she finally stood. Where would she go? She couldn't go back there, not after that. She sighed and walked forward.

She didn't get far as a cloth was placed over her mouth from behind and the familiar smell of chloroform filled her nose. The world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh the plot takes off!!!! And to end on such a cliffhanger. Sometimes I’m such a bitch, lol! I hope you all enjoyed it!


	20. The Edge Of Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia wakes in a strange place and Charlie takes matters into her own hands. Can Alastor admit to his feelings for Olivia before it is to late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for this chapter. Major hints of rape and abuse. This chapter gets super dark, but also super cheesy.

Olivia cracked her eyes opened. Her mind still groggy. She went to stretch, but her arms were restrained above her head and her legs were forced apart. Her eyes flew open as she took in her surroundings. She was on a dirty bed in a small concrete bunker. Her wrists and ankles were chained tightly to the bed. She jerked and yanked on the chains frantically. 

Then, she heard a door creak open and looked down her body. The door at the end of the bed opened and in walked four men. It was dark so she couldn’t tell who they were. One of them reached over to beside the doorframe and flicked on the light. Olivia blinked her eyes rapidly as they adjusted to the bright light. She started to panic as Reginald smiled menacingly at her from the door.

“Well, well, well. Look whose awake, boys.”

The three other men circled Olivia, looking down at her like she was a feast. Reginald stood at the foot of her bed as he reached forward and stroked her calf. She tried to jerk away, but the chains restricted her movements. He crawled up the bed until he was kneeling between her legs, hovering above her. Her eyes filled with tears as he reached a glowing hand to the back of her neck. She felt his paralyzing poison seep into her skin. It spread throughout her entire body. She couldn't move or talk, only watch. Reginald sat up and looked to the other men.

“Let’s teach my wife what happens when she disobeys me.”

Olivia screamed internally as Reginald pulled out a knife and sliced her dress open. She was a lifeless body fully aware of everything he was doing. As he cut open her dress, the other men started to undo the belts on their trousers.

“Now, let the fun begin.”

______

At breakfast the next morning, Olivia’s absence was noticed by everyone except Alastor.

“Where is Olivia?” James questioned.

Charlie swallowed. “She didn't have a good day yesterday,” She darted her eyes briefly to Alastor, “I’m sure she’s just taking the rest she needs.”

Alastor made no notice to what they were saying, keeping unusually quiet.

James huffed. “What happened to her? She wasn’t at supper yesterday either.”

Charlie shrugged. “No one knows. I’m sure the truth will come out eventually.” She once again glanced at Alastor who looked bored eating his breakfast.

“Well, I’ll go check on her after breakfast. See if she’s ok.” James picked at his food as he spoke.

The rest of breakfast was quiet. Once everyone was finished, Alastor picked up the dirty dishes without saying a word, and disappeared into the kitchen. Charlie watched him leave and sighed as Vaggie put her hand on Charlie’s shoulder.

“I didn't mean for this to happen. I really thought if anyone could get Alastor to open up, it would be her.”

Vaggie smiled. “I know, hun.” They turned as they heard shuffling. Husker approached them with a grim expression.

Charlie cocked her head. “Husker, what is it?”

Husker glanced at the kitchen door. “After supper, we need to talk.” With that, he walked away.

Charlie and Vaggie looked at each other with worry and then left the dining room. An hour later, James let them know Olivia was not in her room. Charlie started to get worried but both James and Vaggie told her that Olivia probably just went out, but not even they could hold the confidence in their voices as they spoke. Supper came, and Olivia still hadn’t shown. Angel questioned it this time. Charlie noticed Alastor looked slightly irritated, but still never spoke a word. Once supper was finished, Husker took Charlie to her office to talk.

Charlie breathed heavily with anger as Husker told her about what had happened on the balcony the day before. She grabbed the mug on her desk and threw it against a wall, the pieces falling to the ground in a crystallized heap.

“That fucking, heartless idiot!” Charlie stormed out of her office and started towards the kitchen with Husker hot on her heels. She was stopped by James and Vaggie.

“Charlie, we have a problem!” Vaggie breathed heavily.

Charlie looked between them. “What’s going on?”

James spoke. “Vaggie and myself went to take a walk around to find Olivia. We reached the park six blocks away when we were approached by a regular at the bar.”

Vaggie nodded. “He told us he saw Olivia yesterday. She was walking down the street when a black van pulled up behind her and snatched her.”

Charlie’s mouth fell open. “No. Gods no!” She put her hands on her head. Her eyes bled red and horns sprouted from her forehead. 

Charlie ran to the kitchen and burst through the door, cracking it as it slammed against the wall. Alastor straightened and turned his head slowly as Charlie approached him. The group stayed by the door, watching cautiously.

“What the fuck did you do!?” Charlie screeched at Alastor.

His innocent smile widened. “I’m not sure what you mean, my dear.” He had a plate in hand which he was drying, looking bored.

Charlie slapped the plate out of his hand and it clattered to the floor, breaking into large pieces. Vaggie jerked forward a step in anticipation, continuing to stay back, but ready at a moments notice to defend her girlfriend. Alastor stared at the plate before narrowing his eyes and bringing them back up to Charlie.

“How could you say those things to Olivia? After everything you two had been through!”

Alastor’s gaze shifted to the door towards Husker, who did not back down and glared right back.

“I told her how I felt, end of story.” He turned to continue washing dishes.

A strong hand grabbed his shoulder and shoved him, spinning him to face Charlie. His eyes widened in surprise at her strength.

“That is a load of bullshit!” Charlie said through gritted teeth. “We can all see how you really feel. Why can’t you just admit it!?”

Alastor took a step forward, a inch separated him and Charlie. Static and glitching noise rose in volume, dancing across her skin in an attempt to intimidate.

“Your tenacity is admirable, but it is fruitless when there is nothing to back your statements. Plus, if you had just kept your big, fucking mouth shut, none of this would have had to happen.” He sounded surprisingly calm, but his voice was deep.

Charlie flinched a little at his swearing. He never swore unless he was truly pissed, but she didn't let up.

“What are you so afraid of!?”

Alastor turned away and leaned heavily on the edge of the tub.

“I am afraid of nothing.” He spat through a gritted smile.

“Then why are you afraid to admit you have feelings for her?”

“ **Charlie. Leave. It. Alone.** ” A red mist with voo doo symbols started to rise out of his body. The tub began to bend under the pressure of his grip.

Charlie came up beside him and shoved his shoulder again so he was facing her. His eyes turned to radio dials and his smile became feral as his antlers started to slowly grow.

“You hurt one of my friends! I will never leave it alone until you tell me why you broke her heart so terribly when you had the choice not too!”

The air around both demons became so strong, the others had to step into the hallway. Their energies clashed like lightning. The hanging pots and pans clanged and some food left out began to shrivel and rot from the negative energy. 

Alastor’s voice became deeper as he spoke. “ **She gave me no choice**.”

Charlie shook her head. “Of course you had a choice! You had the choice to admit to yourself how you feel. How you feel for her.”

“ **Why does it matter so much to you? Why must you interfere with every aspect of our lives!? You are the most annoying-** “ Alastor was cut off by the shrill voice of Charlie.

“Don’t change the subject, Alastor! You‘re in love with Olivia, Right?! RIGHT?!” Charlie got within inches of his face as she screamed the words.

“ **I-“**

“Tell me, Alastor!”

” **Charli-** “

”TELL ME!” Charlie squeezed her eyes tightly as she screamed.

Alastor snapped. He grabbed Charlie by the shoulders and pushed her back hard against the wall. It cracked as her back hit, his claws digging into her shoulders as he screamed through the static.

**“OF COURSE I DO! THAT’S WHY WE CAN’T BE TOGETHER!”**

Charlie stared at him, her anger subsiding. Her horns retreated back into her head and her eyes became normal. A small, calm smile appeared as she put one hand over one of his.

“Why, Alastor? What is stopping you from becoming happier with her?”

Alastor’s anger faded. His eyes returned to normal as the red mist and symbols disappeared. He hung his head as he whispered.

“Being who I am, I have made many enemies. I couldn't forgive myself if something happened to her because of me.” He released her shoulders and glanced down at her with a small, sad smile. His eyes hooded in defeat.

Charlie’s face fell slightly. “Well, I’m sorry to say that ship sailed when you became her friend, whether you wanted to or not. Besides, wouldn’t she be safer by your side rather then not? You know your reputation doesn’t scare her in the slightest.”

Alastor was silent for a moment before he locked eyes with his business partner.

”I would appreciate it if you stopped making intelligent points that make better sense then my own, my dear.“ Alastor smiled genuinely towards Charlie. “I’m not even sure she can forgive my hurtful words. No matter how much I wish I could take them back, they have been said. I’m afraid I have ruined any chance of a courtship with her.”

Charlie smiled brightly. “Well, if you love her as much as I think you do, you will find a way to make it up to her, but you have to tell her. I know you two were meant for each-other. I have never seen you two happier then when you were together.“

Alastor smiled wide and nodded, breathing a deep sigh in a huffed laugh. He couldn’t believe what was being said. The Princess had gotten him to admit something he had yet to admit to himself. Though, saying it felt right. 

”I hate to interrupt,” Husker walked forward, “but there is a pressing issue that needs your fucking attention.”

Alastor’s brow furrowed. “What do you mean?”

Vaggie walked up behind Husker. “Olivia was taken by men in a black van yesterday. No one has seen her since.”

Alastor’s eyes widened and glanced back at Charlie. “When did you find this out?”

Charlie flinched slightly. “Right before I stormed in.“

The rest of the group walked into the kitchen.

James spoke up. “We need to search for her. She needs our help.”

Alastor walked past them to retrieve his suit jacket and swiftly pulled it on.

“I will find her.” He snapped his fingers and multiple shadow demons rose from the ground. He swung an arm out and the shadows scattered. “They will tell me as soon as she is found. I will be able to see through their eyes where she is.”

Charlie nodded. “We leave it to you then. Tell us if you need help.”

Alastor nodded and disappeared into shadow. He reappeared on the balcony above the entrance to the Hotel, waiting for his shadows to return. He closed his eyes and hung head in one of his hands as he huffed a small laugh. He never thought he would say those words out loud to anyone, let alone Charlie. 

Love used to be such a nuisance, only looking to distract him from his entertainment, but the idea of spending eternity with Olivia seemed almost natural to him. His heart squeezed painfully in his chest at the memory of devastation in Olivia’s eyes after he had told her she meant nothing to him. He thought he was doing what was right, keeping her at a distance to protect not only her but himself, but this proved that she would be safer by his side. This time, he would make sure she knew his true feelings. This time, he would make her laugh instead of cry.

Alastor heard a haunting howl as a shadow came up and merged with him. He saw the path the shadow had taken as it sped through the city. It showed him a basement room, where four men were playing cards and he recognized one as Reginald. Alastor saw Reginald stand and walk through a door into a small room. What Alastor saw broke him. 

There was Olivia, laying curled up on her side in a dirty white nightgown, chained to the bed, her eyes clouded and her body bruised and cut up. She looked dead.

Alastor roared as his power intensified, a red mist filled with static burst out of his body with the symbols flying everywhere. His antlers grew and blood dripped from his mouth. His eyes became red radio dials with darkness radiating around them. His power shook the Hotel and the street below, frightening passerby’s as they ran to get as far away from the Radio Demon as possible. Alastor’s deep laugh echoed throughout the area, sending static signals dancing through the streets. Tonight, Reginald would meet his true end and his suffering would last an eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. This chapter was super hard to write, but I’m happy we finally got to this point! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for all the love! 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: @DemonicaRed


	21. Revenge of the Damaged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death seems like Olivia’s only salvation until she hears a Radio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning!
> 
> This chapter includes rape, torture, gore and blood.
> 
> Edit: added way more description to what Alastor does to poor Reggie. Read at your own discretion. It’s graphic.

24 hours, 11 minutes and 35 seconds. That was all she could do to keep her sanity in this place of despair. Count the seconds until she was dead. Well, dead again. They had taken turns. Beating, cutting and raping her. She was on her side, the chains had been loosened. They loosened them when they weren’t assaulting her. She was curled into a ball, picking at a thread sticking out of the bed when the door opened. Reginald burped and scratched his chin.

“Time for some more fun, my whore of a wife.” He smirked as he closed the door.

She continued to pick at the thread. Her eyes were a dull yellow, her hair lay limp, sticking to parts of her face and neck. She heard Reginald begin to undo his belt when a yell was heard outside the door. Reginald froze and glanced at the door. There was silence for a few moments and then a blood curdling scream. Reginald jumped and continued to watch the door. Olivia lifted her head when she heard the familiar noise of static and radio screeches. The room around them started to glitch as the screams continued along with thumping, things shattering to the ground, sounds of flesh being hacked and torn apart, then silence again. Olivia sat up with weakened arms and watched the door as the handle rattled. The door opened slowly and Olivia gasped.

“Alastor?” She croaked. Her eyes widened as he stepped through the door.

Reginald gritted his teeth. “Who the fuck do you think you are?”

Alastor snapped his fingers and shadows darted out from the walls beside Reginald. They wrapped around him and pulled him flush against the wall. He screamed profanities as he became immobile and Alastor ignored him as he walked straight to Olivia. He kneeled beside the bed and looked her over. He snapped his fingers again and the shackles disappeared. Olivia gasped a breath of relief as she grasped her bleeding wrists, wounds adding to the scars that already wrapped around her wrists. She moved to sit on the edge, locking eyes with him. He raised a hand and cupped her cheek. She leaned into it, closed her eyes and whimpered. She reached up to place her hand over his as hot tears slid down her dirt-stained cheeks.

“You came for me?” She whispered hoarsely.

Alastor smiled. “I told you before, darling.” He leaned his forehead against hers. “I’ll always save the damsel in distress.”

Olivia huffed a small laugh, as her tears continued to flow. Olivia froze as Reginald began to scream and curse.

“Get your hands off my property, you halfwit radio fuck.”

Olivia glanced past Alastor in fear, her breathing becoming rapid again. Alastor flicked a finger and a shadow tentacle wrapped around Reginald’s mouth, silencing him. Olivia glanced back to Alastor who hadn’t taken his eyes off of her.

“Now, let’s get you home. Everyone is worried about you.” Alastor stood and picked up Olivia bridal style.

Olivia placed her nose in the crook of his neck and wrapped an arm around his neck as he started to walk out the door. Then, she stopped him.

“Wait,” She turned to Reginald. “What are you going to do with him?”

Alastor smirked maliciously. “I’m going to make sure dear Reggie pays for his transgressions.”

Olivia grip tightened. “In that case,” she looked into Alastor’s eyes. “I want to watch.”

Alastor was silent for a moment. “Are you sure your up for it?”

Olivia nodded. “I wouldn’t miss this for the world.”

Alastor’s smile widened as he carried her back to the bed. He placed her back on the edge of the bed and took off his suit jacket. He placed it around her shoulders as his hands held onto her shoulders for a moment before they slide off as he turned back to his prey.

“Then sit, and enjoy the show, my darling.” He rolled up his sleeves as he turned to a wide eyed Reginald. The shadow across his mouth disappeared.

“W-wait a moment. Why do you care about this slut?” Reginald begged.

Alastor leaned in close and whispered. “ **You took what was mine, and I don’t take kindly to my things being treated with such disgusting acts.** ”

“I-I can pay you. Make a deal? You like those, right?” Reginald’s pleading became more and more pathetic.

Alastor laughed cruelly. “Your screams will be payment enough.” He took out a knife from his sleeve and brought it up to Reginald’s fingers. “Now, let’s begin.”

Alastor pressed the knife firmly into Reginald’s pointer finger, eliciting a sharp hiss from him. It transformed into a loud groan as he dragged it to the palm. Blood dripped to the floor as Alastor proceeded to do the same to his other fingers.

“I don’t understand. Why are you-“ Reginald gasped as Alastor cut off his thumb. “Stop! Please!”

Alastor chuckled with pure innocence. “Alright. Only because you asked nicely.”

Reginald perked up slightly. “Really?”

Reginald screamed as Alastor struck the knife into his wrist, between the bone, leaving it there.

Alastor’s smile widened menacingly. “No.”

Alastor froze for a second as a girly giggle was heard behind him. He glanced over his shoulder and his eyes glowed as they landed on Olivia. Her hair was sticking to her neck and cheeks where the dried blood clung to her pale grey skin, but his eyes focused on the large, toothy grin. The pure joy lighting up her features, breathing life back into her. A shiver ran through Alastor’s body at the thought of him bringing her this happiness. He smirked before turning back to his prey. Reginald sneered as he glanced over Alastor’s shoulder towards Olivia. Alastor slapped Reginald hard across the face before gripping his chin firmly.

“You don’t look at her. Keep your disgusting eyes on me.” Alastor cut off another finger slowly and popped in into this mouth like it was a candy, keeping eye contact with Reginald as he did it. Alastor’s face scrunched in disgust as he swallowed.

“Well, you taste absolutely disgusting.” Alastor smiled wider at Reginald’s conflicted look. Alastor snapped his fingers and a small table appeared beside him with a few items on top laid out neatly. “Unfortunately, I don’t have my best tools, but these will suffice.”

Alastor picked up an iron comb and examined it. “This will do nicely.” He turned back to Reginald. “We must make sure you look your best now, right?”

Alastor placed the brush on Reginald’s unoccupied wrist and started to harshly and slowly brush along his arm. The iron bristles raked across the pale green skin, cutting and scraping as blood seeped onto the concrete floor. Reginald screamed in agony as Alastor brushed his arm raw. Alastor brought the brush across his chest and continued up the other arm. Once he had finished, both of Reginald’s arms did not had an inch of green skin left. The smell of iron hung heavily in the air.

“Ah!” Alastor exclaimed. “You must feel like this is a ‘brushing’ defeat?”

Olivia snorted a giggle. Alastor shot her a quick glance of pride over his shoulder before turning back. He placed the brush down and snapped his fingers. The tentacles holding Reginald slithered along his body until it held him by his wrists, holding him so he was standing on the balls of his feet. Reginald gasped at the position, the strain becoming to much already.

“Tired already, Reggie?” Alastor taunted. “We have only been at this for 30 minutes and you are already giving up? Pathetic.” Alastor shook his head in disappointment.

“Please.” Reginald whispered in agony.

Alastor smiled. “But we are far from done.”

Alastor turned to the small table and gazed at his tools. He placed a hand on his chin and hummed. He turned to Olivia.

“Darling, which one should I use next?”

Olivia craned her neck and smiled, pointing to the instrument on the far left.

“Ah, perfect choice, sweetheart!” Alastor pick up a dental extraction tool. He twirled in in his fingers before turning back to Reginald. “Open up!”

Olivia pulled her legs up, placing her heels on the frame of the bed and rested her head on her knees. It was incredible watching Alastor in his prime. Her adoration for him reached new heights as she watched him slowly pull tooth after tooth from Reginald’s squirming body. His psychotic grin was the sexiest thing she had ever seen.

Alastor was not gentle as he forcefully extracted Reginald’s teeth. His shadow tentacles held Reginald’s head still as Alastor gripped one of his front teeth and slowly, ever so slowly twisted. Alastor hummed as the tooth finally gave way and moved on to the next one. He twisted each and every tooth slowly with precision, snickering with every flinch and twitch from Reginald. Alastor made sure to take his time, he had to make sure it was done properly, after all. Bloodpoured out of Reginald’s mouth as his groans became more and more guttural. Alastor dropped the last tooth onto a small dish with the others on the table. Alastor sighed with pure content, taking a deep breath and inhaling the sweet smell of blood. One he loved very much. He placed the tool down and reached for the knife still embedded in Reginald’s wrist. Alastor turned to Olivia As he slowly twisted it like he was fidgeting with a new toy, earning a gasp from the quivering snake demon.

“How was that, darling? Did you enjoy that?”

“It was ‘toothfully’ delightful. Others may start calling you the ‘Grin Reaper’.” Olivia joked.

Silence filled the small room for a moment before boisterous laughter echoed loudly. Alastor grasped his stomach as he doubled over in laughter. Olivia giggled into her hand.

“Sweetheart, you are one of a kind.” Alastor smiled brightly at Olivia before turning back to Reginald. “Now, let us continue with something simple.” Alastor reached up and plucked the small knife out of Reginald’s wrist, who groaned as the blade sliced through his flesh.

Alastor slowly sliced across Reginald’s stomach in a shallow and wide motion. Blood beaded out of the wounds as Reginald screamed and writhed. Alastor continued to swipe back and forth along the same wound, deepening it until his stomach was opened enough to reach in. Reginald continued to scream louder and louder. Olivia had to admit, it was a beautiful sound. It brought a warmth to her chest to know he would suffer again for what he had done to her. The screams raised in pitch as Alastor plunged his hand inside Reginald’s stomach and started to rummage around. Alastor slowly pulled out his black intestines like a rope, dropping them to the floor in a bloody heap. The wriggled and twitch on the ground as Alastor continued to pull.

“For someone with such little personality, he sure is filled to the brim with rotten crap.” Alastor chuckled as he reached back into Reginald and pulled out his liver. “Maybe his insides taste better then the outside.” Alastor opened his mouth wide and swallowed the liver whole, a trickle of blood dripped down his chin. He hummed and shrugged in indifference.

Alastor placed the knife onto the table and grabbed his last tool, the denailer. He snapped his fingers and the shadow tentacles lowered Reginald’s arms out to the side and twisted them so Reginald was doubled over and his arms were forced behind his back, sticking straight up. His hands were held in front of Alastor’s face as he smiled with glee. Alastor raised his own hands and placed the tool at Reginald’s fingers and proceeded to pluck the nails. Alastor held the tool to each finger for a long time before squeezing the instrument, slowly peeling the nail from the nail bed. The ripping sound of the nails harmonizing with Reginald’s screams were music to their ears. Reginald squirmed but was unable to move due to his subdued position. Once Alastor finished with one hand, he walked over to the other. Reginald started to cry as his nails were forcibly removed from his finger tips. Reginald could only watch as one by one, his own nails fell in front of his face onto the concrete.

Olivia was quite surprise that non of this bothered her. It helped significantly that it was Reginald but the torture process itself caused her no discomfort, nor did she find it disgusting. In fact, the techniques intrigued her. To see the muscles twitch as pain flowed through the body, to see Reginald’s eyes roll back in agony as his fingernails were slowly ripped from his fingers was awakening something in her that’s she didn’t know existed. She knew it was an evil feeling and yet, she wanted more. She wanted to know what it felt like to slowly slice the knife through the writhing flesh of her victim. She wanted to feel the warmth of the blood seeping through her fingers. She wanted to feel the heat that burst out of a fresh kill as she cut it open. She would get her chance soon then she thought.

“Just kill me, please.” Reginald begged as legs buckled, but the tentacles continued to hold him up.

“Kill you? Oh, no, no, no.” Alastor shook his head and laughed. “Not yet.” Alastor squeezed the denailer as another nail slowly peeled off and Reginald screamed in agony.

Olivia smiled wide as Reginald’s remaining nails were removed. Alastor walked over to the table and placed the tool down. He picked up a serrated knife and walked back to his prey. He brought the knife up to one of Reginald’s fingers and slowly began to saw as he started to softly sing. Olivia perked up as his voice serenaded her.

**If I retreat, words, wars and symphonies**

**Make room we're taking over here**

**You're the galantine, cold and alone, it suits you well**

**Won't find me perching here again**

Alastor cut though the bone as he sawed. The sounds of flesh tearing and the bone shattering as Alastor cut through was a sound he would never tire of. Once the finger had been severed, he tossed it to the ground and moved to the next.

**May your feet serve you well**

**And the rest be sent to hell**

**Where they always have belonged**

**Cold hearts brew colder songs**

**Fate will play us out with a song of pure romance**

**Stomp your feet and clap your hands**

Alastor finished Reginald’s left hand and walked over to the right. Slowly, he took the remaining fingers as Olivia focused on the blood that dripped onto the ground. The smell of blood and the sound of bones breaking brought back memories to when she had Reginald in their basement back in New York. She smiled wide as Reginald made that familiar sound of agony.

**Let's kill tonight, kill tonight**

**Show them all you're not the ordinary type**

**Let's kill tonight, kill tonight**

**Show them all you're not the ordinary type**

**Let's kill tonight**

Alastor paused and turned to Olivia. Their eyes met for a brief second before Alastor walked over to her. He held out his hand, covered in deep black blood. She gazed at it for a moment before carefully placing her hand in his. Alastor slowly lifted her and took the coat from her shoulders. He walked her over to the quivering Reginald and placed the knife in her hand.

**May your feet serve you well**

**And the rest be sent to hell**

**Where they'll always have belonged**

**Cold hearts brew colder songs**

**Fate will play us out with a song of pure romance**

**Stomp your feet and clap your hands**

Olivia locked eyes with Alastor with a wide smile before turning to Reginald. She slowly walked closer until she was a foot away from him. She raised her hand and plunged the knife into the middle of Reginald’s chest. Olivia paused at the feeling of the blade entering his flesh and she giggled. She slowly brought the knife down his thorax, through his navel until the blade reached his abdomen. The blood flowed over her fingers, thick and hot. She placed a hand on either side of the fresh wound and ripped open Reginald’s torso. He screamed and writhed as the blood pored from his body. Olivia was hit by a blast of steam as the heat from Reginald’s body escaped.

**Let's kill tonight, kill tonight**

**Show them all you're not the ordinary type**

**Let's kill tonight, kill tonight**

**Show them all you're not the ordinary type**

Alastor voice spurned Olivia on in a fit of giggles as she grabbed one of Reginald’s ribs. She locked eyes with Reginald and pulled. The sickening pop was deafened by Reginald’s screaming. One by one, Olivia pulled each rib out of his body. Olivia’s eyes started to dilate and red bled into the sclera. Her grin stretched across her face as her giggling intensified. Olivia then started to pull out organ after organ, blood pouring out and splashing to the ground and on her bare feet. She then took the serrated knife and raised it. A fantastic idea popped into her head.

**Let's kill tonight, kill tonight**

**Show them all you're not the ordinary type**

**Let's kill tonight, kill tonight**

**Show them all you're not the ordinary type**

**Let's kill tonight**

“What is it you are always saying?” Olivia turned to Alastor with a psychotic smile. “You’re never fully dressed without a smile? It would be a shame to leave poor Reg naked, wouldn’t it?”

Alastor’s breath hitched at the beautiful frenzied glow in Olivia’s eyes. He smiled wide and chuckled deeply.

“Such a shame. Someone should do something about that.” Alastor walked forward and placed his hands on her shoulders, standing behind her.

Olivia giggled as she turned back to Reginald and raised the blade to his face. Reginald tried to move but his body betrayed him. Olivia brought the knife to the edge of his mouth and slowly pushed the blade into his flesh. Reginald started to twitch but the tentacles held him in place. Unfortunately, Olivia’s remaining strength was dwindling and it was become harder and harder to cut into the cheek. Then, Alastor’s hand wrapped around hers and gave her that extra push she needed to complete one side. Blood seeped out of the wound as Reginald groaned, starting to drown in his own blood. The knife was brought to the other side of his face and moved smoothly through his face. The sound of flesh separating as the blade cut through intensified the joy in Olivia’s chest, flooding her with a feeling as warm as the blood on her fingers. She pressed herself against Alastor’s chest as the knife reached Reginald’s ear. Alastor’s chuckle rumbled through her at the contact and it sent a pleasurable shiver down her body. They retracted the knife and examined their artwork.

Reginald’s breathing was heavily laboured as he slowly bled out. If it wasn’t for his face, you wouldn’t be able to tell who this demon was from the extensive mutilation. Olivia dropped the knife and reached towards his chest. She used her remaining strength to rip open his chest cavity, ripping him on the inside with her claws. The heat and smell radiating from his body spurned her on, her frenzy almost completely taking over and she clawed and ripped his body to shreds until she gazed upon his black heart.

Olivia slowly reached in and grasped the heart delicately. Alastor watched her with awestruck bewilderment, his eyes darting back and forth between her glowing face and her exquisite hands. Olivia slowly extracted the heart from Reginald’s chest, making sure it was still attached so he felt everything she was about to do to it and held it in her hands while locking eyes with him. She bared her fangs as they elongated and leaned forward. She opened her mouth wide and slowly took a massive bite of the heart. Reginald let out one last scream as the blood burst from the organ, drenching the front of Olivia’s nightdress. The experience was unlike anything she had ever had. The strong taste of iron was not as off-putting as she thought it would. It was almost addicting as her eyes rolled at the pleasure that shot through her body. The combination of the taste, smell and knowledge of how much pain she was causing Reginald awoke something deep inside her. She made a show of chewing dramatically and lifting her chin, letting Reginald watch as she swallowed his own dead heart. Olivia leaned in again, taking another bite and another until she had eaten the entire heart. Reginald slacked in the tentacles hold and the last of the light left his eyes with a pathetic whimper. Finally, Reginald Shultz was eternally dead.

Olivia’s eye widened and she looked at her blood stained hands. The reality of the entire situation hit her like a truck. Her hands started to shake and a sob bubbled up as her legs finally gave way, her strength finally leaving her. Her despair began to consume her as she started to fall back but a pair of arms wrapped around her and lowered her to the ground softly. She curled into Alastor’s chest as her tears stained her face along with the blood. 

“Is it over? Am I free?” She cried out desperately.

“You are free, my daring. He will no longer plague your mind or your heart.” Alastor tightened his hold on her as she succumbed to her grief. She curled into him as he held her.

He held her until she quietly sniffed and her grip slackened. He looked down at her and saw she had passed out. He picked her up and snapped his fingers. Reginald’s body fell to the floor in a bloody heap of flesh.

“Let’s go home, my love.”

Olivia whimpered and held on to him tighter in her sleep. Shadows consumed them as they teleported to the hotel, directly into her room. He snapped his fingers again and his shadow appeared before him.

“Go fetch Charlie and Vaggie, and only them.” The shadow left.

Two minutes later, Charlie and Vaggie burst into the room and saw Olivia in Alastor’s arms.

“Oh my god.” Charlie exclaimed.

They rushed over to them as Alastor motioned to the bathroom.

“I need you two to help bathe her and patch her up.”

They nodded. Charlie took Olivia into her arms while Vaggie when to start the tub. Just before Charlie backed away, Olivia’s hand reached out and grasped Alastor’s hand. Her eyes were narrow slits as she gazed at him, filled to the brim with exhaustion. He squeezed her hand before letting go. Charlie looked at him.

“What happened?”

Alastor shook his head. “Focus on her right now.”

Charlie nodded and went into the bathroom, closing the door.

Alastor stared at the bathroom door for a moment before leaving the room. He walked to the club where he saw everyone else waiting. Husker noticed him first.

“Jesus fucking Christ. You look like shit, Al.” Husker poured Alastor a shot of whiskey as he sat down. 

Niffty sat on the bar counter next to him as Angel sat to Alastor’s left with James next to him.

“What happened?” Angel asked through gritted teeth.

Alastor took the shot from Husker and downed it. He pushed the glass towards Husker to fill it again.

“It was Shultz. He had her.”

Silence filled the room. Angel slammed his hand on the counter.

“Dammit! That son of a bitch!” Angel stood and paced the room.

James stared at Alastor who had put a hand over his eyes and was leaning on the counter. Alastor downed the second shot.

“I’m guessing that dear old Reggie was taken care of?” Husker’s voice was more gravelly then normal.

Alastor’s smile widened. “Oh yes. He has been taken care of.” He peeked through his fingers. His eyes glowed. “Permanently.”

Husker nodded. “Good.” His face dropped. “Poor kid. No one deserves that. Especially her.”

James toyed with the napkin in front of him. “Is.....is she going to be ok?”

Alastor stayed silent for a moment before he spoke. “Honestly? I have no idea. If you had seen her, the state she was in, most people would say no.” He downed a third shot.

Husker frowned. “That fact that your drinking this much proves to me how bad it was.”

Alastor looked up at Husker. He was taken aback slightly by the haunting, empty look in Alastor’s eyes. A look he had never seen in the years he had known him. Usually it was his victims who bore that look.

James fidgeted in his seat. “I hate to be the one to bring this up,” He sighed. “ but, you did just kill the son of the second most powerful family in all of Hell. That will have repercussions. For you, for Olivia and this Hotel. Can they trace what you did back here?”

Alastor chuckled darkly. “To be honest, I couldn’t care less about that. Let them come. They will meet the same end as he did.” Alastor took another shot.

45 minutes later, Vaggie and Charlie descended the stairs and entered the club. Charlie’s eyes were red and puffy from crying. Vaggie had an arm around her. They looked like they had just witnessed a bloody battle. Everyone turned to them when they reached the bar.

“She’s cleaned and asleep.” Vaggie glanced at Alastor. “She briefly told us what happened.”

Alastor nodded. Charlie walked up to the bar and sat beside him. She glanced at him with sad, tear filled eyes as she reached a hand out and placed it on top of the one he had resting on the bar. He surprisingly gripped her hand and glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

Charlie smiled. “She will be ok. She’s strong.”

Alastor had a small smile on his face as he nodded.

“Yes, she is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this chapter was probably the most difficult for me to write. To put my girl through all that. I hope it didn't trigger anything for anyone. I hope you were able to enjoy it. Thanks for reading! Much love to you all!
> 
> Song: Let’s Kill Tonight by Panic! At The Disco


	22. Healing Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is Olivia going to handle what happened to her? Can a talk with the Radio Demon help?

Olivia kept to her room. Charlie or Vaggie would bring her food and try to keep her company, but all Olivia wanted was solitude to deal with what had happened. She felt herself sinking deeper and deeper into her own despair when she finally realized that distancing herself from her friends was not the answer. She woke around 9am four days after the incident. Her body still ached and her head spun. She slowly sat up, giving her mind time to fully wake and glanced around her room. She was alone, but she was home and that’s all she cared about. She swung her feet off the side of the bed and took a deep breath. She slowly stood, her legs protesting but held her up. She got dressed but didn't touch her hair or makeup. She figured she could be excused for it for a day. She opened her door and walked down the hallway. She got to the top of the stairs and saw everyone except Alastor sitting around the foyer in silence. She smiled and slowly walked down the stairs. Angel was the first to notice her.

“Doll!” He startled everyone as he shot up and ran over to her. He wrapped all four of his arms around her and picked her up.

The rest of the group ran over to her, each one gave her a big hug.

”Olivia, how are you feeling?” Charlie asked as she grasped Olivia’s hands.

Olivia’s smiled faltered a little as she looked at her feet.

“I’m....” She gripped Charlie’s hands. She looked up with a small smile. “I’m just happy to be home.”

Charlie pulled her in for another big hug, and the others joined in. Olivia sniffed and laughed.

Charlie pulled back an gave her a knowing smile. “Come with me.” She took Olivia’s hand and pulled her back up the stairs. She brought her to the balcony overlooking the entrance. Charlie led her through the doors and across the balcony. “Stay here.” Charlie winked and skipped back through the doors.

Olivia shot her a confused look but didn't move. She turned back to the street, watching demons come and go. A warm breeze wrapped around her and she inhaled a deep breath. She closed her eyes and lifted her head towards the sky. He was gone. Truly gone. She knew her heart wasn’t healed completely and It wouldn’t be for a long time but, she could at least be content with knowing he would never haunt her again. She wrapped her arms around herself as her hair whipped around her face. She smiled when she heard the door open and the familiar sound of tap shoes walking up behind her. Alastor walked up beside her and leaned his elbows on the railing.

“Hi.” She said in a small voice.

Alastor smiled. “Hi.” He straightened. “I want to take you somewhere. It’s a secret place only I know about.”

Olivia smiled. “Ooh. Sounds mysterious and I get the honour of knowing this secret place?”

Alastor chuckled. “Of course, my dear.” He held out his hand and she placed hers into it.

Alastor pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her waist. She placed her other hand on his shoulder.

“You are not afraid of heights, are you?” Alastor cocked an eyebrow.

Olivia paled. “Well, yes. A little.”

He huffed a laugh. “Alright. Just hold on tight and close your eyes.”

She hesitated for a moment before complying. She felt the familiar feeling of his shadow teleportation. Then, when the feeling vanished, a huge gust of wind blasted around her. She pressed herself tighter against him. Then, she felt him turn her so her back was against his chest. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

“When you open your eyes, don't look down. Just look straight out, alright?”

She nodded. “If you say so.”

“Alright, open.”

When she opened her eyes, a gasp escaped her lips. It was a view of the entire city and beyond. She saw the Royal Palace to the right and May-Belle’s place over to the left. The Holy Cardinal Desert and it’s black sands looked eerie in the distance. It was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. The red sky giving the city that magnificent glow that she loved. She walked forward and placed her hands on the railing.

“Wow. This is amazing.” She looked behind her towards him with a bright smile. Her attention was taken by the giant Happy Hotel neon sign one floor up. She gasped and turned back to the view of the city, making the mistake of looking down. He had taken her to a balcony on the second highest floor. She stared at the street below and squeaked as she jumped back. She felt hands on her shoulders and she pressed herself tightly against Alastor. He chuckled.

“I did tell you not to look down.”

She glare at him with a smile and shoved his shoulder. He grinned down at her.

“Olivia,” He grasped her hands in his. She looked up expectantly into his eyes. “Are you alright?”

Olivia smiled sadly and gripped his hands. “No and I don’t think I will be for a while.”

Alastor smiled and pulled her closer. “You are not alone, my dear. You take as long as you need, even if it takes the rest of eternity.”

Olivia locked eyes with him. “Thank you, Alastor.”

He smiled before looking away. “Olivia,” his eyes became sad and distant. “I need you to know, what I said before......I never wanted-”

Olivia placed a finger on his lips. “I know. The fact that you rescued me meant that you at least cared about me a little.” Her hands fidgeted with the lapels on his suit jacket.

“I can tell you this, my darling.” Alastor raised a hand and placed a finger under her chin. “My feelings for you go much deeper then mere caring.”

She smiled brightly and her eyes lit up. Alastor leaned forward slowly, allowing Olivia to stop him if she wished, and pressed his lips to hers. Olivia wrapped an arm around his neck and placed a hand on his cheek. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her flush against him. Olivia giggled into the kiss as he picked her up and spun her. His cane, leaning against the railing, started playing 30s music. He placed her on her feet and brought her into a dance. Olivia felt like she was dancing on top of the world with him.

Alastor smiled down at her. “Oh my darling. I love you very much!” He picked her up again and spun her to the music.

Her smile beamed at his words and she giggled. “I love you too, Alastor`.”

Alastor set her down and her head became dizzy. She swayed but Alastor pulled her back to him. He chuckled.

“I’m sorry, my darling. I shouldn’t be spinning you so much.”

Olivia huffed a laugh as she clung to him. “It’s alright. I guess I’m still a little weak.”

Olivia’s smile dropped when her stomach made itself known. She blushed as he burst out laughing.

“I believe it's time for lunch, my love. Come, let’s go see what we have in the kitchen.” He brought her into his arms and they disappeared.

They reappeared in the kitchen. Olivia shook her head as she wasn’t quite used to his method of transportation. Alastor picked her up by the waist and set her onto the counter.

“I’ll take care of the food. You just sit there and relax.” He gave her a quick kiss, spun and went to the fridge to see if they had any leftovers.

Olivia smiled at his back and lightly touched her lips. She couldn’t believe what had just happened. Her worst nightmare had happened but so had her greatest dream.

“Ah ha!” She heard Alastor exclaim.

She looked up to see Alastor pull out a plate of her favourite from the fridge, tuna casserole. She giggled at his triumphant look. He walked over to the microwave and placed the dish inside. He set the timer and started it up. He glanced behind himself to Olivia and walked over to her.

“Just so you are aware, Charlie has ordered you off cooking duty and performing for two weeks and I agree with her.” He stood in front of her and placed a hand on either side of her, leaning in close.

Olivia parted her legs as he walked between them and placed her hands on his shoulders. She hummed.

“Two whole weeks? What will I do with myself with all that free time?”

Alastor grinned and leaned forward. “I’m sure I can help with that.”

He pressed his lips hard against hers. Olivia sighed as she returned the kiss. She grasped his face and pulled him closer. Alastor’s tongue brushed against her lips and her mouth opened. For someone who showed no interest in relationships, he sure had a skilled tongue. As her tongue explored his mouth, she nicked it on one of his sharp teeth. Her blood filled his mouth and he groaned, one of his hands raising to the back of her neck and gripping her hair. She arched her back and pressed herself closer when the microwave interrupted them.

Alastor pulled away and Olivia’s breath came out in heavy puffs. Alastor smirked with pride and she slapped his shoulder with a smile. He chuckled and licked his lips.

His voice dropped to a deep rumble. “I have to say, my darling, you taste divine.”

Olivia blushed and hid her face in his chest.

“Don’t say things like that!”

He burst out laughing and kissed her forehead.

“Your dinner awaits, my darling.”

He pushed away from her and went to grab her food. He held it in one hand while he offered her the other. She grasped it and hopped off the counter. Hand in hand, he led her into the dining room. They talked for an hour while she ate before she was kidnapped by Charlie, Vaggie and Angel for a long talk. They bugged and interrogated her about what happened with her and Alastor. She told them a little bit of what happened, enough to satisfy their need for gossip. Charlie squealed at the new relationship as Angel questioned what she had done to accomplish this, considering Alastor never responded to any type of flirtation, not just from him.

At supper, Olivia’s face never changed from the shade of red that bloomed on her cheeks. Many snide remarks and sideways glances were made throughout supper. Alastor payed them no mind as he ate, always keeping a smug smile on his face. James stayed silent the entire dinner as he picked at his food, sending an aggressive glare towards Alastor. Once supper was finished, Husker and Niffty cleared the dishes. Olivia tried to hide her yawn but she failed as Alastor placed a hand on Olivia’s arm and told her she needed to get to bed to rest. Charlie gave her a wink as they left. Olivia rolled her eyes but gave her a smile. Alastor kept a slight distance from her as they walked. She was confused at first, but then realized Alastor was not much of a personal-touch-in-public guy unless he initiated it. So she let it go and walked beside him with a smile. Once they got to her door, Alastor place his hands on her hips and pulled her close.

“Good night, my love.” He place a gentle kiss on her lips.

Olivia leaned forward to continue the kiss as he pulled away.

“Good night, Al.”

He backed away from her with a smug smile and turned towards his room with his hands behind his back. Olivia entered her room, closed the door and leaned against it. She slid to the floor with a giddy giggle. Things were starting to look up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooo cheesy! Haha! But they finally confessed! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	23. Nightmares and Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia’s nightmares are worse then ever. Who can help her get through it? And can she help Alastor with his technological disabilities?

It would make sense that no matter how happy she was that day, the nightmares still ravaged her mind that night. She was back on that bed, with those families eyes hovering above her. She couldn't move as a hand skimmed over her stomach and went further south. His laugh dripped with malice and lust. She screamed and screamed, but he didn’t stop as his hand dipped between her legs.

Her eyes snapped open and she sat up screaming. She frantically looked around and the streetlight flooding her room comforted her a little. She brought her knees to her chest and cried, her hands gripping her sheets Tightly to the point of almost ripping them. Olivia wanted so desperately to run to Alastor, to feel his arms around her as she cried away her anguish, but she remained where she sat. She didn’t want to burden him with her issues, not when their relationship was so new. So, she did what she had always done, deal with it alone, but it seemed like fate had another idea. She jumped when she felt something brush her hand. She looked up and saw Alastor’s shadow floating beside her bed. It gripped her hand and slowly tugged on it. Olivia threw off the covers and slowly rose as he led her to her door and it opened. The shadow turned left and headed to the last door in the hallway, Alastor’s room.

The shadow disappeared through the door and it creaked open an inch. Olivia pusheD on the door slowly and lifted her tear-stained face, locking eyes with Alastor as he stood in the room. His smile widened and his hand extended towards her. She felt another sob in her throat and took his hand. He pulled her to him and the door shut behind her. She collapsed into his chest as he wound his arms around her small frame. Olivia buried her face in his firm chest, letting out her anguish.

“Shhh, my darling. It’s alright now.” Alastor whispered as he stroked her hair.

She pushed away slightly and shook her head. “No, I shouldn’t be burdening you with my issues.” She wiped her face spastically, trying to hide any evidence of her emotions. “I can deal with it alone, like I always have.”

He grabbed her wrists softly and locked eyes with her.

“You are not alone anymore and you could never be a burden to me, Olivia.”

Olivia had never seen his smile so full of kindness. A little pride bloomed in her chest to know only she would ever see that smile. She leaned her forehead against his chest and sighed. He let her wrists go and wrapped one arm around her shoulders.

“You need rest, my love.” Alastor whispered as he motioned to his bed.

She looked up at him with wide eyes. They were puffy and bloodshot.

“I’m not sure if I can sleep anymore. All I see is...” She trailed off, her voice small and weak. She started to shiver.

Alastor led her to the bed and threw back the covers. She hesitated for a moment before crawling in, sitting in the bed with the covers over her lap. Alastor snapped his fingers and was suddenly dressed in red striped pyjamas. Olivia huffed a small laugh as it was weird seeing him in something other then his regular red suit. He walked to the other side of the bed and crawled in beside her. He laid down and extended an arm to her. She smiled and curled into his side. Olivia laid her head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She placed a hand over where his heart would be beating if he were alive. She sighed and closed her eyes, her nerves slowly soothed by the feeling of Alastor running his fingers through her hair. He reached over to turn off the dim lamp but her grip and small voice stopped him.

“W-wait. Leave it on, please?” Olivia’s voice quivered as she almost begged him.

Alastor smiled with understanding. “Alright, love. We will leave it on.”

“I love you.” She mumbled into his chest as sleep started to consume her.

Alastor smiled wider as he buried his nose in her soft hair and whispered, “I love you too.”

Olivia was awoken a few hours earlier by the bed dipping slightly. She stirred and her eyes fluttered open. She took a deep breath and Alastor’s scent filled her nose. It was a scent she loved, like the forest and blood. She looked at the clock and it read 5:45am. Olivia glanced over her shoulder and saw Alastor standing beside the bed, straightening the cuffs on his suit jacket. The streetlight gave him an eerie shadow they ignited a feeling in the pit of her stomach. She suddenly felt very underdress lying in his bed and pulled up the covers to her chin. He walked over to her side of the bed and locked his glowing eyes with her sleepy ones. He smiled and sat down on the bed next to her.

“Good morning, my darling. Did you sleep better?” He brushed some of her hair out of her face.

Olivia had a small smile. “I did. No nightmares.”

His grinned widened mischievously. “I discovered something last night with you in my arms. Do you wish to know what it was?”

Olivia cocked an eyebrow. “Uh, what was it?”

Alastor leaned forward until his mouth was beside her ear. He chuckled deeply making her shiver.

“You purr in your sleep.”

Olivia squeaked and pulled the covers over her face. “Th-thats not true!”

He leaned back and gave a hearty laugh as he tugged on the covers. She finally relented and the blanket came off her face, her cheeks puffed out in an adorable pout.

Alastor’s grin widened. “You are so very cute when you are angry,” He placed a hand on either side of her head, framing her face. “And impossibly beautiful.”

Olivia blushed a deep red and a small smile came to her face. “I just woke up. I’m sure I look terrible.” She laughed.

“Nonsense. You are always beautiful.” He leaned forward and pressed a hard kiss to her mouth. He leaned his elbows on either side of her head as he hovered over her body. She whimpered as she clutched the lapels on his suit. His tongue entered her mouth and she groaned. She couldn’t believe this was happening. If you would have told her almost two years ago they she would be in the Radio Demon’s bed, making out with him, she would have thought they were mad. Her stomach had butterflies at the thought. Alastor pulled away with a wide grin, his eyes burning in the darkness.

“Go back to sleep. You need all the rest you can get.” He placed one last kiss to her lips and rose off the bed.

“I can come help with breakfast.” Olivia leaned on her elbow as she watched him walk to the door.

“Absolutely not. Orders from the Princess,” Alastor turned as he reached the door. “and your fella seconds that.” He grinned and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Olivia sat in stunned silence as she watched him go. A blush bloomed on her face and a bright smile appeared. Her fella? A giddy giggle bubbled in her throat. She laid down on the pillow and closed her eyes. She inhaled deeply, taking in his scent and drifted off dreaming about him.

Olivia was awoken again by a hesitant knock on the door. Her eyes fluttered open and saw the time was 8am. She rose from the bed with a groan, and walked to the door. She opened it and saw James standing there. His face held shock for a moment before morphing into bored annoyance.

“Breakfast is ready. I’m here to escort you.” His voice was monotone as he spoke. He wouldn't look her in the eye.

“Oh, thanks. Give me a few minutes.” She walked past him to her room and changed. When she came out, James was leaning against the wall across from her door. “I’m ready. Let’s go.” She tried to sound as friendly as she could.

He grunted and started walking down the hall. It was an incredibly awkward silence as they walked. She wasn’t sure what his problem was.

“Hey, are you ok?” She looked up at him.

“Fuckin’ peachy.” He walked faster.

She flinched at his harsh tone. She decided to let it go for now as James burst through the door into the dining room. Olivia kept her distance form him as she entered the dining room and greeted the group as she sat down.

Husker leaned towards James who sat beside him and whispered, “So which room was she in?”

James glared at him.

“Alastor’s. Yes! Angel owes me 20 bucks!” Husker7 raised a fist in the air.

Charlie threw a spoon at Husker’s head. “Husker, that wasn’t any of your business.”

Olivia covered her face in her hands as she blushed. She lifted her head when she heard the kitchen door open. A smile lit up her face as she turned. Little shadows scurried along the floor with food, followed by the cook himself.

“Good morning, my dears!” He glanced at Olivia. “I see your escort found you alright.”

James scoffed but said nothing more. Alastor’s smile held nothing but mischievous triumph as he pulled out his chair and sat down. It was noticed by no one except James that his chair was closer to Olivia’s then normal, his arm almost brushing against hers. James’ face scrunched in disgusted anger but once again, said nothing. Breakfast was unusually lively. Everyone chatting and laughing. At one point, Alastor reached under the table and entwined his fingers with hers. She shot a quick glance at him before she continued to eat. She squeezed his hand and he stroked the back of hers with his thumb.

Once breakfast was finished, Husker helped Alastor with the dishes while Charlie and Vaggie stole Olivia for a shopping trip. They were about to leave when Alastor pulled Charlie aside and whispered something in her ear. Charlie smiled, nodded and patted his arm. Olivia waved at him and he gave her a big smile. Charlie grabbed Olivia’s hand and led her out the door.

“What did he say to you?” Olivia cocked her head towards Charlie.

Charlie smiled brightly. “He just wanted to make sure that we watch out for you.” Charlie nudged her shoulder with hers. “Someone looooves you.”

Olivia blushed and giggled. “Oh stop!” She felt a warmth spread through her chest at the thought of him making sure she was taken care of. This feeling was one she would never let go of.

_______

The girls had shopped for many hours. They ran into Angel after lunch, who joined them. Olivia bought a few more black dresses but was persuaded by her friends to buy something different. She was reluctant but they finally changed her mind on a deep red sundress that showed off more chest then she was used too. When she spun, it flowed around her like water. She did like it and secretly hoped Alastor would too. Around 2pm, Angel got a text from Husker as they sat in a park. He pulled out his phone and read the messagw and burst out laughing, sending a funny look to Olivia.

“Damn, Doll. You sure got Smiles wrapped around your finger!”

Olivia gave him an exasperated look. “What are you talking about, D?”

He gave his phone to her and she read the message, ‘ _tell Olivia to get back here asap. Al wont stop pacing the foyer and it’s annoying as fuck._ ’ Olivia smiled fondly at the message and handed it to Charlie and Vaggie. Charlie grabbed her own face and a squeal.

“That’s adorable!” Charlie bounced in her seat.

Vaggie rolled her eyes. “Can’t believe this is the infamous and fearsome Radio Demon. Why doesn’t he just text you or call you himself?”

Olivia giggled. “He doesn’t have a cell phone.”

Charlie slammed her hand on the table. “Well, thats unacceptable now! He has a girlfriend. He needs a phone to stay in touch with you! Let’s get him one and Olivia can teach him how to use it. If anyone will have patience with him, its you. Technology has never been his friend.”

Vaggie snorted. “That’s an understatement. Why do you think him and Vox never get along, huh?”

Olivia smiled. “Getting him a phone might not be a bad idea. Then he can call me if he gets worried.”

Charlie stood from the bench. “We have a mission ladies! Get Al a phone!” She marched off towards the shops as the others followed.

About an hour later, they walked through the front doors of the Hotel with their spoils. Olivia came in behind the others, looking through her bag as she walked. She bumped into a hard chest and rubbed her sore nose. She looked up and saw she had run into Alastor. His grin was stretched wide and his eyes looked frantic.

“There you are, my darling!” He stood shoulder to shoulder with her. “How was your day?” They started walking together.

“It was good. I found a few new dresses, although I’m still not so sure about one the girls told me to buy.”

He grinned. “I’m sure you will look beautiful, no matter what it looks like.”

Olivia blushed. “Thank you. Oh!” She fished into her bag for the phone. “We also thought you might like to finally have a phone.” She handed him the cell phone.

He looked at it and took it from her, holding it with two fingers like it was diseased.

“And why would I need this contraption?”

Olivia huffed a small laugh. “I thought you might like like having a phone to communicate with me. Like today when I left with the girls, but if you would rather not.....” she trailed off with a mischievous look in her eye. She reached to take the phone away but he lifted his hand away from her, using their difference in height against her.

“No, no. I suppose if it is for that reason,” he glanced down at her. “I could suffer through learning how to use this device.”

Olivia giggled. “Your sacrifice is noted, Al.”

He laughed and led her to his office next to Charlie’s, missing the smiling faces and pointed looks from their friends. Alastor closed the door and looked down at the screen on his new phone. He flopped down next to Olivia on the couch in the corner of his office. She curled her legs under herself and leaned her head in a hand, where her elbow rested on the back of the couch. They spent an hour sitting there as Olivia taught him the basics of the phone. How to make a call, send and receive messages. She added in the numbers of herself and all their friends. He caught on quicker then she thought, though he did get frustrated a couple times.

“....and that app is where you can download games to play, but I think we will explore that another day.” She smiled at his furrowed brow.

“App. That is what these tiny boxes on the screen are called?”

Olivia nodded. She smiled and watched him practice sending a message. Her phone pinged as it notified her to an incoming message. She picked up her phone and opened her messages. The message ‘ _I love you, my darling_ ’ brought a warmth to her chest and cheeks. Her blush vibrant as she looked up at him and saw him staring at her with a wide grin.

“I’d say I’ve been a great student. I think I deserve a reward from my beautiful instructor.” His eyes became hooded as he locked eyes with her, his smile crooked.

Olivia giggled and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I think you’re right.”

Olivia leaned forward and closed her eyes. There lips barley touched when a knock was heard at the door. Alastor growled and glared at the door, standing swiftly as he stalked to the door. Olivia giggled as he threw open the door and startled the unfortunate demon who interrupted them. It didn’t help that it was Angel, for starters.

“If you guys are finished making out, Charlie wants to know whooooooos......” he trailed off and shrunk down at the look in Alastor’s eyes. A red mist started to seep out of Alastor.

Olivia huffed a small laugh and stood. She placed a hand on Alastor’s arm and turned to Angel.

“What did Charlie want to know?”

Angel shot her a look of relief as Alastor turned and stalked back into his office.

“Charlie wants to know who is cooking supper tonight.” Angel shot a nervous look behind her. “She wants to know if she should or your scary ass boyfriend back there.”

Alastor appeared behind her with a hand on the door and another hand on the door frame.

“Tell Charlie she’s cooking tonight. Now, away with you.” Alastor wrapped an arm around Olivia’s waist and lifted her as he slammed the door in Angel’s face. Alastor pushed her against the closed door. She briefly heard Angel muttering through the door about ‘ _deer bastard_ ’ as he walked away, but her focus was drawn to the heated look in Alastor’s eyes.

“Now,” he glanced down at her lips. “Where were we?”

Olivia by her lip. “I think we were here.” She grabbed the lapels on his suit jacket and pulled him roughly to her. His lips crashed into hers.

Alastor wound a hand around her waist as her tongue entered his mouth. It was pricked on his sharp teeth and her blood filled his mouth. He slammed his other hand against the door beside her head. It cracked and splintered under the pressure of his claws digging into the wood. He growled against her lips at the taste of her blood. He pushed his body flush against hers, trapping her complete between him and the door. She wound her arms around his neck and sighed into his lips. He suddenly pulled away, his hands on the door on either side of her head. Her chest rose and fell in big gulps as she tried to catch her breath. She couldn't see his eyes as his head was ducked from her sight.

“Well, I hope you enjoyed your reward.” She brushed a lock of hair from her face and smiled, her cheeks flushed.

Alastor chuckled deeply. He looked up and locked eyes with her. Her breath hitched at the hunger swimming in those depths.

“It was delicious.” His smile widened and she saw his teeth were stained red from her blood.She couldn't help but love the idea of him craving her taste. At that thought, she blushed, bit her lip and looked anywhere but him. He smiled at that fact that she was a serial killer, loved 0torture and yet, blushed like a school girl after every make out session. It was endearing. He glanced at the clock and saw it read 5pm. He grabbed her hand and led her back to the couch. He laid his arm behind her across the back of the couch as she leaned into his side.

“Now, does this telephone have a camera?” He held up her phone to her.

She beamed and began to show him more of his phone. Throughout the next hour, he took multiple pictures of her and themselves together. He eventually chose one of both of them and one of just her and made them his lock screen and main screen. Satisfied that he knew enough for now, she looked at the clock and saw it was time for supper.He stood and offered her his hand. She took it and rose, entwining her fingers with his. He placed his hand on the door but didn't open it. He turned to her and placed a gentle kiss on her lips before letting her hand go and opening the door. She smiled and followed, walking close beside him as he put his hands behind his back. If this was going to be her everyday, then she would treasure every second of it.

From the shadows above, James leaned against the railing and watched as Alastor and Olivia walked towards the dining room. His face scrunched in anger as she laughed at something he had said. His jealousy boiled in his blood. How could she have picked that radio fucklord over him? Alastor had hurt her terribly and she still chose him. It wasn’t fair. She belonged with him, he was sure of it, but how could he compete with an Overlord? His anger rose in frustration, his grip cracking the railing. He had to be smart. He knew he couldn't take her by force, not after what she went through. He slowly walked to the dining room, pondering his next move. When he opened the door, everyone was already seated. Charlie and Vaggie were walking towards the table with the food. He glanced at Olivia and saw her talking with Angel. James sat down and over the course of dinner, would shoot Olivia looks, trying to catch her eye. He never did, but he did catch Alastor’s near the end of supper. He bore into James with a look of provocation, daring him to try something. James then noticed Alastor’s arm move towards Olivia under the table. Olivia, who was talking to Angel, tensed slightly and moved her arm to meet Alastor’s. James bristled at Alastor touching her. Alastor’s smile widened in a smug victory. James stood suddenly and excused himself. He caught Olivia’s confused glance before he flung the door open. He would make sure Alastor payed for this. He would not be made a fool of. He pulled out his phone and made a call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the kudos and hits! You are all amazing!


	24. Cooking Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia has been off work for two weeks and it was so incredibly boring. Maybe she can sneak some work in?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of a longer chapter for you guys! Hope you like it!! Thanks for reading and leaving awesome comments!

Twelve days had passed since the incident with Reginald and it had been the greatest twelve days of her life. She had ended up spending every night in Alastor’s room as her nightmares continued to haunt her. He never showed a hint of frustration or annoyance every time she knocked on his door in the middle of the night, tears streaming down her face as her body shook. In fact, he was the first to suggest that she just move in with him since it was so difficult for her to sleep alone. She protested at first, saying it was to soon, that they just started this relationship, but he met her concerns with reason. She had been through so much and he was there for her, no matter what. She eventually agreed, but she decided to leave her clothes and things in her own room. She wasn’t yet ready to change in front of him, which he understood. He even bought a nightlight for her since she could not stand the dark. She had always hated it but ever since the incident, it escalated to terrible degree.

She also had to admit, this last two weeks were the longest she had ever experienced. She understood Charlie’s reasoning for wanting her to take time off, but she was so incredibly bored! Alastor did all the cooking himself and James played her shows last Friday and Saturday. She went out with Angel almost everyday and trained with Vaggie and that helped but, working helped keep her mind off things. Plus, she missed cooking with Alastor.

Olivia looked at her phone and saw it was 440pm. Alastor should be in the kitchen preparing supper for the staff, since it was Thursday. She hustled to the kitchen, hoping he would let her help. She kept a look out for Charlie, not wanting to be caught. She tiptoed her way down the hallway, and peeked into the kitchen. Alastor was chopping vegetables, humming to the music filling the room. She listened for moment with a smile, relishing his voice. She then fixed her hair and straightened her dress before entering, trying to act nonchalant. Alastor raised his head and smiled brightly.

“Hello, my darling!”

“Hi, dearest.” She smiled and walked up to him. “What are you doing?”

He glanced at her with a cocked eyebrow and held up the knife. She giggled nervously.

“Heh. Of course.” She paced around the island, looking at objects, picking them up and playing around with them. Alastor put the knife down and smiled knowingly at her.

“Do you need something, darling?”

“Hmm? Oh, no. I’m just....” she trailed off.

“Looking for work?” He crossed his arms and leaned his hip against the island. An amused look crossed his face.

“Of course not.” She crossed her own arms and looked up at him under her bangs. “Unless.....you need help. Then who am I to turn you down.” She shrugged and batted her eyes at him.

Alastor chuckled. “I’m not sure I can go against the Princess’ orders. She is the boss.”

Olivia walked closer. “Technically, you are my boss. So you have a say on whether or not I work.” She tried to make her eyes as big as possible.

Alastor was liking this game so he decided to continue to string her along.

“And what kind of partner would I be to her to undermined her order? That is just rude.”

Olivia reached him and place her hands on his crossed arms.

“Alastor please! I’m so bored. I need something to do!” Olivia leaned her forehead on his chest. “I am about to literally die from boredom. Again!” She pouted as she glanced up at him.

Alastor chuckled as he leaned forward and kissed her pouted lips. “Alright, but you are not doing anything the exerts to much energy. I don't want to end up on Charlie’s hit list.”

Olivia beamed and jumped up, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Oh thank you! I love you!” Olivia kissed him on the cheek over and over again.

Alastor laughed and put her down on the ground. “Alright, alright. Finish these vegetables.”

Olivia ran to the aprons and put one on. She then tied up her short hair, bringing it off her neck and she began to work. She was happily cutting the vegetable and Alastor couldn't help the bright smile as he watched her. She hummed and danced in place as she worked. He slowly walked up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck. She leaned into his chest, resting the side of her head against his and hummed in satisfaction. He felt tension leave her body as they started to sway to the music.

“Supper will never be done at this rate. You are being distracting.” Olivia giggled.

“That’s fine. They can starve.” Alastor rested his chin on her shoulder. “Not like their gonna starve to death, anyway.”

Olivia wiggled out of his grasp, laughing.

“Go, mister. Get cooking.” She pointed her knife to the stove.

Alastor chuckled and held is hands up in defence. “Yes, my lady.” He bowed and spun to the stove.

It felt so great to be back in the kitchen with him again. Although, it was different at the same time. Now that they were an official couple, there was a different atmosphere in here. It was one she liked, and hoped would last.

“I missed you.” Alastor spoke so softly that she almost didn't hear him.

Olivia turned to see his back to her as he cooked. She smiled and walked over to him. She placed a hand on his arm and he turned to her.

“I missed you too.”

Olivia leaned up and kissed him as Alastor wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her back. He pulled his lips away but kept his nose brushed against hers. He locked eyes with her.

“Now who’s being the distracting one?” He teased.

She giggled and shoved his shoulder as she went back to the vegetables. The chatted and laughed as they prepared dinner, fitting right back into their usual routine, with some flirty advances from each other added in. An hour later, once supper was almost done, Alastor suggested she leave and come back like she had never been there, unless they wished to be at the receiving end of Charlie’s wrath. Olivia giggled and agreed. She took off her apron and kissed him on the cheek as she headed towards the door. Olivia glanced around the hallway before casually strolling down. 20 minutes later, she walked into the dining room and saw Charlie and Vaggie at the table. She smiled at them before four arms wrapped around her and picked her up. She yelped in surprise as Angel swept her up and spun with her towards the table.

“Move it, Doll! I’m starving!” Angel ran to the Table and plopped her down into her seat. Olivia rolled her eyes and smiled. They only had to wait a few minutes when Alastor’s little shadows came through the door with food. Alastor sat down next to her and greeted the table. Husker and Niffty came through the door and sat down. The only one who wasn’t there was James. Charlie noticed it too.

“Anyone heard from James today?”

“He told me this morning he wasn’t feeling well. Though he always looks hot to me.” Niffty stared dreamily into the distance with a smirk.

Olivia shook her head at the cyclops. “Hmm, well I hope he’s ok. I noticed he has been acting strange lately. Maybe it was because of that.”

Charlie nodded in agreement. Husker grunted and stared at Alastor. Alastor stared back and smirked, batting his eyelashes innocently, but Husker knew better. After supper, the girls and Angel took off to talk as Husker stayed behind to reluctantly help with dishes. As they washed, Husker finally spoke.

“Ya wanna tell me what the fuck is going on?”

Alastor shrugged. “Whatever do you mean?”

“I’m not a fucking idiot, Al. I’ve seen more things around here then even you know. Did you do something to him?”

Alastor’s smile widened. “Not yet.”

Husker narrowed his eye. “Yet? As in your thinking about it?”

Alastor stayed silent with a suspicious smile.

Husker sighed. “Look, I’ve seen the way he looks at Olivia and I don’t like it either, but you know if you hurt him unprovoked, Olivia and Charlie will be upset at ya. Just make sure that when ya do kill him, its for a damn good reason.”

Alastor chuckled. “Olivia is all the reason I need.”

Husker rolled his eyes. “Fucking hell. She has changed ya. I’ve never seen you this worked up over a girl before and I’ve known ya for decades. Not that she’s not great, but what is so special about this one?”

Alastor stopped washing and his eyes went distant, his smile became kind.

“She never wanted anything from me, nor is she afraid me, like everyone else is. She embraces my true nature.” Alastor glanced up at Husker with a big grin.

“Ya mean the whole cannibal, serial killer, torture thing? Not that she’s a saint but she’s fine with your rep? What it might cost her?” Husker stopped drying and locked eyes with him.

“Yes. She is well aware and it won’t cost her a thing. I will make sure of that.” Alastor continued his scrubbing and passed the pot to Husker. He took it and continued his job.

Husker scoffed. “I’ve seen many women throw themselves at you. Still can’t believe what I’m seeing. You, in a fucking relationship.” He shook his head.

Alastor chuckled. “Why does no one believe that I am capable of love? I’m not a heartless monster.”

Husker cocked an eyebrow at him.

Alastor shrugged. “Well, not completely anyway.”

Husker scoffed. “Well, for what it’s worth, I guess I can say I’m happy for ya. Maybe now you won’t be such a miserable bastard. She’s quite a woman. If anyone can put up with your bullshit, it’s her.”

Alastor’s smiled widened. “Thank you, my friend. That is so sweet of you to say!” He ruffled Husker’s head roughly with a wet hand, making his fur stand everywhere.

“Dammit, Al. Fuck off! I take it all back! I hope she dumps your ass!” Husker swatted his hand away, causing droplets to fly everywhere.

“Now that’s a terrible thing to say to a good friend!” Alastor laughed heartily. He put an arm around Husker’s shoulder and pulled him in. Husker squirmed in his grip.

“Get the fuck offa me, ya son of a bitch!”

They bickered the rest of the evening until they parted at the staircase leading to the staff rooms. Alastor found Olivia in their room, softly dozing on the bench under the window, the red light of the sky giving her a beautiful glow. He walked up to her and smiled fondly down at her sleeping face. He slowly picked her up and carried her to bed, then he changed into his sleepwear and crawled in beside her. Olivia opened her eyes slightly and a huge yawn escaped her mouth. Alastor chuckled and slid a hand under her waist, curling his arm around her back and tucking her into his side. Olivia rested her head on his chest and a sleepy mumble of ‘I love you’ was heard. He chuckled again.

“I love you too.” He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes, drifting off.

_____

Friday came and Olivia was looking forward to a night of dancing and fun. James would not be singing as he was performing Saturday, so they got a DJ. Charlie had convinced her to wear her new sundress she bought earlier in the week. She hesitated but agreed. She didn’t attend last week’s dance nights as the incident still held a grip on her heart and body, so she didn't feel up to partying. Now that she felt better and wanted to let off some energy. The girls and herself got ready for the evening in her room. She slid on the deep red dress, the straps tied at the back of her neck, leaving her entire back exposed. The red skirt flowed around her like water down just passed her knees. The black belt kept the bodice tight against her as the neckline plunged deep into the middle of her breasts, showing off more skin then she was used to. Her red strapped heels matched perfectly as she looked at herself in the mirror.

Charlie skipped up beside her. She always wore the same thing every Friday and Saturday. A cut off black suit jacket with matching black slacks and white blouse. It suited her, for sure.

“You look so beautiful!” Charlie grasped her shoulders and looked at her from the mirror.

Olivia smiled. “And you look dapper, as usual.”

Charlie flipped her hair and wiggled her eyebrows. Olivia laughed.

“I’m sure a certain Radio Overlord is going to like what he sees too.” Charlie’s smirk turned devilish.

Olivia blushed and smiled. Vaggie walked out of the bathroom in her short grey dress. Charlie turned and started to fawn all over her. Vaggie blushed but smiled at her girlfriend. They could hear muffled music start up from the club at it turned 7pm.

“Let’s go ladies. The men are probably waiting for us.” Charlie giggled as she grabbed Vaggie’s hand and led her out the door. Olivia gave herself one last spin in the mirror and followed. They walked down the hallway and the beat got louder. They descended the stairs and headed towards the door that led to the nightclub. As they neared the door, they saw Angel, Niffty and Alastor waiting for them. Husker was more then likely behind the bar. Angel saw the girls first.

“Well, it’s about damn time!” Angel threw his hands in the air as Niffty and Alastor turned to them.

“Relax, Angel. The night is still young.” Charlie walked up to him and linked arms, pulling him into the club. Vaggie and Niffty followed.

Olivia walked up beside Alastor, smiling at her friends as the walked away. Alastor turned to her and his eyes widened at her outfit.

“Well, well. You look beautiful, darling.” His eyes became hooded as they skimmed down her body.

A flush creeped down her face to her chest. “Th-thank you, dearest.”

Alastor motioned towards the door and led her through the doors. The music pulsed through the air and lights streamed. It was more modern then she was used to, but she would try to enjoy it as much as she could. It was already packed with demons dancing and drinking. Olivia followed Alastor as he walked to the Princess’ personal table, where only her closest friends sat with her. It was a raised table at the back of the club, private. Olivia slid into the booth beside Angel and Alastor leaned over to her and whispered in her ear.

“The usual drink?”

Olivia nodded. She smiled at his back as he walked to the bar. She was brought out of her thoughts by mock smooching sounds. She turned to Angel and Charlie who made kissy faces at her. She rolled her eyes and shoved Angel into Charlie as a laugh erupted out of all of them. Alastor returned with a whiskey and a cocktail. He sat down next to Olivia and handed her drink to her.

“Thank you.” She sipped her drink and placed it on the table.

Alastor laid an arm behind her across the back of the booth and sipped his whiskey. She smiled and blushed as Angel and Charlie gave her knowing looks and raised eyebrows. She gave them a hard stare back and they finally gave up their teasing, though Angel laid his head on his hand as he leaned an elbow on the table, staring at them with suspicion.

“I don’t buy it.” Angel motioned to Olivia and Alastor. “Are you guys really together? You sure don’t act like any couple I’ve known.”

“And you know normal couples down here? In Hell?” Olivia raised a brow at him.

Angel’s eyes narrowed. “You are avoiding my question!” He pointed a finger at her, booping her nose. “All I’ve seen is subtle flirting and cute pet names but nothing else to prove you are a couple!” He crossed his arms and pouted.

“What do you want us to do, make out on the dining room table?” Olivia rolled her eyes. Alastor chuckled.

Angel hummed. “That would be kinky.” He smirked and winked at Olivia.

She sighed and downed the rest of her cocktail. The music changed and a slow song started to play. Alastor looked to her and offered her his hand. She grasped it and he rose, taking her with him towards the dance floor. She smiled brightly as he pulled her to him and wound an arm around her waist. Her body was flush against his and he started to sway with her. The music calmed her as she laid her head against his shoulder. He rested his cheek on top of her head.

She glanced at the table and saw Angel and Charlie started up their teasing again, directing it towards her. She smiled and shook her head.

“The teasing will never stop, will it?” She laughed.

“Have you met our friends? Being nosy is their biggest hobby.”Alastor smiled and glanced down at her. “Does it bother you?”

Olivia shook her head. “Not at all.”

Alastor smiled wider. “Good.” He looked over to the table and saw what Olivia had seen. He then glanced down at her with a mischievous smirk as his thumb stroked her lower back. “You know what would really show them?”

Olivia smirked and raised a brow. “What’s that?”

To her surprise, Alastor leaned down and kissed her full on the mouth. She made a noise of surprise as she placed a hand on his face and kissed him back. When he pulled away, she gazed at him with a surprised smile. He chuckled as he pulled her close. She gazed over his shoulder and saw Angel, Charlie and Vaggie’s eyes wide with shock, their jaws on the table.

Olivia giggled. “I think Angel believes us now.”

Alastor chuckled. “He better, otherwise I may have to take you right here on the dance floor.”

Olivia squeaked and tripped on her own feet, surprised by his bold words. Alastor laughed as he kept her upright. She gained her footing and glared at him with a small smile.

“Don’t say such things so casually.”

“I can’t help it when I can get such an adorable reaction from you, my love!” He dipped her as the song ended, then brought her back up swiftly, her body flush against his. They danced to a few more songs before Olivia wanted another drink.

Olivia sighed as he took her hand and led her to the bar. Husker brought out two more drinks for them as they approached. Alastor told her to head back to the table, that he would join her in a minute. She smiled and nodded. He watched as she sat down at the table and was instantly surrounded by their friends interrogating her. He shook his head and turned back to Husker who looked at him with a raised brow.

“That was pretty smooth out there.” He motioned to the dance floor. “Though be prepared for an onslaught of teasing from the peanut gallery. Looks like your girl has already received some.”

Alastor grinned. “I’ve been through worse. Nothing we can’t handle together.” He sipped his whiskey as a snort was heard beside him.

Alastor glanced to his right to find James sitting at the bar with five empty shot glasses in front of him. Husker raised a brow.

“Something you find funny?” Alastor narrowed his eyes at James.

James didn’t even look at him. “Ya, I do. I find your act hilarious.”

Alastor glanced at Husker with an amused smile before looking back at James.

“My act, you say, and what act is that?” Alastor sipped his whiskey.

“Don’t play fucking dumb.” James downed the shot that was in is hand, slammed the cup down and turned to Alastor, pointing a finger at him. “Your act that you actually give a shit about her.”

James stood, keeping a hand on the bar for support. He got close, his face inches from Alastor’s.

“I know what you are. What kind of monster you truly are and the atrocities you committed when you first arrived here.” James poked Alastor’s chest. “She deserves someone who truly loves her, not another asshole who is using her for whatever reasons you have in that psychotic head of yours.”

Alastor’s eyes darkened and his smile stretched menacingly. James took a hesitant step back.

“I am the only one who can make her happy. Give her everything she deserves.” Alastor stepped closer to James. “And if you ever touch me again, you and I will have a special one-on-one that I will make sure is _**carved slowly**_ into that moronic head of yours, you loathsome little insect.”

Husker was smiling with amusement at the scene unfolding in front of him. James trembled in fear and scurried out the door. Alastor closed his eyes and took a breath, calming his anger. He glanced at Husker who burst out laughing. Alastor stayed at the bar for another 10 minutes, talking with Husker before he walked back to the Princess’ table. As he approached, he noticed that Angel and Olivia were gone.

“Where is my darling Olivia?” Alastor looked at Charlie.

“She and Angel went back to her room. She wanted to freshen up.”

Alastor glanced at the door, the same door that James fled through as a feeling of dread flooded his chest.


	25. True Colours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James is drunk, threatened and heartbroken, what could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are all ready for huge angst and then huge cheese! I mean, who isn’t?! Enjoy!
> 
> Please follow me on twitter for art and chapter updates!!
> 
> https://twitter.com/DemonicaRed

Olivia was applying her lipstick as Angel adjusted his shorts in the mirror.

“I’m not sure how much more beautiful I can be. You ready to head back yet? I’m sure your man is missing ya.” Angel wiggled his shoulders as he turned to Olivia.

Olivia huffed a laugh. “Yes, D. Let’s go.”

They walked out of the room and headed down the hallway. As they reached the bottom of the stairs, a loud crash was heard down by the kitchen. Olivia and Angel glanced at each other before heading in the direction of the noise. The sound of plates breaking and pots being thrown continued to get louder as they walked down the hallway. Olivia burst open the door and flinched as a plate smashed on the wall beside her head.

“What the fuck is happening!?” Angel shouted as he entered behind Olivia.

Olivia glanced up to see James, disheveled and swaying, throwing bowls to the floor.

“James! What is the meaning of this!?” Olivia stalked up to him. Angel reached a hand out to stop her but was to late.

James spun around at the sound of her voice. His smile dripped with venom as she walked closer.

“Ah, there she is. The heartbreaker! The destroyer of love!” James stumbled as he took a swig of the bottle of alcohol in his hand.

Olivia looked back at Angel who just shrugged.

“James, what are you talking about?” Olivia tried to sound as comforting as possible to calm him.

James leaned his hands on the counter and and hung his head.

“I was the one for you, not him. I’ve never hurt you like he has.” James raised his head and Olivia stepped back at the amount of hatred radiating from his eyes. “I love you more then he does. I deserve you. You belong to ME!” He grabbed her shoulders and shook her, his claws digging into her arms, causing her to bleed.

Angel grabbed James’ arm and threw him off her, flinging him hard against the wall.

“Get the fuck offa her, you sick bastard!” Angel stood between James and Olivia.

James’ eyes started to glow red. He raised his hand and Angel started to levitate.

“When the fuck could he do that?” Angel exclaimed as he started to scramble for something to hold onto as he was lifted into the air.

Olivia cried out as Angel was sent hard into the wall, sending cracks running up to the ceiling as his head connected with the tile. Olivia ran over to his crumpled body and wrapped an arm around Angel’s shoulders as blood dripped to the ground from the wound on Angel’s head. His head spun violently, unable to keep any semblance of balance as he tried to stand. Olivia kept him seated, inspecting the gash. James’ swayed hard and collapsed into the island, laughing to himself at his own clumsiness. Olivia pressed a cloth to Angel’s head and turned to James.

“How dare you! How could you think I could ever want to be with you, especially after what you just did to Angel!?”

James laughed mockingly. “You know, I have been thinking.” He straightened as much as he could and clasped his hands behind his back. “I’m in Hell for a reason! I’m a terrible person. I killed and maimed when I was alive! I deserve someone who adores me! Loves that side of me and I thought it was you, but you had to choose an Overlord.”

Olivia grabbed Angel’s hand and pressed it to the cloth, then she stood and walked towards James. “Alastor is 100 times the man you only dream of being! You could never match him in any aspect, even if you lived for a 1000 years. You are nothing compared to him. Just weak, pathetic excuse for a man.”

James’ hand lashed out and struck her face. Olivia was thrown to the floor, Angel screaming her name as she collided with the tile. She rose to all fours, trying to catch the breath that had been knocked from her lungs. She clutched her cheek as three gashes stung, blood dripping through her fingers. James walked over to her and grabbed her throat, slamming her against the wall. It was just tight enough where it was difficult to breath, but she could still gulp some breath down, his fingers digging harshly into her skin. She struggled but wasn't strong enough to break free as he gazed sadly at her.

“We could have been happy. I could have made you happy.” He stroked a finger down her wounded cheek, his gaze turning venomous. Olivia struggled harder, her eyes filled with rage. “But I have to wonder how Alastor, being the powerful Overlord that he is, could have settled for Reginald’s disgusting sloppy seconds?”

Before Olivia could react, darkness filled the room. James released Olivia and she collapsed, coughing. Angel crawled over to Olivia, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as she gazed up at James and smirked.

“You are so screwed.”

James frantically spun around and was met by two glowing radio dials and glitching static that became suffocating. Alastor materialized out of the darkness, hovering a good two feet above James. His antlers had grown exponentially as his body seemed to lengthen. His fingers and arms became longer as his spine and shoulders jutted out under his suit. His large, toothy smile took up half of his face as blood dripped down his chin. His eyes radiated darkness as his pupils changed to radio dials. Static surrounded James as Alastor’s hand shot out, grasping James around the neck and lifting him, bringing his face inches from his. His claws dug into James’ neck, blood dripping down his chest. Olivia watched intently with wide eyes so not to miss anything, as this was the first time she was seeing anything resembling Alastor’s feral form, and it was beautiful.

“ **Oh James**.” Alastor’s voice was deep and calm, his mouth unmoving as he spoke. “ **You said you knew who I truly was. If that was true, you are either incredibly stupid or stupidly brave to touch what belongs to me.** ”

Static and screeching rose in volume as his grip on James’ throat tightened. A portal opened, with little shadow demons waiting in the darkness, and Alastor floated over to it. He looked at James.

“ **I suggest you get comfortable. I’ll be seeing you soon**.”

Alastor threw James into the portal as shadow demons grasped him and pulled him down. He screamed and screamed, trying to run back to the portal, but just before he reached it, it closed. The darkness slowly receded as Alastor floated to the ground. When he turned, he was back to his normal self as he briskly walked over to Olivia. Charlie and Vaggie burst through the door at that moment and gasped at the scene.

“What the fuck did we miss?” Vaggie exclaimed as she took in the mess.

Charlie ran over to Angel and helped him stand. He kept saying he was ok, even as he winced and held the cloth to his head. Alastor helped Olivia stand before walking over to a cloth, wetting it and bringing it back to Olivia. Alastor grasped her around the waist and easily hoisted her to sit on the counter, continuing to surprise her at his strength considering it was so lanky. Alastor lifted her head before pressing the cloth to the wound on her cheek. She hissed but didn’t move. Angel told Charlie and Vaggie what had transpired, about what James had called Olivia. Olivia flinched at the insult and Alastor grasped her hand. She looked into his eyes and he smiled at her. She smiled back, but her eyes still held deep sadness. Alastor turned to the others.

“I think these two have had enough for tonight.” Alastor looked at Charlie who nodded and helped Angel straighten. As they walked to the door, Olivia grasped Angel’s hand and squeezed it. Angel squeezed back and smiled as Vaggie went to Angel’s other side and walked him to his room to patch him up. Alastor and Olivia were left alone in the kitchen. He took the cloth away and inspected the gashes. He brushed a thumb lightly over them as she gazed at the floor, not looking him in the eyes.

“Olivia,” Alastor began as he lifted her chin to look at him. She locked eyes and he saw hurt and sadness swimming in her pools of gold. “Do not tell me you believe what he said about you, that heinous name he called you?”

Olivia gazed down at his chest, fidgeting with the lapels on his suit. She took a deep breath before speaking. “When I was alive, I was convinced that I was no longer worthy of being loved, because I was disgusting and used. Who would want damaged goods? It didn’t help that it was in the 50s when it happened. No matter what the situation was, it was my fault, right?” She breathed a shaky sigh. “When I got to Hell, that feeling escalated. That’s why, for decades, I never got close to anyone. Even now, knowing that I’m loved and cared for, I can’t help but still think,” she looked into his eyes, “that you deserve someone better, someone who isn’t filthy.” She looked down as she said that last word.

Silence filled the room for a few moments. Alastor grasped her hands, but she continued to look away. Alastor then sighed deeply and took a step forward, bringing himself closer to Olivia and lowering his voice.

“For decades, the only thing I wanted more then anything, was entertainment. Taking down Overlords and torturing sinners were the only things that mattered to me, that gave me any form of passion and happiness. Love never tempted me in any aspect. It was a ridiculous feeling that would only distract me from my goals. I never gave it an ounce of thought, but then you appeared.” She looked up, her eyes were filled with unshed tears. “You intrigued me. I couldn't help but be drawn to you. Your sense of humour, your thirst for blood. I fell deeper and deeper as I got to know you, though I denied it with every fibre of my being.” He chuckled and Olivia had a small smile on her face. “When Charlie told me you had been taken, another feeling overtook me. For the first time in decades, I was afraid.”

Olivia looked up at him with confusion in her eyes. “You were afraid? Of what?”

Alastor locked eyes with her. “I was afraid of losing you, of never being able to experience being in love with someone who I actually wanted.” He chuckled. “Olivia, within a year of meeting you, I experienced two emotions I never thought I ever would, that I hadn’t in decades. I knew then, you and I were meant to be and no one would ever take you from me again.”

Alastor cupped her face softly. “And not once did I ever think you were filthy or disgusting. What he did to you does not make you any less desirable or amazing, nor was it your fault. You are perfect, Olivia, and you are mine.”

Hot tears poured down her face, stinging the gashes on her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into his hands as a sob bubbled up into her throat. Alastor wrapped his arms around her, her face buried in his chest as she cried. He ran his claws through her hair, doing everything he could to comfort her. She had been through so much in these last two weeks. He gazed over her head, his eyes glowed a deep red. He would make sure that for every tear she shed tonight, James would feel them ten times over when Alastor feasted.

Later that night, even in Alastor’s arms, her nightmares ravaged her mind. She woke gasping, sweat clinging to her body. Alastor felt helpless as he watched her shiver and curl into a ball, then he had an idea. He rose from the bed and retrieved her robe, walking over to her and offering her a hand. She glanced at it for a moment before raising a shaking hand and placing it in his. She rose and he slipped her robe on her shoulders. He took her hand and led her out the door, leading a terribly confused Olivia through the dark Hotel hallways. She couldn’t help but notice he left his jacket behind, clad only in his slacks, dress shirt and suspenders, showing off his lean body. She smiled fondly at his back as they walked down the stairs to the nightclub. Alastor snapped his fingers and two spotlights flooded the stage over the piano and violin stand. Olivia raised a brow at him, but all he did was smile wider.

Alastor led her to the stage and walked onto it. Without a word, he sat at the piano and started to play. She recognized the song as the one her mother taught her. She looked at the violin and smiled. She picked up the instrument and looked at Alastor as he winked and she huffed a laugh. She closed her eyes and brought the bow to the string and started to play along. She always felt better when she played after a nightmare, but this.....this felt like magic, having him play along with her. The melodies blended perfectly with his fingers flowing over the keys and the bow in her hand dancing over the strings. The music filled her with calm happiness as her shakes receded. She had never felt closer to him then in this moment. Alastor watched her as she played, his chest filling with warmth. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her as her worries melted away with the harmony. The wrinkles from her eyes faded and her smile widened. It was rare that he duetted with anyone, but this felt incredible. It felt right.

When the song ended, she placed the violin down and a deep sigh escaped her lips. Alastor rose and walked to her. She glanced up with a bright smile before it turned mischievous.

“How did you know that song? I never told anyone about my mother’s lullaby.”

Alastor froze for a moment before shrugging.

“Lucky guess?”

Olivia crossed her arms and raised a brow. Alastor glanced everywhere but her and his smile became nervous.

“I may have.....witnessed you here a few times.”

Olivia smiled and walked closer to him. “Were you stalking me?” She snagged one of his suspenders straps and pulled it off of him, snapping it against his firm chest.

Alastor winced and grasped her wrist, pulling her close. “I told you, you intrigued me. Also, I was keeping an eye on you. I wanted to know what this beautiful demoness was up to in the middle of the night. Very suspicious.” His smirk widened.

Olivia blushed and placed her hands on his chest.

“Flatterer. You’re just trying to distract me.” Alastor chuckled as she shot him a questioning look. “How many times have you watched me?”

Alastor stared at her, pursing his lips before answering. “More then I probably should admit.”

Olivia giggled and hid her face in her hands. “Well, that embarrassing.”

Alastor laughed and pulled her hands from her face, being careful of the deep scratches.

“Not embarrassing. I was always blown away by the passion you put into the song. I think, the first time I saw you was when I started to fall for you.” He gazed into her eyes and a kind smile graced his lips. “What is that song to you, anyway?”

Olivia smiled sadly, her hand clenching into fists. “It was my mother’s favourite song. She would sing it to me to help me fall asleep. When I was old enough, she taught me to play it on the violin.”

“You were close to your mother?” Alastor leaned against the piano bringing her to rest against him.

Olivia nodded. “I was.” She reached for her neck and pulled out from under her robe ablack rose locket. “She gave this to me right before she died, telling me to always keep it on me for it will give me the courage to prevail.”

Alastor reached for the locket and observed it. He flipped it and was stunned by what he saw. On the back of the locket, was the black magic symbol of Eihwaz, a rune of defence. Olivia furrowed her brow at his surprised expression.

“What is it?” She gazed down and saw he was looking at the symbol.

“Darling, do you know what this symbol means?”

Olivia shook her head. “No, never thought to ask. Is it bad?”

“No, but this rune is black magic, darling. Something I know well. Did your mother practice?”

Olivia scrunched her face in concentration. “I don’t know. I do remember her reading strange books to me and my brother Oscar. She died when I was 10 so I can only remember certain things about her. I’m sure if she practiced something like that, it would have been kept a secret from my father. He was a very religious Christian. What is the rune?”

“Its the rune of Eihwaz, for defence. Did any of the writings in those books she read look like this?” He motioned to the locket.

Olivia shrugged. “I think so. It looks familiar but It was over 60 years ago.”

Alastor hummed. He dropped the necklace back onto her collar and grasped her shoulder.

“It is a beautiful locket, in any case.” Alastor pulled her into a tight hug, her head against his chest.

A few moments later, Olivia pulled back slightly and looked into his eyes. She smiled brightly and he leaned forward. He brushed his lips against hers in a soft kiss. Her hand came up to cup his cheek as she kissed him back. Her nerves melted away like snow on a warm spring day. It would still take a while, but she knew as long as she had him, she would be ok.


	26. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James has a ‘talk’ with Alastor. After, Olivia and Alastor go on their first date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🔞⛔️Warning! Explicit content in this chapter!⛔️🔞

Alastor picked up the serrated knife off of the table full of torture tools and twirled it between between his fingers, humming the latest song he had heard Olivia sing. He walked over to the figure strapped to the autopsy table in the middle of the soundproof room. He stood at their head and leaned over them, placing his hands on either side of their head. They were illuminated by the single spotlight, making it easier for Alastor to see what he was doing.

“James, James, James.” Alastor shook his head with a venomous smile. “It didn’t have to come to this, but I’ll have fun, all the same.”

“Please, Alastor.” James begged. “I never wanted to hurt her. I didn’t mean any of those terrible things I said. How could I? I love her! I love her more the you ever could!”

Alastor burst out laughing. “Love her? More then I?” Alastor slowly dug the knife into James’ wrists between the bone, causing him to groan in agony. “If you truly loved her like you say, those words would never have even crossed your mind, like they never have for me.”

James’ swallowed audibly. “Look, look. I know I deserve this for what I did, but I have information you need to hear. I will tell you all I know if you let me go.”

“Let you go?” Alastor cocked his head like a dog and his smile widened. Alastor took the knife protruding from James’ wrist and slowly started to cut his way down his forearm, leaving it stick out of the bicep. “I’m afraid for you that we won’t be done for a very,” Alastor flicked the handle of the blade. “very, long time.

“But the information! It involves Olivia.” James gritted through his teeth as the pain coursed through his arm.

Alastor locked eyes with James before he moved the knife further up the arm. James screamed and writhed as the blade cut through his flesh and muscle, leaving it protruding out of his shoulder.

“I could make you a deal,” a faint green light emitted around Alastor as he whispered, causing James to perk up, but it quickly receded, “or I could make your time here as painful as possible and still get the information out of you.” Alastor tapped his chin as a thoughtful look passed over his face. “Yes! I like that plan much better!”

Alastor took his time wheeling over his table of tools and a chair from the corner. The cart squeaked loudly as Alastor brought it up to the side of the table that James laid on. James cringed at the loud noises that echoed in the small room. Alastor positioned the chair beside the large table and sat down beside it. He reached under and a loud click was heard as the table suddenly dropped. James yelped as his body was now a perfect height for Alastor to play with while he sat in the chair. Alastor’s smile widened as he leaned back, looking relaxed as he crossed a leg over a knee.

“So, what information were you talking about?”

James remained silent, sending a glare Alastor’s way. Alastor chuckled with glee and quickly removed the knife from James’ shoulder roughly, causing him to hiss in pain. Alastor brought the knife to the latissimus dorsi muscle on the side of James’ chest and proceeded to make shallow and slow cuts down to his hips. James’ thrashed against the bindings that held him in place. Blood beaded out of the wounds and dripped onto the table, pooling under James. Alastor didn’t even look up as he spoke.

“James? What information are you talking about?” Alastor asked in a sing-song tone.

James breathed hard through clenched teeth but remained silent. Alastor placed the knife to James’ side and slowly pushed it into the flesh as the tip settled between a set of ribs, making sure he didn’t puncture the liver. He looked to James and raised a brow, urging him to talk. James continues to say nothing. Alastor then twisted the knife slowly while keeping eye contact, though James’ eyes closed as he screamed in agony. Alastor continued twisting for about 15 minutes, causing the ribs to push apart in the body but James’ continued to only scream. So Alastor moved down to James’ knees. He pressed the tip of the knife delicately into his flesh, sliding it under the kneecap, slowly inching the knife in a circular motion until James’ kneecap was completely severed. Alastor peeled the skin off of the cap and placed it in his mouth, chewing loudly.

“You know, doing what I do is hungry work! Good thing I brought snacks!” Alastor sang before reaching for the other kneecap but before he began, words began to form out of James’ mouth.

“I’ll talk!” James screamed. “I’ll talk!”

Alastor quickly pulled the knife from James’ body and placed it on the table. He grabbed a cloth and wiped his hands as he walked to James’ head, leaning over him with a smile of feigned kindness.

“Go on.”

James breathed hard as he spoke. “Almost three weeks ago, I made a call.”

Alastor cocked his head. “To who?”

James swallowed audibly. “Vox.”

Deafening silence filled the room as Alastor straightened. The light above them caused Alastor’s eyes to be hidden by shadow, so all James could see was Alastor’s unnerving, toothy grin and glowing red dials.

“What did you say to him?” Alastor’s radio filter was gone as his voice deepened, dripping with malice.

“I-” James swallowed again. “I told him about her and you, about your relationship. I told him I was willing to do whatever it takes to get you out of the way so she would be mine. Even,” James sighed, knowing his next words would damn him. “Telling him who she used to be.”

Alastor lashed out, gripping James’ jaw with a tight grip as his claw dug deep into James’ cheeks. Alastor yanked James’ up towards him, the bindings harshly cutting into his flesh as he grunted loudly in pain.

“ **You told him her real name**?” Alastor’s voice was filled with pure hatred as his eyes bore into James’.

“I know I screwed up!” James said through his grunts of pain. “I was just so pissed at you and-” He was cut off as Alastor slammed his head hard back onto the table.

“ **YOU DID SO MUCH MORE THEN SCREW UP!** ” Alastor lifted James head and slammed it again against the metal of the headrest, causing the mechanism holding it in place to break so James’ head hung back, bleeding from the area that hit the headrest.

James groaned as his eyes started to roll back, but he blinked a few times to clear his vision. Alastor breathed hard as he leaned on his hands that rested on the table. It was no secret the Radio Demon had taken a lover, but to know that Vox had information about her. It was ammunition he should never have had.

James groaned again. “V-Vox made a c-call himself.”

Alastor lifted his head and shot a look to James.

“I-I made a house c-call to Vox the n-next day and I over h-heard a conversation. One that will cause her great trouble, no doubt.” James huffed a small laugh that turned into a harsh cough, spraying blood onto the floor.

Alastor gripped James by the hair and lifted his head, forcing a guttural groan out of his throat.

“What. Did. You. Hear?” Alastor spat though gritted teeth.

“The c-call was to,” James swallowed hard. “Paul Von Bast.”

Silence. That was all James heard before static slowly built up until James’ ears started to bleed from the intensity. Blood dripped from his eyes and nose as the static forced itself into his head and rattled everything inside. His mouth opened in a silent scream as the pain became unbearable. Then, nothing. The noise and pain disappeared as fast as it came. James breathed deep gulps as he tried to blink away the blood in his eyes. His head fell back, smacking against the metal, as Alastor let go of his hair.

Alastor walked slowly around the table and bent at the knees, coming face to face with James. James was surprised to see such calmness in Alastor features.

“Anything else?” Alastor’s voice was soft as he spoke.

“I o-overheard something about a b-black magic book Paul owns and a ritual. In the human world, I th-think.” James’ sprayed blood over Alastor’s suit as he explained. “Please, that’s all I know. I s-swear.”

Alastor stood and walked to the small table with tools. The human world? What could Vox want with the human world?

“Please.” James begged. “I have told you all I know. Are you going to let me go?”

Alastor laughed, loud and boisterous. “Let you go?” Alastor picked up a small hand saw. “Oh no, my dear James. I’m afraid you are never leaving this room alive and we are just getting started.” Alastor’s teeth seemed to sharpen as he brought the blade to James’ ankle. “ **I will feast on you for all of eternity.** ”

______

Olivia’s eyes were wide with paralyzingly fear as she sat in Alastor’s office, late in the afternoon the next day. He sat beside her, holding her hand as the information he had just told her slowly sank in. Everything she had done to keep hidden from her family had been ruined by a single phone call. A single call by one jealous bastard. She inhaled deeply as her head spun.

“I guess this was going to happen, eventually.” Olivia squeezed Alastor’s hand. “Every fibre of my being is telling me to run, but I can’t keep hiding anymore. I have to much at stake now.” She locked eyes with Alastor who smiled wide. “So what happens now?”

Alastor stroked the back of her hand with his thumb.

“We continue on with our lives. He is of no consequence to us, unless he attempts something. Until then, I’ll have eyes on this hotel at all times. He won’t step a foot in here without me knowing.”

Olivia smiled and let out a deep breath. Her nerves calming as she leaned forwards and placed a small kiss to his lips.

“Thank you, dearest.” She unconsciously scratched at her scars on her wrist.

Alastor’s eyes darted down to her hands. “Is it that time already, darling?”

Olivia blinked before looking down as well and giggled.

“I suppose it is.”

Alastor shot off the couch. “Then we will make an evening out of it!” He grasped her hands and hoisted her up off the couch. “We will go out for dinner and then after, your performance shall begin!”

Olivia laughed. “So we’re making it a date?” They had been a couple for almost three weeks and had yet to go on an actual date.

Alastor smiled wider. “A date it is!”

Once Charlie had been notified that Vaggie and herself were in charge of dinner for the hotel, Olivia ran upstairs to get changed. She took a long time to choose her outfit as this was her first date in decades. She finally decided on her favourite burgundy dress that showed off a lot of neck and back, deep red wedges and a thin black cardigan. She did a few spins in the mirror after she applied a small amount of makeup. She did a little happy dance as the time creeped closer. Tonight made the relationship all the more real. If she had to be honest with herself, she was a little nervous. It felt like her heart was racing in her chest as she saw the clock read 5:55pm. She stood and started to walk to the door to wait in the lobby when an excited knock shook her from her thoughts.

“Come in!” She said a little to loud. She shook her head and cleared her throat as Alastor walked in.

“Ready to go?” He stopped and took her in. “Darling! You look exquisite!” He walked towards her and grasped her hands. He lifted one above her head and spun her, causing her dress to flow around her like water.

Olivia giggled. “Thank you. I’m ready whenever you are.”

Alastor extended his arm and she hooked her hand in the crook of his elbow. He led her out of their room and through the hotel. Olivia flushed as eyes and raised brows followed them as they made their way to the front doors. Alastor opened the limo door for her as she climbed in. He climbed in himself and slid up beside her as the limo lurched forward towards their destination. Olivia glanced at the passing buildings before turning to Alastor.

“So, what do you have planned for tonight?”

“I thought it would be nice to go to May-Bell’s restaurant, since I’m sure she would be ecstatic to see us together finally.”

Olivia smiled. “Oh?”

“She had been pestering me about you since she met you. She was pushing hard that first night you met her. I’m certain she had those demons harass you on purpose.” Alastor grumbled.

“Why? So you would rescue me?” Olivia laughed.

“It worked, didn’t it?” Alastor smiled as he placed his arm behind her along the seat.

Olivia laughed as she leaned into his side. Alastor couldn’t help but stare at her with fondness as her face lit up. After a few minutes of silence, Olivia had a puzzled look on her face.

“Wait, she owns a club and a restaurant?”

Alastor nodded. “You didn’t notice it last time we were there? It is attached to the club.”

“I was a little preoccupied by the booming nightclub that night, thank you very much.” Olivia crossed her arms and pouted.

Alastor chuckled deeply as he pulled her close. Then Olivia perked up.

“Will her club her running tonight?”

“Her club runs every night.” Alastor nodded.

Olivia smiled brightly. “After supper, can we dance before going out? Pretty please?”

Alastor huffed a small laugh at her excitement. “Of course, darling.”

Olivia squealed as she did a happy dance in her seat, causing Alastor to laugh harder. As she danced, they pulled up to the restaurant. The Mad Cow looked like a miniature sized version of the club, down to the run-down boards and peeling paint. As they exited the vehicle, Alastor laced his fingers with hers and led her inside. The hostess straightened as they entered the building and led them through towards the back. The inside was much better looking then the outside. Tall plants lined almost every circular table with iron chairs, giving a lot of privacy for each table. As they walked through, all eyes zoned in on them, some with fear of the Radio Demon, others with curious surprise. Olivia flushed but as his hand never let go of her, she smiled and all thoughts on it left. They walked around a small privacy wall as they made it to the back of the restaurant where a small table with two chairs was decorated for them with a embroidered cloth and lit candles. They had plenty of privacy with an amazing view. The table was up against a glass wall, overlooking the 20 acres of flowers and shrubbery. The blackened trees lined the garden like a wall, shielding the black and red flowers from trespassers.

“Wow, this is amazing.” Olivia gasped as Alastor pulled out her chair and pushed it in for her.

Alastor sat opposite of her as pride puffed his chest out. “I’m happy you like it, sweetheart.”

Two waiters walked in and placed their supper in front of them. On Olivia’s plate was freshly caught salmon with buttery dill carrots and lemon. Alastor’s plate held a bloody steak and steaming potatoes. Olivia’s mouth watered at the sight as red wine was poured in their glasses.

“I though you might like that choice.” Alastor chuckled.

They dug into their meals in relative comfortable silence. Olivia’s nerves melted away as they chatted about this and that while they ate. The food was the best Olivia had ever had, next to Alastor’s cooking. The salmon melted in her mouth and the carroTs had a slight scrunch still, which she loved. After they had finished supper, a large piece of chocolate and raspberry cake was brought out for dessert, which they shared.

“That was incredible. We need to come here more often!” Olivia exclaimed.

Alastor chuckled. “If that is what you wish, my love.” He leaned forward and place a hand over hers. Olivia smiled and entwined her fingers with his as she leaned forward. Their lips were millimetres apart before a voice interrupted them.

“Holy hell, it IS true.” The voice rang from the entrance to the private area.

Alastor and Olivia quickly separated and turned to the voice to see May-Belle leaning against the wall with a mischievous smirk.

Olivia smiled and waved as Alastor sighed.

“Ah, May-Belle. I was wondering when you were going to grace us with your presence.” Alastor let go of Olivia’s hand as May-Belle walked towards them.

Olivia stood and was brought into a crushing hug by May-Belle, who placed her hands on Olivia’s shoulder and leaned in close once she had been put back down.

“If you are here against your will, blink twice. Got it?” May-Belle smirked as Olivia laughed and waved her off.

“Very funny.” Alastor grumbled.

May-Bell crossed her arms. “Well, I’m sorry but when one of my staff tells me that the Radio Demon just walked in with a gal on his arm looking very snug, I had to see it for myself. I’m happy to see it’s the gal I have been wanting you with since I met this beautiful creature. You should be grateful you chose right as well.”

“I should?” Alastor raised a brow.

“Yes! Cause if you had shown up with anyone else, you would be leaving here in a body bag.” May-Belle punched her own hand as a glint of mischief shone in her eyes.

Olivia giggled as Alastor rolled his eyes. Olivia then excused herself to the washroom, leaving Alastor alone with May-Belle, who sat down in Olivia’s seat. She leaned her head on her hands and stared at Alastor who sipped his wine, not making eye contact with her.

“Are you really not going to tell me any details?” May-Belle pouted.

“There is nothing to tell. We are together, that’s it.” Alastor shrugged.

“Bullshit.” May-Belle rolled her eyes. “You ran like a scared kitten the last time I saw you dance with her and now you can’t keep your hands offa her. So, how did it happen?”

Alastor was silent for a moment before speaking. “Something terrible happened to her that made me realize that I could lose her at any moment. So, I decided to tell her how I felt, to have as much time as possible with her. I just hope it lasts all of eternity, because anything less won’t be enough.”

Alastor heard a sniffle to his right and glanced over to see Olivia standing there with tears in her eyes and a bright smile. Alastor locked eyes with her and smiled wide.

“Awwwwwwwe!” May-Belle’s voice broke through the moment as she grasped her own cheeks and smiled.

Alastor rolled his eyes again and stood, walking to Olivia. “Shall we move on to our next destination, darling?”

Olivia nodded excitedly. “Will we see you next door, May-Belle?”

“Of course, darlin’. Go on! I’ll meet you there!” May-Belle waved them off

Alastor extended his arm once more and led Olivia through the restaurant to the Club. May-Belle watched with fondness as they walked away. She had known Alastor for decades and had never seen him look at anyone like he did Olivia. She knew they were meant to be when she saw them together that first night. She just hoped he wouldn’t screw it up.

______

Olivia was vibrating with excitement as they entered the club. The lights were flashing as the music boomed. Olivia pulled Alastor to the middle of the dance floor, squeezing through the bodies that were dancing. Alastor pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her waist, moving them to the beat. As they moved, Alastor never once looked away from her eyes, glowing dimly as the beat thrummed through their bodies. His hands never left her, roaming her body and keeping as much contact as he could. She had never seen him this clingy before, though she wasn’t complaining. She kept a tight grip on him as she spun and gyrated, keeping time as the music flowed through her body.

They danced for over two hours when they finally walked off the dance floor, sending a quick goodbye to May-Belle. It was just after 9pm when they entered the limo.As soon as the door closed, Alastor grasped her around the waist and pulled her to him, positioning her knees on either side of his hips as she straddled his lap. Olivia didn’t have time to even blush before Alastor’s lips were immediately on hers, dominating and forceful. His tongue entered her mouth, kneading and wrestling her own. Olivia grasped his face as his hands roamed her thighs, slipping under the skirt of her dress briefly before pulling away. He rested his hands on her hips, his claws digging painfully into her flesh through the fabric of her dress. Olivia moaned as her tongue entered his mouth and pricked his sharp teeth, her delicious blood filling his mouth. Alastor growled deeply as a hand quickly shot to the back of her neck, gripping her hair tightly in a clenched fist. Olivia’s hips started to move on their own, undulating against his own as pleasure pooled deep in her stomach. Then, Alastor pulled away completely with a strangled growl and it felt like a bucket of cold water had been thrown on her.

The tips of their noses touched as they gazed into each other’s eyes, their hot breaths mingling as they caught their breath. Olivia’s thumb stroked his cheek as she slowly came down from her high. She lowered her hands to rest on his chest as she smiled, blushing down to her chest.

“Well, that was intense.” Olivia giggled.

Alastor’s smug smirk widened as he hummed, his eyes hooded. Olivia felt his fingers twitch on her waist as she leaned in again. Before her lips met his, they felt the car come to a stop.

Alastor sighed and grumbled. “I guess this is our stop.”

Olivia chuckled before placing a quick kiss to his lips. She crawled off of his lap and exited the car. Alastor leaned his head back against the headrest and huffed an exasperated laugh. He swiped a hand down his face, calming the feeling rising in him he had never felt before. He slowly exited the vehicle, straightening his suit when he looked up and froze for a moment, watching as Olivia pulled off her cardigan. Her back was exposed as well as much of her long neck, drawing his eyes up her body. He cleared his throat and put his hands behind his back as he noticed he had been caught staring. Olivia giggled.

“Everything ok?” Olivia cocked her head.

“Of course, darling. No, let us seek out your performers!” Alastor placed around her shoulders and thrust a fist into the air causing Olivia to laugh.

They had walked for about five minutes when they came across a shady bar. Olivia hummed as she took in the sinners that came and went. Four demons stumbled out, boasting about their latest kills and Olivia glanced at Alastor expectingly. He smiled wide and nodded, motioning to an alley ono the other side of the bar. Olivia smirked and startled to walk forward as he disappeared into shadow. Alastor reappeared on a roof of one of the buildings in the alley. He sat on the edge and waited for the show to begin. As he waited, his mind went back to the limo. Never in his life or death had he ever had such an urge to be with someone sexually. He had never experienced the pleasures of the flesh, even when alive. It had never enticed him in the slightest, but when he had tasted her blood, he had wanted nothing more then to tear her clothes off and take her, hurt her in a way that made her scream with pleasure. That’s why he had stopped. It was to soon, especially with what had happened to her, plus this feeling was new to him. He wanted to be able to control it before he did something he would regret, and there were not many thing he regretted. This situation intrigued him greatly. This women had come into his life just over a year ago and had changed him, causing him to feel things he hadn’t before. It was quite entertaining. Yet, he had to wonder, if her blood tasted that exquisite, did she taste that great between her-.

Alastor heard Olivia before he saw her. The sound of her heels on the concrete broke him from his thoughts. Olivia turned the corner, walking into the alley and shot him a quick glance before continuing. Alastor chuckled as her dance began. One of the demons that had been following her grabbed her shoulder, twisting her around forcefully. He jumped back in fear as Olivia faced him and his friends, her eyes dilating and bleeding red in the sclera. Her fangs elongated as she summoned her needles. Her smile became beautifully wild as she made her first strike, throwing her needles into theneck of one of her stalkers. The screams she wrung from them harmonizing with her maniacal laughter were music to Alastor’s ears. She toyed with them, pretending to weaken before striking them where it hurt most.

Two were dead as the other two circled her. One wrapped his arms around her arms and waist, pinning her arms to her side. She kicked her legs into the air before bringing them down hard and flipping the demon over her head, slamming him into the ground. She threw her needles into the clothes of the subdued man, pinning him to the ground before rushing to the other. She made a motion of kicking his legs out, so he crouched to defend against her attack, but at the last moment, she raised her knee and slammed it into his nose. His head snapped back with a sickening crack as his nasal bone pierced his brain, killing him instantly. Alastor let out a loud whoop from above. Olivia giggled as she turned back to the last demon, who pathetically begged her to spare him as she placed a knee on either side of his torso, gazing down at him with murderous glee. Usually, she killed her victims quickly to subdue her urges, but Alastor had awoken something in her when he helped her kill Reginald. Something terrifying and yet so satisfying. Olivia raised one of her needles and brought it to one of his eyes. One hand held his head in place while she punctured the needle into the eye. Olivia giggled at the sickening pop, letting the unique sound drive her further into her madness. The demon’s squirming caused the needle to move erratically, filling the eye socket with blood and mucous, gushing over her fingers in warm and sticky stream. She knew she was being sloppy, but this was her first eye gouging, and she didn’t have the full strength to completely hold this demon down. The demon reared up, trying to dislodge her off of him but ended up killing himself as the needle was driven further into his head, piercing his brain. His body went limp as Olivia pouted.

“Oh, no fair.” Olivia shrugged and stood, side stepping off of the body dusting off her dress as Alastor manifested behind her, wrapping his hands around her waist.

“That was brilliant, my love.” Alastor placed a hand over hers, gripping it and spinning her to face him.

Olivia breathed a laugh and bringing her still-dilated eyes up to his. He danced with her among the strewn body parts, skipping over the puddles of blood.

“Was my performance satisfying?” Olivia’s eyes held a mischievous gleam.

Alastor dipped her deeply. “It was extraordinary!” He straightened, bringing her with him and wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her into the air. “Especially the ending! What a torturous act!”

Olivia grasped his shoulders and laugh loudly, light filling her eyes. Alastor stopped and locked eyes with her as he slowly lowered her back onto her feet, her body flush against his. Olivia cocked her head at the far look in Alastor’s eyes as he gazed at her.

“Alastor?” Olivia placed a hand on his cheek. “Is everything ok?”

Alastor blinked and smiled wide, seemingly snapping out of whatever that was.

“Of course, darling! I have had an amazing night with you, why wouldn’t everything be alright?” Alastor offered her his arm. “Shall we return home?”

Olivia raised a brow but let it go. She knew if she pushed, Alastor would just change the subject. She hooked her hand in his elbow as he led her back to the limo. The ride back was quiet but comfortable as Olivia started to drift off. She slumped against Alastor’s shoulder, closing her eyes as exhaustion finally settled in. Alastor smiled fondly, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. He did his best to hold in his laugh as he felt a vibration against his shoulder. Once they had arrived back at the hotel, Alastor picked up Olivia bridal-style and teleported to their room. He placed her on the bed, pulled off her heels and pulled the covers up to her chin. He snapped his fingers, making the lights dim and the curtains close. He reached forward and combed a hand through Olivia’s hair, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. Alastor’s smile widened as Olivia’s nose twitched. He leaned down and placed a kiss to her forehead and rose, heading for the door.

Alastor exited the room, quietly closing the door behind him. His smile faltered slightly as he thought back to last night. Vox wanted a book from the Von Bast estate for a ritual to be used in the human world? What could possibly be his end game? And what did Olivia have to do with it? Alastor walked through the dark hotel, many of the guests had retired already for the night. He approached a door near the front of the lobby and knocked.

“Come in!” Charlie’s sweet voice rang out from the other side of the door.

Alastor entered swiftly. “Good evening, my dear! Might I steal a moment of your time?”

“Oh, good evening! Of course!” Charlie motioned to the two couches in the corner of her room. “Have a seat, Alastor!” Charlie skipped to one of the couches and sat opposite of Alastor.

Charlie glanced at him expectantly. “How was your date?”

“Marvellous, my dear. It was a night to remember!” Alastor smiled wide.

“I’m so happy for you!” Charlie clapped her hands together. “So, what was on your mind?”

Charlie’s eyes widened at the sudden seriousness that took over Alastor’s features. He told her of what James had said, of the ritual, the book and the danger Olivia is in. Of course, he kept out the techniques he used to extract the information, knowing she would greatly disapprove. Charlie listened to every word he said, taking in the information.

“The human world? What could possibly entice him back there?” Charlie placed her thumb on her chin in contemplation. She stood and started to pace in front of her desk.

Alastor stayed seated, looking concerned as he shook his head.

“Honestly, my dear, I couldn’t say.” Alastor placed a hand on his chin. “Especially for Vox. There must be a pretty big reason for him to want to return there.” Alastor crossed his arms. “I’m also concerned about what ritual they need Olivia for.”

Charlie nodded. “We will need to be careful. The Von Bast’s are a powerful family here in Hell. Paul is weaker then most of the others but he is still an Overlord. I’m assuming you have met him before?”

Alastor’s eye twitched. “Unfortunately. He is a deplorable man, full of cowardice and greed. Hiding behind the other Overlords and his estate. It is intriguing, however, seeing the difference between him and his daughter.”

Charlie smiled and nodded. “She must take wholly after her mother. I have also met him and it was not a pleasant meeting.” Charlie sighed and leaned her hip against her desk. “What book would Paul have that Vox wanted?”

“From what Olivia told me, her mother may have dabbled in black magic, though Paul was a devout Christian. I’m sure he would have strongly discouraged such practices. James said he overheard Vox asking about a book in Paul’s library.” Alastor locked eyes with Charlie. “We need to get into that library, though the barrier around the estate will not allow any intruders unless personally invited by a member of the household. I doubt Paul would just let us in either.” Alastor narrowed his eyes and sighed.

They sat in silence for a moment before Alastor jumped at the sharp gasp Charlie let out. He watched her run to the other side of her desk and rummage inside one of the drawers.

“Ah ha!” Charlie exclaimed. She pulled out a pure white envelope with a sigil of a diamond cat head on the front. The crest of the Von Bast family. She opened the letter and nodded when she read the contents. She walked around her desk towards Alastor and handed him the letter. “I’m sure you recognize this, since you probably get one as well.”

Alastor sighed again and nodded. The letter read, ‘You have been invited to the party of the year. Come to the Von Bast estate on Extermination Day for the annual Extermination Escape Masquerade.’ Alastor locked eyes again with Charlie as she narrowed hers.

“In five months, we have out way in, Alastor. Now, the only question is, how do we find the library without being noticed?” Charlie said.

Alastor pressed his lips together in a strained grin.

“We have someone who can help, but I’m not sure she will be happy about it.”

Charlie looked at his with confusion before her eyes widened in realization.

“Well, shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the longer chapter. I worked pretty hard on this and I hope it shows! Thanks for your comments and kudos! Love you all!


	27. Stress Reliever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding the perfect outfit can be very stressful, especially when you’re headed to a place that wants you permanently dead. Can Alastor help Olivia relieve some of that stress, even for just a moment?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🔞Explicit Sexual Content Ahead🔞
> 
> A major thank you to Alastor’s Bambie for proofreading and helping me whith this chapter to make it flow better! you are amazing and I love you!❤️❤️❤️

“You’re joking, right?” Olivia glanced between Charlie and Alastor. The invitation lying on the coffee table in front of her as she sat in Charlie’s office.

Charlie was seated opposite of them while Alastor sat beside her, holding her hand as she started to shake.

“You’re not joking.” Olivia whispered as her nerves started to rise.

Charlie looked sadly at the table. “We wouldn’t be asking if it wasn’t important, you know this.”

Olivia unconsciously fidgeted with the locket at her collar. She stood suddenly and walked to the window. She turned back to them.

“How the hell am I supposed to find the library? I’ve never once been there and I highly doubt Paul is just going to let his disgraced daughter wander the halls.”

Charlie rose slowly and walked towards her. “Well, that’s where you might be wrong. I was told he built his estate exactly like the one he had when he was alive and since you lived there most of your life.....” Charlie trailed off.

Olivia sighed and shook her head. “Egotistical maniac. Of course he would build it like back in New York.” Olivia turned to the window, watching the cars and sinners pass by.

Alastor, who had been uncharacteristically quiet, stood and walked until he was beside Olivia. He watched for a moment, her eyes squeezed shut and her fists clenched. He placed a hand over one of hers, prying it open until his fingers laced with hers.

“Olivia,” Alastor’s voice was soft and calm. “We will not force you to go. We can find another way, if we must.”

Olivia glanced up at him, his face inches from hers.

“Why can’t one of your shadows stalk in there and find it?”

Alastor shook his head. “Your know as well as I that the Von Bast estate is warded against uninvited guests, including my magic.”

Olivia leaned heavily against the window sill. She closed her eyes again as memories from her life played behind her eyelids. Her shakes became worse and her wrists began to itch. Dread filled her chest as she knew what she was going to decide, what she was willing to do to find out what was going on, but the words would not leave her throat. Then she felt something on her other hand. She opened her eyes and saw Charlie had walked up beside her, her smile bright with understanding.

“I can guarantee you will never be left alone there. Someone will be with you at all times.” Charlie squeezed her hand. “You will not be hurt as long as you are apart of this family, I swear it.”

Olivia locked eyes with Charlie’s as they filled with tears. Olivia smiled and nodded, taking a deep breath.

“I guess it’s time for a Von Bast family reunion.”

_____

The next three months passed much faster then Olivia wanted. The rest of her friends had been told about James, his betrayal and what dangers await them. They all came up with a plan to infiltrate the estate. Angel was the most against Olivia entering the mansion, as he understood better then anyone what a man who believes he owns you is capable of. It took a lot of convincing but after a while, Angel relented and the group came up with a plan.

It was simple but they believed it would work. While Charlie and Olivia made their way to the library, the other’s would distract Paul and his men.

Charlie tried to make light of the situation by making a day out it by shopping for outfits. They all went out to eat a gourmet lunch at The Mad Cow, then they all headed out to Rosie’s Emporium.

As they entered the shop, Rosie came out from the back, followed by gaggle of giggling demoness’, her seamstresses. Many of of them gasped and swooned when Alastor flashed his teeth in a wide smile.

“Alastor!” the seamstress exclaimed and crowded around him.

Olivia raised an annoyed brow as she was shoved back from Alastor by the love struck women. They all talked at once about how handsome he was, how long it has been, how they needed to go on a date. Olivia huffed and crossed her arms as Husker and Angel snickered at the situation. Alastor stood there, stock still as the women gussied about him. His eyes flicked back and forth over them, watching their hands intently. He tried to back up a step, but was completely surrounded. Just as Olivia was about to break through, a sweet voice rang out through the front room.

“Alastor! It’s been to long!” Rosie’s voice boomed over her seamstresses.

“Rosie, my dear!” Alastor walked forward through the women, not paying them any mind, and grasped Rosie’s hands. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on each cheek. “There is much to catch up on, but we have come because we need your expertise. Plus, there is someone I would love for you to meet.” Alastor motioned behind him.

Olivia’s features softened as she walked forward, a small blush on her cheeks and her hands clasped in front of her.

“Rosie, this is the incredible Olivia. She is our star singer at the hotel and her voice is enchanting. You must come see one of her shows!” Alastor praised with a toothy grin.

Olivia’s blushed deepened and travelled down her neck. “A-Alastor!” Olivia harshly whispered in embarrassment.

Rosie eyed Olivia up and down before gasping, her hand clapping against her face.

“Is this...?” Rosie pointed to Olivia as she glanced at Alastor, who nodded. “Oh! I have been wanting to meet the girl who stole Alastor’s heart!” Rosie grabbed Olivia into tight hug. A chorus of disappointed groans and gasps were heard from the seamstresses in the corner of the shop.

Olivia grunted as she swore some of her ribs cracked. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, as well.”

Rosie greeted the others and told them to follow her into the back room. She had tea and biscuits on the small table as they sat around it. They explained only what she needed to know about the situation and the urgency. Rosie grinned wide with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“So, you need masquerade outfits in the next two months. The boys will be easy, all you need is one of my suits. The girls though.....” Rosie tapped her chin. “I do have some pre-made dresses that we can look through to see if any fit.”

Rosie stood and motioned them to follow again. She brought them out into the showroom and signalled the other girls to bring out some of her dresses, all different designs. Some short, some poofy and some elegant. The girls spent two hours trying on different dresses. Angel chose a dark pink cropped suit jacket on top of a long, red satin dress with no straps and a deep slit on one side. His mask was dark red and black with a spiders web that stretched across his face.

Vaggie chose a simple dark grey long evening dress with capped sleeves. Her mask was a grey and white moth design.

Nifty chose a bright pink evening gown with puffy sleeves and a matching mask with swirls on it.

Charlie and Olivia had more difficulty finding an outfit for themselves. Charlie just didn’t really feel comfortable in a dress, even if it looked great on her.

Rosie got a little frustrated but then an idea popped into her head. She shuffled Charlie into the men’s side, behind a curtain where they stayed for about ten minutes. Then, Rosie presented a dapper looking Charlie.

She wore a dark pink suit jacket with a pale pink dress shirt and black dress pants. Charlie had on a huge smile as she visibly relaxed.

Husker was given a dark yellow dress shirt and Alastor was given a bright red dress shirt. Both had a black suit that fit perfectly to their figures. Husker’s mask was a simple black mask with spikes on either side like whiskers. Alastor’s looked like a pure black demons face with long fangs and a couple horns. It had faded red music notes dancing across the face.

Only Olivia was left and nothing she tried on satisfied Rosie. Finally, Rosie settled on making the dress from scratch. It would be an Original Rosie design. Olivia tried to refuse, stating that one of the other dresses would be enough, but Rosie wouldn’t hear off it.

“The woman on the arm of the Radio Demon at this masquerade will be the best dressed demoness. I guarantee it!” Rosie thrust a fist into the air in a fit of triumph.

Alastor laughed as Olivia blushed a deep red. Rosie sat at the little table in the corner of the shop and motioned for Olivia to sit opposite of her while the others changed out of their formal clothing.

“Here is my cell number.” Rosie slid a small paper across the table towards Olivia. “Call me in a week and we will set up a date to discuss your dress. Do you have any preferences?” Rosie sipped her tea that seemed to magically appear in front of her.

“Well...” Olivia thought for a moment. “I think black looks best on me, but I’m really not picky. I know it will look beautiful no matter what you make.” Olivia smiled brightly, causing Rosie to pause for a moment before smiling herself.

Once the outfits had been tagged and separated into another room, the group left to head back to the Hotel. A chorus of fond farewells were sung towards Alastor by the seamstresses, completely ignored by him. A small smile came to Olivia’s lips at his complete disregard for the other women. The walk back to the Hotel was quiet as many demons did not want to mess with the Radio Demon, so many scattered as they walked towards them.

As they entered the Hotel, Olivia and Alastor rushed to the kitchen to start supper as it was already close to 6pm. Thankfully, they didn’t have to cook for the entire hotel tonight, so it was a simple dinner after a great day.

Later that evening, Alastor was finishing up some paperwork in his office while Olivia read a book and lounged on the sofa in the corner while soft music filtered through the old radio beside her. He couldn’t help but notice she sighed more then usual. Alastor glanced up from his desk as another sigh ripped through her throat. He saw her lower her book into her lap, a distressed look adorned her features as she closed her eyes. She leaned her head back and took a deep breath.

“Sweetheart, is everything alright?” Alastor’s voice was soft as he asked.

Olivia didn’t open her eyes as she spoke. “No, but I’ll be happy as soon as this party is over. I was hoping to never step foot in that place, but I guess when your damned for eternity, it was bound to happen eventually.”

Alastor smiled sadly. “I do wish there was another way, darling. I do, but this is necessary if we want to find out what your father is planning with Vox.”

“Ahhhh,” Olivia groaned as she scratched her head aggressively. “This is so stressful! Why can’t I just be left alone?”

Alastor chuckled. “Stressful? Sweetheart, it’s just a party at your father’s estate who despises you. What could possibly go wrong?” The sarcasm in his voice was thick.

Olivia finally opened her eyes, shooting Alastor an amused glare. She rose from the couch and walked towards him. He leaned back in his chair, quirking a brow and sending her a seductive smirk. She stood beside his chair and leaned her hands on his armrest. She reached for him and flicked his nose.

“Ass.” Olivia chuckled but it quickly morphed into a squeal as she was suddenly pulled into his lap, her face inches from his. Olivia’s face lit up bright red at the new position as her captor chuckled deeply. “A-Alastor, let me up!”

She squirmed in his grasp as his arm wound around her waist and his hand landed on her thigh, his claws pricking her skin softly. Her squirming caused his hand to slide up her thigh suddenly, claws scratching her skin roughly. Olivia couldn’t help but lightly groan in his ear as pleasure shot to her core. Her position and the pain mixed together erupted a powerful feeling in her stomach.

Alastor’s eyes widened and he hummed. “Did you like that, darling?” Alastor purred in her ear.

Olivia whimpered as the pleasure continued to build between her legs. It almost frightened her as she had never been this aroused this fast before. She locked eyes with Alastor, then ducked her head, blushing and nodding as she gripped his suit tightly.

He chuckled again, lifting his hand to her chin and raising it to look at him. He pressed his lips to hers in a hard kiss, causing her to moan again. As he kissed her, he rose from his chair and took her with him. He placed her on his desk and stepped between her knees. He pulled his lips from her but stayed close, his nose brushing hers. Olivia panted lightly as her eyes became hooded. Alastor grinned and leaned forward to her ear.

“If you will allow it, I could help you forget your stress for a moment,” Alastor whispered as one of his hand laid upon her bare thigh and slowly crest up, making her freeze. He stopped just before the hem of her dress, waiting for her response.

“H-how?” Her flush travelled down her neck.

Alastor chuckled deeply, causing a shiver to travel down her body.

“I have wanted to know for some time now how you taste, my sweet...” Alastor moved his hand under her skirt, stroking with his thumb and making her gasp and tightening her grasp on his suit. “...down here.”

Could this be happening? She couldn’t deny she wanted him, craved him. For the first time since she had died, she had wanted someone to show her what true pleasure was suppose to feel like. She had been with no one since her death, but she never sought it out either. Then, she met Alastor and her feelings changed. Her attraction to him was instantaneous but she shoved it down, believing that there was no way in Hell he could ever feel the same. Well, she sure was wrong, but a thought went through her head. Was she ready for that next step?

Alastor pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. He could feel her trepidation.

“We won’t go any further then that tonight. I only want to help you relieve some tension. I know I can make you very happy, darling,” Alastor whispered against her lips as he kissed her. “If you want to stop at any time, all you have to do it say so and I will. No questioned asked and no hurt feelings. I promise.”

Olivia’s body relaxed at the genuine tone in his voice. She smiled sheepishly and nodded.

“Alright. What do I need to do?”

“Just sit back...” Alastor stepped forward, spreading her thighs further. “...and enjoy.”

Alastor raised a hand to the buttons of her shrug and slowly undid them until it could slide off her shoulders, tossing it behind him. His lips sealed to a sensitive spot behind her ear, causing her to gasp and move her grip to his shoulders. He trailed hot, open-mouthed kisses down her neck and his hand in her thigh continued its path towards her hip until he reached her underwear. He followed the cloth before stopping straight above her core. Olivia started to pant in anticipation for what was about to happen. She was already soaking though the flimsy fabric when Alastor cupped her mound, index finger slowly stroking her. Olivia bit her lip to stifle the moan that wanted to burst out of her throat as Alastor leaned back up to her ear.

“Don’t hold back, love. I want to hear you.” Alastor pressed his finger hard against her clit. “Loudly.” His voice deepened.

Olivia jerked hard and cried out. Alastor chuckled against her neck, teasing the skin where it met her shoulder with his teeth. His hand under her skirt raised to the hem of her underwear again and sank into the garment. Olivia groaned deep as his fingers met her bare core.

“So wet already, darling?” Alastor teased as he plunged a finger into her entrance, pumping a few times before swirling it around her pearl, coating it in her own slick.

Olivia’s thighs quivered at the pleasure he was giving her. She leaned her head to the side to give him better access to her neck. He took the hint and positioned his teeth against her neck and two fingers at her entrance. In the same fluid motion, he entered her with his fingers and bit into her neck, filling his mouth with her blood. Olivia’s eyes flew open, not realizing she had closed them in the first place, gasping loudly as pleasure mixed with pain within her. Something hot shot down to her core, arousing her more then she thought possible.

Alastor paused a moment, making sure he hadn’t crossed a line. Olivia moaned deeply into his ear and arched her back, pushing her chest against his. The mixed signals were intoxicating as he continued to pump his fingers into her and taste her delicious blood.

His eyes rolled at the feeling of her walls constricting around his fingers and the taste of her blood on his tongue. Olivia panted hard, groaning deep and guttural as the knot in her core wound tighter and tighter.

Then, Alastor suddenly pulled away. It was like a bucket of cold water had been dumped on her. She whimpered as he extracted his teeth from her completely. He locked eyes with her as he brought his fingers to his mouth, her eyes dilating at the sight of his red-stained lips sucking her cream off of his fingers.

Alastor hummed. “Just as I thought.”

Before she could ask what he meant by that, he swiftly knelt before her and reached under her dress to pull her underwear down her slim legs. Olivia leaned back on her hands and lifted her hips as Alastor yanked off her panties and placed them beside her on his desk.

“I will admit, I have never done this before though I have read many stories about this sort of act out of curiosity, so be patient with me, alright darling?” Alastor mused as he brought his hands back to her thighs, stroking them.

Olivia flushed harder as she nodded, not really hearing what he was saying as the blood roared in her ears. She watched with fevered intrigue as he placed a hand on either knee, gazing at her with a large smile and waiting for her to make the next move. A small smile came to her face and she slowly parted her legs. Alastor’s grin widened as his gaze lowered to the juncture of her thighs. He lifted her skirt to her waist and that pleasurable haze began to build again as his heated gaze locked onto her dripping slit. Her embarrassment became the last thing on her mind as Alastor proceeded to place a trail of small kisses up her inner thigh. As he reached her centre, he switched to the other thigh and did the same. She was so engrossed in the feeling of his lips on her thighs that she jumped when she felt him finally kiss her hot slit.

“Fuck!” Olivia cried out, quickly slapping her hand over her mouth at the profanity that escaped.

Alastor’s eyes widened and quickly shot up to hers. His grin widened, enticed to see what other sounds and words he could make come out of her.

“I-I, um....” Olivia stuttered, flushing harder.

Alastor chuckled as he used his thumbs to part her slit, crimson eyes dilating at the sight of his prize. He licked his lips and dove in.

“A-Alastor!” Olivia cried out as his tongue stroked against her folds. She gazed down at him and felt herself become wetter at the image of him between her thighs. “Pl-please!”

Olivia had never felt such pleasure course through her veins. Her core ached as his tongue swirled around her throbbing clit and two slender fingers breached her again. She gasped and moaned as her hand tangled itself in his hair, being mindful of his antlers. She gripped the tresses tightly as he pumped the two fingers in her heat faster and faster. Olivia drew up her knees and spread her legs further as he continued to fuck her with his tongue and fingers.

For someone who showed no interest in anything sexual, Alastor sure knew his way around a woman. Olivia was more than grateful for his curiosity as the knot in her stomach grew until out was almost unbearable.

“Almos-Alastor, please!” Olivia thrust her hips forward, her grip in his hair tightening further. “Please more!”

Alastor doubled his efforts, tongue swirling faster and adding a third finger, stretching her wide. Her cream dripped down his chin as he continued to devour her. Olivia’s groans became louder and louder as he started to crook his fingers inside her, hitting her sweet spot. He rocked his head back and forth against her, growling as her taste poured down his throat. Then, her sealed his lips around her pearl and sucked hard.

“Alastor, yes!” Olivia cried out desperately.

Olivia threw her head back and opened her mouth in a silent scream. The knot burst as a flood of cum flooded out of her and filled Alastor’s mouth. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her body jerked spastically, rocking her hips against his face. Her vision turned white as Alastor continued to pump his fingers, nursing her through her powerful orgasm. He continued his assault on her dripping core until she yanked his hair to pull him away as she became overstimulated.

“That’s it, my love. Squeeze around my fingers. Let go,” Alastor whispered as her grip in his hair tightened pleasurably.

Olivia gulped for each breath and her flush stretched down her body. As her twitching slowed, Alastor stood and plucked his handkerchief out of his suit, wiping his mouth and hand. Olivia gazed at him through hooded eyes, still trying to catch her breath. He locked eyes with her as a smug grin spread across his face, but she was too far gone in her pleasure to care.

“Are you still stressed now, my darling?” Alastor purred as he leaned over her, an arm on each side of her on his desk.

“What stress?” Olivia huffed a laugh.

Alastor chuckled but was interrupted as Olivia grabbed his suit and pulled him to her, crushing her lips against his in a passionate kiss. Her tongue entered his mouth and she tasted herself on his tongue. When she pulled away, she locked eyes with him.

“Do...do you need-” she blushed hard as she tried to ask if he wanted her to reciprocate. Thankfully, he caught what she was trying to ask.

“Not tonight, my darling. Tonight was just about you.” Alastor kissed her nose and backed up a step.

“Are you sure? I mean, I could- I’ve never-” Olivia fidgeted with his suit.

Alastor silenced her with a soft kiss. “I promise you, there is no need.”

Olivia nodded and smiled. “That was.......wow.” She blushed and looked down at her hands.

“It was my pleasure, love.” Alastor grinned wide as she laughed.

Then, a knock interrupted them. She heard Angel call out from the other side of the door.

“Hey Smiles? Have you seen Olivia? Charlie says it’s time to go accessory shopping!”

Olivia whirled to Alastor. “Damn! I forgot about that!”

Olivia stood quickly as Alastor backed up to give her room, but her legs gave out. Alastor caught her, wrapping his arms around her waist as he steadied her, snickering.

“Dammit, Al!” Olivia exclaimed through gritted teeth. “How am I suppose go with my legs like this!?”

Alastor gave her an innocent look and shrugged.

“It’s not my problem.”

Olivia reached up and flicked his nose. Alastor caught her wrist and placed a swift kiss to her lips, before spinning her and giving her ass a hard smack. She yelped and stumbled forward a few steps. Glaring at him as she slowly made her way to the door. She smoothed out her hair and dress and reached for the handle.

“Darling, aren’t you forgetting something?” Alastor enquired in a sing-song voice.

Olivia turned and gasped, face flaming as he held her underwear and shrug up. Alastor had the smuggest grin she had ever seen on his face. She rushed to him and snatched her underwear away before pulling them on. He held up her shrug as she put her arms through. Before she buttoned it, he placed a small kiss to the bite on her neck. She hissed before wriggling free of his grasp, buttoning her shrug and sending him an amused glare.

“Ass,” she whispered under her breath as she walked to the door on unsteady legs.

“I love you, too!” Alastor exclaimed enthusiastically as she opened the door and walked out with one last glance behind her.

Olivia stuck out her tongue and closed the door. Angel sent her a confused brow quirk and she waved him off. Her legs were still a little wobbly as she walked, having to hold onto the railing as they made their way downstairs.

Olivia groaned. This was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first time writing anything remotely sexual so I hope you enjoyed it! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Hope you like it too!


	28. Fittings and Mobs and Dogs, Oh My!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day starts out fantastic for Olivia who heads over to Rosie’s for her dress fitting, but could this day get any worse for poor anxiety-filled Olivia? Mobs and dogs are not her friends.

“Ouch!” Olivia jumped as she was pricked by one of Rosie’s seamstresses.

The demoness smirked and innocently batted her eyelashes. “Oh, so sorry.”

Olivia scrunched her face and sighed. Damn jealous fan girls. She glanced around the large dressing room from her place on the pedestal. Fabrics and sewing tools littered the area as two other ladies ran about at Rosie’s order. Olivia looked at the clock which read 2pm. She had been standing there for almost four hours as she had been prodded and turned about like a doll. Olivia sighed again and glanced into the wall-length mirror. She had to admit, the dress was coming along beautifully. The polyester fabric hugged her body, showing off what little curves she possessed. It flared at her shins with a small train in a mermaid style skirt. The thick straps rapped around the top of her breast and off her shoulders. It was plain but elegant.

Olivia had been coming to Rosie’s once a week for the last three weeks. Rosie kept making changes every time she showed up. She finally settled on a design and the intricacies of the dress, pulling it together beautifully. She had become close to Rosie in these weeks, chatting and gossiping as she was very interested in her relationship with Alastor.

“He has never had one, for a long as I’ve known him.” Rosie said one day as they took a break, drinking tea. “It’s interesting to see him like this, in love. He’s changed, as well. I can tell.”

Olivia flushed and sipped her tea. “Changed?”

Rosie chuckled. “He has alway been eccentric, and still is, but he’s,” Rosie paused, rolling her hand in the air as she tried to find the right word. “How do I put it? Calmer.”

Olivia blinked. “Calmer? Are you sure? He seems as flamboyant as usual.”

Rosie laughed. “Yes, the change was subtle, but it is there. Going to that Hotel was the best thing for him, I know. He may not still believe it himself, but he has a new family, and falling in love with you will help with that realization.”

Olivia smiled at the memory of that conversation but her thoughts were interrupted by another prick of a needle at the back of her thigh. She turned and glared at the smirking seamstress who apologized again. Olivia opened her mouth to speak her mind but was stopped as her phone began ringing on the table. She glanced over to it and saw Alastor’s name pop up. Rosie walked over to it and picked it up, answering it for her.

“Hello, my dear Alastor!” Olivia heard Alastor’s booming muffled voice on the other end of the phone call. “Yes, yes. We are almost finished.” Another pause to let Alastor talk. “Well, you better hurry. I’m afraid your fan club is getting testy with her. She may not make it back to you in piece if your not quick.” Rosie chuckled. “Alright, see you in a bit.”

Olivia huffed a small laugh. “Alastor is on the way?”

Rosie smiled wide. “Yes. We better get you out of that dress. We don’t want to ruin the surprise!”

“Is the dress finished?” Olivia carefully stepped off the pedestal and walked to Rosie.

“Almost. Just a few finishing touches, but I don’t need to have you here anymore to have the dress on. Are you happy with it so far?”

Olivia spun, letting the skirt flow around her ankles. “I love it, Rosie. It is absolutely perfect.”

Rosie giggled. “Fantastic! Now turn around so I can unbutton you.”

Rosie proceeded to peel the dress off of Olivia carefully, placing it on the hanger and hanging it up. Olivia changed into her regular dark grey dress and pulled on her red shrug. Before she brought it upon her shoulders, Rosie’s hand stopped her sweater.

“Wait, was that always there? What happened?” Rosie’s voice was filled with concern as she gazed at the large bite mark on Olivia’s shoulder. It was almost healed but the light grey scars shone brightly against her skin.

“O-oh!” Olivia jumped a foot away, tugging on her shrug, blushing like mad. “I-it’s nothing, really! J-just a-, it’s a-,” Olivia couldn’t think up an excuse fast enough.

Rosie’s brows furrowed for a moment before disappearing into her hairline. Her mouth tightened into a small ‘o’ and her fingers touched her cheeks.

“Oh my word.” Rosie whispered. She burst out into a boisterous laughter. “It would be just like Alastor to show no interest in anything sexual, but when he does, it is extremely kinky. Oh, I have to hear the details!”

Olivia shook her head quickly. “Rosie, I can’t talk about those things!”

Rosie stepped closer to her. “Oh come on! Just between us girls!”

Olivia’s face was beet red and her head began to spin at becoming so flustered. She opened her mouth to protest when the bell at the front door rang, indicating someone walking through the door. Olivia sighed with relief as Rosie spun and swiftly walked to the front room. She knew instantly that Alastor had arrived as she heard his unique laughter filter down the hallway. She smiled as she finished dressing and fixed her hair, listening to the muffled chatter of Alastor and Rosie. She walked down the hallway, taking in all the photos of models wearing Rosie’s exquisite clothing. Some from here in Hell with a few from the human world. As Olivia entered the front room, she saw Rosie and Alastor whispering. Alastor had on a surprisingly serious expression as he spoke low, Rosie nodded with a bright smile. As she approached, Alastor turned to her, giving Olivia his full attention.

“Hello, darling!” Alastor walked towards her with open arms. “How was you day?”

“Great! My dress is almost finished!” Olivia smiled brightly, bouncing with excitement.

“Fantastic! Rosie, my dear, I haven’t seen it yet but I’m sure it’s another stroke of your genius!” Alastor wrapped an arm around Olivia’s shoulders, bringing her in tightly against his side.

Olivia heard a mumble of curses and insults thrown her way from the hallway. She didn’t have to turn around to know it was the fan club. A little pride bloomed in her chest as she pressed herself closer to him, wrapping an arm around his waist. She knew it was petty, but she didn’t care.

“Um, Rosie. Do you have a pair of gloves that would go with the dress?” Olivia asked sheepishly. She gripped one of her wrists, not going unnoticed by Alastor.

“Gloves?” Rosie tapped her chin. “Why on earth would you want those? You skin is so lovely and-” Rosie cut herself off at the stern pointed look Alastor sent her. She got the hint rather quickly. “but I’ll see what I can find, dear.”

Olivia smiled and visibly relaxed. “Thank you!”

“Shall we take our leave, love?” Alastor’s grip on her shoulders tightened.

“Sure.” Olivia turned to Rosie. “If you need me again, don’t hesitate to call. Thanks again!”

Rosie walked them to the door. “Of course, sweety. Have a great day!”

Alastor and Olivia walked hand-in-hand down the street. Demons scattered as the infamous Radio Demon came their way. His reputation continued to proceed him, much to his delight. Alastor narrowed his eyes when a large groups of demons were seen a block ahead of them, standing in front of the hotel. Olivia stepped closer to Alastor as yelling and gruff voices rang out.

“Alastor, what’s going on?” Olivia squeezed his hand.

“I’m not sure. Let’s go find out!” Alastor sounded excited as he almost skipped towards the front of the Hotel.

The commotion became louder as they approached. Olivia could hear Charlie now and then trying to calm the crowd as she stood in the doorway.

“Please! Everyone settle down. Can someone tell me what is the problem?”

“Yes, please do tell!” Alastor’s voice boomed over the crowd as he spoke into his microphone, causing them to all flinch and turn.

They saw Alastor with a wide toothy grin and narrowed eyes, his cane tightly in his hand. Olivia gripped his arm with one hand while the other summoned her needles between her fingers, hiding them behind Alastor’s back. Olivia counted about nine demons looking at them nervously, fidgeting as they dare not make eye contact with Alastor. Then, one demon stepped forward. He had large horns like a ram and a snout like a lion.

“You’re all a bunch of fucking pussies.” He grumbled to the others as he walked forward. “Listen, Radio Fucklord. There have been some rumours circling the city. Some very interesting rumours that could make us very rich.”

“Oh! Is that so? And praytell, what rumour would that be?” Alastor drummed his claws on the top of his microphone impatiently.

The demon crossed his arms. “The Shultz are looking for the one who killed their son. Rumour is, they are willing to pay big bucks to any who bring in the culprit.”

Olivia’s grip tightened on Alastor’s arm, huffing a laugh. “And you think you know who it is? And that someone like you can take them?”

The demon’s eyes darted to her as he snarled but then calmed, smirking at Olivia. “Oh, I’m sure we can find something to use as a weakness, little Octavia Von Bast.”

Silence filled the street as Olivia’s jaw dropped. Charlie gasped and ran around the group of demons, standing in front of Olivia at Alastor’s side.

“Oh ya, Vox has been spreading delicious rumours about who ya really are. We hear your big and rich daddy is lookin’ for ya real hard. Wantin’ to make ya pay dearly for your ‘transgressions’, as he put it. Sayin’ things like ya deserved what your husband put ya through. Bet he would pay a pretty penny if we delivered ya t-”

Alastor interrupted him by slamming his cane into the ground, shooting cracks forward and surrounding the demons. They coward together as black tentacles slowly rose up, twitching and wriggling. Many of them started to whimper as the tentacles slowly inched forward. Even the demon who had stepped forward shrank down in fear.

“What is the matter? Won’t you please finish that sentence?” Alastor laughed menacingly, his eyes becoming black as red dials glowed brightly. The tentacles wrapped around the throat of every demon, slamming them face first into the cement. More tentacles rose up and wrapped around their limbs. They started to pull down on the demon’s bodies, squeezing them into the cracks, though the cracks only opened a little. The demons screamed in agony as their bodies were forced into the small crevices in the street. Charlie looked away but Olivia and Alastor watched with satisfaction as one by one, the demon’s heads were the last to be forced into the cracks. They were forcibly caved in, blood bursting out of their ears, eyes and mouths as they were pulled down. Soon, silence filled the street again as the cracks closed up, concealing physical evidence that there had been anyone standing there at all, except the pools of blood. Alastor blinked and his eyes returned to normal in an instant. He turned to the girls with a wide smile.

“Well, that was exciting!” Alastor thrust his cane into the air. “I think we should have mobs more often!”

Olivia smirked, though her nerves were still coursing through her body. Her hands shook slightly as she made her needles disappear.

“Really, Alastor,” Charlie sighed. “You could have made it quicker for them, at least.”

Alastor shrugged. “Woulda, coulda, shoulda, my dear!” Alastor laced his fingers with Olivia’s. “Shall we cook supper, my dear?”

Olivia nodded, squeezing his hand. They walked into the foyer when Charlie stopped them.

“Oh! Hold on a sec! I have a surprise I want to show you!” Charlie motioned for them to follow her, leading them to the club.

Olivia sighed, her nerves still wracking her body at the mention of her old name, but she followed anyway. Alastor glanced down at her with a furrowed brow.

“Olivia?” Alastor’s voice was soft and low.

Olivia glanced up at him, smiling wide. “I’m fine, dearest.”

Charlie opened the door and rushed in. Olivia and Alastor entered the club to see Vaggie standing by the door, Angel sitting at the bar and Niffty sitting on the counter. Olivia opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a sudden and loud string of barks. A small demon dog bounded towards them, happily wagging its long tail. Vaggie intercepted, catching the dog and hoisting it up. It licked her face as she tried to hold it away. It was no bigger then a small poodle back in the human world.

“Ah! Sorry! He’s very friendly!” Charlie exclaimed as she took the dog from Vaggie. She glanced to find Alastor pressed against the wall, eyes narrowed and dilated as he glared at the small creature. His nostrils flared as the dog looked at him and yipped. “Hey, where is Olivia?”

The group looked around to see that Olivia was no where in sight. Then, soft growling was heard from above. They all looked up to see Olivia on the roof of the bar, claws extended deep into the wood, splintering it. Her teeth were bared and her eyes were dilated. Her hair seemed to spike out a little as she crouched low. Angel burst out laughing as Charlie looked concerned.

“I’m sorry. He was lost, so I brought him in. He had tags so I called the owners and they are on their way.” Charlie held the puppy up to her face, pouting. “I thought you all might like to see a cute puppy before he left. Alastor, you don’t like dogs?”

“Not particularly, my dear. Not a fan.” Alastor said through clenched teeth.

“Hun,” Vaggie took in a eep breath. “I’m sure the idea was innocent and well-meaning, but you really thought a cat demon,” she motioned to Olivia, “would like to see a dog?”

“Ya, have you seen Husker around? He scrammed as soon as he sniffed the dog out.” Angel chuckled as he leaned against the bar.

Charlie sighed defeatedly. “Alright. I’ll get him out.” Charlie took the dog, scratching his chin and walked out of the bar, followed by Niffty who wanted to play with the puppy.

Angel snickered as he glanced up at Olivia. “Alright, Doll. You can climb down now.”

Olivia stopped growling and sighed, climbing down slowly. She placed her feet on the counter as Alastor peeled himself away from the wall, offering her a hand. Olivia placed her hand in his and hopped off the counter, rubbing her arms to get rid of the goosebumps.

Angel quirked a brow. “Is it just ‘cause you’re a cat demon or is there more to it then that?”

Olivia sighed. “I was attack by a couple dogs when I was a kid. The attack stayed with me and it doesn’t help that I’m a cat demon now. Damn beasts.”

Alastor wrapped his arm around her shoulder as Angel turned to him.

“What about you, Smiles? What’s your story with dogs?”

“My story is non of your business.” Alastor turned to Olivia. “Let’s get to dinner, darling.”

Olivia nodded, walking through the the foyer to the kitchen. Once they entered, Olivia quickly shed her sweater and put on the apron, avoiding talking about what had transpired. Alastor stood by the door, watching his lover flitter about the kitchen to prepare for the dinner service. He sighed.

“Olivia,” Alastor started but was stopped by a finger raised in the air.

“Nope.” Olivia kept her back to him as she started to cut vegetables.

Alastor smiled wider at her stubbornness. He took off his jacket and put on an apron, walking to the fridge to pull out the roast. He snapped his fingers and the seasonings started to dance off the shelving towards him. Music from the radio filtered through the speaker as the utensils floated up in the air to the beat. They made a circle around Olivia, causing her to looked up with a exasperated sigh. She tried desperately to stop the twitch of her lip as she continued to chop the vegetables, ignoring the man she loved who swayed up behind her. His voice deep as he started to sing close to her ear.

**Ready 1-2-3**

**I'm a Bad Boy**

Olivia choked a laugh as the words were whispered into her ear. She waved her hand to brush him away as she got back to her work. Alastor proceeded to dance behind her, his shoes tapping against the linoleum. As she cut the vegetables, each piece she cut off slowly bounced into the air and circled her, dancing towards the boiling pot. Olivia pursed her lips to keep the smile at bay.

**The ballrooms packed with cokey girls**

**Satin frocks and shining pearls**

**Click my fingers ladies swoon**

**The hottest dancer in the room**

**I'm a bad boy – I need to dance,**

**If you don't dance no romance**

**Feel like dancing dance with me**

**First dance is always free.**

Alastor placed his hands on her shoulders and spun her to face him. Olivia gasped but let out an exasperated sigh, leaning against the island and crossing her arms. A reluctant smile creeped onto her face.

“Alastor.” Olivia said with warning in her voice, but her smile betrayed her as he continued to sing.

**I'm a Bad Boy**

**Bebop sliding down my back**

**Never alone when I hit the sack**

**Swings a thing with a ringa-ding-ding**

**I get wings when I sing —**

**Ragtime reason and rhyme,**

**I'm the reason, you're divine.**

**Rhumba mambo latin samba**

Alastor took the knife from her hand and placed it on the counter, pulling her forward as he held both her hands in his. He started a simple swing as he sang. He then spun her to another partner as his shadow materialized out of the floor and caught her hands. Alastor twirled his fingers as the condiments and spices danced across the counter, seasoning the roast as they floated over. Alastor’s shadow wrapped a pitch black arm around her waist, dipping her and quickly bringing her back up. It lifted her hand and spun her ‘round and ‘round towards Alastor.

**I'm a bad boy – I need to dance,**

**If I don't dance no romance**

**Feel like dancing dance with me**

**First dance is always free.**

Alastor caught her hand and spun her into his arms. His voice lifting her spirits and his dancing calming her nerves. Alastor always knew how to cheer her up, even if it was acting goofy just to see her smile.

**I'm a Bad Boy**

**Bad boy – I need to dance,**

**If I don't dance no romance**

**Feel like dancing dance with me**

Olivia’s face was beaming as Alastor danced with her in the middle of the kitchen. Only them mattered at that moment. The music pulsed through their bodies, taking their breath away. Alastor swung her into the open position, stretching them wide before spinning her back into his arms, pulling her flush against him.

**I'm a bad boy – I need to dance,**

**If I don't dance no romance**

**Feel like dancing dance with me**

**First dance is always free.**

Alastor lifted Olivia, spinning her again before bringing her down into a deep dip, her hair almost brushing the ground. They breathed heavily, their chests heaving. Alastor brought her up slowly, her chest pressing intimately against his. They’re eyes locked and laughter slowly built from a soft chuckle to full-bellied laughter.

“Do you feel better now, love?” Alastor cupped her face with a hand.

Olivia placed her own hand over his and leaned into his palm. Her smile never once leaving her face, lighting up her golden eyes.

“Much better, dearest.”

Alastor’s other hand cupped her face as well and he surged forward, crashing his lips against hers, tasting her delicious smile. He pulled back only enough to pepper kisses across her face. Olivia laughed, trying to pull away from his ticklish kisses.

“Alastor! We need to-” his lips sealed over hers, “get back to supper!” Olivia giggled against his mouth.

“Why, it’s already in the oven, love.” Alastor motioned with an arm to the roast in the oven and the veggies and potatoes already boiling.

Olivia gaped. “H-how?” She smacked his arm. “Sneaky demon.”

Alastor chuckled. “Would you like to see how sneaky I can be?” His voice dropped an octave seductively.

Olivia arched a brow. “Wha- EEK!” Olivia squealed as a pinch to her ass cause her to jump a foot in the air. She glanced down with a glare to the black hand the protruded from the island wall. She kicked the wall with her heels before turning to Alastor. “Not funny!”

Alastor laughed heartily. “That was quite funny, actually. You should have seen your face!” Alastor pressed a quick kiss to her cheek before turning to the food. “Always lovely seeing your gorgeous smile!”

Olivia huffed a small laugh, smiling brighter. “Ass.”

Alastor turned to her with a toothy grin, winking. “Haven’t you heard, darling? ‘I’m a bad boy’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Bad Boy Good Man by Tape Five and Henri Wager
> 
> Thank you all for reading. I hope you all enjoy this chapter filled with random little events! You need one of those chapters once in a while! Haha! Much love! ❤️❤️❤️


	29. The Extermination Masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time for the Extermination Masquerade! Can Olivia handle going back home for the first time in almost 60 years?

The day of the Cleanse was fast approaching. The group had come up with a makeshift plan to get Olivia into the library. They would arrive at the estate by 9pm where, once they entered the ballroom, Niffty, Husker, Angel and Alastor would charm their way through the crowd and guards, drawing them away from the doors that led to the library. Vaggie and Alastor’s shadow would keep an eye out for anything going wrong. Charlie would help Olivia reach the library since she had been there a few times, staying by Olivia’s side. Once the book had been retrieved, they would leave as quickly as possible and hopefully, not letting Paul see Olivia.

On the day before the Cleanse, Alastor was doing everything he could to keep Olivia’s mind off the impending day. Taking her out for her usual kill, finding new recipes to liven up the Hotel menu. They had just returned to the Hotel after a beautiful killing spree when Niffty ran up to them.

“Al! Al!” Niffty waved her arms frantically. “Oh man! This should be goooood. Rosie is here for you!” Niffty sped off to the foyer.

Olivia and Alastor looked at each other in confusion before briskly walking forward. As they rounded the corner, they saw Rosie sitting with Charlie, chatting and drinking tea. The others peaked through the door from inside the Club, doing their best to eavesdrop but not look suspicious.

“Rosie, my dear!” Alastor exclaimed. “What brings you to this dreadful place?” Alastor grinned wide.

Charlie shot him a glare as Rosie stood. “Hello, my dear friend.” She turned to Olivia. “Hello, dear Olivia.”

The calmness in her voice troubled Alastor greatly.

“Rosie? Not that I’m not happy too see you, but what is the purpose of your visit?” Alastor summoned his microphone and placed his hand on the top.

Rosie reached into her purse and pulled out an envelope with Alastor’s name on it. Alastor raised a brow and slowly took it from her.

“I have been meaning to ask about you attending this masquerade. It’s not like you to attend such matters, unless...” Rosie glanced over to Olivia.

“Pressing issues have come up that requires my action at the Von Bast Estate.” Alastor said innocently.

“Quite.” Rosie pursed her lips. “Well, I surmised as much and that is why I have come with another invitation for you and you alone. One you have disregarded each and every year but you are entitled to, regardless of how the other Overlords feel about it.”

Alastor hummed as he opened the envelope. Inside was the invitation to the annual Overlord’s meeting, held every year at the Von Bast Estate. Only the usual five went every year. The three V’s, Paul Von Bast and Gerald Shultz. Alastor sneered at the letter in his hands. It stated that the meeting would be held at 11:30pm on the night of the masquerade.

“I have never attended a single one of those gatherings. Why should this one interest me?” Alastor folded up the letter and tucked it away in his breast pocket.

“As an Overlord yourself, you have every right to be there, whether they want you or not. Also,” Rosie stared hard into Olivia’s eyes as she continued to speak to Alastor, “it is in best interest of all you hold dear and have accomplished here at the Hotel.”

Alastor stayed silent and gazed down at Olivia.

“Vox has stated that he has an announcement to make for all the other Overlords to hear at this meeting. He made it sound enticing, if I do say so.” Rosie fiddled with the umbrella she held in her hands.

That caught the attention of Olivia and Alastor as his smile faltered slightly, his eyes shooting up to Rosie.

“Well, well, well. Seems like I will be gracing the other Overlords with my presence this year. Will you be attending as well?” Alastor smirked.

“With you there, it should be very entertaining, no?” Rosie snickered.

Alastor chuckled. “Quite, my dear.”

Rosie adjusted her massive hat. “Well, I must take my leave. I came with my warning as a courtesy to our long standing friendship. Do not squander it.” Rosie turned to Olivia. “It was a pleasure seeing you again, dearie.”

Olivia nodded. “You as well. Thanks for the visit.”

Alastor motioned to the door, escorting her out. Olivia walked over to the others with Charlie and explained what Rosie had told them.

“Thank you for coming, my dear. I appreciate the warning.” Alastor placed his hands behind his back with a large smile.

“I have known you a long time, Alastor. This woman must be pretty special for you to attend one of these gatherings.” Rosie smiled as she opened her umbrella, placing on her shoulder.

Alastor chuckled. “Yes,” he glanced back into the Hotel with a fondness Rosie had never seen, “she is one of a kind.”

Rosie smiled. “Try not to lose your temper tomorrow night. You know Vox goads you on purpose. Olivia’s fate may rely on you staying calm.”

Alastor nodded. “I will do whatever it takes to get her home safe.”

Rosie bid him farewell as he walked back into the Hotel. He walked slowly to the Club, many thoughts running through his mind. His thoughts were interrupted by a sweet voice.

“Alastor?” Olivia glanced up at him with worry as she approached.

Alastor smiled wide, shaking his head and laced his fingers with hers. He led her back to the Club where the group discussed a new version of their plan. The plan would mostly stay the same, except with Alastor at the meeting, he would hopefully distract the Overlords enough for the others to grab the book and get out. Alastor chimed in that he was most looking forward to have it a one-on-one with Paul. Once the plan was settled, Charlie made a suggestion to help get their minds off of it. A celebration movie night!

After much deliberation, they had settled on two movies. The first would be Hairspray and the second would be the original Scream. As Olivia and Husker gathered glasses and drinks, the others pushed the couches in the Club in a semi circle around the 70 inch television in the corner. Charlie ran to the kitchen to gather snacks such as popcorn, chips and candy. Once everything had been prepared, Alastor sat on one couch with an arm across the back. Vaggie and Charlie snuggled on the smaller loveseat, while Niffty, Husker and Angel took the larger one. Olivia walked around the couches, placing the glasses on the coffee table, pouring everyone a drink. When she went to sit, knowing how Alastor was with public displays of affection, she sat a foot away from him. What she wasn’t expecting was his arm to snake around her waist and shimmy her across the couch, pulling her flush against his side. She glanced up at him with a surprised smile and snuggled into his side, laying her head on his shoulder.

They started the first movie as boisterous laughs and karaoke singing was heard through the club. Once the second movie started, there weren’t any more laughs. Surprisingly, Charlie and Olivia were scaredy cats when it came to jump scares. Charlie was almost completely behind Vaggie while Olivia hid her face in Alastor’s chest, stifling her screams, much to his enjoyment. When the movies had finished, it was almost two in the morning. Vaggie pulled a groggy Charlie off of the couch and bid everyone a good night. Niffty has sped off to bed quickly, but Angel and Husker had fallen asleep on the couch at each end. Alastor stood and stretched, cracking his back before offering a hand to Olivia. He continued to hold her hand as the exited the Club, leaving the sleeping pair behind in darkness.

“Al?” Olivia asked as they made their way up the stairs.

Alastor glanced down at her. “Hmm?”

“I have to ask about tomorrow. Are we really going as a couple or do you wish to go separately?” Olivia wanted to give him the option so he didn’t feel uncomfortable about showing of their relationship, especially in front of the other Overlords.

Alastor hummed as they reached their door. His eyes became hooded as he walked through the door, letting her hand go. Olivia followed him as uncertainty flooded her chest. She closed the door behind her as Alastor walked to the window and gazed out into the night. Olivia hesitated for a moment before walking towards him.

“Alastor?” Olivia’s voice was small as she glanced up at him.

Alastor closed his eyes for a moment and smiled wide. He glanced down at Olivia, turning to her fully, placing his hands on her waist and brings her flush against him. He leaned down and pressed a hard kiss to her lips, wrapping his arms around her waist. Olivia threw her arms around his neck as she kissed him back with matching vigour. When he pulled away, his nose brushed against hers. He gazed down at her with a wide, toothy grin.

“When the Radio Demon walks into that masquerade, he will have the most beautiful demoness on his arm for the world to see and they will know that she belongs to him, and he to her.” Alastor leaned his forehead against hers as he spoke.

Olivia gaped up at him as her face erupted into the deepest crimson. Alastor’s breath hitched at the radiant smile that bloomed on her face. She pressed her face into his chest, a muffled ‘I love you’ was heard as he chuckled.

“I love you too, darling.” Alastor tightened his hold on her.

Alastor then led her to the bench under the window where he sat, placing her between his legs. Olivia rested her head against his chest and he laid his cheek on the top of her head. Olivia’s eyes started to droop as sleep took over. Before she fell asleep, she curled further into his embrace.

“I really don’t want to go.” Olivia whispered, fear lacing her voice.

Alastor held her tighter. “I know. I truly wish there was another way, but I will do everything in my power to protect you.”

Olivia nodded, feeling absolutely safe and warm in his arms. She drifted off to sleep, trying to have one last good night sleep before tomorrow.

_____

Needless to say, Olivia didn’t sleep very well that night. She stirred and fidgeted all night, even in Alastor’s arms. When morning came, the Angels descended. Olivia and Alastor continued to cuddle on the bench, watching the massacre below them. Olivia tensed as an Angel flew in front of their window and stopped. It slowly turned it’s head towards them, tilting it to the side. Olivia hunkered closer to Alastor as the Angel’s unnerving stare seemed to bore into her, twirling it’s spear in a silent threat, causing it to flash in the light. Olivia felt a rumble in Alastor’s chest as he had a stare down with theAngel. His eyes glowing deep red and his smile stretched menacingly, daring the Angel to try anything while they were in the Princess’ territory. The Angel’s head twitched violently before flying off to join the others. Olivia sighed with relief as Alastor rubbed her back with his claws, soothing her nerves.

Throughout the day, Alastor and Olivia did what they could to be distracted. Cooking, walking around the hotel, playing the violin. Olivia was flattered at his attempts to cheer her up. Charlie, as usual, took it the hardest. She stayed cooped up in her room with Vaggie for most of the day. The sounds of her subjects screaming and their flesh being torn brought her great sadness.

At around 5pm, a soft knock was heard at Charlie’s door. Vaggie unwrapped herself from the blanket fort Charlie had constructed on their bed, slowly making her way to the door. Vaggie slowly opened the door and saw Olivia, Niffty and Angel standing in the hallway.

“Hey, Vaggie.” Olivia spoke with softly. “It is time to get ready for the masquerade. Is Charlie up for it?” Olivia peeked around Vaggie to see Charlie’s silhouette behind the blankets.

Vaggie nodded. “Come on in.”

As they walked in, Angel sauntered to the bed and plopped down, leaning heavily against the hidden Charlie.

“Oh Charlie, Charlie, Charlie. Ya still mopin’? Angel teased. “It’s just a little death. Nothin’ your not used to around here.”

Charlie heaved a sigh and took the blanket off of her head, glaring at Angel. He smirked down at her and dramatically shot off of the bed.

“Come one, girl! Time to get all gussied up!” Angel rushed to the closet and gathered the outfits with Niffty’s help.

Charlie couldn’t help but smile, albeit sadly, as she slowly rose from the bed. Vaggie placed a supportive arm around her shoulder and led her to the walk-in classes, following Angel. They brought out the numerous bags with their outfits and hung them up along the wall. They took each dress out of their bags slowly, as to not wrinkle or wreck anything of the fabric. They all took much longer then they anticipated to get dressed with their makeup. As Olivia slipped on her dress, Vaggie buttoning it up, she noticed Rosie had made some beautiful changes to the dress. The off-shoulder straps that went across your bosom were now bright red, vibrant against the black bodice and a matching red underskirt that peaked out from under the train. Charlie walked up to her, clad in her dapper outfit and mask.

“I believe this is yours?” Charlie smiled as she handed Olivia her handmade mask, courtesy of Rosie.

Olivia smiled brightly as she held up the fully-laced black mask, with red knitted around the eyes with a red X between the eyes. The cat ears were framed in red ribbon, looking more like lynx ears.

“Wow, its amazing.” Olivia’s fingers lightly brushed over the whiskers that felt like silk to the touch. She brought it up to her face and attached it to her hair, which was pulled into a romantic tuck. She walked to her vanity and picked up her mother’s locket, placing it around her neck and tucking it between her breasts, hiding it from view.

“Do I look stunning or do I look stunning?” Angel’s voice broke the mood as he spun on the corner, glancing at him self in the mirror, his poofy hair slouched back. “Come on, ladies. The boys await!” Angel sauntered to the door.

The door was flung open by said spider demon as his heels echoed on the floor. The girls followed with giddy giggles as the rest of the girls attached their masks. They made their way through the hallway and down the stairs. As they descended, they saw Husker and Alastor waiting at the front desk. Husker looked miserable in his suit while Alastor looked completely at home with his bangs slicked back and a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. They looked over as the girls approached.

“You guys look so handsome!” Charlie bounced on her heels.

“You ladies look magnificent!” Alastor through his arms out in a flourish.

Husker just grumbled and stuffed his paws into his pockets. Alastor’s eyes landed on Olivia and his breath hitched at the lovely creature walking his way. He walked forward, meeting her halfway. He took her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing her knuckles with such a soft kiss that she almost didn’t feel it through her gloves.

“My darling, you look absolutely divine. Stunning.” Alastor whispered against her hand as she blushed violently.

“Thank you, dearest. You look amazingly handsome.” Olivia brought up her other hand to his cheek, brushing it with her knuckles as she stepped closer to him.

Alastor grinned with complete pride as he walked around Olivia, placing her furry black wrap around her shoulders. Alastor then stood beside her, offering her his arm. Olivia hooked her hand into the crook of his arm and stepped closer to him. They walked towards the towers as they headed to the front doors. Charlie turned back to them.

“Awe! That’s so cute! You guys match!” Charlie bounced on her feet as Vaggie rolled her eyes with a small smile.

Olivia blinked for a moment before looking down at their outfits. Charlie was right. Rosie had matched the colour scheme of their outfits perfectly. Now the changes made sense. Black and red. Olivia giggled as Alastor’s chest puffed out in smug pride. They all headed out to the limo, making sure the coast was clear of Angel’s as the scurried into the vehicle. I touched forward, heading towards the one place Olivia had avoided since she landed in Hell. It was a nerve wracking 40 minute drive to the estate, but it felt like an eternity for Olivia. It helped that her friend continued with their loving ways. Charlie and Angel bickering about something at the Hotel, Husker downing whatever bottle of alcohol he could grab and Niffty zooming around the car, looking as the Angel’s killed and killed.

Olivia pressed closer to Alastor and the others quieted down as an Angel’s shadow passed over the limo so close, flying low to find it’s next target. Alastor wrapped an arm around her shoulders, tucking her into his side. Even Alastor glanced nervously to the glass roof of the vehicle. Her hands fidgeted with the wrap around her shoulders, picking at the fur. As they turned down Main Street, she couldn’t help the rampant thoughts running through her head. Her breathing quickened and her chest started to constrict. Then, a large hand gripped her hand, forcing it open and fingers filled the spaces between hers. Olivia looked up to see Alastor watching her with cautious worry. Olivia let out a shuddering breath as Alastor rested his forehead against her temple, bringing her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it.

“Everything will be alright, my love.” Alastor whispered.

“I surly hope so.” Olivia sighed and closed her eyes. “This is one reunion I have avoided for decades.”

Alastor hummed and placed a kiss below her ear. Olivia blushed and shot a quick glance to their friends. None of them gave the two of them a passing glance. She turned back to Alastor.

“Alas-” She was interrupted as Alastor moulded his lips to hers in a soft kiss, slowly melting away her worries as his hand cupped her chin, stroking her with his thumb.

Olivia blushed a deep red as shock coursed through her body. Alastor rarely kissed her in front of company, though it wasn’t unwelcome. Alastor pulled away before she could react, a spark of mischievous pride in his eyes. Olivia ducked her head and gripped his hand tightly as Alastor chuckled.

“At least I was able to take your mind off of it, even for a moment.”

Olivia huffed a small laugh.

“Hey, looooooovebirds!” Angel’s voice rang out in a sing-song style. “Should we put up the privacy screen so you guys can have some alooooooooone time?”

Alastor’s head snapped unnaturally around to glare at Angel, a sickening crack echoing in the limo. Olivia blushed a deeper red as she buried her face in Alastor’s chest.

Vaggie pinched Angel’s arm. “Leave them alone, Angel!”

The bickering started up again as Olivia sighed and smiled, turning her face so her cheek rested on his chest. She placed a hand on Alastor’s thigh as he glanced back down at her, kissing the top of her head. The rest of the drive was strangely uneventful. Although, the closer they got, the more nervous Olivia became.

They were a few blocks away when the Von Bast estate came into view. Spotlights shot into the air, waving back and forth, beckoning their guests. Limos lined the street, waiting to gain entrance to the estate. Olivia’s grip on Alastor’s hand tightened as she glanced out of the window to the front gates at the bottom of the hill. She looked away as the limo proceeded up the winding road, getting higher on the hill, closer to the large mansion. It was a slow crawl that was driving Olivia’s nerves crazy.

Husker whistled low. “Holy shit.”

Angel’s ace pressed against the window. “This place an beautiful!!”

“Don’t let that fool you.” Olivia mumbled as she continued to look down at her lap.

Angel turned to her. “You lived here when you were alive? What a lucky bitch!”

Olivia flinched slightly at Angel’s innocent remark. She sighed and leaned against Alastor heavily. The car lurched to a stop as they pulled up to the front doors. The doors opened and everyone started to filter out. Olivia took a deep breath and exited the car, taking in the estate. The large light blue walls and white pillars brought a terrible nostalgic feeling in her chest. The large white framed windows did nothing to help either. Olivia adjusted her mask and hooked her hand into the crook of Alastor’s arm. He brought his arm tight to his side, pulling her closer. The white marble steps they took seemed endless as they ascended. The massive double doors, with intricate designs or cats and ice, opened simultaneously as the neared. Their senses were were assaulted by bright lights, orchestral music and haughty laughter. Olivia gripped Alastor’s arm as memories from her past played behind her eyes. She took a deep breath and stepped into the threshold, watching as the many demons who lined the hallway glance in her direction.

Olivia flushed as she walked through the crowds, her arm linked intimately with Alastor. The round, swirling white pillars lined the red carpet that led to the ballroom, were as beautiful as she remembered. As much as she hated her life, the estate itself was always a marvel to her. Her thoughts were interrupted by loud whispering from the demons they walked past.

‘Is that the Radio Demon? He is as dreamy as I remembered.’

‘What is he doing here? Is that his date?’

‘Who is that on his arm? Is it a whore he hired?’

‘She looks familiar.’

Olivia’s etiquette training kicked in as she became more sure in her steps, throwing her shoulder back and holding her head high. She narrowed her eyes as the double doors leading into the ball room opened. They waited as the doorman announced their arrival.

“Now entering, her royal highness. Princess Charlotte Magne, accompanied by Vagatha.”

Vaggie flinched as her full name was used but shook her head as she linked her arm into Charlie’s, descending down the stairs to the ballroom floor.

“Now entering, Angel Dust, Husker and Niffty.”

Husker had Angel hooked on one arm with Niffty on the other as the walked down the stairs. His face told everyone he was absolutely miserable while Angel sent kisses and waves to the other demons.

Olivia and Alastor approached the doorman who asked for her name. Olivia hesitated for a moment, tempted to use her old name to cause a stir in the crowd, but that wasn’t her name anymore.

“Olivia.” Olivia said quietly as the doorman nodded.

“Now entering, Alastor, The Radio Demon, accompanied by Olivia.”

Alastor smiled wide as many eyes turned to him, surprised by his attendance. The descended the stairs as Olivia took in the familiar ballroom. Across from where they stood was another balcony with stairs on either side leading down to the dance floor. The high ceiling held a massive glass roof that showed off the deepening red sky. The white columns we massive and the light blue walls and flooring shone in the light. To the right was a set of glass doors leading to a huge garden with a small maze in the middle.

The room was already filling up with the richest of the rich, the smug and the beautiful. The group gathered in the middle of the crowd, grabbing drinks as the waiters passed them on trays. They had mingled and drank for about a half hour when a loud bell chimed, indicating it was 10pm and the main host was entering the ballroom. Olivia swallowed hard and pressed herself close to Alastor’s side, gripping his arm tightly. Alastor placed a hand over hers as the double doors on the balcony burst open. A silhouette stood in the doorway, tall and lean, and it walked forward. Olivia’s anxiety flared at the sight of the man whose presence deafened room as the guest became deathly silent. His black hair was slicked back tight against his head except for one strand of dark red hair that laid upon his forehead. His piercing gold eyes scanned the floor beneath him as his cat ears stood straight at attention. His pale grey skin glowed in the spotlight as he smiled wide with venom. The perfect picture of the upper class of Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow you guys are amazing! Over 3000 hits! I love you guys! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!


	30. The Von Bast Estate Expedition.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia confronts her father and then searches for the item she needs. Meanwhile, Alastor pays a visit to theOverlord yearly meeting.

“Welcome! Welcome, friends and acquaintances! Welcome to the esteemed Von Bast Estate and congratulations on surviving another year in Hell!” Paul’s voice was deep and charming, just as Olivia remembered.

The crowd applauded and cheered, clinking glasses in a self-toast to his speech.

“As my esteemed guests, it is my duty and obligation,” some of the crowd snickered, “to supply entertainment and the most expensive wine in the nine circles!” That got the crowd excited, even Husker clapped.

“Please enjoy the remainder of the Cleanse as we ring in the new year with a bang!”

At that moment, fireworks were fired off, illuminating the ballroom through the glass ceiling. The crowd cheered and drank.

“Not to insult ya, but I see where your showmanship comes from.” Angel crossed his arms, raising a brow.

Olivia stared at him before downing her champagne in one gulp. Olivia ducked her head as she noticed Paul come down the stairs and start to mingle with the guests, shaking hands and schmoozing with the ladies. The group moved to the side of the room, away from Paul.

“Alright, when are we executing the plan?” Charlie rubbed her hands together in anticipation.

“Well, if I remember correctly,” Olivia tapped her chin, “his study is up there, past the doors.” Olivia motioned to the balcony where Paul had emerged, where a security guard stood at each staircase leading up to it.

Charlie nodded. “I believe you’re right. So when Alastor leaves for his meeting at 1130pm, that is when Angel, Husker and Niffty with distract the guards away from the stairs.”

Vaggie chimed in. “That is when Olivia and Charlie will head up and find the library, grab the book and leave. Do you have any idea what you are looking for?”

Olivia sighed. “I’m hoping I’ll know when I see it.”

Alastor, Vaggie and Niffty scattered throughout the crowd to see if they could fin any information that would be useful. Olivia, Charlie and Angel stood together near the wall, trying to stay as inconspicuous as possible. It was around 1030pm when the night turned completely sour in Olivia’s mouth.

“Well, well, well, Octavia. And here I thought Reginald would have broken you for good this time, but I see you have......recovered.” Paul sneered as he gazed down at his disgraced daughter.

Olivia froze as Paul’s voice came from behind her. A disgusted shiver ran down her spine at the slimy tone he used. Olivia turned slowly as as Angel and Charlie came up to stand behind her.

“Once again,” Paul continued, “your mere existence bring me nothing but disappointment, as expected of such a whore.”

Olivia’s body shook and her eyes dilated. She pressed her lips into a tight line, stifling the whimper that wanted to escape her throat. Her heart pounded in her chest as her fear coursed through her veins, freezing her to her core. Her father’s hard gaze, as usual, made her feel small and insignificant. Olivia took a deep breath and closed her eyes, steeling her nerves. When she opened them, determination shone brightly in her golden eyes.

“If your disappointments have to continue to bite you in the ass, I’m more then happy to oblige.” Olivia sent him such an innocent smile full of venom and malice.

Charlie and Angel bit their lips to stifle their laughter.

Paul’s eyes narrowed. “How dare you speak your father that way, you insolent little slut.”

“By the way,” Olivia placed a hand on her hip, looking bored. “My name is Olivia, Paul.” Olivia held her head high, even as her nerves were screaming at her to run.

“Ha! You may change your name, but you will always still be that worthless whore who stained the Von Bast name with your adulterous acts. If Reginald had done his job properly, he should have smothered that annoying spark that gives you such an attitude. Since he fails, I’d be more then happy to give you a sever attitude adjustment.”

Olivia deflated slightl at the threat as Charlie and Angel took a step closer to her. Her hands began to shake and her head spun as her breathing became shorter and shorter. Her body felt like it had begun to shrink under with hateful stare, feeling like the small and insignificant kitten he has beaten into her as a child. Before she could do or say anything, a familiar hand wrapped around her shoulder and brought her into a side embrace.

“Sending such a pathetic creature to snuff out a spark so brilliant ended up fanning it into a roaring fire that will eventually come to consume you.” Alastor grinned wide as he appeared beside Olivia, his eyes narrowing. He hugged Olivia tighter to his side. “Also, if you touch what is mine in any way, you will have much more problems then running out of wine tonight.”

A small smile came to Olivia’s face as Alastor spoke, pressing herself into the body. Paul sneered, then glanced between Alastor and Olivia, at their close proximity. Paul smirked and snickered.

“Alastor. Always a pleasure.” Paul gritted his teeth. “I didn’t expect you to attend my masquerade. I can not believe a demon of your..... ‘prowess’ would allow such whorish trash to be in you presence, let alone taint your bed with such damaged goods.”

Olivia felt the anger rise in Alastor, his claws on her shoulder started to grow and his eyes began to glow and morph. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could voice his response, Charlie stepped in front of them.

“Lord Von Bast,” Olivia had never heard such command come from Charlie’s voice before, “I suggest you move along before I alert my father of your rudeness and abuse towards my friends. He will not be happy that you cause such a burden for him to deal with.” Charlie smiled wide as her eyes dilated.

Paul’s eyes widened for a moment before narrowing, a smirk creeped onto his face as he bowed deeply.

“Of course, Princess Charlotte.” Paul straightened. He cast a glare at Olivia before walking past her and whispering, “You will get what’s coming to you.” and continued on to his other guests.

“What a fucking asshole.” Angel scoffed once Paul had walked away.

Olivia let out the breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding and leaned heavily into Alastor’s side. She looked up to see Alastor with his eyes closed, reigning in his anger. He opened them to glance down at her with worry. Olivia smiled brightly before turning to Charlie.

“Thank you.”

Charlie grinned. “I don’t use my status often, but sometimes it feels great to boss certain people around.”

Olivia chuckled. Alastor perked up as a slow song started and he grinned. He pulled away from Olivia to grasp her hands and pull he to the crowded dance floor, where countless coupled were pressed intimately against each other. The singer’s voice floated throughout the room.

**And I'd give up forever to touch you**

**'Cause I know that you feel me somehow**

**You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be**

**And I don't want to go home right now**

**And all I can taste is this moment**

**And all I can breathe is your life**

**And sooner or later it's over**

**I just don't wanna miss you tonight**

Alastor pulled Olivia close, wrapping an arm around her and holding her other hand over his heart. Olivia smiled wide as she listened to the song, reminding her of their first dance. She wondered if he remembered as well.

**And I don't want the world to see me**

**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand**

**When everything's made to be broken**

**I just want you to know who I am**

“Do you remember this song?” Olivia’s sweet voice floated up to him as he spun her.

“I surly do, my darling.” Alastor pulled her back into his arms and whispered into her ear. “I remember very well. Rescuing the damsel from her perverted stalker, your face when I told Charlie you could sing.”

Olivia huffed a small laugh. “Still deciding on whether I should punch you for that.”

“And I thank you everyday that you don’t. If you decide you must, I only ask as a favour to your lover,” Alastor dipped her deeply, “that you give me a warning before you just paste me, my darling canary.”

**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming**

**Or the moment of truth in your lies**

**When everything feels like the movies**

**Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive**

Olivia laughed as Alastor gazed at her with love and fondness. He leaned forward and rested his cheek against her head, letting the song envelope them. He brought his lips close to her ear as he softly sang for her.

**And I don't want the world to see me**

**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand**

**When everything's made to be broken**

**I just want you to know who I am**

**And I don't want the world to see me**

**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand**

**When everything's made to be broken**

**I just want you to know who I am**

Olivia sighed, leaning further into his embrace, letting his voice fill her with raw emotion. She glanced over his shoulder to see Paul watching them out of the corner of his eye, his lip curled ion a sneer. Olivia puffed out a little in pride in knowing that her father hated the fact that his disowned daughter had snagged an Overlord. Yet, as she gazed into Alastor’s eyes, she knew she was the lucky one.

**And I don't want the world to see me**

**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand**

**When everything's meant to be broken**

**I just want you to know who I am**

**I just want you to know who I am**

**I just want you to know who I am**

**I just want you to know who I am**

They danced and danced, their friends joining them as the night went on, until the bell chimed at 1120pm, indicating that the Overlord meeting was about to start. Alastor sighed as he led Olivia of the dance floor to where their other friends had gathered.

“Ok, so we have the plan down?” Charlie seemed way to into this.

Olivia nodded as she turned to her friends. “I think everyone is ready.”

Angel pushed up his bosom and lowered his dress a little. “Those guards won’t know what hit em’.”

Olivia smiled and shook her head, turning to Alastor.

“Are you excited to attend your first Overlord meeting?” Olivia smirked.

“Oh, I’m ecstatic!” Alastor’s teeth were clenched as sarcasm drive off his tongue. He sighed. “I should get going. Wouldn’t want to be late.”

Olivia placed a hand on his arm. “Please be careful.”

Alastor kissed her forehead. “Don’t worry about me, darling. I can handle myself.” Alastor made his cane appear and twirled it as he headed to the conference room.

Olivia smiled at his retreating form as Charlie touched her arm. Angel and Niffty had headed over to the guards and were already trying to chat them up. Now all they had to do was wait for the opportunity.

_____

Alastor casually walked down the hallway leading to the front doors. He approached a door to the left in the middle that had two large guards posted. As soon as they saw him, they stepped aside and let him enter. The hallway was long with multiple doors but the one he wanted was at the very end. He took his time walking, thinking. He couldn’t believe it had come to this, to be locked in a room with those obnoxious weaklings. His grip on his cane tightened as he took a deep breath, calming himself. He stretched his smile wide across his face and narrowed his eyes. When he approached the door, he flung open the double doors with a dramatic flourish. All eyes in the room darted to him as he twirled his cane, entering the room.

“Oh, what a treat to see all your faces again!” Alastor rounded the large table and headed to his seat next to Rosie. Alastor noticed only a few of the Overlords had attended this year. He recognized Valentino, Velvet, Paul and Gerald. Vox wasn't anywhere in sight.

Gerald growled. “What, in the name of Lucifer, are you doing here?”

“I thought it was about time I attended one of these little meetings of yours. Get the lowdown on what makes you Overlords tick.” Alastor pinched his fingers together and narrowed his eyes further.

“Did you get the lowdown when you mutilated my son?!” Gerald stood and slammed his hand on the table.

Alastor hummed. “Oh, I learned many discoveries on what made him tick and I have to say, not impressed.” Alastor looked at his claws, looking bored.

Gerald growled louder and straightened as his claws extended. He look about ready to jump over the table until a hand on his shoulder stopped his and forced him back into his seat. Velvet started to giggle manically, clapping her hands in glee. She pulled out her phone and snapped a picture.

“Now, now, Gerald, we have a new attendee. We mustn’t cause him any trouble.” Vox’s gravelly voice boomed throughout the room as he circled to the front of the table. “I have to say, Alastor, it is a surprise to have you here. It makes me wonder what could possibly have enticed you to this particular meeting.” Vox trailed off.

“You know me, Vox, always looking to keep everyone on their toes. Can’t let you think I don’t care about such a lovely bunch.” Alastor’s grin widened as he locked eyes with Vox.

“Of course. In fact,” Vox settled in his seat and brought his feet up on top the table, crossing them, “I think you, of all demons here, might be the most interested in what I am about to announce.”

Alastor narrowed his eyes, his toothy grin stretching unnervingly.

Rosie cleared her throat. “What was it you had to say, Vox?”

“Ya, Vox! Tell em’!” Velvet giggled again.

Vox’s wide screen smirk stretched across his monitor.

_____

Olivia tapped her foot impatiently. This was taking way to long. The guards weren’t budging, no matter how much flirting Angel and Niffty threw their way.

“I thought they were good at this?” Vaggie sighed as she leaned against the wall.

“We are running out of time.” Olivia glanced at the clock, trying to come up with a Plan B.

Husker downed the rest of his bottle of alcohol that he had procured from a random place and burped. “Give me a minute. Just be ready.” He started to walk into the crowd. “And make sure you bail me out, Princess.”

Olivia and Charlie glance at each other as Husker disappeared into the crowd, swaying back and forth, bumping into the other guest and spilling their drinks. He grabbed four champagne glasses off of a tray and downed all of them. After a minute, a loud crash and a scream was heard on the other side of the ballroom. The two guards that Angel and Niffty were chatting up came to attention and rushed over, disappearing into the murmuring crowd.

“Now!” Charlie whispered harshly, pulling Olivia’s arm.

They walked briskly to the staircase, trying to draw as little attention to them as possible. The commotion on the other side of the ballroom proved effective as all eyes turned to whatever Husker was accomplishing. Olivia creaked open the door leading to the long hallway, glancing around and seeing no one in sight. She entered the deep blue and white hallway as the area brought a feeling of dread in her chest. She stopped as a through ran through her head, ‘It’s smaller then I remember’.

Olivia blinked and an image of a young, blonde girl running through the hallway towards the last door, calling her mother flashed in front of her. Olivia blinked again and shook her head.

“What was that?” Olivia murmured.

Charlie walked up beside her. “Olivia, what’s wrong?”

Olivia blinked again and looked at Charlie with a reassuring smile. “It’s nothing. We should get going. I think it’s the last door at the end.”

Charlie furrowed her brows but nodded, letting Olivia lead her down the hallway. Olivia’s eyes were trained on the set of double doors, pitch black and glistening in the light. They approached it and Olivia hesitated for a moment before reaching for the handle. When her hand wrapped around the doorknob, she was sure she felt an electric shock run through her body. She swallowed hard and and turned the knob, walking into Paul’s personal study. It was exactly how it was when she was alive. Bookshelves lined the walls to the ceiling. The large desk was situated in front of a looming window and above that was a massive portrait of a young Paul. Olivia scowled at the piercing eyes that seemed to follow you wherever you walked. Olivia and Charlie walked along the bookshelves, looking at cover and spine but nothing stood out. Olivia’s eyes landed on a worn chair in the corner of the room. It seemed out of place in the office but very familiar. Olivia walked over to it, seemingly in a trance. Her hand brushed against the back of it, the worn wood cool against her fingertips. Then, a memory forced it way tot he front of her consciousness.

_“Mama, what does that sign mean?” Five year old Ocatvia’s eyes were wide as the pretty symbols on the pages of the deep red book her mother held as she sat in her lap._

_Shareena hummed. “That one if the called Fehu, the fulfillment rune.”_

_Octavia gazed up at her mother with awe at her knowledge. Shareena continued to haphazardly flip through the pages until she landed on a page filled with black markings. Shareena tried to flip past it fast but Oscar, who had been standing beside the chair, stopped her._

_“Mother, what are those?” Oscar leaned in close as Octavia hunkered close to her mother._

_Shareena sighed. “Those are terrible runes. These are spells that should never be used, ever.”_

_Octavia looked up at her mother. “Why, mama?”_

_Shareena hesitated before sighing again. “This spell is used to draw evil from Hell itself, into the human world. If anyone used it here, it would be mass genocide. Meaning many people would die.”_

_Octavia covered her mouth as Oscar paled with nausea._

_“That sounds terrible, mother.” Oscar looked back at the book. “Is it difficult to perform, at least? So no one would try?”_

_Shareena nodded. “It needs the sacrifice of a human soul whose magic ability was awoken by devastation.”_

_Oscar snorted. “That’s very specific.”_

_Shareena laughed. “Yes, it is.” Her eyes became hard and her tone took on a serious note. “I want you two to promise me that you will never use these runes for evil purposes.”_

_Octavia and Oscar nodded quickly, their eyes holding sheer determination. Shareena laughed and wrapped both of them in a tight hug._

Olivia gasped as she was pulled out of her memory by a hand on her arm.

“Olivia? What is it?” Charlie glanced at her with a worried eye.

Olivia locked eyes with Charlie, her own were wide with realization.

“I know what book we need.” Olivia glanced around quickly, looking for that unique spine.

“Would this be the book, little sister?”

Olivia and Charlie gasped, spinning to the door where a large silhouette stood. Olivia’s eyes widened as it stepped forward. Standing there, holding the red book with his shoulder length, slicked back hair, cat ears standing at attention and soft golden eyes, was Oscar Von Bast. Olivia’s older brother.

______

Vox threw his hands out to the side. “My friends, am I the only one who is getting bored of the repetitiveness of Hell? Are you getting tediously frustratedof the tortures of your victims? Well, I believe I have found a way to make life around her more interesting!” Vox glanced around at the blank faces.

“He’s sounding like bad infomercial.” Alastor whispered to Rosie who giggled into her hand.

Vox’s eye twitched but he continued. “I believe we can up or fun,” he paused for a dramatic effect. “In the human world.”

Awkward silence deafened the room, broken by the boisterous laughter from Alastor who slapped his hand over his eyes.

Valentino shook his head. “What in Hell are you talking about, Vox?”

Velvet giggled. “Ya, Voxy! What kinda fun we talking about?”

Vox smirked. “I have a plan that will take us all to the human world, and I do mean all of us. I have been researching a ritual that will send the Evil of Hell into the human world, encompassing the world in darkness and blood.”

Valentino took out a nail file and worked on his claws. “And you have this ritual ready?”

“Not yet. Paul here was suppose to find it by now!” Vox slammed his fist on the table right in front of Paul.

“I-I know it’s in my library somewhere! It has just been misplaced! I’ll find it, I swear! I know how to activate it, I just don’t know what symbols are needed.” Paul shook with fear at the rage in Vox’s eyes.

Vox let out an exasperated sigh. “This is what I get for working with amateurs.” Vox straightened. “Unfortunately as well, it will take a few years before we can actually attempt it. Gathering the items we need will be tedious but necessary.”

Though he pretended to seem bored, Alasotr listened carefully.

Rosie eyed Vox. “What items are you talking about?”

Vox raised a digital brow at her before smirking. “A few things that do not need to be said, but the main, ‘ingredient’ if you will, is a person, a human, with a strong spirit andwhose magic ability has been awakened by true devastation.”

Alastor’s eyes widened a fraction. Could that be what James had been talking about? Olivia held no magic nor was he human anymore, so why were they targeting her?

Alastor froze as the mention shook and the lights flickered. Vox and Paul smirked with malice.

“Right. On. Cue.” Vox laughed deeply as dread pooled in Alastor’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooooooooo, things about to get interesting!!!!!!!!! Haha thanks for reading!! Much love!


	31. Devastation of the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oscar appears and tries to warn Olivia about their father’s devious plans.

“Oscar?” Olivia stepped forward slowly, peeling the mask from her face. “Is that really you?”

Oscar smiled gently. “Hello, little sister. It’s been to long.” He walked forward to them and raised the book towards her. “I believe this is the book you are looking for?”

Olivia hesitated as she glanced down at the book in his hands.She raised her eyes to his face, looking for any signs of deception and slowly took it from him. She glanced down and flipped through the pages, sighing with small relief. This was it, the book she remembered. Her fingers grazed over the familiar pages before she looked up at Oscar.

“Thank you, brother.”

Oscar placed a hesitant hand on her shoulder, his face becoming serious.

“Octavia, I must warn you. Father is planning something, something terrible. I don’t know exactly what it is, but I know it involves you and that book.”

Charlie approached Olivia’s side, cautiously aware. “You have no idea?”

Oscar tapped his chin in contemplation. “I know he was scheming down in the basement, but I’m not sure of the purpose. Come, I will show you, but then you must leave quickly. Princess, you should come too.” He turned and briskly walked into the hallway.

Olivia glanced at Charlie who nodded, but her face told her to be careful. They followed Oscar back down the hallway, passed the door that led to the ballroom. The commotion that Husker had caused seemed to have calmed but the music continued. Loud muffled conversations and laughter was heard as they passed. Oscar led them to a spiralling set of stairs, taking them deep into the mansion. Charlie stayed close to Olivia, keeping close proximity in case something threatened them. It felt like they had been descending for an hour when they finally stopped in front of two doors. One, a tall steel door painted black, the other was a simple wooden door. Oscar walked to the wooden one and opened it, revealing a small staircase leading up. When they crested the doorway, Olivia saw it was a small control room with a large viewing window. There were control panels in front of the window while the walls behind was lined with bookshelves.

Olivia walked to the window and gazed down into the large concrete room. On the floor was a large, chalk pentagram with symbols circling the edge.

“What is this place?” Olivia asked as she stared into the room, dread and anxiety filling her chest.

Oscar walked up beside her as Charlie, still keeping an eye on Olivia, browsed the books. Oscar sighed, clasping his hands behind his back.

“I began the study of Black Magic when I first fell to Hell, trying to remember what mother taught us when we were children. Yet, as I glance at those marking, not even I can determine what he is up to. These ruins are very advanced.”

Charlie was busy flipping through a book when Oscar placed a hand on Olivia’s shoulder.

“Come down with me, maybe a closer look is in order. Maybe you can decipher them.”

Olivia nodded and walked down the steps with Oscar behind her. When they approached the steel door, Oscar snapped his fingers and is slowly opened, creaking loudly. They both entered the large room. The ceilings were high and no windows lined the walls. Olivia bent down near the edge, grazing her fingers over the dried chalk.

“These do look familiar, but I never continued my study of black magic, unlike you.” A pain shot through Olivia’s head as something started to swim in circles around her mind. A memory? She couldn’t quite grasp it, almost like there was a wall between her and the memory. She grasped her head. “I-I can’t remember.”

“You wouldn’t.” Oscar’s voice became sad as he approached Olivia from behind. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end as she quickly turned. All she saw was Oscar’s hand reaching for her neck, grasping the chain around her neck and snapping it. Olivia gasped and reached as her mother’s locket was snatched from her.

Oscar quickly jumped back through the door and snapped his fingers, sealing the door shut with a loud clang. Olivia screamed as she ran to the steel door, banging on it with all her might. Charlie, who had been coming down the stairs to follow them, perked up when she heard Olivia scream. She ran down the stairs to see Oscar in front of the closed door, banging coming form the other side.

“Oscar, what is the meaning of this?!” Charlie grasped Oscar’s suit jacket, shaking him.

“Come, Princess. I need a witness!” Oscar grabbed Charlie’s arm and hoisted her back up the stairs. “I know how this looks, but this is the only way she can defend herself against whatever my father has planned for her.” As they entered the viewing room, Oscar turned to the control panel and pressed a button.

“Octavia, can you hear me?” Oscar’s voice boomed through the large room below.

Olivia walked until she was in the centre, glaring up at Oscar.

“Oscar, what is going on? What did you mean by I wouldn’t remember?” Olivia clenched her fists.

Oscar sighed. “There is something you don’t know, Octavia, about the day you fell to Hell. Do you remember the day you fell? What you looked like when you woke up?”

Olivia raised a brow. “The day I fell? What are you talking about? The day I fell, I woke up with no one around me in the slums, looking like this.” Olivia motioned to herself before her brows furrowed. “Why?”

“You....” Oscar hesitated. “You actually looked like the rest of the family when you fell. Cat ears, tail and you had beautiful long hair. You also had the family powers.”

Olivia’s eyes widened, her anxiety flaring. “I’m sorry, but what? Then why do I look different and why don’t I remember that?”

Oscar lowered his eyes. “Because when you landed in Hell, father was waiting. He snatched you before you even awoke and took you into this room, where he sealed away your heritage, the bloodline that made you a Von Bast. He wanted to make sure you had nothing to do with the family, but he didn’t just seal your bloodline. He also sealed you memories of you in here and some memories in your past life.”

Olivia’s breathing became laboured as her heart began to pound heavily in her chest.

“W-what memories?” Olivia clenched her fists, her claws digging into her palms causing blood to drip onto the markings.

Olivia was so lost in her rage that she didn’t notice the chalk markings light up a soft white light. The pounding in her chest moved up to her head, becoming almost unbearable. Olivia grunted as she grasped her head.

“Why didn’t you help me?” Olivia glanced up at Oscar with tear-filled eyes. “You’re suppose to be my big brother!”

“By the time I found out, he had already dumped you back into the city. There was nothing I could do.” Oscar said sadly.

“Wait, you mentioned other memories? What memories did he seal?” Olivia gritted her teeth in pain as another sting rang through her head.

Oscar pursed his lips and avoided her eyes. Charlie grasped his arm.

“What memories, Oscar? Tell her!”

Oscar gazed down at Olivia with great despair in his eyes.

“The memories he sealed were the ones where you were ten, on the day our mother died. Where you found out how mother really died.”

“How she really died? She died because of the flu!” Olivia exclaimed.

“No, she didn’t. What you don’t remember is on that day, our mother was murdered,” Olivia’s eyes widened, “by our own father.”

A coldness burst through Olivia’s body as her eyes bled black, her pupils disappearing. A black, cool mist radiated our of her flesh and her limbs began to grow. The room shook immensely and the lights flickered as her power grew. Olivia screamed as black ice exploded from her feet, coating the room in a thick layer and engulfing the entire room. That was the last thing Olivia remember as her world went dark.

_____

Alastor and Rosie glanced around the room as the shaking stopped and the light remained on. The others looked around as well as Velvet giggled in glee. Valentino whistled low.

Rosie shot a look to Vox. “What have you done, Vox?”

Vox batted his digital eyelashes. “Why, I have done nothing, but it does sound like Oscar played right into our hands.” Vox glanced at Paul.

“Stupid boy. He believes he is helping his little sister, but is instead helping out cause.” Paul laughed as the other Overlords joined in.

Alastor’s eyes widened in realization of their words and disappeared into shadow. He emerged back in the ballroom beside Angel who looked very amused as he watched Niffty flirting with a demon on the other side of the room.

“Oh, hey Smiles. How’d the meetin’ go?” Angel greeted him with a smirk which quickly disappeared as Alastor roughly grabbed his arm. “Hey!”

“Where is Olivia?” Alastor asked through gritted teeth.

“Ouch! They went up thatta way!” Angel pointed to the set of doors Paul came through.

Vaggie approached. “What’s going on?”

Everyone in the ballroom gasped as another shake boomed through the estate. Alastor grabbed Vaggie’s arm and disappeared with them into shadow. The manifested in the hallway where Olivia and Charlie had gone.

“Warn us before ya do that!” Angel swayed for a second before straightening.

“We need to find the girls, now.” Alastor’s voice deepened. “Do you know where they went?”

Before anyone could answer, a scream was heard down a stairwell.

“That sounded like Charlie!” Vaggie was exclaimed.

They ran down the spiralling staircase, following the scream. They found Charlie and Oscar at the bottom in front of the steel door.

“What the-!” Angel exclaimed.

Black ice started to seep out of the frame, freezing the door.

“Olivia is in there! We need to open this damn door!” Charlie yanked on it, but it wouldn’t budge.

Alastor grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back. He raised a hand and his eyes glowed red a shadows flew from everywhere and all at once, attacked the door, bursting it open. A torrential gust of ice and black snow burst through the doorway, pushing them back. They tried to walk forward, but the wind was to powerful. Not even Alastor could get through. He turned to Oscar and grabbed him by the throat, pinning him to the wall.

“What did you do?” Alastor exclaimed as his claw dug into Oscar’s neck.

“I did what needed to be done! Her true powers were sealed and I released them. Now she can access her feral form!” Oscar’s exclaimed.

Alastor growled, squeezing Oscar’s throat harder.

“What are we gonna do? It’s to fucking cold!” Angel screamed over the roar of the wind.

Charlie took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When they opened, her eyes bled red and her horns protruded out of her forehead. A heated mist surrounded her like a barrier as she walked forward, cutting through the wind and snow. It was difficult, but she slowly made her way into the room.

“Charlie!” Vaggie’s voice was muffled by the wind as she cried out.

Charlie brought an arm up to shield her eyes as the ice began to cut little slices across her body. The heat helped keep her warm enough but her teeth still chattered as she continued forward. The wind was colder then she ever could have imagined and darker then the night. Charlie sighed a breath of relief as she finally broke through the swirling vortex, and gasped as she gazed at who she was sure was Olivia. Or at least, who she guessed was Olivia in her full feral form. Olivia usually stood at 5’6 but she had grown to at least 8 feet tall. Her hair lengthened and billowed around her and her large cat ears were positioned forward, listening to every step Charlie took. Her mouth and nose had elongated slightly into a snarling snout with long fangs that had grown passed her chin. Her skin looked like ice, cracks dancing across her body and darkening to almost a black. Her eyes were completely black with yellow dilated pupils and her large fluffy tail held detachable spikes all along it. Her legs and arms had grown as well as her claws and fingers, her shoulders and spine stuck out under her flesh, giving her an almost skeletal look.

Olivia’s eyes narrowed in on Charlie as she entered the clearing, snarling and lowering top all fours, hunching in defence at the intruder. Her dress had ripped on either side from her feet to her hip as her elongated legs bent, ready to pounce at a moments notice. Her tail raised in a ready position as Charlie slowly stepped forward.

“Olivia? Olivia, it’s me.” Charlie raised her hands in surrender, trying to look as non-threatening as possible.

Olivia took a few steps back and snarled again. Charlie took another step forward.

“Olivia, I know it hurts. Actually, I can’t imagine what you are going through right now, but you have a family who is outside that door right now who is worried about you.” Charlie pushed forward she saw Olivia’s pupils start to flutter as her body began to shake. “Remember who you are. You are Olivia Spencer, you are an amazing cook and singer at the Happy hotel, where you met the love of your life and became apart of a fucked up family, but it’s a family who loves you dearly.”

Charlie stood in front of Olivia and raised a hand to cup her face, sending her the warmest smile. Olivia’s pupils expanded slightly as blood tears started to pour down her face. A whimper escaped her throat as she closed her eyes, leaning into Charlie’s hand.

“I love you, Olivia. You are one of my best friends. Alastor loves you, all of our friends love you for who you are. You are not alone nor will you ever be alone. We are family, now and forever.” Charlie’s voice was soft as she spoke.

Olivia’s elongated fingers wrapped gently around Charlie’s arm, opening her eyes and locking eyes.

Charlie smiled wide. “I promise, we will make sure your father pays for what he did.”

Olivia growled deeply and nodded, the vortex slowly dissipating. As soon as he was able, Alastor rushed into the room to see Olivia in her new form. His eyes widened in awe.

“Good golly, you are beautiful.” Alastor whispered as he slowly walked forward.

Olivia growled low and lowered herself, the cracking of bones was heard as Olivia started to morph back into her normal form. Her arms and legs shortened while her shoulders and spine retracted back into her body, as well as the spikes on her tail. Her snout receded back into her usual mouth and nose as her fangs shortened. When all was said and done, Olivia lay on the black ice looking mostly normal. Her hair stayed long, grown down the the dip of her back and her tail remained as well as her cat ears. She breathed deeply as she slumbered.

Charlie bent down and cradled Olivia to her chest, tears pouring down her cheeks. “I know this is Hell,” Charlie started as Alastor kneeled in front of her, “but how much more is she suppose to go through before they break her?”

Alastor stayed silent with a small smile as he ran a hand over Olivia’s forehead, brushing her bangs out of the way.

“Fucking hell, look at this place.” Angel gasped as he and the others finally made their way into the room.

“The ice is....black?” Oscar ran his hand along the ice-covered walls. “The Von Bast’s always had white ice powers.” He walked over to Olivia’s prone body. “Wow, look at her! She’s beautiful again! She is Octavia Von Bast once mo-”

Alastor’s right hand lashed out and snatched Oscar by the throat, stopping with words. The entire room began to glitch as static burst out of Alastor as he shoved Oscar to his knees. His claw dug deep in Oscar’s neck, causing blood to drip down his shoulders. Alastor’s eyes morphed into glowing radio dials and his smile stretched unnaturally across his face. Oscar’s eyes dilated in fear as his body shook at the pure rage in Alastor’s eyes. 

“ **Beautiful one more? She was always beautiful!** ” Alastor’s voice was deep and filled with static, bending over Oscar as his nose almost touched his. “ **She is NOT a Von Bast. Her name is Olivia! How dare you cause her such pain for your own gain! Such an act is unforgivable and punishabl-** ”

Alastor was interrupted by something touching his arm. He whipped his head to see who would dare interrupt him, only to freeze as he glanced into Olivia’s golden eyes.

“Alastor.” Olivia whispered as she gripped his arm, her eyes clouded with exhaustion. She had risen out of Charlie’s arms, kneeled and placed her hand on his arm, stopping his frenzy.

Alastor immediately dropped Oscar and kneeled in front of Olivia, his face becoming normal as he brought his hand to her face. Before he could touch her, her eyes closed and she fell forward into his chest. Alastor wrapped his arms around her and cradled her to him.

“I got you, my love.” Alastor whispered into her hair.

Alastor lifted her like she was his bride as Charlie stood. Oscar coughed harshly behind them as he struggled to stand. Vaggie walked over to him and swiftly kicked him in the face. Oscar screamed as he held his nose. Vaggie went to strike again but Charlie placed a hand on her shoulder. Charlie looked down at the writhing man.

“What was this suppose to accomplish? Hurting her like this.” Charlie crossed her arms.

Oscar got into a kneeling position, holding his bloody nose. “I released her true form to help protect herself, that is all. Yes, I feel terrible having it done this way but there was no other way.”

“You are a fool.” Everyone turned as Alastor’s calm voice echoed throughout the room. He turned to Oscar, eyes narrowed and smile a thin line across his face. “You didn’t help Olivia, you helped your father get exactly what her wanted.”

Oscar paled at the rage in Alastor’s eyes. “What are you talking about?”

Alastor revealed what he had learned from the meeting. Oscar slammed his fist into the ice, cracking it and despising himself for playing into his father’s hands. Charlie hummed.

“So that’s his plan. At least we have a few years to figure out a plan of our own,” Charlie walked over to Olivia in Alastor’s arms, “and keep her out of her father’s clutches. We need to leave immediately.”

Alastor nodded. They all froze as a commotion was heard up the stairs, guards yelling in the distance. Oscar stood, wiping the blood off of his mouth. He swayed towards one of the thin bookcases in the corner of the room, pulling a book out. The bookcase then moved to the side, revealing a passage way leading further into the mansion. He turned back to the others.

“I know you don’t believe I am trustworthy, but I can get you all out. Follow me!” Oscar motioned up the stairs.

The others looked at each other before cautiously making their way to the passage. Alastor sent Oscar a menacingly glare as he walked by. Oscar closed up the passage as everyone filed in to the small, concrete hallway. Oscar snapped his fingers, and dim lights slowly came on.

“This way.” Oscar started down the hallway, leading them on. They walked for what felt like a half hour when they reached a staircase leading up. It spiralled until they reached a wooden board. Oscar pressed a button on the wall and a soft click was heard. He pushed open the plank of wall that hid the passage, peeking out to make sure the coast was clear. He opened it fully, giving them the ok to precede. They shuffled into the massive coat closet, squeezing together and doing their best to stay silent. Oscar opened up the door that led to the main hallway. Oscar peeked out, ducking back in when two guards rushed past into the house.

“Alright, the coast is clear, go!” Once Oscar had peeked again, he motioned the others to run. “Tell Octavia I am truly sorry. I only wanted to help.”

Alastor narrowed his eyes and leaned in close. “Her name is Olivia and if I see you within 100 feet of her, her forgiveness will be the least of your worries.” He turned, heading out of the door and walking towards the front entrance.

The others followed, leaving Oscar at the front entrance. Oscar sighed and returned into the mansion.

Charlie stopped a few feet away from the limo. “Wait, what about Niffty and Husker?”

Alastor stopped and without looking back, snapped his fingers. Niffty and Husker appeared beside Charlie, looking confused.

“The fuck did we miss?” Husker grumbled out.

Alastor growled and continued to the limo. Charlie rushed ahead of him and opened the limo door. Alastor nodded a thanks and crawled in, tucking Olivia close. The others filed in behind him and Vaggie closed the door. The limo lurched forward, taking them home. Charlie took a bottle of water from the mini fridge and brought it to Alastor. He handed her his handkerchief, so she wet it and handed Alastor the damp cloth. He took it and proceeded to wipe the dried blood tears from Olivia’s face. She stirred, turning further into his embrace.

“I’m so sorry, Al.” Charlie wiped the tear that fell down her cheek. “I was right beside her and I still failed to protect her.”

Alastor stared at Charlie for a moment before sighing. “You did everything you could, my dear, including saving her.” He turned back to Olivia to continue wiping her face clean.

Charlie sniffed. “According to Oscar,” Alastor growled softly at the name. “This is what she looked like before when she first arrived in Hell.” Charlie mused as she ran her fingers through Olivia’s long hair and sighed. “Will she be ok?”

Alastor glanced down at Olivia. “She will be.” Alastor clutched her tighter to his chest. “We will make sure of it.”


	32. Road To Recovery And Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia recovers after her terrible experience and an announcement is made.

_“Mama!” Olivia ran down the hallway to her parent’s room. Her small feet carrying her as fast as they could. She ran and ran, but the hallway seemed to get longer._

_“Octavia!” Shareena’s voice rang though Olivia’s head. “Octavia! Run!”_

_Olivia stopped and frantically looked around. “Mama! Where are you?”_

_Olivia turned when she heard the sound of something heavy hitting the ground and saw her mother’s body on the floor of her father’s study’s, blood pooling beneath her as her blank eyes bore into Olivia’s soul. Her father stood above her mother’s body, holding her mother’s large knitting needle with blood dripping off of the end. Olivia screamed and tried to reach her mother, but Paul kicked her hard in the stomach, sending her little body flying across the floor._

_“You little whore, you will get what is coming to you, just like your mother.”_

_Paul reached down to her and Olivia screamed, throwing her hands up._

“Olivia!” Charlie shook Olivia’s shoulders. “Olivia, wake up!”

Olivia’s eyes shot open and her arm flung out, a black ice spear shooting out and almost striking Charlie, who ducked out of the way just in time. The spear struck the wall, leaving a huge hole before quickly melting away.

“Woah!” Charlie exclaimed. “Olivia, it’s all right! You are safe!” Charlie grabbed her shoulders. “You’re home.”

Olivia was breathing hard, tears streaming down her face. Her eyes widened as she stared at the hole in the wall, what had just come out of her hand.

“Oh Lucifer.” Olivia whispered. “Did I hurt you? What was that?” Olivia looked at her shaking hands. Something soft brushed her arm. Olivia glanced down and gasped loudly. “I have a tail?!”

Olivia grasped the large fluffy tail and ran her fingers through the soft black fur. Her mind began to race as her breathing came heavier and heavier.

“Olivia, listen to me,” Charlie grasped Olivia’s hands, “you need to calm down. I will explain but you need to take a few deep breaths.”

Olivia breathed in deeply a few times, closing her eyes. When she opened them, Charlie has a small smile on her face.

“W-what happened, Charlie?” Olivia squeezed Charlie’s hands.

Charlie sighed and explained everything that had happened, leaving out no details. Olivia’s eyes were wide as she listened intently, taking in all the information. Her body started to shake as she vaguely remembered the feeling of rage and devastation engulfing her.

“And you got more then just a new tail.” Charlie laughed nervously and she held up a mirror.

Olivia squeaked as she took in her new look. She reached up and tweaked her new pair of cat ears, flicking them as she pulled her long hair forward. Olivia was speechless, taking in a deep breath.

“I actually became feral? I finally transformed?” Olivia asked breathlessly.

“Were you unable to before?” Charlie cocked her head.

“I never could. No matter how hard I concentrated, or how much stress I was under, I never could. It was like there was a wall I couldn’t get through. Now I know why.” Olivia murmured.

Charlie placed the mirror down. “How are you feeling?”

Olivia sighed and closed her eyes. “My head still kinda hurts but, besides that I feel ok.” Olivia absentmindedly raised a hand to her chest to touch her locket, but felt nothing. Olivia gasped and looked down, her ears drooping when she remembered where it was.

Charlie gripped her hands. “Are you hungry? The party was last night and it’s almost supper time. Alastor has been worried sick for you. I finally got him to leave and go cook supper to take his mind off of it.”

Olivia’s stomach growled loudly at the mention of food and the girls laughed.

“I’ll take that as a yes!” Charlie exclaimed as Olivia threw off her covers. She still felt weak so Charlie helped her dress. Olivia grunted in frustration as she looked at her dress and then at her tail, swishing it back and forth. She would have to modify all of her clothing now. Maybe she could get Alastor to snap his fingers and do it quickly, but for now, she got Charlie to help her cut a hole in this dress so her tail could poke through.

“What do you want to do about your hair?” Charlie asked as she sat Olivia down in front of her vanity mirror.

“Can you cut it? To the length it was before?” Olivia looked at Charlie through the mirror.

“Are you sure? It’s so pretty!” Charlie exclaimed. Olivia sent her a knowing look with a smile and Charlie sighed, nodding as she went to to retrieve some scissors.

It took no time to cut the hair to the length it was before, thought it fell a little straighter then before. Charlie also trimmed her bangs and Olivia actually liked the look of it, so she didn’t curl it like usual. Once Charlie and Olivia were satisfied, Charlie went into the washroom to clean off the scissors. Olivia ran her hands through her now shorter hair, feeling much more herself, though the new ears were still a little weird. She had to remember that she had a tail as well, as it almost knocked over some items off of the vanity a couple times. Olivia blushed as her stomach growled loudly.

“We should head down for supper. I know a certain lover of yours will be ecstatic to see you up and about!” Charlie waggled her eyebrows as she exited the washroom.

Olivia rolled her eyes and followed Charlie down the hallway. They met Vaggie on their way.

“You feeling ok?” Vaggie asked Olivia as they walked down the hallway.

“A little weak, but overall fine.” Olivia smiled brightly.

When they entered the dining hall, no one else was there yet. As Vaggie and Charlie took their seats, Olivia walked to the kitchen doors where she heard the familiar noises of pots and dishes clattering around. She slowly opened the door and smiled wide when she saw Alastor standing there. His back was to her but she could see his shoulders were tense under his ruffled dress shirt. He had rolled up his sleeves but kept his hair down. He stirred the pot of jambalaya slowly, seemingly lost in thought. Olivia entered fully, closing the door silently behind her.

“Hello, dearest.” Olivia spoke softly, so not to startle him.

Alastor’s head shot up and he quickly turned towards her. The dark circles under Alastor’s eyes were more profound and his eyes looked almost bloodshot if they hadn’talready been red.

“Darling.” Alastor whispered as he ran forward, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her.

Olivia buried her face in the crook of his neck, her arms around his neck. “I’m alright. I’m alright.” She repeated over and over.

Alastor held her for what felt like an hour, breathing in her scent, before he slowly lowered her back down. His grip around her waist was almost tight enough to take her breath away, but she didn’t care as she held him just as tightly. She felt his desperation seep into her as his shoulders began to slump, his exhaustion becoming apparent. As he buried his face further into her neck, he heaved a great sigh, his breath hot against her flesh. He pulled back slightly, keeping his forehead against hers.

“My love, are you ok? How do you feel?” Alastor’s voice was soft as he spoke, cupping her face with both hands to look her in the eye.

“I’m ok, Al. I promise.” Olivia smiled brightly, her eyes starting to light up slowly.

Alastor’s strained smile softened, bringing her lips to his in a gentle kiss. Olivia gripped his dress shirt, pulling him flush against her.

“Are you sure you are ok?” Alastor grasped her chin lightly, turning her head from side to side, inspecting her.

“I will be.” Olivia huffed a laugh as she took his hand on her chin and laced their fingers. “Last night was....” she trailed off as her ears twitched, bringing Alastor’s attention to them for a moment. “But I refuse to keep playing the victim every time something bad happens to me. I keep running from my problems, but not anymore.”

Olivia took a small step back, keeping her one hand on his chest while she raised the other in front of her face. She closed her eyes and concentrated as a black ball of ice formed in her hand. She grasped it and smiled.

“My father always called me his biggest mistake, but his biggest mistake was believingthat giving me my powers back would aid him.” Olivia’s voice deepened as she smirked up at Alastor, crushing the ball of ice into dust.

Alasotr chuckled darkly as she locked eyes with her.

“That’s my girl.” Alastor pulled her to him and kissed her hard on the lips. He pushed her softly back until her hips met the island. Alastor brought a hand up to the back of her neck, deepening the kiss as his tongue swiped across her lips. Olivia opened her mouth and his tongue dove in, swirling around her own. Olivia moaned softly, gripping his suspenders to bring him closer.

“Hey Al, how is supp-”Charlie burst into the kitchen at that moment and her eyes widened into large saucers as she squeaked. “Ah! Sorry!” She darted out of they door.

Olivia blushed a deep red, her ears flattening against her skull as she buried her face into Alastor’s chest, groaning. Alastor chuckled deep as he patted her head. He looked down to the top of her head and gazed with a curious eye at her new ears. One of his hands lifted to an ear and scratched the base lightly. Olivia tensed at first but then visibly relaxed, tilting her head into his hand. Alastor had to bite his lip to keep from laughing as a purr vibrated through her chest. Olivia’s eyes flew open as she lifted her head, detaching his hand, and blushed even harder. She buried her face in her hands as Alastor burst out laughing.

“That was adorable, darling. I love finding more ways to make you flustered.” Alastor kissed her forehead and tweaked an ear, causing her her to squeak again. “Come on, we should bring supper out before another of our friends catch us.” Alastor turned to the pot of Jambalaya and snapped his fingers. Little shadows appeared carrying out bowls and cutlery as Olivia opened the door for Alastor as he carried the large pot out into the dining room. Olivia saw that the other’s had arrive as she sat down. Charlie refused to make eye contact, blushing like mad. Angel raised a brow, glancing at Charlie before shrugging.

“Heya doll, how ya feeling?” Angel leaned back in his chair.

“Tired but alright.” Olivia smiled softly.

Angel nodded. “Always exhausting findin’ out your mother was murdered.”

Olivia flinched as Alastor sent a shock wave of static towards Angel over her head with a sharp snap of his neck, his eyes morphing into radio dials. Angel blanched and looked away. Olivia sighed as they proceeded with supper, mostly in silence. It was a little awkward, but Olivia felt they were being sensitive to what happened to her. She was grateful, but didn’t want to be tiptoed around.

“What did my feral form look like?” Olivia broke the silence as everyone turned to her. She glanced around nervously but continued. “I don’t remember anything about transforming so....” she trailed off.

“Oh, um....” Charlie fidgeted with her fork. “Well, you grew to over 8 feet tall, for starters.”

Olivia’s eyes widened. “Woah, really?!”

Charlie relaxed and smiled at Olivia’s excited reaction. “Ya, and your skin turned to ice or glass or something similar, cracking all over you. Your, um, nose and mouth grew outward into more of a snout and your tail had large spikes in it.”

Olivia gaped. “Holy damn. I sound kinda cool.” She laughed a little.

“Your eyes were beautiful.” Alastor spoke up, Olivia glancing up at him with awe. “Fully black with golden slits. Very intimidating.”

“Wow.” Olivia huffed a laugh. “So was I powerful?”

“The vortex of black snow and ice said yes.” Charlie laughed.

“Speaking of!” Angel pointed to the ceiling. “Let’s see it, toots!”

Olivia raised a brow. “See what?”

“Ya know what I mean! I wanna see what the Von Bast power hype is all about!” Angel leaned in close.

Olivia scoffed. “Seriously?

Angel said nothing but continued to stare. Olivia sighed.

“Fine, fine.” Olivia raised her hand and a small ball of black ice expanded in her palm. She furrowed her brow and concentrated as it started to morph, almost taking on a clay-like movement as she twisted and shaped it. Soon, petals started to sprout out of it until a small black rose lay in her hand, no bigger then a dollar coin. Olivia let out a breath and sunk into her chair, feeling suddenly exhausted as sweat beaded on her forehead.

Angel plucked the rose out of her hand. “Damn, you only got these powers last night and you can already control them?”

“Not quite.” Olivia whispered. “I can only perform small things right now. Otherwise, I lose control. Like this morning, when I almost skewered Charlie because of my nightmare.”

“Wait, you almost did what?” Vaggie perked up at the bout of information.

Charlie waved her off. “Are you feeling alright? You look tired.”

Olivia hummed as Alastor placed a hand on her shoulder. “I’m still pretty weak, I think.”

“Well, going into your feral form takes a lot of energy. For any demon, really.” Charlie mused, smiling fondly when Olivia yawned.

“Excuse me.” Olivia blushed.

Alastor glanced at Husker silently who rolled his eyes and groaned. Husker stood and gathered the dirty dishes and took them to the kitchen.

“I think it’s time to put you back to bed, darling.” Alastor stood as he smiled down at her, offering her a hand.

Olivia placed her hand in his as he slowly hoisted her up. Her head started to spin as she leaned heavily against him.

“Sorry.” Olivia whispered as she clung to him.

Alastor shook his head. “That is why I am here, my love.” He wrapped an arm around her waist as she clutched his other hand.

Olivia bid the others goodnight as Alastor led her out of the dining room. When the door had fully closed, Alastor shot a quick glance behind him before hooking his arm under Olivia’s legs, literally sweeping her off her feet. Holding her like his bride, he proceeded to their room.

“Alastor! This is not necessary!” Olivia glared at him, but was to tired to fight.

Alastor’s grin widened. “You could barley stand a moment ago. Besides, you are light as a feather. You know I love carrying you!”

Olivia’s blush didn’t recede as he walked. She sighed and decided to give him this, shaking her head as she wrapped an arm around his neck and laid her hand on his shoulder.

“Stubborn demon.” Olivia muttered with a smile.

Alastor chuckled low. “Look whose talking.”

Olivia giggled. “I guess we were meant to be, huh? Drive each other crazy with our stubbornness forever?”

Alastor laughter heartily. “I can’t think of a better way to spend eternity, darling.”

Olivia looked up at him and cupped his cheek, placing a sweet kiss to the other.

“Neither can I.”

_____

“Are you sure about this, darling?” Alastor cocked his head as he leaned on one hand, his cane holding him up.

“Yes. I need this.” Olivia nodded, determination in her eyes.

“You’ve only been recovered for about a week, love. I can’t guarantee this won’t end badly.” Alastor’s smile widened.

Olivia rolled her eyes. “It doesn’t matter. You are the only one who won’t baby me. Let’s do this.” Olivia raised her hand and grunted as a small arrow head of ice shot out of her hand, hurdling towards Alastor.

Alastor caught it between his fingers, humming deeply. “Come on, Olivia. Is that all a little kitten like you can manage?”

Olivia bristled at Alastor’s goading. Her brows furrowed in frustration as she formed a long spear of black ice, pointed sharply at the end. She ran at Alastor with a cry and started swinging it at him. He dodged each swing with ease, his hands clasped behind his back. Olivia knew she would never be able to fully beat him, but she could become stronger with time.

“I thought you were suppose to be fast, or was I wrong?” Alastor teased as he leaned back, the ice spear just missing his nose.

Olivia’s fury grew as they continued to fight in the sparring hall. Charlie and Vaggie were up in the balcony, watching the fight ensue.

“I hope she will be ok, training this soon.” Charlie bit her lip in worry.

“I’m sure she will be fine, hun. As much as she is right that Alastor will not baby her, he won’t take it so far where she kills herself with exhaustion.” Vaggie placed a hand on her shoulder. “I hope.”

“You’re right. Alastor won’t let her hurt herself.” Charlie smiled with a sigh, but it turned into a flinch as Olivia grunted as she was thrown across the grounds, landing on her feet.

“Come on, hun. Let’s get the club ready for movie night.” Vaggie pulled Charlie out of the sparring room.

“Well, I guess it is true what they say! Cats always land on their feet!” Alastor chuckled as he twirled his cane.

“Have you always been this obnoxious in the morning!?” Olivia exclaimed as she hurled her spear at him.

Alastor smirked wider, twisting casually to dodge the missile. “Only when I’m in a great mood, darling! Now, time to practice your defence!”

Alastor stood stock still as he tapped his cane on the floor, his eyes glowing brightly. Olivia got into a defensive position, waiting for what was to come. Multiple shadow spears shot out from Alastor’s feet, hurdling into the air towards Olivia. She slammed her hands to the ground as a ice barrier surrounded her. The spears ricocheted off of the barrier, twisting back around to strike again and again. The ice held beautifully, not a crack in sight. Olivia didn’t notice that blood started to drip out of her nose as her energy depleted quickly.

“Well done, darling,” Alastor praised before smirking menacingly, “but you must always be aware of your entire surroundings.”

Olivia narrowed her eyes before they widened, her gaze shooting to her feet. A familiar shadow smirked up at her before spears shot up towards her. Olivia used her speed to throw herself back in time to avoid them. As she flipped, she quickly melted her own barrier and landed on her feet, summoning ice under her and lifting herself as another barrage of shadows streamed towards her. Olivia managed to dodged all of them as she landed back on her feet, quickly stepping side to side as they smashed into the ground.

Olivia heaved deep breaths as Alastor subsided his shadows. Her legs were shaking violently, barely holding her up as sweat beaded off her brow.

Alastor smiled warmly. “Well done, love. For your first day, you did fantastic! I believe it’s time to stop the physical foreplay for now, don’t you think?” Alastor briskly walked towards Olivia as her eyes started to glaze over.

Olivia dropped to her knees with a loud sigh as her legs finally gave out, brushing her bangs out of her face. She glanced up as Alastor stood in front of her.

“Really? I don’t feel like I accomplished anything.” Olivia murmured softly.

Alastor kneeled down, making eye contact with her. “This was only your first day after your harrowing experience last week, sweetheart.” He shook his head. “It is foolish to think you are going to master your new abilities over night.”

Olivia sighed and nodded. “I know, but.....” Olivia shook her head to clear the grogginess from her eyes. “Fine, so what’s next?”

Alastor huffed laugh. “Next, we eat.”

Olivia blinked as her stomach agreed with Alastor, growling loudly. Olivia blushed, laughing along with Alastor. He snapped his fingers as he transported them to the kitchen. He prepared them a simple lunch of grilled cheese and tomato soup. Olivia hummed as the rich creaminess poured down her throat, warming her chest.

“Hmmmmm this is so good!” Olivia exclaimed.

Alastor chuckled. He walked over top her and placed his hands on her shoulders, leaning down and kissing her cheek.

“How are you feeling, love?”

“Much better!” Olivia pumped her fists into the air.

Alastor smile wide. “Fantastic! Shall we head to the club for movie night with the others then?”

Olivia smiled and nodded, hooking her arm around his as they walked out of the door. They headed through the club doors to see the couches moved and the snacks laid out on the coffee table. Everyone was sitting there waiting for them when they rounded the furniture. They started up the television and started to skim the movies when the TV started to glitch and fizzle, as did all the monitors in the entire hotel.

“The hell?” Charlie stood and started to tap the remote frantically. “Why’s it doing that? It’s a brand new-”

An obnoxious, peppy tune interrupted Charlie as the TV flickered again. Then, the monitor was filled with Vox’s face, even more pixelated then usual.

“Congratulations, fellow sinners, for surviving another extermination!” Vox’s boisterous voice almost broke the speakers on the TV, causing crackling and static. He was broadcasting to the entire Pentagram City.

“Great. The fuck does he want?” Husker furrowed his brows as he grumbled.

Charlie gasped, realization hitting her like a truck. “Wait, is it-”

“Do you know what is the best way to celebrate the survival of an Extermination?” Vox’s voice broke through again, seductive and slow.

Charlie paled and whispered. “Oh no.”

“Why, even more hilarious bloodshed!” Vox exclaimed. “It is time, my friends, for my Death Arena!” His voice echoed when he said ‘Death Arena”.

Sirens went off and the TV flashed, almost seizure inducing. Alastor’s eyes narrowed. He had forgotten what year it was.

“Now, for those fresh meat who have recently fallen to earth, every five years I have been given special permission from Lucifer himself, to summon ten ‘random’ weaklings to battle to the death in a special arena. In this arena, you lose your demonic immortalityand become as fragile as the humans you used to be, so you can die, hopefully, painfully slow deaths!”

Vox backed out of the entire frame and stood in front of what looked like a crayon drawing of what he was talking about. He took out a pointing stick and tapped the screen behind him.

“I will choose a lucky soul to be my new Arenamaster. Again, for those new, the Arenamaster helps me come up with all the crazy shit in these arenas. Remember the last games when we threw in flamethrowers in the ground that would only activate when you stepped on them? That was hilarious! Watching those pathetic weaklings burst into flame! Now, when we call your name, you will have NO CHOICE but to participate. That is the power Lucifer has granted me for this tournament. In TWO MONTHS, I will call upon the ten names on this secret list!” Vox held up a small piece of paper with a smug smirk.

“The arena this year will be,” a drumroll sounded as the screen changed to a cartoon drawing of the outskirts of a desert with dilapidated buildings, “in the abandoned remains of Cardinal City. You all remember, don’t you? It’s the remnants of the first city of Hell, on the outskirts of the Holy Cardinal Desert. What a perfect place to hold this year’s Death Arena!” The echo was back much to Alastor’s annoyance.

“So, two months from today, make sure you are all prepared with your weapons sharpened and your guns loaded, for you may be called upon by a higher power. Me!” Vox laughed loudly. “Prepare yourselves, for this is gonna be fun!” Then, the screen went dark.

Silence filled the club as the group sat, staring with wide eyes at the screen. Husker downed his drink before mumbling.

“Well, shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3700 hits! You guys are amazing! I love you all! Thanks for the love. Hope you are all enjoying it! Much love!


	33. A First for Two Becoming One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor is pissed after Vox’s announcement. What could possibly calm him? Why, mass murder right? Could Olivia help him as well?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🔞explicit sexual content ahead🔞

It had been a few days since Vox announced his deadly event, causing a stir throughout the entire city. The air buzzed with both anticipation and absolute fear. Yet at the hotel, the air was saturated with suffocating static as Alastor was in an absolute miserable mood after the announcement, snapping at anyone who got in his way or was slacking off. Olivia tried to talk to him, but he completely shut her out. He didn’t come to bed, shut himself in his office for hours and seemed to always have a reason to leave the hotel, saying he was running errands. Olivia began to worry about him immensely.

On the fifth night at 2am, Olivia felt a dip in the mattress. She stirred as her eyes fluttered open, though she hadn’t been sleeping, missing his presence in their bed. She turned slowly to see Alastor laying beside her, fully clothed and staring at the ceiling of the canopy. The dark circles under his eyes stood out even in the dim light of the room, his eyes seemed sunken and his smile was incredibly strained, almost a straight line across his face.

“Alastor? Dearest?” Olivia propped herself up on her elbow, scootching closer to him, while trying to make eye contact. “Are you ok?”

Alastor remained silent for a few minutes before he spoke, his voice a harsh whisper, almost like he had a sore throat.

“I have tried everything. I looked into every spell, every ritual but,” he sighed deeply, “there is nothing I can do. Nothing!” A wave of static burst out of his body in frustration, causing Olivia to flinch slightly, but she didn’t move. He threw an arm over his eyes.

“What are you talking about? Talk to me, please. You're starting to scare me.” Olivia placed a hesitant hand on his chest in a comforting gesture, her ears flattening against her head.

“Vox and his moronic arena.” Alastor spat viciously. “I may be powerful, but even I can’t undo what power Lucifer had given him for this. I can’t-” He stopped himself, gritting his teeth. “He’s going to call your name, I just know it.” His voice held defeat in the tone.

Olivia’s eyes saddened as she lowered her body back onto the bed, keeping her hand on his chest to let him know she wasn’t going anywhere.

“W-we can’t be sure of-”

Alastor interrupted her as he laughed, devoid of all humour. Olivia flinched lightly as its emptiness echoed in their room, her ears drooping again.

“Come, Olivia. You are not that stupid.” Alastor sat up suddenly, dislodging her hand. “You know he will. This is to much of a coincidence.” Alastor stood and started to pace in front of the window. “This doesn’t make sense though. They said they need you for their ritual. Why put you into something like this where they risk losing you?”

“Alastor.” Olivia stood, her short nightgown causing a chill to run through her. “Just relax-”

“He has always done this. Done everything he can to piss me off.” Alastor ignored her as he continued to pace, mumbling to himself. “He’s going to try and take you from me. He’s going to make you suffer because you’re with me. I can’t allow it.”

“Alastor!” Olivia stood in his path, blocking him and placing her hands on his arms. His eyes had begun to glitch into radio dials, grin widening to take up half of his face as his shoulders shook violently. “Stop! This thinking will drive you into madness. You need to relax. It will be ok.” She kept her voice calm as she talked. She placed a hand on his cheek, his eyes darting to hers. “Calm, love. You are giving Vox what he wants. Your panic, your fear. Breathe with me.”

Olivia placed her other hand on his chest and took in a deep breath, locking eyes with him and trying to get him to follow her breathing. Alastor’s breath was shaky as he breathed in, his eyes glitching as he desperately tried to calm down. His breath came out more as a frustrated growl, vibrating against her hand. His forehead thumped against her as he gripped the hand on his cheek, his claws digging into her palm, but she didn’t make a sound or move. Finally, after a few moments, his breathing calmed and matched hers. He kept his eyes closed as he breathed in her sweet scent.

“You are mine. Only mine and I will not let him take you from me," Alastor whispered harshly.

“Dearest, talk to me. Where have you been the last few days?” Olivia pressed herself closer to him.

Alastor sighed deeply. “I was trying to find some way to protect you from being summoned. A spell or ritual to shield you from his grasp, but it is the power of an Angel. Nothing is more powerful then that down here.” Alastor’s teeth ground together. “There is nothing I can do to save you this time.”

Olivia gazed sadly at him as a small smile came to her face. “You shouldn’t have to keep saving me, dearest. I’m not worth running yourself ragged for.”

Alastor huffed a small laugh. “You say that, and yet, here I am.”

Olivia smiled wider and sighed as she rubbed her nose against his.

“Stubborn demon,” Olivia teased.

Alastor laughed low. “Only for you.” He sighed deeply again. “I need to go. I need to be distracted. I need to eat.”

“Even you need rest, dearest.” Olivia gazed at him with slight concern. She brushed her thumb under his eye, over the darkened circles.

“Not yet. I need something else right now.” Alastor pulled away, kissing her hands before he started to walk away. “Get some sleep, love.”

“Wait! Let me come with you, at least.” Olivia ran forward and gripped his hand. “I don’t want you alone right now.”

Alastor hesitated, locking eyes with her over his shoulder, before sighing and smiling wider, almost predatory.

“Are you sure, darling? You are going to see things you might not be prepared for," Alastor whispered as he walked towards her, standing inches from her body. His eyes bore into her, seemingly into her soul. They glowed brightly, illuminating her face as his voice darkened. “Things that help strengthen my reputation.”

Olivia smiled and stood her ground. “I don’t think I can ever be prepared for the things you do, but it doesn’t lessen my excitement to see it in action.”

Alastor backed up a step, raising a brow in intrigue. “Well then,” Alastor snapped his fingers and Olivia was instantly dressed, Alastor offering her his arm. “Shall we hit the town, darling?”

Olivia laughed as she hooked her arm in his. “Of course, dearest.”

Alastor snapped his fingers again and shadow consumed them, transporting them to the top of a tall tower in a busy neighbourhood. Olivia gasped lightly at the height, pressing herself into his side.

“This will give you a front row seat to my show, sweetheart!” Alastor excitedly exclaimed.

“S-sure…” Olivia took a deep breath as a gust of wind billowed around her, causing her hair and dress to fly about.

Alastor chuckled, kissed her forehead and squeezed her hands before letting go. He walked backwards, keeping eye contact with her as he walked closer to the edge. He stepped up onto the ledge and winked at Olivia, causing her to giggle. Alastor flung his arms to the side and fell back over the ledge, falling to the street. Olivia gasped with a smile and ran to the edge, instantly forgetting her fear of heights as she watched Alastor gracefully landed on his feet in the middle of the street, kneeling with his head down. As his feet touched the ground, a wave of static burst from his body, creating a red barrier that was inescapable once you entered. The demons in the busy street all stopped what they were doing, glancing at the barrier and at the newcomer, not recognizing whose presence they were in yet. A soft murmur shot through the crowd as some walked forward towards Alastor, hesitantly.

Olivia bit her lip to stifle the giggle at his dramatic display. She watched with amusement as some demons started to quake as they recognized him. He stood slowly, keeping his head ducked. The demons around him started to back up as their fear seeped from their pores.

“Fuck, run!” one demon screamed. “It’s the Radio Demon!”

Most of the demons took the hint and started to take off, though they didn’t get far due to the barrier. They banged against the sound barrier, desperate to escape. Other demons were not as smart.

“Oh, please,” one bulky lizard demon crossed his arms, his smaller lizard companions cowering behind him. “Look at this lanky motherfucker. How powerful can he-”

The demon was interrupted as his entire torso was turned completely inside out, his entrails falling to the ground in a fleshy, wriggling heap. He collapsed to the ground, holding his stomach in an attempt to stop the blood that spilled onto the concrete. Alastor turned with a malicious grin to the cowering companions of the screaming lizard.

“I’m in the mood for some grilled lizard for dinner tonight!” Alastor laughed as he summoned his microphone and thrust it towards the whimpering demons, flashing a bright light onto them as a hollowing sound erupted.

In an instant, they were gone, transported to his workshop to await their demise. Alastor turned back to the street and started to transform. Olivia watched with awe as Alastor’s body started to grow and stretch inhumanly until he was over ten feet tall. A dark red demonic energy swirled around his enlarged body as his limbs became thinner, his shoulders jutting out under his suit. Each vertebrae of his spine seemed to pop out of his skin as his fingers lengthened, his claws sharpening. His grin stretched across his cheeks, taking up more then half of his face as his eyes became sunken and black with glowing red radio dials. His hair spiked out as blood started to drip from his clenched teeth. He leaned forward until he was on all fours, his growls sounding more like screeching feedback as he zeroed in on his next target.

Wherever one of his appendages touched the ground, a pool of black shadow oozed forth and black tentacles wriggled out, snatching anyone who was near enough and pulling them into darkness.

Olivia leaned her elbows on the ledge, letting her head rest in her hands while she watched as after each swipe of his elongated claws, another sinner fell into Alastor’s waiting jaws, the sound of crunching bones and dying screams echoing off the buildings. The demons had no where to run as they were at the mercy of the feral Radio Demon. At one point, a bright, burning red light shone out of his eyes, searing the flesh off any demon caught in its rays. Their guttural screams echoed loudly as their flesh melted off their bones, pooling at their feet in a steaming pile. The smell of blood and decay was surprisingly delightful to Olivia as she breathed it in. Many demons tried to fight him off, throwing knives and firing bullets at him, but as they passed through his flesh, it only made him hungrier.

Olivia didn’t blink the entire time as she watched the chaos unfold, not wanting to miss a single moment of his erotic carnage. The bloodshed he wrought on these poor sinners sent a warm feeling down her chest and stopped between her legs, a knot tightening in her stomach. Her hands clenched against her cheeks as she bit her lip, her thighs subtly rubbing together.

Her face bloomed with a heated blush at the thought of those claws wrapping around her body and caressing her roughly. She groaned under her breath as a shot of arousal shocked her dripping core. The screams and sounds of flesh tearing was like a romantic song just for her, sending his love up to her ears. Blood coated the street and up the building walls, body’s crucified and skeletons littered the area.

She noticed that his hearing was much more sensitive as he could hear things she couldn’t, like a demon hiding in a spot in an alley. She sighed dreamily as he snatched the last demon on the street and threw him into the air, catching him with his teeth. His hand came up and wrapped around the upper torso and pulled, tearing the demon in half and swallowing his legs. Alastor popped the rest of him into his mouth like a candy as the demon gurgled.

“Well, well, well, lookie what we found boys.” A deep, seductive voice spoke behind Olivia.

Olivia’s ears perked up as she turned her head to see three demons, two alligator demons and a wolf demon. She looked bored as she turned fully to face them, casually leaning against the ledge, her tail swishing backs and forth lazily.

“Come to join the party, boys?” Olivia smirked, speaking loudly.

The wolf smirked back. “You lookin’ to entertain us, pussycat?” The two beside him snickered.

“Not I, but I know someone who would love to have you inside them.” Olivia purred as she started to walk to them slowly.

The wolf raised a brow. “Oh, and who is your friend? I would love to get acquainted.”

“Oh, trust me, he’s gonna love it too.” Olivia giggled. She called behind her, “Right, dearest?”

The demons paled as a large, skeletal hand curled over the ledge. Large, crooked antlers rose over the ledge as Alastor rose up, hunching over Olivia as his eyes locked onto the trembling demons.

“ **What is it you wish for me to do to them, my love?** ” Alastor’s mouth didn’t move as his deep voice resonated through her, causing a shot of arousal to pool in her stomach.

Olivia looked up at him with a smirk, wrapping an arm around his and placing her cheek against him. She revelled in the fact that she could touch him this way, feel his power course through his bones as he crouched over her small body. His static caressed her flesh, causing goosebumps to rise as a shiver shot down her spine. She sighed deeply,her claws dug into his jacket as her arousal spiked.

“You can go ahead and eat the the other two, but can you save the puppy for me later?” Olivia asked sweetly, batting her lashes at him.

Alastor chuckled low. “ **As you wish, my darling.** ”

The demons screamed as Alastor disappeared and reappeared behind them, grabbing two of them in his enormous claws. He lifted one into the air and slammed his body into the ground, completely obliterating the them into a splatter of flesh and blood. He brought it to his mouth and devoured it in a single gulp. The other was eaten alive, as Alastor slowly chewed before swallowing audibly. His eyes narrowed towards the wolf who had scurried across the roof and coward in the corner.

“P-please! Spare me!” the wolf begged.

Alastor slowly stalked over to him and lowered his body, almost like a cat about to pounce. He cocked his head in amusement as his glowing eyes lit up the wolf’s petrified face. The demon screamed as his eyes were seared, bubbling until they popped, spurting outwards and down his face. The glowing intensified and soon, the wolf was gone as silence filled the air having been transported to the same place those lizards had been taken to. As Alastor raised himself onto his haunches, he turned as he heard a giggle and a loud squeal.

“That. Was. **_Amazing!_** ” Olivia ran to him as he turned, glancing down at his bouncing lover. She reached out the his claws, wrapping her hand around one of his fingers. "You look incredible! Is this your full feral form?”

Alastor cocked his head in amusement again. “ **Yes, it is. This is the form I used to establish my place here in Hell.” Alastor gazed down fondly at her. “You are not afraid of me**?”

“Of course not! I will admit that if I didn't know you, then yes. I would be terrified, but I know you would never hurt me!” Olivia exclaimed with no hesitation. “No wonder so many fear you. You are terrifyingly beautiful.” Olivia whispered, biting her lip as her eyes roamed his demonic body.

Alastor’s eyes widened at the lust that filled her golden pools. A feeling he had never felt before began to burn in his blood, heading to a place on his body he was not used to feeling. His nostrils flared as the heavy scent of her arousal mixed with the strong aroma of blood and decay.

He was baffled by it, as he has had many women fawn over him in his regular body, but not one had become lustful for him in his feral form. Every one of them ran, for good reason. His carnal desire for flesh became more rampant in this form, his hunger insatiable, but right now, for the first time, he hungered for something else.

Slowly, Alastor started to morph back into his normal body. It was painful, but he let that pain drive him, fuelling this feeling that was overflowing in his groin. As he became normal again, he glanced at Olivia, breathing hard from the transformation and pupils blown wide. Alastor rushed towards her, raising both hands to cup her face, crashing his lips to hers in a heated kiss.

Olivia gasped as his tongue forcefully entered her mouth, wrenching a guttural moan from her as she grasped his suit, pulling him flush against her. His arm wrapped around her waist as his other hand went to the back of her neck, tilting her head back to deepen the kiss. He turned them and pressed her back into the wall on the roof, trapping her between him and the concrete. Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and raised herself further onto her toes, raising one knee to slide up his thigh and hook onto his hip. Alastor took a hand and gripped her thigh and sliding up towards her ass, rolling his hips into her waiting heat. Olivia groaned loud against his lips as he continued to plunder her mouth with his tongue. Olivia felt hot, so very hot. The feeling in her groin escalated as his hips continued to roll against her, the knot growing tighter and tighter.

Alastor’s mouth left hers and trailed hot open-mouthed kisses down her neck, grazing her harshly with his sharp teeth, causing blood to bead out of the thin scratches. He raised a hand and ripped open her sweater, causing the buttons to bounce onto the ground. He roughly pulled it down her shoulders, exposing her beautiful long neck to his hungry gaze. The scars from their first sexual encounter glowed silver against her pale grey skin. His eyes stared at it for a moment before continuing down her neck towards it. The bubble grew in Olivia’s stomach, about to burst at any moment. She couldn’t believe this was all it took to get her riled up. They were still fully clothed and she felt like she was about to cum already as Alastor’s hips never once stopped their rhythm.

This was the most incredible thing she had ever experienced. This was also something she would have never done if she were not lost in her lust-fuelled mind. Dry-humping like stupid teenagers on the roof of a strange building. She would have scoffed at the idea if it hadn’t been happening at this very moment, but this was what she wanted more then anything from him. Letting himself go in his emotions and raw pleasure like this was vulnerable act, one he rarely let anyone see. She knew he was not a sexual being in the slightest, and yet, to know it was her that he let himself go with, it was she who he felt and touched and caressed and oh dear Lucifer, his hips! Olivia craved him like no other. She wanted everything from him. His body, his voice in her ear whispering sweet-nothings as he sheathed himself inside her. She wanted to make him feel as good as he made her feel. She wanted more, and hoped he was ready for that as well, though she would wait a thousand years if that was what he wished. Being by his side was more then worth the wait.

Alastor’s pants began to feel tight as his cock started to harden, arousal boiling in his blood. He rolled his groin harder against her heated core, feeling her juices seep through her underwear, coating him in her warmth. She cried out as her pleasure grew, fuelling his own. Never had he felt like this for another. Sex was offered to him on multiple occasions to pay off debts and deals owed to him, but he never took the offer. It never appealed to him like it did so many others. Honestly, it still didn’t, but he found himself, not craving the sex itself, but the chance to be one with Olivia, body and soul. He almost smacked himself for sounding so incredibly cheesy, but it was true. He had begun to hunger for her, her laughter, her smile, her thirst for blood. He knew that if he were to enjoy sex with anyone, it would only ever be her. He wanted to hear her scream his name in ecstasy, wail and writhe as he brought her closer and closer to her peak, only to pull away and leave her on the brink of madness. The thought sent a jolt of heat racing down to his already throbbing cock, causing him to groan softly against her neck. The smell of her arousal and the heavy iron in the air spurned his hips on faster, causing his cock to throb almost painfully.

“A-Alastor, please! I’m-” Olivia moaned, cutting herself off as she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

Alastor gripped her hips and placed his teeth against her shoulder. In one swift movement, Alastor ground her core against his clothed erection and bit deeply into her, causing her blood to fill his mouth.

“Oh! Alastor!” Olivia screamed, throwing her head back as the bubble burst, almost painfully as her slick flooded out of her and dripped down her leg, soaking the front of Alastor’s slacks. Her one hand clutched his hair at the base of his neck tightly while the other gripped his shoulder, her claws ripping through his suit and into his flesh. Her body spasmed, convulsing madly as her pleasure rocked her thoroughly. Alastor lazily rocked his hips, coaxing her climax to continue for as long as he could. He gazed down at her face as she leaned her head back, flushed cheeks, eyes clouded in pleasure and mouth open wide as her chest heaved greatly. He had never been more turned on then this moment. He leaned in close to her, his nose inches from hers as his pupils were blown wide and his toothy grin stretched across his face.

“Tell me, my sweet delicacy.” Alastor’s voice was deep and gravelly as he spoke, his crimson eyes glowing brightly. “Tell me you want this. Tell me you want my throbbing cock deep inside you,” He gripped her chin with his thumb and forefinger, forcing her to lock eyes with him. “Pounding you until you can no longer feel your legs.”

Olivia choked on a breath at his bold words, gripping his shoulder tightly as another shot of arousal pooled in her sensitive groin. Her knees threatened to buckle, if it hadn’t been for the firm arm wrapped around her waist. Her light blush darkened significantly in her cheeks, travelling down her neck. She started to pant in anticipation, her voice lost in her lust, so she nodded.

“I need to hear the words, darling.” Alastor chuckled, sending the vibration rumbling through her hypersensitive body. He licked her quivering lips as he grinned.

Olivia swallowed audibly. “Yes.” She whispered. “I-I want you inside me, please.”

Alastor smirked wide as his eyes glowed brighter. Without saying a word, he snapped his fingers. Next thing Olivia knew, she was flopping back into her bed back at the Hotel as Alastor slowly crawled up her body. She raised herself onto her elbows, watching as this seductive predator stalked closer, covering her small body with his larger one. Her pupils were blown wide and her panting increased as Alastor grazed a hand up her calf, his touch feather soft. He slowly took off her heels, throwing them to the floor with a soft thump. He brought an ankle up to his lips, kissing it gently as he kept eye contact with her. Her breath caught in her throat at the hungry gaze in his eyes. He trailed soft kisses up her leg as his claws grazed her flesh, causing goosebumps to rise. His tongue would flick out ever now and again, causing Olivia to jump slightly as the warm appendage caressed her sensitive skin.

“Alastor, please.” Olivia whimpered as he came close to her core, but pulled away to kiss her other ankle.

Alastor chuckled as he placed her ankle down and proceeded to pull off his jacket. Olivia watched with wide eyes as he started to strip, kneeling between her spread legs. His smug smirk widened at the desire rampant in her eyes when he reached for his tie, pulling it off and reaching for the top button of his shirt. He may not have been a sexual being, but he knew he was desirable. He slowly undid button after button, his scarred chest becoming revealed until he pulled it off of his shoulders, throwing it to the ground. He crawled further up her body until his face hovered above her own. Olivia collapsed back onto the bed as she raised her hands to him. His fresh wounds from tonight had stopped bleeding and already began clotting. Holes from bullets and deep gashes from the blades added to his beautiful canvas. He wasn’t muscular but lean and firm, which she preferred. She splayed her hand over his chest, feeling the bumps of his scars, old and new. One finger agitated a fresh bullet hole, causing blood to bead out and drip down his chest. Olivia took the drop of blood on her finger and brought it to her lips, tasting the heavy iron. Alastor watched with heated intrigue as she tasted him, his cock twitching with desire as his blood painted her lips an erotic deep red. Olivia’s deep groan cause his mind to cloud as he surged forward and sealed his lips over her, tasting his blood on her lips. The thought of his blood coating her mouth caused a spike of arousal to shoot to his groin, his hips thrusting against her own as his cock throbbed painfully.

Alastor pulled back with a guttural gasp, reigning in his carnal desire as he reached up to the neckline of her dress and positioned a claw between her breasts. He panted as he waited for her permission, cocking an eyebrow in question. Olivia took in a deep breath and nodded, smiling brightly. In an instant, her dress was shredded under his claws, along with her bra. Olivia gasped and laughed as Alastor took the shredded remains and tossed them to the floor, leaving her only in her panties. As he cut her dress, his claws caught onto her flesh as shallow cuts appeared on her abdomen, but neither noticed.

“I want to taste you.” Alastor whispered as he leaned back and dove straight for her bare chest. He sucked a nipple into his burning mouth, causing the peak to harden almost painfully. Olivia threw her head back and cried out, weaving her hand into his soft hair to bring him closer as her other hand raked her claws drown his back leaving deep red lines. One of his own hands went to her hip, grinding his clothed erection against her pelvis, feeing himself get even harder. He switched to her other breast, nipping the underside hard enough to cause it to bleed. He licked up the underside of her breast, tasting her addicting blood. He swirled his tongue around her nipple, spreading her warm blood with his own saliva around her areola.

Olivia’s body was burning. The mixture of pain and his hands on her was intoxicating. Her eyes threatened to roll into the back of her head at every movement he made, but it wasn’t enough. She wanted him lower, eating her out, fucking her with his tongue.

“Al, I-I want....” Olivia trailed off, her flush travelling down to her chest as she looked away. She whimpered as Alastor pulled away from her breast and raised himself to her face, brushing his nose against hers.

“Yes, sweetheart?” Alastor purred as he locked eyes with her. “What is it you want?”

Olivia’s embarrassment flooded her nerves, causing her to stutter.

“W-well, I just-” Why couldn’t she just say it? It wasn’t like they hadn’t been intimate in the past, even if it was only once or twice.

“Come on, darling.” Alastor lowered his head to her and whispered, his lips brushing lightly against the shell of her ear, causing a shiver to run through her body. “I want to hear it.”

Olivia whimpered at the demand in his voice. “You are so cruel.” Olivia whispered as Alastor laughed deeply. “I want you to eat me.”

Alastor hummed. “I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that.”

Olivia groaned in frustration, lifting her hips to press against his. “Please. I want your mouth on me.”

Alastor chuckled as he placed a kiss to the shell of her ear. “One more time?”

Olivia growled low and thrust a hand to the base of his hairline, yanking it back roughly biting him hard on the neck, her fangs sinking into his flesh as his blood filled her mouth.

“Eat me!” Olivia growled out into his ear, his blood dripping down her chin.

Alastor’s eyes widened at the harsh tone in her voice and a shot of pure arousal shot to his groin, causing a surprised moan to escape his throat. His cock throbbed painfully, matching the sweet pain her fangs inflicted on his neck.

“W-well,” Alastor chuckled as he raised himself up onto his elbows, narrowing his eyes at her, “since you asked to nicely.”

Alastor slithered down her body, trailing kisses as he went as he hooked his thumbs into her underwear, sliding them down her thin legs and tossing them behind him. He hooked his hands under her knees and spread them wide. His crimson gaze locked on to her dripping core, licking his lips as he lowered his head. He turned his head to the left, latching onto her thigh, his teeth cutting into her skin and spilling her blood in his mouth. He left a few more bite marks on her leg before spreading her folds with his fingers, gazing at the slick that poured out of her. Olivia almost flew off the mattress at the feeling of Alastor’s tongue pressing against her clit.

Alastor groaned deeply as her taste finally hit his tongue. The bitter warmth tasted so delicious as he inserted his tongue into her entrance, stroking her walls. He moved up to her clit, swirling his tongue around it as he inserted two fingers inside her. He pumped slowly as his tongue concentrated on her pearl, revelling her gasps and moans. Olivia’s body writhed as she reached down, threading her fingers through his hair to push his face closer to her. The knot in her stomach returned ten fold as he worked her body, building to unbearable proportions.

“Oh Lucifer! Yes, more!” Olivia cried out loudly.

Alastor inserted a third finger, crooking them in a ‘come hither’ motion, stroking her hidden pearl inside her. Her walls started to constrict around his fingers, indicating she was close. He growled as he looked up her body at her flushed face.

“No other name but my own shall cross your lips.” Alastor growled low as his fingers picked up speed, his lips sealing around her clit and sucking hard.

“Alastor!” The knot in Olivia’s stomach exploded as her orgasm consumed her. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she screamed his name in intense pleasure. Her body convulsed as her hips bucked against his mouth, her back arching like she was possessed. Then, her body gave out as she collapsed back onto the bed. Her chest rose in heaping gasps as she tried to catch her breath. Alastor chuckled as he crawled up her body, placing feather-light kisses to her quivering flesh.

“We are only just beginning, my love.” Alastor whispered against her lips as he softly kissed her.

“Al.” Olivia breathed heavily. How could she possibly feel any more amazing?

Olivia brushed her hands up his chest, caressing his neck as she bought his lips harder against hers. As her body slowly came down from it’s high, her hands travelled down his chest, her fingers grazing over his multiple scars. They hit the waistband of his slacks and slowly undid his belt. The clinking of the metal sent a shiver down her spine at the inclination of what was to come, what she was about to release. She slid his belt out of the loops, dropping it to the floor with a muffled clank. Reaching for the button and zipper, Olivia’s tongue entered his mouth and pricked her tongue on his teeth, filling his mouth with more blood. His hand attached itself to her hip, his claws digging blissfully painfully into her flesh. As Olivia undid his slacks, Alastor raised himself onto his knees and hooked his thumbs into his pants, pulling them down slowly. Olivia watched intently as his entire body was exposed to her. Her eyes zeroed in on his large erection as it sprang from the confines of his pants, precum already dripping from the engorged head. Olivia licked her lips as her hand reached forward and wrapped around his hard cock. Alastor groaned deeply as her warm hand moved slowly up and down his length, causing more precum to bead at the top. Her thumb brushed over the head, spreading the slick down his cock as she continued to pump him. A small amount of pride bloomed in her chest as Alastor’s hips began to thrust into her hand, his breath coming out in hastened puffs. The sounds she wrung from him as her hand was joined by it’s partner, cupping his balls and rolling them softly in her hand, were the most erotic thing she had ever heard. Alastor’s eyes rolled as her touch set his body on fire, fuelling his arousal further. He felt himself creeping closer and closer to his peak, but he didn’t want to release just yet. His hand gripped her wrist, stopping her advances.

“Are you ready, my sweet darling?” Alastor asked with a voice heavy with lust. He leaned over her body as he positioned his cock at her entrance, sliding along her slickened entrance.

Olivia moaned and brought her hand to her lips, licking his slick off as she locked eyes with him. Alastor growled low at the sight, his hips stuttering as his breath hitched in his throat.

“Yes, so ready, dearest.” Olivia’s voice held no hesitation.

Olivia thought she would be more nervous about the situation. The only sexual experience she has had was Reginald, so the idea of sex after the incident made her nauseous every time she thought about it. Whenever someone would come on to her or try to touch her sexually, her anxiety would flare and cause her to completely freak out. After a few decades, the feeling lessened but it still never enticed her. Then, she met Alastor and everything changed.

She was brought out of her own thoughts as Alastor tweaked her nipple, causing her to flinch and gasp as a shot of pleasure shot down to her groin. Alastor chuckled as he rocked his hips, his erection sliding up and down her slit. Alastor reached down and lined himself up with her entrance. He locked eyes with her as he slowly, so slowly pushed inside her. It was agony, absolute torture as he pumped his hips slowly into her, inch by inch. Olivia panted as he finally seated himself fully into her, the pang of pain as he filled her coaxing her pleasure. As his hips pressed intimately against ear hers, Olivia had never felt so full in her life, so complete.

“You feel wonderful, my love. So hot and wet.” Alastor panted as he held his own carnal desires back so she could adjust to his size, wanting to pound her into oblivion, but she was having non of that sweetness and consideration tonight.

“Move. Please move, Alastor!” Olivia begged.

Alastor was starting to like the sound of her begging. It spurned him on as he retracted his cock slowly before snapping it back into her fast. Olivia cried out from the pleasure building in her. Alastor pumped his cock deep into her heat, her juices making her slick. Olivia panted and her eyes rolled. So this was what it felt like, this unbelievable feeling pooling deep inside her. She gazed up at Alastor who stared at her with hooded eyes filled with dark lust. His eyes never left her and never once blinked, not wanting to miss a single moment of her expressions. His teeth were bared in a smug smirk that seemed to turn her on further, though she didn’t know how that was possible. Then, Olivia gasped as his eyes started to turn into dials as his hips pick up their pace, his growling becoming louder and sounding like feedback. His claws dug into her hips, piercing her skin as he started to grunt, pounding into her in a frenzy. Her claws gripped the sheet tightly, causing it to rip and tear under the pressure.

“Al, please!” Olivia cried out as his cock hit that sweet spot inside her.

Alastor chuckled breathlessly and grasped her wrists, placing them above her head as he held them in one hand. His other hand gripped her under one knee, hoisting it up further to spread her wider as he pounded deeper into her dripping core.

“Do you like that, sweetheart? My cock filling you over and over?” Alastor’s voice was almost unrecognizable, coming out deep and rough as he continued to fuck her senseless.

Olivia opened her mouth to speak, but only a guttural cry came out. Alastor chuckled again as he suddenly leaned down and latched his mouth to her throat. Olivia was astounded at the fact his hips never once stopped in their rhythm, pounding harder and harder as her cries became louder and louder. She moved her head to the side as the knot in her stomach grew unbearable, but she wasn’t quite there yet.

“Alastor! So close!” Olivia moaned deeply into his ear. She felt him nod against her neck as he opened his mouth and trailed open mouth kisses up and down her neck, adding his teeth into the mix this time. Her neck became warm as her blood coated her flesh from his love bites, but she was to far gone to care.

Alastor took his free hand and reached down to the place they were joined. As he sank his teeth into her shoulder deeply, his thumb started making tight circles against her clit, causing her knot to finally burst. Olivia’s eyes widened into saucers as her eyes dilated. Her mouth fell open in a silent scream as her entire body began to convulse. Her walls clenched around his cock, milking his climax closer to the brink. His cock continued its assault on her sensitive core, coaxing her orgasm to last longer as he reared up, hooking her legs with his arms and spreading them wider as he mercilessly pounded into her. His toothy grin became animalistic as his speed increased, her blood dripping down his chin. As he continued to pump his large cock into her sopping cunt, she was in astonishment as the knot began to build again.

“ **You belong to me.** ” Alastor’s voice had lost its radio filter and deepened in range as he fucked her like a madman. “ **Say it.** ” He demanded.

Olivia opened her mouth to speak but only moans and grunts left her lips.

Alastor thrust hard, almost painfully into her core. “ ** _SAY IT!_** ” His voice became more demonic as his hips continued their excruciating pace.

“Y-YES!” She screamed as her climax neared once again, building quickly. “I am yours!” Tears poured down her cheeks as her sensitivity reached new heights, becoming overwhelming.

Alastor roughly grasped her around the waist, his claws digging deeply into her, and snapped his hips to hers, driving his cock hard into her heat, grinding his pelvis against her clit. Static and glitching feedback noise surrounded them, dancing across her sensitive flesh, as Alastor came closer to his peak. Olivia cried out as another orgasm ripped through her body. She shuddered and bucked wildly as the pleasure consumed her, her vision going white. Her walls squeezed him almost painfully as Alastor pumped his cock a few more times before his climax burst out of him. He snapped his hips into her and growled loudly as he filled her with his cum, his cock pulsing within her. Olivia felt warmth flood her as he continued to cum inside her, coating her walls in thick and hot streams. Alastor placed his hands on either side of her head, his eyes closed as he panted lightly, a large smile on his face of pure bliss as his hips rolled, riding out his climax. A few beads of sweat dripped down the side of his face and his arms shook slightly. Alastor’s arms finally gave out as he collapsed onto Olivia, burying his face in her soft bosom. They stayed like that for a long time, Olivia combing her fingers through his hair while Alastor did his best to not doze off as her warmth seeped into his body. He finally raised himself off of her, pulling out of her completely. She whimpered at the feeling of his slowly softening cock slipping out of her, still struggling to catch her breath.

She raised a hand to his own beside her head and slipped her hand under his, entwining their fingers. She took her other hand and placed it on the back of his neck, bringing his head back onto her breast to rest.

“Alastor.” Olivia sweetly spoke, putting as much emotion into just that one name, fuelling it with all the love she held for him.

“Olivia.” Alastor answered in kind. His voice had returned to normal, just the way she loved it.

They laid there for long time, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking. She stroked his hair as he rested against her chest and gazed at the canopy, still not believing what had just transpired. Her first true experience was so much more then she could have ever imagined. The intensity, the pleasure and the feeling of Alastor inside her could never be put it into words. No longer would she feel the slimy caress of Reginald on her body, nor the feeling of him inside her. She could only feel Alastor and she knew that would help with her healing. She looked down at the red and brown locks of her lover as a giddy laugh bubbled in her throat. Alastor glanced up at her with an amused smile. He rose up and laid down beside her, nose to nose as he kept an arm wrapped around her waist.

“Did you enjoy that, my sweet morsel?” Alastor’s voice was heavy with exhaustion, but he smiled genuinely.

Olivia giggled as she brushed her nose against his, scootching closer to him.

“For my first time, I’ve never felt more satisfied, but I’m afraid we have a problem, dearest.” She trailed a finger over his scars.

Alastor’s face fell slightly. “What is it? Did I take it to far?” His thumb absentmindedly stroked the cuts on her abdomen made by his eager claws.

His genuine concern touched her deep in her heart as she frantically shook her head no.

“No, the problem is that while I may be satisfied right now,” she kissed his lips in a slow sensual kiss, “this has me craving for more of you.”

Alastor froze for a moment before laughing deeply.

“I’m sure that can be remedied soon enough, darling.” Alastor hugged her tighter, pinching her cheek roughly.

Olivia giggled before blushing slightly. “D-did you like it?” She asked sheepishly.

Alastor nodded enthusiastically. “Considering that was my first time as well, it was better then I thought it would be!” He turned to lie on his back and placed a hand behind his head, looking like the perfect picture of a smug bastard.

Olivia rolled her eyes with a smile as a small amount of pride bloomed in her chest as the knowledge that she was the Radio Demon’s first lover. She scootched forward, wincing slightly in delicious pain between her legs, and pressing herself against her side as she leaned on her elbow. She glanced down at his firm chest and the multitude of scars. Her fingers started to trace a trail through his scars. Alastor glanced at her with hooded eyes, watching her exploration.

“Where did these all come from?” Olivia’s voice was soft with a small amount of concern.

Alastor’s eyes became distant as he placed a hand over hers, stopping her curious trail across his skin.

“When you travel on the road to power, there are tolls you must pay along that path to reach the end and no matter the price, you pay it.” Alastor looked into her eyes and she saw hesitance.

Olivia smiled and pointed to the biggest one on his chest, right above his heart.

“Where did this one come from?” She traced it with her claw.

Alastor chuckled deeply. “That was from my first encounter with Vox.”

They spent hours talking and holding each other in an intimate embrace. Olivia laughing at his terrible jokes and puns while he listened to her talk about her days shopping with the girls. Then a huge yawn interrupted her as Alastor chuckled. She laid her head on his chest, tucking a hand under her cheek as his claws lightly scratched up and down her arm in a soothing gesture. Her eyes closed as she hummed, feeling completely content in his arms. This moment was perfect and she hoped it would last an eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this chapter. I’m actually pretty proud of myself! Hope you enjoyed the smutty smut smut, especially after mass murder!! Thanks to Alastor’s Bambi for proofreading my smut! Always such a fantastic person! ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed this chapter! Much love!


	34. A Home of Their Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia continues to practice and Alastor surprises her with a special gift.

“Faster, Olivia!” Vaggie exclaimed as Olivia just barley dodged another shadow spear.

Vaggie and Alastor stood beside each other, watching Olivia dive and twist as she worked on her evasion. She had always been quick, but it didn’t hurt to continue to improve. It was a week until Vox’s Arena and Olivia had been practicing almost every day. Gaining her strength and speed with Vaggie, enhancing her magic ability with Alastor and learning the layout of the map with Charlie. Angel helped her with a new outfit as well. He would be damned, again, if she didn’t look fantastic killing demons on live TV. He took her out shopping for hours, finding the perfect outfit. Angel and her had chosen a dark grey tang top with a cropped dark red leather jacket with a hood. Her pants were black leggings with a dark red wrap around her waist and knee high black wedge boots. They topped it off with red fingerless gloves. Olivia never dressed like that, feeling more comfortable in her normals dresses, but she couldn’t help thinking she looked hot as hell. Charlie had given her a gift by enchanting her jacket. It would be extremely durable and would repair itself after any damage it had taken within a few minutes, looking brand new.

“Gah!” Olivia grunted as tentacle wrapped around her ankle and slammed her into the ground. “Oh come on!” She yelled in frustration as she quickly shot up and took off again.

“Do you think she will be ready?” Vaggie mumbled as Olivia continued to jump away from the oncoming spears.

“She has to be.” Alastor spoke quietly, his eyes never leaving Olivia. “She will be.”

Olivia grunted again as she jumped behind a pillar, pressing her back against it but gasped when multiple tentacles zoomed past on either side of her, turning in to wrap around her. Her eyes widened before they closed, awaiting the feeling of the tentacles crushing her. A cold feeling burst through her chest, travelling down her body quicklyand she heard Alastor and Vaggie gasp. When Olivia opened her eyes, she was a few steps ahead of the pillar instead of against it. When she turned, she saw a clone of herself made of black ice, wrapped in the tentacles and pressed against the pillar. The same pillar she had just been standing at. Alastor and Vaggie ran up to her and stared at the clone. The clone lifted its head before shattering into ice particles. Silence rang between them before Olivia exclaimed.

“What was that!?” Olivia’s eyes remained wide as she glanced at Alastor.

Alastor placed a hand on his chin and chuckled. “The best way to explain is that it is a form of shadow cloning, except yours is made of ice.” His voice held much admiration as he looked at her. “That is an incredibly powerful feat, darling!”

“It must be a quick escape, to get you out of trouble in tight situations.” Vaggie mused.

“Wow.” Olivia looked at her hands. “I need to learn to control that. It sounds very handy.” Olivia huffed a small laugh, before sighing. “Though it seems to use a lot of energy.”

“You should leave it as a last resort them.” Vaggie placed a hand on Olivia’s arm. “Ready to keep going?”

Olivia nodded. “Let’s do it.” Olivia summoned an ice spear and Vaggie summoned her own weapon.

They spared for what seemed like hours, honing Olivia’s combat skills, then they moved onto target practice. Olivia was already a master at this with her needles, but it didn’t hurt to keep practicing. She was even able to make them more powerful by coating them in ice. As she swung her hand over and over, she hit each target dead centre. What she had learned to do with this attack was when each needle hit, she could take the ice on each needle and cause it to spread from the point of penetration, freezing the surrounding area. As she hit the last target, Olivia pumped her fists in celebration, feeling great about her skills.

“She’s ready.” Alastor smiled wide. “All we need to do is have her practice that ice cloning, but other then that, she is ready.” Alastor walked forward to his girlfriend to wrap her in a tight hug. Olivia giggled, wrapping her own arms around his waist. “We should go out tonight, darling!”

Olivia laughed. “Sure, but I need a shower first.”

Once Olivia was clean and dressed, Alastor met her in the foyer, offering his arm as he escorted her outside to their date. Angel watched from one of the couches as they left with a small smile. It was hard to believe that he had friends such as these, friends who cared about him and took care of him. Well, he had one back at the Studio but Val had made sure that when Angel had left, he was bared from seeing his old friend ever again. Angel sighed and stood, he needed to get some fresh air, as fresh as could be down in Hell. He strolled to his room where a small pink pig greeted him. Angel smiled as he scooped up his little piglet. Val had also been keeping Fat Nuggets hostage, but one of the porn starts he had befriended smuggled him out two days ago. Angel has been hiding him in his room ever since. He knew Charlie was ok about Nuggets in the Hotel but he was also pretty sure Alastor would have eaten him in an instant, so only Charlie knew. Angel put on his best long coat and tucked Nuggets inside, to hide him until they were outside. He glanced out of his room and saw the coast was clear.

“Alright, baby. Let’s go for a walk.” Angel patted the bigger looking lump in his chest as a soft oink was heard.

Angel started to head to the front doors, heading down the stairs when he was stopped by a large furry hand.

“Hey, moron. Where ya headed?” Husker's gruff voice came from behind Angel.

“Out. What’s it to ya? Unless ya wanna join me?” Angel stroked a finger under Husker’s chin who batted it away with a growl.

“Fuck off. Charlie wanted me to let ya know she wants to see you after supper.” Husker stalked away quickly muttering about how that was the last time he helped the princess.

Angel rolled his eyes. “Thanks, I guess!” He yelled sarcastically at Husker and dramatically turned, strutting out the door.

Angel sighed as he saw it was raining. He quickly ducked back into the Hotel and snatched an umbrella in the stand. He opened the umbrella, and walked out into the pouring rain.

“Sorry, baby. No walk today, just sit and relax.” Angel adjusted Nuggets so he could sit in Angel’s chest and poke his head out of the coat, watching the scenery as they walked. He looked up at his daddy and oink’d happily.

Angel walked along the chipped and stained streets of Pentagram City. The rain didn’t help the dreary look the city had already claimed as its own. Most demons hunkered out of the rain for it brought a chill to their bones quicker then any snow storm would. It never snowed in Hell and though very rare in itself, the rain was cold enough to soak you to your soul with a wintry grasp. Angel was glad he grabbed the umbrella, wouldn’t want to get little Nuggy sick. As he walked, he noticed in a distant part of the city, a red barrier appeared accompanied by screaming. He stared at it for a moment before shrugging and continuing on.

Angel passed by building after building, no destination really in mind as thoughts started to creep into his head, thoughts he hadn’t thought before. Without the Studio, what good was he? His greatest talent could not be explored at the stupid Hotel. Did he hate being under Val’s thumb? Of course, but that didn’t mean he didn’t love the job he had and was sex even that bad? Ok, he knew it was the drugs Charlie hated and not the sex but it wasn’t like he could bring clients to the Hotel. Pfft, of course he could. He had the allure to bring so many guests to the Hotel but he knew Charlie wouldn’t approve of that method. He knew he was technically a guest and not an employee but, he couldn’t help feel a tad guilty that he brought nothing to the Hotel, even if the idea of redemption was entirely pointless. Angel sighed as another catcall was sent his way. Not even horny pervs could lighten his mood today. His boots clicked on the concrete as he turned down an alley, the shadows watching his every move as he walked. Angel’s phone went off, interrupting the deep train of thought. Angel reaches into his chest floof and pulled out his phone. A message from Charlie flashed across the screen.

‘Did you hear from Husker? I want you to come see me after supper. I want to talk to you about something important.’

Angel grimaced. He was pretty sure he hadn’t done anything wrong lately, so what could she want? He sent a quick ‘k’ and stuffed his phone back into his floof. A soft snoring caused him to look down at the dozing Nuggets with a soft smile. After about 45 minutes of walking, the rain had slowed to a sprinkle, then coming to a complete stop. Angel glanced up at the red sky, tipping his umbrella back and sighed. He closed it and shook the raindrops off. His eyes widened in concern as Nuggets started to squeal and squirm in his coat.

“Nuggs? What are you freakin’ out for?” Angel wrapped a pair of arms around Nuggets in an attempt to calm his wriggling. “Fat Nuggets!”

Nuggets jumped out of the coat as his hooves clicked on the concrete and took off, running straight into the arms of the demon at the other end of the block. A pair of long arms and dainty hands scooped up the pig and brought him into a snuggle. Angel’s eyes widened as he gazed on the dark blue bobbed hair and light blue skin. The full black eyes closed as a deep laugh resonated out of their lips, the tall antenna on top of their head bobbed as they shook with laughter. Nuggets snuggled deeply into their violetfur collar, squealing with happiness.

Angel’s eyes grew wider still at the familiar face. “Lucy?

Lucy raised his eyes to Angel, smiling with an emotion Angel could not place.

“Hello, Angie.”

_____

Olivia sat up as she tried her best to catch her breath. She breathed a laugh as she pulled her dress back over her exposed breasts, smoothing out the skirt as it had been crumpled at her waist.

“So, is this gonna happen every time we go out and commit mass murder?” Olivia giggled. “Not that I’m complaining in the slightest.”

Alastor chuckled deeply as he sat on the edge of the bed, shirtless and trousers undone. He glanced over his shoulder as Olivia brushed her hands through her hair, smoothing out the kinks. He absolutely adored her disheveled look.

“To be honest, I didn’t plan on this happening when I proposed a date night. I just couldn’t help myself, love.”

Alastor turned to the window, thinking back to an hour ago when he had brought Olivia to a neighbourhood owned by Vox, wanting her to have fun and forget her stress. The next 30 minutes was pure ecstasy as he let Olivia have free reign of the demons who lived there. He had decided to broadcast her carnage for all of Hell to see, showing the strength of his dear darling. While he may not have the technical prowess that Vox possessed, that didn’t mean her couldn’t take over all of the televisions like him to broadcast whatever he wanted. Usually, it was the radios he sent his shows through, but he wanted demons to watch and fear her power. While he broadcasted, he watched as one by one, she mowed down each person in her way. Throwing her spear into three heads at once, freezing demons to their core and shattering them, sending her needles into the eyes and the tendons in their feet so they couldn’t escape.

“Oh ho ho! Did you all see that? What a darling little sadist she is!” Alastor exclaimed into his microphone.

Their screams were music to his ears. Alastor’s heart leapt into his throat as he watched her bring a needle to her mouth and lick the blood off, licking her lips at the delicious taste. Blood covered her arms, waist and legs, splashing up the side of her face. He would never forget the divine sight of his lover, covered in blood and standing among the bodies of her carnage as she laughed like a psychotic murderess, her eyes dilated and bleeding red, her smile wide as her teeth gleamed in the red sunlight. He quickly ended his broadcast and without even realizing it, his feet started to move him towards her as his pants became uncomfortably tight. Next thing he knew, they were back in their room at the Hotel in an intimate embrace, groaning and gasps filling the air as he fucked her roughly. The sounds of her screams and deep moans he wrung from her as he cleaned the blood off of her body with his tongue caused his blood to boil in pleasure, spurning on his thrusts as he filled her with his large cock. They hadn’t even taken off all their clothes. It was a quick fuck, full of frenzy and animalistic grunts but satisfying all the same.

“Oh, and what was your plan beside ravishing me?” Olivia smirked and raised a brow, pulling her underwear back on. She crawled across the bed and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, placing a soft kiss to the back of his neck.

Alastor chuckled. “It was suppose to be on the more romantic side, instead of,” He motioned to the bed with wide arms, “carnal.”

Olivia leaned against his firm back, bringing her head beside his and eyeing him sideway with a smile. “The night is still young.”

Alastor smirked and snapped his fingers, his suit popping into place on his body. Then, he snapped them again and Olivia found herself in the middle of the Nevermore Forest. It was a never ending forest on the edge of the city where many demons were lost for eternity, becoming prey of the unknown monster who had claimed the forest as their own. Olivia clung to his arm as she could not see through the darkness of the blackened trees, the pale leaves blowing in the stale wind.

“Why are we here?” Olivia whispered.

Alastor’s eyes glowed deep red. “Have you heard about the demon who lives in this forest?” His voice was incredibly serious and it unnerved Olivia.

Olivia swallowed. “Just rumours. I heard there is an unnamed Overlord who has claimed this forest as their own, silencing anyone who enters. No one has seen what they look like for there have been no survivors.” Olivia huffed a laugh. “Some say it is Satan himself because the only thing the rumours can agree on is that they wear....” Olivia eyed Alastor, trailing up and down his body. “Red.” Olivia whispered as her eyes widened, backing away from him a step.

Alastor’s eyes narrowed as his smirk widened, his teeth and eyes glowing brighter. He started to walk forward, letting Olivia decide if she wanted to follow him as he walked further into the middle of the forest. She glanced at the shadows between the trees that seemed almost impenetrable, unable to see more then a few feet in front of her and it was unnaturally quiet. No sounds of animals or bugs, just utter silence. Olivia quickly caught up with Alastor, keeping close but not touching him. They walked for about five minutes when Olivia gasped as Alastor seemed to disappear into thin air.

“A-Alastor?” Olivia called out, wrapping her arms around her middle as her nerves skyrocketed from the darkness closing in on her. “Alastor!”

Then, Alastor’s hand appeared out of the darkness, disembodied as it held it’s palm up, asking for her own hand.

Olivia hesitated for a moment before placing her hand in his. His fingers tightened around her hand as they pulled her entire body through a barrier of shadow. When she emerged on the other side, Olivia had to shield her eyes as white sunlight blinded her. Wait, white sunlight? Olivia blinked rapidly, her eyes slowly adjusting as the sight that greeted her took her breath away.

Alastor had taken her to a small clearing where a quaint, dark red cottage sat beside a tall waterfall and a bubbling brook. The grass was dark green and the trees that surrounded them had brown bark and green leaves. Olivia looked up to see a sight she hadn’t in almost 60 years. A blue sky and the bright yellow sun. Her eyes couldn’t stop taking in the light blue as puffy white clouds drifted past. It was one thing she missed about being alive. The estate back in New York was on a hill on the outskirts of the city and she would lie among the grass and flowers, gazing at the sky and wishing she was somewhere else, anywhere else. The longing in her chest to have that innocent moment back was almost overwhelming.

“H-how?” Olivia whispered. She took a few steps forward, taking in the scenery.

“Just a small spell. It is all unfortunately fake but it looks real enough. Feels real enough.” Alastor walked up beside her, entwining her fingers with his. “Do you like it?”

Olivia could only nod as she was sure her eyes would be permanently wide with absolute wonder for the rest of her life. Her hand squeezed his tightly. She could feel that this place held great significance to him as the details were far to intricate to be mere fantasy.

“What is this place?” Olivia looked up at him with a curious eye.

Alastor hummed. “This was a place in my childhood. Somewhere my mother would take me to get away from her enraged husband.” His voice broke slightly on the last word. He cleared his throat. “I have never shown a single soul this place. Not even Husker of Niffty,” He locked eyes with her, “only you.”

Olivia’s eyes started to well up, her chest filling with warmth. She smiled wide, filled with pure happiness.

“It’s absolutely beautiful.” Olivia whispered.

Alastor smiled softly. “Let me give you the tour!” He exclaimed excitedly. He pulled her across the clearing, leading her up to the front door.

Olivia laughed as he pulled her, the wind around her caressing her hair actually smelt fresh. They approached the wooden door, etched with images of forest animals jumping and dancing. In the middle, was a silhouette of a boy holding the hand of a women. Olivia knew in an instant that it was Alastor and his mother. Her fingers grazed over the silhouette, an endearing and nostalgic feeling bloomed in her chest as she thought of her own mother. Alastor reached for the handle and turned it, entering the dark cabin.

“This is actually where I lived before I moved to the Hotel.” Alastor whispered as he snapped his fingers and the lights flickered on.

“So, you are the demon who claimed these woods, aren’t you?” Olivia followed slowly, taking in the beautiful furniture that was obviously from the 30s and 40s with some modern updates. She wasn’t surprised to see multiple deer heads, stuffed and hung around the living room.

“I am.” Alastor’s voice was dark and he glanced around. “I haven’t been here since the Hotel.” His brushed a hand across the back of the couch, endearment filling his features.

“How could you stop living here?” Olivia asked as she twirled around the front room with her arms open wide. “No offence to Charlie, but this place is so much more beautiful then the Hotel!”

Alastor chuckled as he looked at her over his shoulder. “It just felt easier staying there, though I did miss this place.”

Olivia took in the living room with a large couch and a matching reading chair seated around a massive fireplace, but no TV which she expected. The windows were large, letting in tons of natural light. Olivia almost skipped to the small kitchen in the right corner. It was decked out with modern equipment. A double wide fridge, sparkling new stove and pantries that went to the roof. The drawers will filled with the best cutlery and cooking utensils. It was honestly her dream kitchen, even down to the colour. Red and dark grey coloured the entirety of the kitchen and living room. She turned back to Alastor.

“This place is amazing, Al!” Olivia glanced out of the window above the sink to the roaring waterfall 20 feet away. “Almost like a dream.”

Olivia felt a hand on her arm, coaxing her to turn towards Alastor as he motioned for her to follow. He took her upstairs to the master bedroom where a king sized bed with dark red and black bedding was made. There was a walk-in closet and a massive vanity with a huge mirror. There was a window in the ceiling above the bed, so they could stargaze from the where they slept.

“Wow, this room a gorgeous!” She stood next to the bed and gazed up at the ceiling roof.

Alastor led her back out of the room and down the stairs. He held her hand tightly as he took her past the staircase and down the small hallway. He showed her his taxidermy room where he prepared his kills and then took her to the massive library.

“Wow!” Olivia jumped up and down as she ran around the room, scanning the spines of the multiple books lining the shelves. “You must have hundreds!”

Alastor watched with love in his eyes as he saw her face light up completely. She glanced at him with sparkles in her eyes as she glanced back and forth between him and shelves. He laughed as he nodded. Olivia squealed as she started to pluck book after book off of the shelves, scanning the covers. After about 15 minutes, he walked up to her and tugged the skirt of her dress.

“Darling, these books will be here when we come back, but there is something else I want to show you.” Alastor spoke with amusement in his voice.

Olivia pouted and placed the books back on the shelves. “Oh, fine.” She smiled as he laced his fingers with hers and walked out of the library. They stopped in front of the last door in the hallway which was painted black with a red handle. Alastor hesitated before turning to her.

“This door holds my ‘workshop’, if you will.” He chuckled. “This is where I hold all of my prey until it is time to feast.”

Olivia held her breath as her hand squeezed his. “So when you made other demons disappear with your microphone, this is where it takes them?”

“Yes.” He locked eyes with her, trepidation rampant in his eyes. “Are you ready to see this side of me?”

Without hesitation, Olivia nodded. “Yes.”

Alastor smiled wide as he reached for the handle, turning it slowly before creaking the door open. Olivia gasped at the hallway that didn’t seem to have an end. The hallway, lined with doors on either side, seemed impossible, but when it came to Alastor, nothing was impossible. The first door they passed was different from all the others. While the other doors were plain black with a plate on it for names, this one was painted bright red with black roses etched into the frame and a small silhouette of a cat was painted in the centre of the door. Alastor payed no mind to it as they walked, stopping about 20 feet into the hallway.

“I enchanted this place so that no matter how many demons I bring here, I will always have room. It will continue to extend for as long as I need the space for my toys. Each room is soundproof and spacious.” Alastor went to one of the doors with no name and opened it, showing the room was lined with concrete and an autopsy table lay in the centre. There were hooks and chains on the walls but everything was shiny, almost like it was new.

“When I start my work,” Alastor started up again, “I summon my table of goodies, taking my time with each one.” Alastor started to walk back as Olivia followed, the door closing on its own. His voice was filled with content as he talked about his work and some of the more simple procedures.

Olivia listened intently as he spoke, intrigued by the different ways he described how to disembowel a person, or how to skin someone without killing them. She smiled with a soft fondness, a warmth blooming in her chest as he boasted about his skills and love for the kill.

Alastor cleared his throat and snapped his mouth shut as he realized he had gotten carried away in his excitement. He clasped his hands behind his back as he walked back towards the entrance, clenching his fists in excitement for the next part, though he heard Olivia’s heels stop. He turned and saw she had stopped in front of one of the doors, the one that read ‘James’. Alastor held his breath as he watched her blink before a smile slowly creeped onto her face, full of amusement and hate. She turned to Alastor and her smile widened.

“Has he been suffering?” Her voice sounded dark as she spoke.

Alastor chuckled, visibly relaxing. “Every day, darling.”

Olivia nodded with approval before following him. He stopped them at the beautifully crafted door and took a deep breath.

“I created this room for us.” Alastor spoke under a hushed voice.

Olivia raised her brows. “You created a room for us in your workshop where there are special tools and soundproof walls?”

Alastor laughed loudly. “Yes, exactly.” He motioned her with hand towards the door.

Olivia’s eyes were wide with anticipation as she opened the door slowly. When she entered, a bright spotlight turned on, illuminating the room that he created for them. A blush bloomed quickly on her face as her dilated eyes landed on leather cushioned autopsy table and the straps that were crafted out of soft leather. The walls were painted red with multiple ropes hanging neatly on the wall on hooks. There was a large bed in the corner, laid with bright red sheets and a black duvet. She couldn’t believe it, Alastor had created a BDSM room for their more adventurous fantasies. Alastor, the one demon who never took sex on a bribe or payment. Alastor, the demon who had been a virgin for over 100 years until they met. She walked over to the set of black drawers and pulled out the top one, her face becoming redder by the second as she saw blindfolds and leashes and collars of all colours. She picked up a red satin blindfold, stroking it as she bit her lip. She squeaked when she felt Alastor’s arms wrap around her waist.

“I thought that when we were both ready, we should have a comfortable place to be where no one could hear us, letting go to our fullest extent.” Alastor whispered in her ear. He rested his chin on her shoulder, eyeing her hands caressing the cloth. His heart beat wildly in his chest, waiting for her reaction. “Do you like it?”

Olivia let out a shuddering laugh. “I will admit, I didn’t expect this from you.” She chewed her lip as she closed her eyes, stamping down the heat pooling in her stomach. She placed the cloth back into the drawer. “I do like it, very much.” Olivia turned in his arms, placing her hands on his chest. “I love all of this. Thank you for showing me your place.”

Alastor reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a black chain with something dangling on the end.

“If you will accept it, it will be our place.” Alastor opened his hand and in his palm was a pendent in the shape of a key with what looked like his microphone’s eye in the centre. “I know this won’t replace the one you lost but, I hope you except it non the less.”

Olivia gaped as he slowly spun her to face away, placing the locket around her neck. He clipped it together and rested his hands on her shoulders, running them slowly down her arms. He noticed her shoulders begin to shake as he heard sniffling.

“A-are you asking me to live with you here?” Olivia’s voice quivered as she spoke softly.

Alastor smiled wider. “Yes, darling. I am.”

Olivia rubbed her nose, sniffling. She turned back to him with the brightest he had ever seen, causing his breath to catch in his throat.

“I would love to!” Olivia flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Alastor laughed as she wrapped his own around her waist. Olivia pulled back suddenly and asked. “But how would I be able to get here without you?” Olivia gripped the lapels on his suit, gazing into his eyes.

“That was another thing I was going to tell you,” Alastor touched the locket on her collarbone, “this locket has some ‘features’.”

Olivia raised a brow. “Oh?”

“This locket has been enchanted so that all you have to do is think that you wish to be here and it will teleport you here, like how I use my shadows to move around the city. This place is now connected to you as you are to it. This locket is the figurative key to this place. Though you will not be able to access this hallway without me present in the area.” Alastor explained.

“And to get to the Hotel?”

“Same aspect, just think of it and you will appear there.” Alastor chuckled.

“Wow.” Olivia grasped the locket and gazed lovingly at it. “I love it. It’s so beautiful.” Her eyes started to well with thick tears. She pulled him down and kissed him hard. “I love you.”

“I love you too, darling.” Alastor whispered against her lips. “There is one more thing to that locket.”

“What is it?” Olivia raised a brow.

“It holds a special kind of help from myself for whenever you are in mortal danger. So, when you are in that arena and you have no options to help you, grab the necklace and think of me and what we share together, then help will appear.” Alastor cupped her face with a hand, stroking her cheek.

“That’s a little cryptic, dearest.” Olivia giggled. “Thank you. I appreciate it.” Olivia pulled him in for a soft kiss again, taking her time to show her appreciation. Then, Olivia pulled away with an amused look. “So, I do have to ask.”

Alastor raised a brow. “Yes?”

Olivia bit her lip to stifle her giggle. “How and where did you procure all of this?” She motioned to the equipment in the room. Her mouth fell open in shock at the blush that bloomed across Alastor’s face.

“I may have had ‘help’ since I am not very knowledgeable in this particular area.” Alastor raised his hand to the area, rolling it as he tried to find the words.

“Help? Who helped you?” Olivia’s eyebrows disappeared into her bangs. “You did not ask Angel for help, did you?!”

Alastor remained silent, avoiding her eyes at all costs. “Let’s go have some supper, darling.” Alastor let her go and spun, making a quick exit out of the room.

“Alastor!” Olivia called after him. “I need to hear the details of this story! Tell me!” She ran after him as the door to their special room closed.

“There isn’t a story to tell, love.” Alastor exclaimed as he continued to run away.

“Alastor! Get back here!”

Olivia chased after Alastor, following him back into their new home together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 4000 hit! You guys are amazing and beautiful! Thank you for reading! Much love!


	35. Unnatural Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel’s friend, Lucy, gives him some helpful information and Alastor confides in Olivia about his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, I am starting school now so I’m not sure how long it will be before another chapter is up and I wanted to get one more up before it started. I’ll try my best! Thank you for all the love and kudos! You are all beautiful and amazing! Much love! ❤️❤️❤️

“Lucy!” Angel exclaimed as he ran towards him. He hadn’t seen his friend since he left the Studio. “It’s been a while, toots!”

Lucy’s eyes narrowed in annoyance at the excitement in Angel’s face. As Angel stepped towards him, Lucy took a step back. Angel stopped, his brows furrowing in confusion at Lucy’s actions.

“I’m not here for a friendly visit.” Lucy’s voice was hard with no emotion. “I’m only here as a curtesy to the friendship we used to have.”

“Used to?” Angel whispered as his eyes narrowed. “Watchya talkin’ about?”

Angel cringed slightly as Lucy’s laughter was devoid of all emotion.

“Look, Angie. You made it perfectly clear who your real friends were when you left the Studio, choosing that ludicrous Hotel over your real family, but that isn’t why I am here,” Lucy reached into his coat pocket, pulling out an envelope and tucking it into the collar on Nuggets. “This is for you. Consider us even for everything.”

Lucy placed the rotund pig back onto the concrete and gave his tush a little pat, pushing him back to his daddy. Nuggets glanced at Lucy before waddling back to Angel. As Angel bent to pick up the pig, a soft fluttering was heard. Angel looked up and Lucy was gone. Angel frowned deeply, confusion rampant in his mind. Angel still thought of Lucy as a close and dear friend. The only one, really, he had at the Studio. Angel had tried to reach out to Lucy after he left, wanting to get him out of there as well but he had heard nothing back. Lucy was always very dependent on Val, believing that he was loved by the Overlord. Val helped fuel Lucy’s addiction to LSD and manipulated him into believing anything Val said to him. Angel always felt slightly guilty and responsible for Lucy since he was the one to bring him in, finding him on the streets and begging for drugs. They had been close ever since, until Angel had been brought into the Hotel. He wanted to bring Lucy with him, but he was never able to contact him.

Angel glanced around the street and sighed. He plucked the envelope out of the collar and looked at it. He opened it and scanned over the content. His eyes widened and a loud gasp filled the air. He had to get this to Charlie, now.

_____

“You know I’ll find out eventually.” Olivia stated as she walked in the front doors of the Hotel with Alastor trailing, his eye twitching.

“With your ‘persistence’, I’m sure you will, darling.” Alastor clasped his hands behind his back as they walked.

Olivia continued to pester him about his adventure in the sex store as the walked into the foyer, but he was determined in his endeavour to reveal nothing. As they entered the large room, the air was suddenly filled with dread as their eyes landed on their group of friends gathering around the couches. Charlie was the first to see them and stood, looking apprehensive.

“I’m glad you guys are back. We need to talk.” Charlie wrung her hands in front of her as Olivia and Alastor glanced at her with worry.

They all gathered in Charlie’s office as Charlie spread out the papers on her desk she had received from Angel.

“Angel received a visit from a friend at the Porn Studio named Lucy Haze and gave him these papers.” Charlie began. “They hold the list of the names chosen and some of the events planned in the arena. They are,” Charlie sighed, “not good.”

Alastor walked to the desk and pick up the list of names. At the bottom was Olivia’s name, as expected. The other names did no peak his interest except for one.

“Can we trust this person? Where did they get this information?” Olivia walked up beside Alastor and glanced at the list, spying her own name.

“I’m not sure how true it is but,” Angel sighed. “I trust Lucy. I’m sure he brought information he believed was true. He is very good at getting information from people.”

Alastor narrowed his eyes. “If this list is true, then I was correct in the fact that your name is here and though most of the others hold no significance to me, one name sticksout.” He pointed to the name on the paper.

Everyone glanced over Alastor’s shoulder and gasped. James Takashi was scribbled above Olivia’s name.

“You have got to be kidding me?” Vaggie grumbled. “Didn’t you kill him yet?” She turned to Alastor.

“Kill him? Oh no. He is staying at my workshop currently, indefinitely.” Alastor’s grin widened.

“Can Vox take him from there?” Charlie tapped her chin as she asked.

“I’m not sure. My workshop is warded against anyone leaving or entering without my permission but, the power your father had granted him is strong, so I wouldn’t be surprised if he could.” Alastor hummed.

“This could be bad.” Husker chuckled. “A scorned ex-lover looking for revenge. Now that’s entertaining.”

“He wasn’t my lover.” Olivia grumbled, furrowing her brow.

“Regardless,” Angel interrupted, surprisingly serious, “you will need to watch him. Especially since Smiles has probably not gone easy on him.”

Alastor grinned but remained silent, staring at the list of names. Everyone one else was a nobody so he moved on to the other papers. One had a map of the arena, which was larger then most years. It looked to be about 300 yards of dilapidated and crumbling houses. A plaza with carts and ripped tents stood in the middle, indicating an old market. Two large mansions were on either side of the city, one was the old Magne estate. The other was unknown who lived there. It was rumoured that Lilith’s sisters used to dwell there. There were good places to hide and make shelter from the other contestants. There were markings and descriptions scribbled on the map. The plaza would be where multiple weapons would be stored and large X’s indicated traps, like flamethrowers, mines and hot oil to name a few. There seemed to be at least one on every block.

“Vox sure is going all out this year, isn’t he?” Charlie mumbled.

Alastor hummed as he glanced at the last piece of paper. It had a some points on it, tips and ideas for this arena.

  1. Everyone was handpicked this time, no randomness in the selection, though the reason is still unknown.
  2. There are weapons placed in the plaza that each contestant is comfortable with.
  3. Vox has other traps and larger events planned each day this Arena continues.
  4. Vox is allowing for Sponsors this year. One per day.
  5. Not only will the contestants be humanized, they will also look like they did when they were human.
  6. It will be televised 24/7 as usual.
  7. Vox will hold an ‘interview’ right before it starts. The contestants will be shown off as he transforms them into their original human forms.



“Sponsors?” Vaggie questioned. “What are Sponsors?”

“Oh, that’s right.” Charlie mused. “You have only seen the one Arena and it didn’t allow for Sponsors last time. Sponsors are Overlords who can send one Contestant a bit of help. Either medicine or bandages or food. Something to help them survive.”

Vaggie nodded. “Well, it’s a good thing Olivia has a one who loves her. I’m sure that will come in handy during the arena.”

Alastor grinned. “Well, there are some perks to calling myself that, it seems.” He locked eyes with Olivia for a moment before continuing. “You should memorize most of these traps. I’m sure it’s not all of them but it is good to get an idea.” Alastor handed Olivia the sheet of paper with the map on it.

Olivia nodded, her eyes filled with apprehension. “I’m a little concerned about this interview the note mentions.”

“It’s just a publicity stunt.” Husker grumbled. “Vox is as eccentric as our own Overlord here.” He motioned to Alastor with a smirk.

“Vox and I are nothing alike.” Alastor crossed his arms as he leaned against the desk.

Silence filled the room as everyone turned to look at Alastor, amusement in their eyes. Then everyone burst out laughing as Alastor’s eye twitched, a long sigh breathed out of his flared nostrils. Olivia placed a hand on his arm and giggled, watching as his eyes shot to her and softened. He placed a hand over hers as laughter continued to fill the office.

A week before the Arena, Olivia and Alastor were in the kitchen preparing supper when their small TV in the corner forcibly came on. Alastor grimaced as Vox’s face filled the monitor.

“I’m back, pathetic sinners!” Vox exclaimed as he backed away from the camera. He was sitting in a comically large arm chair. “It is exactly one week from the big day and it is time I introduce you to this year’s Arenamaster, Lucy Haze.”

The camera panned out to reveal a beautiful drag queen with dark blue bobbed hair and a long blue dress. His light blue skin glowed against the lighting and his full black eyes were cold.

“Lucy dear, will you please explain this years death extravaganza!” Vox exclaimed.

“Well, it makes sense how he got all that info. It’s his own ideas.” Olivia mused as he walked to the monitor, crossing her arms. Alastor walked up beside her, uncharacteristically silent.

“Of course! Thank you for the opportunity for such a fantastic event!” Lucy stood and motioned to the screen behind him. “The years event shall be quite different then the last years.” The screen behind Lucy showed a more intricate map overhead of the arena. “The Holy Cardinal Desert is a treacherous place, filled with drought, high heat and small creatures that will torment you to your second death.”

Lucy waved a hand in front of the screen and a picture of a scorpion, no bigger then the palm of a hand appeared. It was dark red with black spots and glowing yellow eyes.

“This lovely creature is of my own design, called the Sandstalker!” Lucy exclaimed. “This beauty dwells deep in the black sand until it is disturbed. The venom in it’s tail will not kill, but force powerful hallucinations that will last for hours. Take that with the heat and possible dehydration, should make for a fun experience.” Lucy snickered.

Olivia gulped audibly, pressing herself closer to Alastor.

“Now, before the show starts, the contestants will be transformed into the fragile humans they once were. Which means you will once again become susceptible to wounds, infection, starvation and dehydration. That also means one other thing, no powers.” Lucy waved his hand again and the abandoned city was shown. “There are plenty of places to hide in the crumbling homes and we are generous hosts. We took note of all of our contestants and studied you, watching you fight. So there will be a weapon for each of you in the plaza,” the screen changed to a perfectly upright and clean gazebo in the middle of a stone clearing, “for you to use and kill your enemies. To survive.”

Vox laughed. “Yes, indeed! We are generous and kind hosts, so we are opening up Sponsors once again, so any Overlord can choose a Contestant to send gift to help them survive the next day. We are also allowing every one to bring in one backpack of supplies, whether it be food, water, medical supplies. Whatever you believe you will need.”

Lucy snickered. “Although, those things won’t matter if you are dead. Now, the one thing that makes this years Arena different then the others is that everyone has a chance to survive! There doesn’t have to only be one winner. This event will last for five whole days and all you have to do, is survive until sunset on the fifth day.”

Vox laughed. “On each day, a new event will happen that will try to kill you! A unique event each day will happen at sunrise and last until sunset. The nights will be yours to rest, or defend yourself against the other contestants, cause they could hunt you down themselves. Now, what would be the point? You could just hide and ride out the events, right? Well, I have a reward for the one who racks up the biggest body count! The deal of the century! A deal for whatever you choose with no strings attached!”

Lucy giggled. “Now doesn’t that sound tempting?!”

Vox nodded and cleared his throat and adjusted his bow. “Now, for the list of contenders! I know this is the moment you have all been waiting for!”

Vox pulled a paper out of his jacket and stepped to the side, allowing the screen behind him to show the faces of each name he spoke. One by one, faces appeared to match the names called by Vox. Olivia cringed slightly as James’ face appeared, looking innocent as the day she met him. Once nine names had been called, Vox smiled venomously.

“And last, but certainly not least, our last contestant is a special person. One I hold dear to my dead, black heart. One many people down here in Hell know as our dear Olivia Spencer. Though what many don’t know, her real name is Octavia Von Bast.”

Olivia gasped and fell to her knees as a burning sensation ran up her left arm. She had heard about this sensation from other contestants from previous years. Alastor kneeled beside her, calling her name but it fell of deaf ears as her blood roared in her veins. She glanced down to the inside of her forearm. An image of a black rectangle with red eyes and a large bit-sized grin stared up at her. Antenna sprouted from the top and a red bow tie appeared on the bottom. It felt like it was being burned into her skin as she grunted, gritting her teeth and burying her face into Alastor’s chest who had wrapped his arms around her. Then, the pain disappeared as quickly as it came. Olivia let out the breath she had been holding, her head becoming dizzy as she glanced down at her new branding mark, showing she had been chosen for the Death Arena.

“Olivia?” Alastor’s voice was laced with concern as he reached down and gripped her arm, growling at the brand mark of his rival as it marred the flesh of his lover.

“I’m ok. I’m alright.” Olivia repeated she she raised herself onto shaky legs, holding onto him tightly. Vox’s obnoxious voice broke through her thoughts.

“I’m sure that little titbit of information will come in handy in the Arena since everyone loves the Von Bast’s!” The sarcasm in his voice was strong as he laughed.

“Bastard.” Olivia whispered as she glared at the screen. Alastor’s hold on her shoulder tightened. His constant low growling vibrating through her, calming her. It sounded almost like static as it filled the room.

“Well, now that we know who our Contestants are, is everyone excited for next week? I know I sure am! Who knows what could happen! Get prepared and get ready for the DEATH ARENA!” Vox exclaimed as he laughed and the screen went black again.

Silence filled the room as dread began to sink in Olivia’s chest. “Oh Lucifer. Everyone knows now.” Olivia gripped her head as panic started top sink in.

“Olivia, relax. It will be ok.” Alastor wrapped his arms around her tightly. “It doesn’t matter who knows your old name, you will survive this.”

Olivia glanced up at him with wide eyes. “You really think so? Even though I won’t have my powers?”

“You didn’t have your powers for the first 60 years down here and you survived just fine.” Alastor pulled away to grip her shoulders, locking eyes with her. “You are strong, tenacious and stubborn. Anyone who faces you in that arena will meet their end. I have never been more sure of anything.”

Olivia smiled and laughed. She raised up on her toes and pecked his lips with a quick kiss.

“If you really think so, then I will. I’ll kill them all.” Olivia’s eyes glowed, smirking as her confidence slowly built up.

Alastor grinned wide. “There’s my girl.” Alastor cupped her face and kissed her hard, his tongue swirling around hers as it entered her mouth.

The broke apart swiftly as the kitchen door burst open.

“Olivia, did you see- oh, sorry!” Charlie blushed as she ran into the kitchen, followed by Vaggie and Angel.

“Really?” Angel crossed his arms. “There was just a huge update on your situation and you guys decide it a fantastic time to make out?”

Olivia glared at Angel. “Don’t worry. We saw it and I felt it.” She flashed her new ink to the others.

Charlie lightly gripped her arm and inspected it, running her thumb across the image.

“I’ve seen this before on other contestants in last years. Did it hurt?” Charlie looked up to her face.

“Only a slight pinch.” Olivia smiled, elbowing Alastor in the side when he scoffed.

“We should get to training your physical abilities further.” Vaggie chimed in. “Now that we know you won’t have your powers.”

Olivia nodded and turned to Alastor. “Can you finish supper if I go train with her?”

“Of course, darling. Go have fun.” Alastor nodded and smiled wide.

Vaggie smiled and motioned for Olivia to follow her. Olivia went to he change room to dress in her outfit that she would be wearing for the arena. They walked to the sparring room and walked to the centre.

“We have worked on your dodging and speed, which you have mastered, but we should continue with your combat skills.” Vaggie summoned two spears and tossed one to her. “You are used to summoning you own, but you need to be able to pick up a random spear and be able to use it properly.” Vaggie bent her knees and pointed the spear at Olivia. She ran forward and swung wide, catching Olivia slightly off guard.

“Hey! You didn’t say start!” Olivia just barley managed to block and jump back, bending her own knees and readying herself.

“Do you think your enemies will let you know when they wish to start? Will they give you a heads up when they are about to strike?” With each sentence, Vaggie thrust her spear forward. “No! You must be prepared for anything, especially since this time it means your permanent death!”

Olivia grunted as she blocked and parried, thrusting her spear towards Vaggie. She had become accustomed to her own spear’s weight and length, so this one was throwing off her balance slightly. She knew that was Vaggie’s point, but it didn’t make it any less frustrating. They had been trading blows back and forth for about an hour when Vaggie made a quick thrust as Olivia was turning. Olivia stepped back and curled into herself to dodge the attack but her footing slipped and the blade sliced into her shoulder.

“Gah!” Olivia grunted as she gritted her teeth, standing her ground as Vaggie pulled the spear back. Vaggie didn’t even flinch as Olivia took a breath and raised her own spear, her shoulder protesting as she used both hand to grip the pole.

Olivia rushed forward, her battlecry echoing in the large room as she thrust her spear over and over again. Vaggie blocked her without even trying, looking almost bored as she defended against Olivia. Blood dripped down Olivia’s side, splattering to the floor as she surged forward. Her adrenaline masking the pain in her shoulder as she pushed Vaggie further back throughout the room. Sweat began to drip down her face and her skin turned paler, almost white as she continued to lose blood. Vaggie’s eyes widened as she watched Olivia’s own eyes glaze over.

“Alright, Olivia. That’s enough. We need to get your wound looked at.” Vaggie made her spear disappear as she walked forward.

Olivia furrowed her brows in confusion before looking down at her shoulder. Her eyes widened a fraction.

“Oh. I kinda forget about that.” Olivia huffed a small laugh before swaying slightly. She leaned heavily on the spear as Vaggie came up beside her.

Vaggie took Olivia’s uninjured arm and placed it across her shoulders, taking Olivia’s full weight.

“Let’s get to the infirmary. You will probably need stitches.” Vaggie led her to the infirmary which was just down the hallway a few feet.

Vaggie hoisted Olivia up onto the medical table and proceeded to peel her jacket off, along with her shirt. The strap of Olivia’s bra had been ruined by the blade, so I she just ended up ripping it completely off of herself. She was nude from the waist up as Vaggie inspected the wound. It started at the collarbone and travelled over her shoulder to her shoulder blade, cutting deeply. Vaggie grimaced as she proceeded to the clean the wound.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to hurt you so terribly.” Vaggie voice was soft as she spoke, pouring alcohol on a rag and wiping the wound carefully.

Olivia huffed a small laugh. “It’s alright. It’s not the worst thing I’ve had done to me.” She hissed as Vaggie scrubbed away some blood that had already started to dry.

When Vaggie turned to the equipment to sterilize the needle and thread, Olivia pulled her phone out of her pocket and sent a text to Alastor.

‘Gonna be late for supper. Had a little accident but everything is ok.’

Olivia placed her phone down as Vaggie turned back to her, threading the needle. She started at Olivia’s shoulder blade, stitching the flesh back together in a smooth motion. It was quiet for a few moments before Vaggie jumped at the sudden voice behind her.

“Oh my, what happened here?” Alastor’s voice boomed in the small room.

Vaggie turned and threw a punch towards his face which he easily sidestepped, walking around her to Olivia’s side. Olivia smirked at Vaggie’s frustrated sigh as she continued her stitching.

“What are you doing here?” Olivia asked through gritted teeth as the needle pierced her flesh. “You didn’t have to come.”

“Of course I did, darling. I wanted to see what ‘little accident’ you were talking about. Due tell!” Alastor seemed way to excited to see the blood slowly bead out of her wound.

Olivia told him what had transpired in the sparring room, not sparing any detail knowing he would want to hear all of it. As she finished telling the story, Vaggie finished her last stitch.

“Stitching is done. All that needs to be done is the bandages.” Vaggie sighed.

“Leave that to me, my dear!” Alastor pushed Vaggie aside suddenly as he walked over to the bandages. “Charlie was asking for you anyway. She said to meet her in the dining room where supper is ready. We will join in a bit.”

Vaggie crossed her arms and grumbled. “Fine, just make sure it’s tight enough. See you both later.” Vaggie left the two alone as she headed to the dining room. She cast one last apologetic glance towards Olivia before closing the door.

Alastor hummed as he walked over to Olivia and began to wrap her wound. His hands gliding softly over her flesh as he wound the fabric over and under her shoulder.

“This is quite the ‘little accident’.” Alastor murmured.

“It’s nothing. I’ll be healed in a day or two.” Olivia whispered, her hands gripping the table tightly.

“You will need to be more careful in the Arena, darling.” Alastor placed his hand over her freshly wrapped shoulder, his voice softening. “You can’t afford to be reckless. You have to come back from this, no matter what. I can’t-.” Alastor cut himself off with the sound of a record scratch, turning from her and walking to he counter to clean up.

Olivia looked over her shoulder at him, concern written on her face. She slid off of the table, not paying any mind to her nudity and walked to him. She noticed his head was hanging slightly and his hands were clenched.

“Alastor?” Olivia placed a hand in the middle of his back and furrowed her brows. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m afraid my confidence is waning. Not in your abilities but in the situation overall.” Alastor sighed. “I am wrestling with emotions that are not normal in my mind and it is infuriating.” Olivia jumped slightly as Alastor slammed his fist down on the counter. He laughed, though no humour filled it. “It seems to be getting more and more difficult to reign in my anger and fear the closer we get to the day.”

Olivia wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her face between his shoulder blades, inhaling his strong scent of pine and blood.

“Alastor, nothing will keep me from you.” Olivia felt him place his hands over her own. “Not the threat of death nor anything in this ungodly world will keep me from your side.”

Alastor sighed deeply. “I have never had something to lose before. There was never a consequence for any of my actions in the past, but now there is nothing in my life or death that I desire more then you, love.” Alastor turned in her arms, wrapping his own around her waist and resting his forehead against hers. “I’m afraid I have become quite possessive of you. Almost unnaturally. The thought of you-” he clenched his teeth in anger.

Olivia’s eyes widened in awe as Alastor’s began to glow and morph onto dials. She swore he grew taller as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, his arms winding fully around her. He placed one elongated hand on the back of her head, and one caressing her naked back, his touch surprisingly soft as he caressed her hair. The static that came off of him in strong waves caressed her skin, causing goosebumps to rise. Her breath hitched as his voice deepened in her ear.

“ **You belong to me and me alone.”** Alastor’s voice was dark and gravelly as he spoke. “ **I will not allow scum like Vox to take you from me.** ” His grip on her tightened almost painfully.

Olivia grunted as the breath was squeezed out of her. Her fear of what he was be aiming was overwhelmed by her undying love, giving her the courage to speak.

“Alastor. Calm yourself, please.” Olivia stroked the vertebrae that stuck out of his suit as his spine jutted out. “I am yours and yours alone. I will say again that nothing will keep me from returning to your side. I promise.” She wriggled herself away enough so she could raise her head to gaze at him, her injured shoulder screaming in pain as she raised her arm, but she ignored it. “Alastor, my dearest love. Come back to me.” Olivia whispered, reaching up and cupping his cheek, stroking softly with her thumb.

Alastor let out a deep growl filled with feedback as he locked eyes with her, then he closed them as he felt the warmth from her hand seep into his flesh. He slowly shrank back to his normal body, the cracking from his bones constricting was loud in the small room. Once the cracking had stopped, Alastor buried his face in her hair, inhaling deeply. His one hand slowly began to stroke her back, causing goosebumps to rise again.

“I’m sorry for that deplorable display, darling.” Alastor spoke softly. “I’m afraid I let my emotions run amuck, something I rarely let happen.” He pulled away and locked eyes with her.

Olivia gasped lightly at the look of pure emotion running rampant in his crimson eyes. She smiled wide, knowing she was the only person to see this side of him and live.

“Don’t ever apologize for allowing me to see your emotions.” Olivia placed a quick kiss to his lips. “I love seeing your softer side.” She winked with a smirk.

Alastor huffed a small laugh. “Softer? I’m sure you are the only person I have met who has called my feral form my softer side.”

Olivia smiled brightly. “Don’t get me wrong. If I didn’t know you like I do and I saw you on the street like that, I would probably run like any other demon.” She tapped his nose before cupping his face, her thumb stroking softly over his bottom lip. “But I know you well enough to see what lies behind that permanent smile of yours. I can tell when you are no longer smiling, even if it is still on your face.”

Alastor’s eyes widened as his breath caught in his throat, the raw emotion bubbling up once more. He couldn’t speak as the love in her eyes stunned him to his core. His hands shook as he ran them up her back, holding her tightly as he buried his face into her neck. On one hand, to know someone could see through the facade that he had perfected over the years terrified him, even if it was Olivia, but on the other hand, because it was Olivia, his heart swelled with love and adoration. He smiled down at Olivia softly, sighing heavily as he leaned forward and placed a hard kiss to her lips. Olivia made a noise of contentment as she cupped his face, kissing him back. Alastor ran his hands over her back, caressing her bare skin. Then, he paused, now only noticing she was half naked. He pulled away slightly as his eye darted down to her exposed breasts briefly before raising to her eyes again. He opened his mouth when her stomach growled loudly. She blushed as Alastor burst out laughing.

“Darling, we should get you dressed and some food in you. I’m sure you’re famished.”

Olivia smiled sheepishly, remembering she was shirtless. “Right.”

Olivia turned and picked up her shirt, grimacing to see it was shredded. When she picked up her jacket and her jaw dropped to see it was completely repaired. Charlie hadn’t been kidding about that self-repair spell. She slipped on the jacket and buttoned it, her stomach still exposed. She looked to Alastor who raised a hand to her, allowing her to slip her own into his. He led her out into the hallway and towards the dining room. She smiled and pressed herself into his side as the walked through the hotel, hand in hand as always.


	36. The Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They day has come for the Death Arena. Is Olivia ready?

Olivia was quiet as she walked down the hallway to the foyer of the hotel early in the morning on the day of the Arena. She was dressed in her Arena outfit and her hair was pulled into a small ponytail. Alastor walked beside her, also very quiet. He kept shooting her glances from the corner of his eyes, watching her frown deepen as they walked. Once they made it to the top of the stairs, Alastor stopped her before she began her decent. She looked up at him with wide eye filled with apprehension.

“Alastor?” Olivia placed a hand over his on her arm. “What is it?”

Alastor’s smile was a tight line as he looked everywhere but her. He sighed and pulled her suddenly into his arms, crushing her in a tight hug. Olivia gasped and grunted as the wind was squeezed from her. After a moment, she wrapped her arms around his waist, listening to his breathing. She was so deep in his embrace that she almost didn’t hear his whisper.

“You have to promise me.” Alastor’s voice was thick with emotion. “Promise me that you will come back to me.” His hands clenched against her back, burying his face in her hair.

Olivia stayed quiet for a moment before speaking. “I swear, dearest,” Olivia looked up at him, locking eyes, “I will return to you. Nothing will keep me from you, ever.”

Alastor smiled wide at the determination in her golden pools. He cupped her face and placed a gentle kiss to her lips, moulding his lips to her perfectly. He pulled away, leaving her breathless at the love and emotion he put into that kiss. He smiled wide as he straightened.

“I love you, darling.” Alastor laced his finger with hers and began leading her down the stairs.

“I love you to, Al.” Olivia pressed herself into his side, resting her head on his shoulder.

They walked towards the Club where the others were waiting. As they entered, they saw Vaggie and Charlie were finishing up with her backpack filled with items she would need for this situation. Medical supplies, water, food and other necessities she would need for a fight in the desert. Olivia sent them all a small hesitant smile as she approached them. Charlie smiled and straightened.

“Hey! Are you ready?” Charlie clasped her hands in front of her. “We got your bag ready with what you need.” Charlie motioned to the bag on the table. “Vox will make his announcement in a half hour. I’m not sure what will happen when he does.”

“Have to say one thing though,” Angel chimed in from the bar, “you looks hella hot in that outfit. Gonna be the best dressed killa for sure, doll!”

Olivia laughed and shook her head. “I’m pretty sure that’s going to be the least of my concerns, D.”

“Never hurts to look good.” Angel shrugged with a smirk.

Husker snorted. “Only you think that, idiot.” He turned to Olivia. “You better come back, Liv. Don’t wanna have to deal with him if ya don’t.” He pointed to Alastor, who narrowed his eyes and smirked wide.

Olivia smiled at Husker and nodded, letting out a deep sigh. She looked at the clock as the feeling of dread sank in her chest. She knew she couldn’t have been more ready. Thanks to the help of her friends and lover, her physical abilities and fighting skills had improved exponentially. Her stamina was higher then it had ever been and thanks to Angel and his information gathering, she was able to study the other contestants and their abilities. Most of them held no significance to her but there were a couple that caught her interest. James was, of course, at the top of that list. She wasn’t sure what had transpired between him and Alastor in his workshop, but she knew he would not be happy with her, not that any of it was her fault. She learned more about him then she had known before. His fighting abilities were top notch though he lacked speed, which worked in her favour, but there was no mention of his levitation ability he used on Angel that night in the kitchen. She was curious as to why.

There were two others that caught her attention. There was a coyote demon named Dimitri who was Vox’s personal assistant. He had recently come into his powers only a year ago but that wouldn’t matter in this situation. He was cold and mercilessly skilled as a sharpshooter. Once he pointed his sniper at you, you never escaped. The other one caught her attention more so because of how young she looked. Her name is Alice and she was a small ram demon. Her large curly orange hair and pale fur on her face made her look like she was 15 though the information stated she was 20. She had two large horns that started at her forehead and wrapped around to the back of her head, curling around her ears. Her wide blue eyes held innocence and pure fright. It wasn’t surprising Vox would put someone like that in the arena, though Olivia had to wonder how such an innocent looking creature ended up in Hell.

Olivia sat beside Alastor as they waited, her thigh snug against his as she laid her head on his shoulder. His thumb stroked the back of her hand in a comforting gesture as the minutes ticked on. Olivia’s nerves climbed inch by inch as the time grew closer. Angel and Charlie chatted, trying to fill the nerve-racking silence with witty banter to lighten the mood. Then, at 8am on the dot, the television flickered on as Vox’s face filled the screen with his obnoxious grin. Olivia froze as an evil laugh filled the club and everyone stood as Vox started to speak.

“Hello, fellow heathens!” Vox’s voice boomed. “It’s that exciting time of the decade! Once again, it’s time for the DEATH ARENA!” Applause and cheers sounded as his voice echoed.

Alastor rolled his eyes as Olivia squeezed his hand. Charlie quickly grabbed the backpack and handed it to Olivia. She took it and threw it over her shoulder, watching the screen intently.

“I am so excited to see what kind of outcome will happen this year!” Vox exclaimed. “Lucy and myself have been working hard to make this years Arena the most memorable. I know that each and every one of you will do your best to survive, but,” Vox chuckled, “I’m pretty sure that most of Hell want to see you all die gruesome deaths and who are you to disappoint?”

Lucy chuckled. “Are you all ready?”

Vox smiled wide. “Let the Death Arena begin.”

Vox snapped his fingers and the television went dark. Alastor grunted in surprise as he was forcibly shoved from Olivia’s side by a strong force. Olivia gasped as the ground lit up under her feet. It looked like she was standing on a television screen as four transparent walls rose around her, trapping her. Alastor ran forward and slammed his fists against the barrier. The others proceeded to try as well to no avail. Olivia smiled sadly at Alastor, locking eyes with him as she placed her hands on the barrier. Alastor’s smile became a tight line as he placed his own hands where Olivia’s lay.

“Remember your promise.” Alastor whispered. “Don’t break it.”

Olivia nodded. “I won’t. I love you.” Then, before he could respond, she gasped as her hands began to disappear into a digitized mist. It travelled up her arms until her entire body was consumed.

The mist travelled into the TV screen at her feet before disappearing with her. Alastor clenched his fists, his claws piercing his palms as blood dripped onto the ground. He let out a deep growl filled with feedback and static, but stopped when he felt a small hand on his arm. He flinched out of habit but relaxed when he saw Charlie’s comforting smile.

“She will come back.” Charlie smiled wider. “I know it.”

Alastor sighed, and nodded. His smile still a tight line as they all glanced at the television, waiting for the start of the Death Arena.

____

Olivia cried out as she was flung through a portal. The feeling was unnatural as her body was ‘digitally uploaded’ to wherever Vox was sending her. It felt like it was lasting hours and yet it was only seconds as her vision finally cleared. As she blinked away the bright light, she heard cheering and applause. She whipped her head back and forth, taking in the large room. She was on a massive stage with the other contestants. They were all sitting in swivel chairs, trapped in that television box that had taken them in the first place. Some of the contestants were trying to find a way out while the others sat patiently and calmly. Olivia glanced up and down the others before her eyes met a certain blue haired demon. His piercing bright blue eyes were already looking at her, filled to the brim with rage and malice. James sneered at her as the large scar on his face wrinkled, a scar he didn’t have before. She swallowed loudly before turning away and glancing around again. It was almost like they were on a talk show. Olivia sighed in frustration, it was just like Vox to play up a massacre. To be fair, Alastor had done the same years ago with his own carnage, only with the radio instead of the television.

“Alright, we are live in 20 seconds!” A voice boomed from the darkness behind the cameras. “Cut the lights!”

Darkness enveloped them on the stage as the murmuring of the audience died off. Silence filled the room. Olivia breathed hard as squinted into\ the darkness. She sat down in the chair, unable to do anything else, but wait.

“Alright, we are live in 3, 2.” Chipper music blasted out of the speakers as the announcer spoke.

“Sinners and heathens, are you ready for murder, mayhem and madness?” The audience cheered a loud ‘YES!’.

“Then, you are in the right place. Welcome to another fantastic Death Arena!”

The audience clapped and cheered again as lights flashed and streamed throughout the room. The music crescendoed as the announcer spoke again.

“And who better then to host this marvellous event? Everyone please give a huge round of applause for your host. Vox!”

The audience erupted in cheers and screams as the demon himself burst though the curtains to the right of the contestants. They stayed in the darkness while the spotlight zoned in on the TV demon.

“Greetings, sinners and heathens!” Vox exclaimed as he waved his hands into the air. “Are you ready to meet our contestants?!”

A resounding ‘YES!’ was heard throughout the room. Vox laughed gleefully as he sat down on his own chair on the main stage and snapped his fingers. The contestant closest to him vanished and reappeared a few feet away from Vox, strapped to his chair. He was a frail looking sheep demon, trembling in his chair as he tried to not make eye contact with Vox.

“Now, dear sir! Please speak your name for all to hear!” Vox exclaimed as a microphone appeared in the sheep demon’s hands.

“P-p-please, spare me.” The sheep stuttered.

“That’s a very long name!” Vox exclaimed as the audience laughed. “I can’t believe that is it! Tell us your actually name, good sir!”

“S-Stanley.” The sheep spoke quietly, fidgeting with the edge of his shirt.

“What a name! Well, Stan, tell the waiting world! What is your superpower?” Vox leaned forward in his seat.

“I-I-I can,” Stanley took a deep breath, “detach my horns to throw as projectiles a-and I’m good at hiding.”

“Fantastic! The stealth should help in the thick of the fight, isn’t that right folks?” Vox laughed as the audience applauded.

“Well, Stan my boy! We wish you all the luck and hope you impress us! Now, time to humanize!” Vox exclaimed as he snapped his fingers.

Stanley’s immediate area lit up and he started to scream. Within an instant and a flash of light, the sheep demon was gone and there stood a regular human who looked similar. Stanley looked at his hands in awe as his hooves had been replaced by fingers. He gazed out into the audience as they jeered and laughed, wrapping his human arms around himself. Before he could say anything, Vox snapped his fingers again and Stanley disappeared. The next contestant was transported beside Vox as he continued his introductions. He asked each contestant one question, but it was always different for each person. Olivia perked up when it was James’ turn, appearing beside Vox with a calm demeanour.

“Tell us your name!” Vox asked.

“My name is James.” James sat stock still, staring angrily into the audience.

“My, my. You sure have a temper. Now, my dear sir, tell us the story about that wonderful scar!” Vox pointed to the massive scar that travelled from James’ dishevelled hairline, over his eye and down his cheek, ending at his jaw.

James clenched his square jaw. “This scar is a reminder to myself that love is a burden. A troublesome emotion that is not worth pursuing.” He laughed darkly. “It was gifted to me by the Radio Demon himself. I fell for a woman, who I thought had an intelligence to her but she proved me wrong by rejecting my feelings and running to the arms of the Radio Demon.”

The audience let out a resounding ‘awe!’ at the sad story James was spinning, pulling on their heartstrings for drama.

“The Radio Demon was jealous of my relationship with her, so he captured me one night, without any warning. That pathetic, radio reject showed how spineless he can be-”

“SHUT YOUR LYING MOUTH!” Olivia screamed him as she stood, her anger seeping out of her body as it shook, her eyes dilating. She had been stewing in her fury as she listened to the lies spewing out of his slimy mouth. As soon as he started to insult Alastor, she lost it.

“Oh my!” Vox stood and exclaimed as a spot light shone on Olivia. “I’m guessing from this little outburst that Olivia was the girl caught in the middle!” Vox laughed as he snapped his fingers and Olivia appeared beside James, still separated by their barriers that trapped them.

Olivia stared at James, pure rage rampant in her golden eyes. He shrank slightly, looking everywhere but her as he cleared his throat nervously.

“You are a fucking coward.” Olivia spoke deeply. “Trying to make yourself look better, knowing full well that you attacked me out of nowhere and Alastor saved me. You are just embarrassed that you went down so easily.”

“Shut it, whore!” James screeched. “All I did was love you!”

Olivia laughed in a mocking tone. “Love me? Sure, sweety.” She crossed her legs and looked at her claws, looking bored.

James stood growling and faced the smirking Olivia, his fists clenched and raised in a threatening manner.

“Now, now, kids!” Vox laughed. “Calm yourselves! You will have plenty of time to kill each other on the battlefield.”

Vox sat back down and turned to James. “Time to humanize you, good sir!” He snapped his fingers and James became human. His blue hair lightened to a dark blonde and his eyes became bright green. His ears lost their pointed tips as his horns had retracted back into his forehead.

“I’ll be seeing you later, slut.” James whispered as he disappeared from the stage.

Olivia squeaked as her chair was suddenly moving towards Vox.

“I guess Olivia has volunteered to be my next guest!” Vox laughed along with the audience. “So, my dear. You and I have a special connection, I think.”

“If the connection is my spear through your face, I very much agree!” Olivia spoke with as much feigned innocence as possible, smiling wide.

Vox laughed boisterously as the audience laughed nervously at her threat to the Overlord.

“My, my. No wonder Alastor has taken a liking to you. I might have to make you mine if you survive, especially wearing THAT outfit.” Vox whistled as he crossed his legs at the knee and leaned back. Olivia inwardly gagged at the thought of her with this bastard. “But I do have a serious question for you, my dear, that I think, we have all wanted to know.”

Olivia cocked an eyebrow at him before they both rose out of slight fear at his malicious smirk.

“Many demons have lived through trauma and tremendously terrible situations, but it is fair to say, not many have come back from not one, but two kidnappings. Especially involving horrendous sexual abuse AND by their own partners, no less. How did you come back from such a harrowing experience? How did you convince yourself that you weren’t the whore everyone has been calling you?” Vox smiled wider.

Olivia’s eyes widened at the blunt and vicious questioning that was thrown her way. Her breathing began to quicken, her mind swimming and her grip on her chair cracking the armrests. Her heart beat wildly in her chest as the memories started to flash behind her closed eyelids. Vox just sat there, watching Olivia with amusement as sweat began to bead across her forehead, dripping down the side of her face. She pursed her lips, trying to reel in the whimper that wanted to escape her throat.

Back at the Hotel, Alastor’s claws had ripped into the couch as he gripped the cushions, watching the interview take the unfortunate turn. Charlie and Vaggie looked at him as they stood behind the couch with worry and caution. His eyes began to glitch back and forth between his regular pupils and radio dials. His growling increased in volume, sounding more and more like static that began to fill the room, almost deafening. Blood dripped from his mouth as it took everything he had not to frenzy.

“ **That technological fucking bastard. I’m going to kill him the next time I see him, I swear it.** ” Alastor growled out through gritted teeth.

“Alastor, you need to relax.” Charlie said calmly. “I understand why your angry. Trust me, I’m angry too, but this will not help anything.”

Angel, Husker and Niffty stood at the bar watching the scene unfold.

“I don’t blame him.” Angel mumbled. “That fucking asshole is gonna get it so bad when this thing is over and he deserves everything Smiles is gonna throw at him. I just hope I’m there to watch when it all goes down.” Angel snickered, but it died as Husker remained silent beside him, his face hard and pensive. “Husk?”

Husker sighed and growled out. “I hate everything about this. She doesn’t deserve this.”

Angel’s eyes widened slightly as the emotions in Husker’s voice. “I didn’t realize you cared so much.” Angel leaned against the bar and raised a brow.

“She’s...” Husker blushed lightly. “She’s like an annoying little sister I never wanted, but she’s not so bad.”

Angel smiled as Husker turned away with a small grunt.

They heard Alastor take a giant breath, letting it out slowly through his flared nostrils. The red mist that had surrounded his body slowly began to fade away and the static calmed but still remained at a low volume. Charlie jumped slightly as Alastor took the mug beside him and threw it at the wall, smashing it into a thousand pieces. They hadn’t seen him lose his temper like this in a while. Husker walked over to Alastor and plopped down beside him on the couch.

“Feel better?” Husker grumbled as he lifted the bottle in his hands to his lips.

“No, but destruction was always soothing to me.” Alastor whispered, a small smirk creeped onto his face.

“Keep watching. That is the only way you can help her right now. Watch, and hope she can pull through this.” Husker whispered.

Alastor looked up at him with a curious eye, “Hope? Since when do you speak of hope?”

“Shut it and watch, jackass.” Husker grumbled.

Alastor chuckled softly before looking back to the screen. His heart broke at the sight of Olivia, shaking and biting her lip.

“Come on, love.” Alastor whispered. “Breathe.”

Olivia took in a breath and let it out slowly. She reached up and touched the pendent Alastor had given her that lay under her jacket. The tears that had gathered in her eyes began to dry up and her heart slowed. She forced herself to think of Alastor, his eyes looking at her like she was the most beautiful person in the world. Someone worthy of being by his side, someone he didn’t treat like a victim or unclean. She focused on his smile and her heart began to beat wildly again, but for a different reason. Warmth flooded her entire being, sending sparks of confidence shooting through her veins. Her hands continued to shake but when she opened her eyes, determination shone brightly in her golden pools. She turned to Vox with a wide smile.

“Even in Hell, love prevails through everything. It may sound cheesy and like a fairytale, but it is true. I have an amazing family and an incredible lover. My ex-husband is of no consequence to me any longer. Nor do I linger in the past, not when I have such a bright future ahead of me.” Olivia smiled so brightly that even Vox remained speechless.

The entire audience was silent for many moments after her little speech. A small clap started up, followed by another until the entire audience was cheering and clapping for her. Olivia smiled wider, finding it funny that even demons believed in true love.

Alastor smiled wide as Charlie cheered. He laughed at Vox’s face as the demon looked at the audience with a frustrated annoyance.

“That’s my girl.” Alastor spoke softly.

Husker scoffed, but had a small smile on his face. “That was nauseating, but at least she shut him up.”

Angel snickered. “Awe, Husky. Don’t you believe in true love?” Angel draped his arms over Husker’s shoulders and spoke into his ear.

“Get the fuck offa me!” Husker wriggled out of Angel’s embrace. “And no, I fucking don’t!”

Olivia giggled and waved to the excited audience before turning back to Vox.

“Any more questions?” Olivia asked innocently.

Vox grimaced before snapping his fingers. Olivia’s immediate area lit up and she felt her body begin to change. Her strength and energy began to weaken as her demonic appearance changed. When the light receded, there stood Olivia as she looked when she had been alive. Her blonde hair now grown to her lower back cascaded down her body as her piercing blue eyes darted up her body. Her grey skin lightened to the pale peach as her cat ears had moved beside her head once again, becoming normal human ears. Olivia let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding and glared at Vox.

“You better hope I die in this Arena. Trust me when I say, you will have another fight on your hands afterwards.” Olivia smirked as she was transported away from the stage.

When she reappeared, she was in a small room. No windows or doors, just a small television in the corner and a couch to sit upon. The TV had text on it that read ‘ _You are to remain here until the event starts. A countdown will start when it is time to prepare for the Arena where you will be automatically transported to a random location in the Arena. Good luck, Contestant Olivia._ ’

Olivia sighed and settled herself on the couch, fiddling with the pendent at her collarbone. There was still about five other contestants that had yet to be interviewed, so she probably had about 45 minutes before she was thrown into the fray. She closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind, focusing on running through imaginary drills in her head. She couldn't help but be a little frightened. She opened her eyes and looked at her blunt nails, wishing for her claws as she clenched and unclenched her hands. She hadn’t felt so weak in decades. Even when Reginald had taken her, her demonic strength coursed through her veins, but here, she was a weak mortal once again. She could die and this time, there was no falling into another world. This time, there was nothing waiting for her on the other side.

Olivia shivered at the thought, but she couldn't keep thinking like that. She had to survive. She had to keep her promise to Alastor, to return to his side. She couldn’t imagine the chaos and destruction he would cause if she died. Their dependency on each other was probably not a good thing, but she didn’t care. This was Hell, when was anything good down here? She needed him more then anything to be her rock when she had a nightmare, or when her anxiety flared to unbearable proportions and if he needed her just as much, she would do whatever it took to stay by his side.

Olivia had been correct when after about 40 minutes, the screen pinged and a 60 second countdown began. She stood and stretched her arms and legs, watching the screen intently as the numbers decreased one by one. Olivia breathed in a deep sigh, still clutching the pendent. Her heart beat wildly in her chest in both fear and anticipation. This was it. Olivia pulled out one of the daggers in her thigh holster and held it in a defensive stance, preparing for whatever she was about to be transported to.

As the countdown hit 0, Olivia gasped as her vision went white. She felt herself being pulled, a force thrusting her body through a portal, but her vision remained blind. What felt like an hour was only seconds until her vision started to slowly return. Suddenly, she was hit with a blast of hot air and sand. Olivia closed her eyes and lifted her arms to shield her face as her vision returned to normal. Olivia blinked a couple times, her eyes adjusting to the new environment. She gasped as she took in her surroundings. She was in an old small house that had half collapsed with a broken and filthy bed in one corner and a shattered mirror in the other. Before she could even move, a loud gong sounded in the area and a large hologram with the number 30 appeared in the sky. It started to count down once again, this time for the audience. As the timer ticked, an annoyed grunt left Olivia’s throat as the wind picked up again, tossing her long hair into her face. She didn’t have a tie so she did the only thing she could think of. She gathered her long blonde hair and raised her dagger. A phantom voice counted down that last seconds of the timer in the sky.

10...

9...

8...

7...

6...

Olivia sliced her dagger across her hair at the nap of her neck, effectively cutting off the long strands. As the blade connected with each strand, she felt the heavy weight in her chest that she has kept for years slowly melt away. The weight of her trauma and the idea of absolute repulsion of her own worth. She looked at the hair in her hands, remnants of her past and a symbol of who she used to be. A victim, a disgraced and disowned whore of the Von Bast family. Well, no longer would she succumb to grief and pain that had been afflicted on poor Octavia. No, Octavia was dead. She died 70 years ago when she jumped off off that balcony, letting the rope around her neck take her last breath from her. Octavia died and was reborn in Hell as Olivia. She tossed her hair to the ground, along with her past and shook her head, clearing all thoughts of self-hatred and doubt of her worth. She narrowed her eyes and took a deep breath as the phantom voice counted down,

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

“Let the Death Arena commence!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Love you all so much!!


	37. Survival Skills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of the Death Arena is here. How will Olivia handle what comes for her?

Olivia pressed herself against the wall as soon as the siren rang, indicating the start of the Death Arena. She took a deep breath and pressed her forehead against the cool metal of the dagger in her hand. She steeled her nerves and stood slowly, peeking over the dilapidated wall to surveillance her surroundings. Seeing the coast clear, she looked around to the other collapsed buildings and saw a two story house still well intact, but it was four houses away.

“Dammit.” She cursed under her breath.

She needed to get higher to get a better idea of where she was. She mentally went over the map in her head that she had memorized but she was to low to notice any landmarks. She took a deep breath and held her dagger close to her. She stood slowly, still gazing around cautiously before sprinting to the next building, flattening herself against the wall. She did this for the other two houses, cautiously looking out into the deserted street before making a b-line to the next house. As she reached the intact house, she heard a scream in the distance. It seemed like some of the contestants had found either each other or the first Event of the day, whatever it was.

Olivia approached the house and peeked in the open window. The house had been completely ransacked as all the furniture had been upturned, rusted silverware and dinnerware lay scattered and shattered across the rooms. She saw no one was there so she climbed into the window, quietly placed her feet onto the ground and crouched again. When she saw that she was alone, she breathed out a sigh and stood slowly. She adjusted the bag on her back and walked around the glass and debris that littered the floor. She made her way up the creaky staircase to the second floor and saw that the room looked dusty but relatively in place. The bed was still upright and half made and the drawers were intact as she inspected the silent room. She made her way to the window, pressing herself beside it as she peeked out to the abandoned city.

Olivia sighed as she saw she had been deposited in the far left lower corner of the city, near the market place. The open space in front of the house held a few damaged carts and broken baskets that laid strewn across the cracked stone. As she went over the map in her head, this meant that she was 40-50 blocks away from the central plaza, just over an hour walk to see what weapon had been picked for her. Olivia debated on whether it was worth it or not, knowing that almost everyone would be headed that way and be at each others throats in an instant. She shook her head, knowing her best chance to survive was to stay as far from the others and concentrate on the Events that had been planned. Another scream pierced the air, causing Olivia to jump in surprise.

Olivia sighed and took a moment, sliding down the wall to sit with her knees drawn up. She leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. Her nose was filled with the smell of dry wood and sweat. She calmed her mind and nerves, taking in several deep breaths before she opened her eyes again. She was scared. Her hands shook and her heart began to race. Her imagination kept throwing the worse case scenarios to the front of her mind, frightening her further. She closed her eyes again as she took another deep breath. She hadn’t felt fear like this during a fight in a long time. The pulse of panic agitating her nerves drastically as she breathed in deeply and her shakes began to worsen.

Olivia cursed herself and this fear that ravaged her humanize soul. Now that the possibility of dying permanently was one swipe of a blade away, her mortality seemed to crash around her. Though, would it really be such a terrible thing to die again and not be reborn? To not feel the pain of her past or the hated stares of the denizens of Hell as they gazed upon her visage, similar to that of her family? She leaned her head forward to rest her forehead against her knees, wrapping her arms tighter around them. True death would be such a peaceful end, right? No more worries, no more pain and no more despair. She closed her eyes as her thoughts continued to swim in her head.

Olivia gasped as the pendent under her jacket began to grow cold. The coolness disappeared as suddenly as it appeared. She opened her jacket and glanced down at the pendant that rested against her collarbone. Her brows furrowed in confusion but quickly raised them in surprise as a scream was heard in the distance. She stiffened and held her breath as she rose slightly to peek out of the window. She saw nothing out of the ordinary and let out the breath. She glanced down at the locket and stared at it in confusion. What was that sensation? It was familiar in a way she couldn’t place. Though it had been cold, a warmth had flooded her heart. Another scream pierced that air and Olivia knew she did not have time to dwell on it.

Olivia rose onto her feet and brushed off her pants, the dust flying in every direction. She buttoned her jacket and adjusted her backpack. She pumped her fists in the air and grunted with conviction. She would not let her despair consume her. She had a promise to keep. She briskly walked down the stairs and into the abandoned living room. She needed a better weapon the her measly daggers, and to scope out the competition. She wouldn’t attack unless provoked but she still needed to know who she was up against. She glanced out of the door and saw the coast was clear. She ran around the house to the alley, knowing she couldn't run through the market plaza. She would be a fool to be in the open like that without knowing who she was up against.

As she entered the alley, the hairs on her neck rose suddenly. Anticipation quickening her heart rate. In her mind, the map quickly flashed and she threw herself to the ground as a clicking sound was heard. The breath was knocked from her lungs as her chest impacted the hard ground. She squeezed her eyes shut as the sound of multiple small metal items hitting wood sounded just above her. Splinters of wood fell around her as she raised her arms to cover her head. What felt like hours only lasted 5 seconds as the sounds finally stopped. Olivia opened her eyes and slowly rose on her hands and knees, her breath finally returning. She glanced to the house on her left and saw multiple small openings and the house on the right had large needles stuck into the planks of wood that would have been her if she hadn’t ducked when she had. She inspected the needles and took a handful of them out of the wall, tucking them into her pouch on her hip. They could be useful later.

“That was to close.” Olivia whispered as she rose fully, letting out a agitated breath. “Need to be more aware of my surroundings.”

She jogged forward, keeping the map in the foreground of her mind. She made her way around the marketplace, ducking around the remaining buildings and dodging traps here and there. More spikes were thrown at her and at one point, a flamethrower burst under her foot. She barely managed to jump out of the way, only slightly singeing her boot. She threw herself against the building next to her to escape the intense flames, shielding herself by raising her arms to her face. She grunted as the heat danced across her arms and torso. As the flames receded, she lowered her arms and blinked a few times to clear the tears from her eyes, caused by the heat.

“Ok then.” Olivia whispered to herself as she placed a hand on the wood of the building next to her. She rose on shaky legs as she breathed out a long breath.

She continued her route and made it to the other side of the marketplace without incident, except for the few traps she managed to avoid. Things seemed pretty calm as she weaved in between buildings, avoiding traps and possible contestants as she would hear bangs and noises around her. It was about 45 minutes of jogging when she finally saw the perfectly intact gazebo. She pressed herself against a wall and gazed out into the clearing. It seemed quiet, almost to quiet. She noticed that the building she leaned against had three stories so she headed to the back where she had seen a broken back door and silently headed in. She would pause every few steps and listen, trying to hear if anyone else had though of the same idea as her. All she would hear was the building creaking, so she proceeded up the stairs.

When she crested the last steps, she saw the room was completely empty and walked over to the window that faced the gazebo. As she looked out of the window, she saw that in the gazebo had 10 pedestals for the weapons to be held. She noticed that some weapons had been taken already as three of the spaces were empty. As her eyes roamed the array of weapons, she couldn't tell what weapon had been chosen for her. Nothing caught her eye, so she knew she had to get closer to see, though that could prove to be dangerous. She decided to wait a half hour, to see if anyone else has the same idea as her to scope out the place. The minutes ticked on slowly as her eyes darted here and there, looking for any movement that could be a threat. Even when she was human, her eyes never failed her. When the coast seemed clear, she rose and headed down to the plaza.

“Alright, in and out. In and out.” Olivia whispered to herself.

She peeked out of the front door, sending once last glance around before darting quickly into the open space. The hairs on her neck instantly rose, but she kept on running. She took the small set of stairs two at a time and crested the area. Her eyes scanned the weapons that were neatly laid in a semi circle. Each weapon had a name of a contestant in front of it and her eyes landed on her own name. Her brows furrowed in confusion as she gazed upon what looked like a spear, but the pole was no longer then her forearm. It was painted pure black and was cool to the touch as she grasped it. It was incredibly light as she balanced it in her hand, twirling it between her hands. She noticed a red music note under the blade. It was a simple design but before she could think any more of it, the sound of something small whizzed through the air towards her. She threw herself to the ground as a small arrow flew over her head. She immediately shot to her feet in a crouch and glanced at the directing the arrow came from. There was no one in the area that she could see.

“Come out and fight face to face, you coward!” Olivia called out. She was happy her voice didn’t betray her nerves.

“Who the fuck you calling a coward, whore?” A gruff voice rang out as a large dark-haired man rushed out of a nearby house. His eyes were wide with fury. “I’ll show you who the coward is!” He pointed his arm towards her and Olivia saw a small crossbow attached to the forearm. A click was heard and the small arrow shot towards her.

Olivia rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding the projectile. She quickly shot to her feet and ran straight towards the man, staying low and using her small stature to her advantage. She zig-zagged as arrow after arrow was shot at her, still holding the short spear in her hand.

“You bitch! Just die already!” The man screamed as Olivia came closer. He shot his last arrow at her, aiming for her head.

“Not today!” Olivia exclaimed as she darted to the side and rolled.

As she rolled, she shoved her hand into her pouch and took out two large needles. In an instant, she righted herself and threw the needles towards the man. She smirked as even when weakened and human, her accuracy was spot on. The man screamed in agony as he raised his hands to the needles that pierced his eyes, causing blood to pour down his face. His screams covered the sounds of boots coming towards him as Olivia took the opportunity to run at the writhing man. She jumped into the air and kicked the man in the face, causing the needles to shove further into his skull and pierce his brain. The man collapsed as his screams silenced.

Olivia panted as she gazed down at the lifeless body. She jumped slightly as a gong rang out, indicating the death of the unknown man. She reached down and pulled the needles back out of the skull, cleaning them off with his shirt and placing them back into her pouch. She took in a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart. One death on the first day. Hopefully more gongs would sound before the night began.

“Well,” Olivia mused. “He wasn’t so bad. A good warm-up, at least.” She lightly kicked the arm of the deceased man before looking around once more.

She adjusted her backpack and licked her parched lips, only now realizing how thirsty she was. Damn human body. She wiped the sweat from her brow and headed back to the three-story house she had taken refuge in before. She needed to take a short rest, drink some fluids and get out of the burning heat of the Cardinal Desert. She gave herself an hour in the house, drinking a little of the water she had packed in her bag and a granola bar.

As she sat beside the window, gazing out into the plaza, her mind drifted back to the Hotel where Alastor waited for her. She wondered how he was handling everything. It made him nervous when she simply went shopping with her friends, so she couldn’t imagine the chaos he was causing back at the Hotel with her here. She just hoped the Hotel would be in one piece if- Olivia sighed as she shook her head -when she returned. She couldn’t blame Alastor. It drove her mad when he wasn’t next to her at night, with her nightmares ravaging her mind. They couldn’t be apart from each other after a few hours, let alone five days.At least when she was a demon, she could go a few days without sleep. As a human, she wouldn’t last the day in this heat without rest.

She looked at her watch that Charlie had given her and saw it was just after noon. She looked at the large water bottle in her hand and knew it would only last her another day at the most. She needed to find a water source to stay hydrated. She took one last small swig of her water and packed her bag again. She went over the map on her head again and remembered that there was a well in the top left corner of the city. It would take about a two hour walk, but it might take longer since she would have to be careful and watch for other contestants and traps.

She flung her bag onto her back and headed down the stairs. She picked up her pace and briskly walked around the plaza, wanting to stay in the shadows as long as possible. As she suspected, it took her almost three hours before she spotted the well in the distance. Surprisingly, she didn’t run into other any contestants. The well was a little ways outside the city, surrounded by the black sand. A path with small stones led to the edge of the well. She grimaced as the stale, hot air blew harder against her pale skin. The heat seemed to intensify the closer she got to the edge of the once overcrowded city. As Olivia stood at the edge, something felt off about the expanse in front of her, like scratching at the back of her mind.

She decided to wait in a nearby two-story house and watch the area to see if anything suspicious presented itself. She went through her bag to take count of her remaining items. She had large water bottle, already half drunk. She had 11 energy bars, the needles she had gathered, bandages, a splint, cleaning alcohol, a couple clothes, rope and some flint. She smiled with a fondness for her thoughtful friends and their impeccable packing. She kept out the water bottle and one energy bar as she repacked her bag. Suddenly, the hair of her neck rose again as she caught a movement in the corner of her eye. She sprang to her feet and glanced out of the window towards the well, but there was nothing. No movement, no noise. She swore she saw something move across the sand, but maybe the heat had gotten to her already.

Olivia stood next to the window as she munched on the bar, chewing slowly as she kept her eyes trained on the constantly shifting sand. She couldn't tell if it was the wind or if her eyes were playing tricks on her, but she swore she could seen unnatural movements under the sand out in the distance. She swallowed her last bite and took a long swig of water before putting the bottle back into her pack.

She headed through the street and stopped as she stood in front of the stone path that led to the well. She glanced to her left where a sign stood with writing that was barley visible, worn down by time and the harsh nature of the desert.

‘To cross the black and quench your thirst, a solid footing will help keep you from becoming immersed.’

“Well, seems simple enough. Though I wonder what they mean by ‘becoming immersed’.” Olivia mused to herself though she wouldn’t actually try and find out.

So, all she needed to do was stay on the stones. She was very good as keeping a ‘solid footing’, as the plaque spoke of, though the stones were barely big enough to fit her foot. She would need to be careful, but quick so she wouldn’t find trouble along the way. She made sure her bag was securely hooked onto her shoulders and around her stomach and took her first step forward. Her boot clicked onto the hard stone and she froze, waiting to see if anything would happen. When the still quiet continued, she took another step, and then another. She was able to stay on the path well enough to not disturb the sand but the well was farther away then she realized. She had about another 30 feet to go when she heard the sounds of fast footsteps coming towards her.

Olivia glanced over her shoulder as saw a two young men, both dark skinned with black hair rushing towards the path with short swords in hand. They stopped at the edge of the city and shot a quick glance at the plague before they grinned wide. Olivia could see that one had bright blue eyes while the other had bright green eyes. They looked like twins.

“Little kitten, little kitten, stuck all alone.” One began to sing.

“Little kitten, little kitten, your end will be known.” The other continued as they pointed their swords at her.

Olivia shivered at the evil that laced their voices. What was their problem? Why were they singing such a creepy song to her? She shook her head and continued forward, looking back now and then to keep an eye on the twins. They hadn’t moved from their spot and kept looking straight at her. When she finally reached the well, she looked down and saw the water, clear and smelling fresh. It was high so she could reach down and scoop the water with her bottle. She filled it and took a long drink, keeping her eye on the two awaiting her. She filled her bottle again and capped it, placing it back in her bag. She took a deep breath and slowly walked to the edge of the stone floorsurrounding the well.

“What do you want with me?” Olivia called out to the twins.

The twins only snickered as one raised his hand and crooked a finger at her, beckoning her towards them while the other twirled the sword. Olivia huffed as she rolled her shoulders, taking the short spear out of the side holster of her bag. She had never used one this short before, so she hoped her body would adjust quickly. She went over the information in her head about the other contestants as she slowly made her way to them.

Marcus and Larkin, the psycho twins. They were fast like her but had no real strength. When they caught their victims, they beat and cut into them mercilessly and roughly, trying to cause as much pain as possible. They’re weakness’ were that they let their madness consume their minds when they were stalking their prey, so they became sloppy and stupid.

Olivia knew she had to use that to her advantage. Thankfully, she was usually able top keep her cool in a fight.

“Little kitten, little kitten, we want to play.” Marcus sang.

“Little kitten, little kitten, happily we slay.” Larkin finished.

Olivia grimaced but continued forward. She gripped the small spear, slightly annoyed that it wasn’t a full sized spear, and took a deep breath. She had gotten about half way when Marcus began to walk forward, almost skipping towards her as he stepped on each little stone. He laughed giddily as we stalked towards her, raising his sword.

“Come on, you bastard.” Olivia whispered as she bent onto a battle stance.

All Marcus did was laugh maniacally as he started to sprint towards her, stepping on the sand instead of the stone. Olivia readied herself for the attack when a movement in the sand caught the corner of her eye. It unfortunately distracted her long enough for Marcus to take a swing at her with the pommel of his sword, smacking her in the temple. Olivia saw stars as she was flung onto the black, shifting sand. She groaned as she lay motionless in the sand. She heard Marcus’ giggling and moved to rise. She looked up with blurry eyes to see her short spear lying a few feet from her, taunting her.

Olivia started to crawl forward, slowing inching across the sand as the pain pounded against her skull. She could hear the muffled footsteps behind her getting closer as she reached for the spear. Her fingers were inches from the cool surface of the handle when a hand roughly gripped her shoulder and flipped her onto her back.

“Little kitten, little kitten, now your mine!” Marcus screamed as he kneeled over her and reached down to strangle her.

Olivia struggled against Marcus, trying to disengage his grip on her throat but he was stronger then her. His laugh raised in pitch as he squeezed harder, her breath slowly leaving her. Olivia knew she had to act now. She reached above her head and gripped the spear tightly. In Marcus’ madness, he didn’t notice the spear as Olivia raised it and plunged into his shoulder. He screamed as the blade hit his bone and raised off of Olivia, his hands realizing her throat. Olivia finally had the room to raise her legs and used all her strength to kick Marcus square in the chest. He flew back about 6 feet, landing hard on his back as he continued to scream.

Olivia took a gasping breath, her throat still sore after the assault. She quickly stood and turned to the writhing man when a rumble beneath her feet stopped her cold. Her heart leapt into her throat as the rumbling became louder. She had trusted her instincts so far, so she knew that when they told her to get back to the stone path, she needed to do it now. Before she could even think it, her feet were moving forward, running as fast as she could. The hairs on the back of her neck rose as she neared the stones. So close, almost there. When she passed Marcus, she quickly yanked the spear out of his shoulder and as her boot made contact with the stone. In an instant, the sand behind her burst into the air.

The shockwave sent Olivia flying against the well, cracking her already spinning head against the concrete. She strutted at the impact, her eyes rolling slightly. She blinked a few time, not believe what her eyes were seeing. Shooting into the sky was a 50 ft Hellgolian Sand Worm, with a screaming Marcus in it’s mouth.

“Shit...” Olivia whispered as she gazed up, watching the Worm fall back onto the sand and disappear beneath the surface. Marcus’ screaming had stopped and a gong sounded in the distance.

Silence permeated the area, almost deafening as Olivia slowly stood, her head pounding against the back of her eyes. She grunted as she leaned against the edge of the Well, glancing back towards the shocked Larkin. He had fallen to his knees and stared at the spot the Worm had disappeared, along with his brother. Olivia knew she had to take advantage of this moment.

She gazed at her surroundings as she looked to the stone pathway and then to the black sand. If she wanted to have the element of surprise, she knew she had to take the risk. Olivia slowly made her way to the edge of the area, keeping on her toes to be as silent as possible. She kneeled and opened her bag quickly, taking out the rope. She then reached over to the well and dislodged a brick from it. She tied the rope around the brick and faced the hole the worm had disappeared. She started to spin the brick as fast as she could, zoning in on the area on the other side of the massive crater. She would have to be quick if she wanted to make this work.

The brick spun and spun, the holes starting to make a soft whistling sound. With as low grunt, Olivia heaved the brick over her head and threw it as hard as she could. It sailed through the air, over the hole and landed with a thump about 80 feet away. She took off running to wards Larkin without hesitation, sprinting across the loose sand as fast as she could. She heard the rumble, but thankfully, it was headed towards the brick that she had thrown. Larkin still had not looked away from the hole, his eyes clouded with devastation. Olivia was close, only about 10 feet away from Larking when the Worm burst out of the sand where the brick had fallen, shaking him out of his stupor.

Larkin glanced around frantically when his eyes landed on the approaching Olivia and jumped to his feet. He was to slow though as she swiped the spear, taking his sword arm clean off. She skidded to a halt only to turn and swipe at him again. Unfortunately, Larkin was more level-headed then his brother, for even with his arm gone, he spun himself and kicked a leg out, tripping Olivia. She fell hard onto her back, the wind knocked from her lungs. She glanced above her to see Larkin bringing his sword down at her. She gasped and closed her eyes as she raised the short spear, hoping he would fall on it. Her thumb brushed over the music note etched into the handle and a click was heard, then the sound of metal tearing through flesh.

The world stilled and something wet dripped over her fingers. Olivia slowly opened her eyes to see that the spear had extended to almost 6 feet, skewering Larkin through the chest and out his back. His cold dead eyes staring directly at her as the gong sounded again. Olivia let out a gasping breath as she heaved Larkin’s body to the aside, collapsing onto the ground herself.

“Shit.” Olivia huffed a laugh as she lay on the stone, sweat dripping down her forehead from the intense heat.

Her world spun a little as she lay there, the sun beating down on her. Her energy was beginning to wane as she lay there. Killing three people in one day took a lot out of you. She knew she had to get up soon and find shelter. She looked at her watch to see that it was almost 6pm and sunset started at 7pm. She grunted as she slowly rose, glancing around to make sure she was truly alone. She spun as she heard a monstrous howl in the distance to see the Worm slithering under the sand, guarding the Well against anyone who stepped on it’s land. She shook her head and started to head to the house she had taken refuge in before she had gone for the water. She knew she had to take shelter because the heat may be gone, but a terrible chill took over the night.

When she entered the old house, she managed to find a thin blanket. She knew she couldn't light a fire for it would be a beacon for others to find her. As she scoured the house, she found a few tin cans and am old wind chime. She broke the wind chime in half and placed one half above the front door and the other half above the back door. She took the tin cans and the rope from her backpack, tying them together and setting them up at the bottom of the stairs. She mentally patted herself on the back for her homemade alarm system. At least that should help her be able to sleep a little more soundly tonight.

At the sun began to set, the heat died quickly as the chill began to rise. Olivia made sure the shutters were closed as much as they could be, some more damaged then others. She hunkered herself in the corner farthest from the stairs and wrapped the thin blanket around herself, bringing her knees up to her chest. Now, she only had one other issue to worry about, her nightmares.

Without Alastor, her nightmares would ravage her mind tonight. She was completely alone, surrounded by the unknown and enemies. She cursed herself for being so dependent on Alastor, when she had gone years without clinging to a single damned soul. Over 60 years of fending for herself, constantly running away from her problems. Running. It was what she had become an expert at, never connecting with anyone for fear of heartbreak. Then, she arrived at the Hotel.

She would never have guessed that her life in Hell would have become worth living for. To live for someone, to fight for someone, depend on someone. It scared the ever-loving death out of her. As much as she was happy, happier then had ever been, everyday her head screamed at her to run. Run and leave the Hotel before she was broken again, tossed aside like useless trash. As much as she wanted to listen to her head, for the first time ever, her heart screamed louder. Screamed at her to stay, to love and to be loved. That it was fine to depend on friends and have them depend on her. To embrace the love and affection she had been starved of since she was very young. Something she had always wanted. A true family.

Olivia smiled as her eyes began to droop from exhaustion. Warmth flooded her chest as she thought of Alastor, his smile, his voice and the feeling of his arms around her. She swore she could feel him there with her as she succumbed to her dreams, falling into a deep sleep. She felt safe and it was almost like she was in his arms at this very moment. She sighed as she whispered.

“Alastor, I love you.”

____

The darkness of the Club was a small comfort Alastor didn’t realize he needed. He believed he had been handling this situation well, but as he sat alone in the large room, his leg bouncing nervously, he couldn't help the emotions coursing through his body. He ran a hand through his tousled locks, sighing deeply as he leaned against his knees. He had never been this agitated in his life or death. The others had gone to bed about a half hour ago, but since he didn’t need sleep, he could keep an eye on his beloved for the entire five days. He had watched intently through the day, watching as she fought off enemy after enemy. He was proud and impressed by her tenacity, at her strength though lacking without her demonic abilities. He had to admit though, he was terrified. He didn’t doubt her abilities, she had shown how capable she was, but that didn’t mean accidents couldn’t happen. She was a weak human, one who would not return to Hell if she was killed. He could lose her for good this time.

Every time an enemy closed in on her, he held his breath and watched, hoping she would pull though. He had a backup plan to help her when she was in true danger, but he didn’t want to reveal it just yet, so when her spear had extended and shot through the man’s chest, he had breathed out a long sigh and silently thanks Lucy for making sure she had a capable weapon.

As he watched her hunker into her corner for the night, he knew her nightmares would come. His chest clenched with need, wanting to be close to her, help keep her nightmares away. While he couldn't be there physically, he did have a small solution to help her without her knowing. He closed his eyes and began a small chant, red mist slowly seeped out of his body. When he opened them, radio dials had appeared. He blinked and they were gone.

As Olivia’s eyes closed and she slowly fell asleep, the pendent laying at her collar began to glow softly, covered by her jacket and the shadows around her began to move, shifting until his own shadow had seeped out of the wall. It settled behind Olivia and wrapped its long arms around her and pressed it’s face into her hair. Olivia shifted but didn’t take any notice, whispering something low that he could not hear on the television, but his shadow let him hear it perfectly clear, like he was actually there with her. Alastor smiled wider and leaned back into the couch, his eyes never leaving her small form.

“I love you too, my sweet darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! I hope this didn’t get to boring for you. I know it’s pretty light on the dialogue, but I hope you enjoyed it all the same! Much love!


	38. Dream a Little Dream of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second day has arrived. What event is planned for today?

Olivia awoke with a start, the sun just barely rising over the black sands. Her body ached from sleeping upright and her neck cracked when she rolled it. She groaned as she stretched her arms above her head, then a motion in the corner of her eye caught her attention. She jumped to her feet and spun, but nothing was there. She breathed out a long sigh and relaxed slightly. It was probably just shadows moving. She closed her eyes and calmed her frazzled nerves. She began to do a number of stretches, waking herself up fully. She was flabbergasted to realize that she actually slept well, felt good considering. She had no nightmares last night that she could remember. It was odd since that only happened when Alastor slept beside her and sometimes even that wasn’t enough to keep them at bay.

Olivia gazed out of the window as a soft bell tolled in the distance, indicating the second day had officially begun. She sighed again and double checked her bag, making sure she had everything. She took a half hour to eat an energy bar and drink some water before she decided she needed to keep moving. She couldn’t stay in the area with a dead body in the streets below. Others would know she was around. She decided to head to the lower left corner of the city, where the old royal mansion was.

She grabbed her bag and gathered the cans and wind chimes she had used for an alarm system, and stuffed them into her bag. She knew she could use them again tonight. She fastened her bag to her back, took a long glance outside to make sure no one was around, and took off in a jog. She stayed between the buildings, avoiding every trap that she set off. Needles, flamethrowers, small bombs and spears came at her, but her speed prevailed, even as a human.

She did see two other contestants in the distance, running parallel with her, but Olivia took off around a house away from them before they could approach her. As she ran, the houses became bigger and more extravagant, almost completely intact. It made her nervous. At least if she was in an area where most of the houses were collapsed, then there weren’t many places to hide. With all these houses upright, it multiplied the danger greatly.

As she rounded a massive two story home, she came across the royal garden laid out to the right of the massive four story mansion. Many of the plants were dead, dried up in the heat. The trees that lined the courtyard were black husks, hollowing out slowly over time, which was never ending down here. To anyone else, the size of the yard would have astounded them, create extreme jealousy in their hearts, but not her. It bought back familiar memories of her life, back home in New York. She shivered but continued on through the decaying garden.

For some reason, Olivia wanted to believe that this place had once been beautiful, exotic even. She remembered the garden back in New York. It had been the only place that she felt herself after her wedding night. Her mother took her there almost everyday when she was a child, letting her dance through the roses and lilies. Lilies were always her mother’s favourite, especially the red ones. After her assault by her ‘husband’ and his friends, the only peace she had found was walking through those flowers and foliage, letting herself get lost in the multiple colours. Her mother’s sweet laughter playing in the back of her slowly fading memories.

Olivia shook her head, clearing her wandering thoughts. She made her way around the back to see the edge of the dessert lay about 100 feet away from the house. The garden surrounded the building and circling it was a once large hedge wall. Now, the hedges were barren and black, ashen to the touch. It was beautiful in a haunting kind of way. Honestly, it looked like a picture out of Hell itself. Very fitting.

She approached the mansion. The only sign of neglect was the peeling paint, curling from the intense heat. She reached for the side entrance knob, most likely was used for servants. She cringed when the door creaked loudly, echoing in the expanse of the garden and down the black hallway. She stopped when the door had opened enough for her to squeeze through, casting one last look to the garden before entering the building. She closed the door behind herself, the creaking loud in her ears as it bounced off the narrow walls of the servants corridor.

She released a breath after waiting 5 minutes for any noise answering the creaking, though nothing was heard. She clicked on small light on her watch, illuminating the black hallway. She was thankful for Charlie’s clever thinking. Her boots clicked on the cement as she slowly made her way through the maze of corridors, anxiety flaring through her veins. After about 10 minutes, she finally found the kitchen that still had some canned food. She quickly looked though the cupboards, finding baked beans, apple pie filling and stew. She placed a few cans in her bag for later and proceeded to make her way up to the second floor.

As she walked up the stairs, a scream was heard in the distance. She jumped and held her breath, waiting for anything else to happen, but silence followed. As she crested the landing, the hairs on the back of her neck rose. Her breath quickened as she whipped her head back and forth, trying to figure out what was coming.

Olivia tensed as a light scratching was heard. It was soft and faint, but seemed to slowly get louder. She walked through the house as the noise continued to escalate. As she made it to the balcony overlooking the front entrance, the noise grew louder, almost like static and cicadas. Olivia covered her ears as the sound started to pierce her eardrums. She kept her eyes on the broken front doors as the sunlight poured in through the cracks and the boarded windows. She gritted her teeth as the sound seemed to fill her head, threatening to burst her eardrums. She fell to her knees as she desperately tried to keep her eyes open, but failed as tears poured down her face. She screamed, but the noise overpowered her exponentially. The pain seemed to course through her body, sending shots of electricity down to get feet.

Suddenly, the noise stopped and deafening silence filled the large room. Olivia gasped as the pressure in her head ceased, but her ears rung loudly and her head throbbed painfully. She panted heavily as tears continued to pour out of her eyes, leaving clean trails through her dirt-stained cheeks. She spastically wiped at her face and eyes, clearing her blurred vision. She slowly stood on shaky legs, grasping the balcony rail to help herself up. She leaned heavily against the rail and glanced around.

Movement caught her eye at the front door. Olivia ducked and peaked through the bars of the railing towards the front door as a small black creature skittered through the small opening of the broken door and into the front entrance. Her eyes widened as she realized what had just entered the house with her. The Sandstalker.

Its was alright though, right? As long as it was just one, then she could handle that. Olivia wanted to smack herself as karma decided to prove her wrong and laugh in her face. Slowly, another Sandstalker entered the house, along with another and another, until almost 30 had filled the front entrance and more kept coming. Olivia stood and took off down the hallway to her right, sprinting as fast as she could, trying to find a way outside that could lead her to the roof. She tried room after room to no avail. She kept shooting glances behind her to the soft scurrying that seemed to grow closer again. Finally, she burst through a door to find a large bedroom with ladder to the attic. She scurried up the ladder, shoving her shoulder into the dust-sealed door. She had to ram it about three times before it finally opened, sending wood dust and dirt raining down on her head.

She coughed and sneezed as she shoved her way into the attic. She shut the door and looked around, noticing a few large boxes. She ran over to them and with a loud grunt, she heaved them over to the door and placed them on top. If there were other enemies in the house besides the Sandstalkers, they wouldn’t be getting in that easily. She took a moment and looked around, clicking on her watch light. There was a few boxes lying around, but otherwise the attic was empty. At the end, there was a small circular window that led to outside. She ran to it and yanked it open, sunlight and heat poured in as dust flew everywhere.

Olivia peaked out and saw she could climb onto the roof. She needed to get a perspective of the area and what was happening. As she climbed, she noticed the sun was low, lower then she realized. When she heaved herself over the lip of the roof, she took a moment to check her watch and was astounded to see it was almost 6pm. How had the day gotten away from her so easily?

She shook her head and jogged to the front of the house to survey the area. She gasped as she saw what the ‘event of the day’ brought. A black line, about ten feet wide and the length of the the entire city, seemed to slowly move across the streets, moving in synchronicity. The scorpions seemed to move like soldiers, taking out anyone in their way. From what Olivia could remember, they couldn't kill, but they produce powerful hallucinations. The black line had just reached her as the swarm began to infiltrate the house.

As she surveyed the area, a loud bang caught her attention behind her. She spun and saw a movement in the shingles of the house. Olivia took out her spear and extended it, couching into position. She glanced behind her to the ground to see dead foliage lined the house. A crack in the roof cause her to look again as a hammer shot through the shingles. A hand followed by an arm bursts through and hoisted up a tall woman with long blonde hair.

“Well, well, well. Little Tavi, trapped like the scared kitten she is.” The woman chuckled menacingly. “You are gonna pay for what your family has done to me.”

“I don’t know who you are or what your beef with the Von Bast’s is, but I am no longer associated with them, so this is a waste of time.” Olivia motioned around them. “Not sure if you have noticed, but were in the middle of a situation here.”

The woman laughed. “You don’t recognize me?”

Olivia raised a brow in confusion. “Sorry, you don’t look familiar.”

“My name is Harriet Buchner. I was your family’s kitchen maid when I was alive.” Harriet sneered. “I was promised a fruitful life in that house, and as long as I obeyed and had no contact with anyone outside the estate my family would be taken care of.”

A pang of guilt shot through Olivia’s chest for a moment before she shoved it down. She couldn't afford these feelings right now.

Olivia sighed. “I’m sure my father screwed you over like everyone else, but I’m-”

“Shut it! I’m not done!” Harriet screamed as she slammed her hammer into the roof. “For years, I served that family with loyalty! Only to find out that my parents and my little siblings all died of starvation. I found out nine years after they had died! My youngest brother was three fucking years old!”

Olivia grimaced but wasn’t surprised. Her father never cared about anyone but himself. He made multiple promises that were never kept in order to further his own selfish goals.

Olivia sighed again. “What my father did in the past has nothing to do with me. I’m sorry for what happened-”

“Oh,” Harriet smirked. “You’ll be sorry, alright. I’ll make sure every last Von Bast was sorry they were ever born. When I heard about you in this Arena, I knew this was my chance to start my revenge.”

Harriet lunged for Olivia, swinging her mallet wildly. She screamed as she swung, rage rampant in her eyes. Olivia calmed her mind and was able to predict every movement the woman made as her rage blinded her and made her sloppy. Olivia extended her spear and blocked blow after blow, dancing across the roof. She waited for the right moment to strike and noticed her moment when Harriet swung wide, her left side wide open for a strike.

Just as Olivia made to move, a pain shot through her foot. Olivia gasped as she looked down to see a Sandstalker had thrust it’s tail into her ankle. Before she could make a sound, Harriet’s hammer struck her in the arm and flung her across the roof. She could feel the bone snap under her flesh. She screamed as she flew through the air and rolled across the shingles, stopping just before the edge. The rough surface scratched her face and hands, causing blood to streak across the roof.

Olivia grunted as she rose to her knees, blood dripping down her face from the shallow scratches. She gasped as agonizing pain shot through her right arm, shooting up her shoulder. She cradled her arm as Harriet stalked towards her, chuckling darkly.

“Awe, did the little kitten break her paw?” Harriet mused. “Well, I just don’t have the heart to see you suffer, so I shall do the honour of putting you out of your misery.” Harriet raised her hammer above her head.

“Not today.” Olivia whispered and looked up at Harriet with a smirk.

Harriet looked down at Olivia with confusion before her eyes widened in shock as she watched Olivia roll straight off of the roof. It took Harriet a second to shake out of her shock as she rushed to the edge. She didn’t see Olivia anywhere. Harriet growled and ran to the hole she had made, dodging little scorpions as she jumped back into the house.

Olivia groaned as she lay in the blackened bushes. Thankfully, they had broken her fall enough to keep her alive, but had not saved the pain that flared though her body at the hard impact. Her arm throbbed painfully as she slowly sat up. She had to hide and wait out the hallucinations, hide and wait out Harriet. Olivia stood on shaky legs as she surveyed the area. She remembered seeing a small shed on the grounds. As she slowly made her way there, she noticed that the scorpions payed her no mind. She figured since she had their poison in her system, they had no need to sting again.

After about 5 minutes, she spotted the black shed in the distant. She smiled in relief before she stopped cold in her tracks as a sweet voice called her. It was muffled but familiar. She couldn’t place it as the voice continued to ring out, calling her name. She spun, trying to find the voice. She kept spinning and spinning until her head began to feel like it was filled with butterflies. The black bushes slowly morphed into green foliage, sprouting dark red lilies. The cracked stone pathway became whole again, leading to the bright white mansion. The smell of stale hot air and sand changed into the sweet smell of flowers and her mother’s perfume.

“Octavia.”

Olivia turned towards the gazebo that had manifested to see her mother sitting under the shade, drinking her favourite tea, Star Anise.

“There you are, my little doll. Come to mama.” Shareena waved Olivia over. “It’s time for tea!”

“Mama?” Olivia whispered.

Olivia walked forward slowly, her legs feeling like lead. Her vision was fuzzy around the edges as she continued. The pain in her arm began to fade as she approached the stairs.

“What is the matter, my little doll?” Shareena cocked her head. “Come. Sit!” She motioned to the chair opposite of her.

Olivia furrowed her brows and took the chair slowly, weary of her surroundings.

“This isn’t real, is it?” Olivia whispered as she looked into her mother’s bright blue eyes. “This is the poison from the Sandstalker.”

“Of course, my doll. You have always been incredibly clever.” Shareena smiled, her long blonde hair flapping in the wind. She deep blue dress as elegant as Olivia remembered.

“Then why does this seem so real?” Olivia splayed her fingers against the cool surface of the table in front of her, feeling the glass against her hand.

“Your mind is strong.” Shareena mused. “It can be a great asset, but also a great weakness once turned against you. You should know personally what it is like to have your mind twisted and pushed to the brink of madness.”

Olivia slumped in her seat and gazed sadly at the cup of steaming tea in front of her. Her hand was covered by her mother’s own. Olivia choked a soft sob at the real feeling of her mother’s hand over her own. It was warm and soft, but it was smaller then she remembered. As a child, your parents seem like the biggest people, both in body and personality. She clutched her mother’s hand tightly as a tear escaped her eye.

“I’m so sorry I couldn’t protect you from everything that’s happened to you.” Shareena’s eyes were filled with unshed tears as she gazed at her daughter. “I would have done anything to keep you from that.”

“I-It wasn’t your fault, mama.” Olivia wiped her tear away. “I got through it, and it all turned out ok.” A small smile appeared on Olivia’s face.

“Did it?” Shareena cocked her head. “I can see how your past haunts you, my little doll.” Shareena placed her other hand with the other and gripped Olivia’s hand tightly. “I can see how tired you have become.”

Olivia raised her eyes and looked deeply into her mother’s. She felt such comfort in her present, a comfort she missed so much.

“I miss you so much, mama.” Olivia closed her eyes and cried as tears poured down her face. Her heart began to beat faster as sadness settled in, her chest heavy with grief. “It’s been so hard without you.”

“Oh my little doll.” Shareena stood and kneeled before Olivia. “I know and I’m so sorry.” She placed her hand on Olivia’s cheek. “There is a simple solution.”

“What is it?” Olivia opened her eyes and gazed at her mother’s pale face.

“We can be together again and you can finally rest. To be at peace, forget all of your pain and sorrow.” Shareena squeezed her hands again. “To forget everything.”

“Everything?” Olivia whispered, closing her eyes again and basked in her mother’s warm hand.

She could. She could let everything end right here and no longer feel her pain, her sorrow and despair. Her chest filled with hope that she could just sleep forever, just close her eyes and let death take her permanently. Wasn't it better to feel nothing at all then to feel the crushing grief and despair she has had to live with for over 60 years? Her mother was right, she was tired. Tired of fighting to get up every morning, fighting to seem like everything was ok, fighting to smile, to laugh, to breath. She could let go and nothing would matter anymore. Nothing and no one.

“Promise me.”

Olivia gasped and her eyes shot open at the voice that rang in her head. What was that? Who was that? She looked up at the garden and it began to glitch and stutter. Olivia shook her head and grasped it. She slide off her seat and fell to her knees, kneeling in front of her mother.

“Promise me that you will come back to me.”

“Who is that?” Olivia whispered. “Someone is calling me.”

“Sweetheart, listen to my voice and just let go.” Shareena begged. “We can be together again.”

“Let go?” Olivia asked. She grimaced as a pang of pain rang through her head.

“Yes, my little doll. Just let go and you will be able to smile again.” Shareena cooed.

Smile? Olivia gasped as an image popped into her head. The image of a man with pale grey skin, bright red and brown hair and the brightest smile she had ever seen. His crimson eyes held such adoration and love that is made her start to cry again.

“Remember your promise. Don’t break it.” He said.

“Alastor.” Olivia whispered as she reached up and opened her jacket, grasping the locket at her collar. “I’m sorry mother, but I made a promise.”

Shareena stood and began to fade, her face dark and hidden by shadow. The garden faded to the decaying bushes and cracked stones it had always been. Olivia raised her eyes to see the tall silhouette of her mother morph into the shape of Harriet with her hammer raised above her head.

“This is the end for you, whore.” Harriet screamed and she swung her hammer down towards Olivia’s head.

Time seemed to slow as the hammer came down. Olivia knew she wouldn’t be able to move in time. As a human, she wasn’t fast enough to dodge the attack. This was it. She was going to die, for good. She would never see Alastor again. She would never hear his laugh, his voice, look into his blood red eyes, feel his arms wrap around her.

“Alastor, I’m sorry.” Olivia whispered as she closed her eyes.

She waited for the hammer to make the connection, but nothing came. She furrowed her brow before opening her eyes to see Harriet frozen with a look of pure terror on her face, the hammer a few inches from Olivia’s head. Black tentacles had wrapped around her torso and limbs, stopping her mid air from crushing in Olivia’s head. A black spear was shooting out of Harriet’s chest, causing blood to pour down her torso and out of her mouth.

“H-how....?” Harriet groaned out before her eyes closed and she slumped to the ground. A gong rang out in the distance.

As Harriet collapsed, Olivia looked up to see a tall black shadow standing in front of her. She gasped as she fully recognized who stood before her.

“Y-you’re......” Olivia whispered. “Alastor’s shadow?”

That familiar smile appeared on it’s face as it made a sound of approval. It lifted up it’s hand and showed her the blood that dripped from the shadow blade it had crafted.

“How?” Olivia questioned. “How are you here?”

The shadow floated down to her and tapped on the locket, smiling at her with amischievous gleam.

Olivia breathed a small laugh. “Alastor’s other ‘feature’ he was talking about?”

The shadow nodded before kneeling in front of her.

“Th-thank you, for saving me.” Olivia smiled wide.

The shadow smiled wider and leaned forward, placing a cold kiss to her cheek. Olivia blushed slightly and went to raise her right hand to her cheek, when flaring pain shot through her arm.

“Oh right,” she groaned worth a smile, “I almost forgot about that.” She said through gritted teeth.

The shadow looked at her arm with worry and let out a sound to match.

“Ah, don’t worry. I’m sure I’ll be fine.” Olivia waved him off with her left hand. “I think I need to sleep though.” She glanced behind her to the shed she had been heading towards before everything had happened.

She looked up to the setting sun, the heat beginning to fade and become replaced by a chill. Her head spun as she cradled her arm and headed to the shed, the shadow placing a hand on her back to steady her. She could feel a fever coming on from the pain. Thankfully, the shed wasn’t locked. She turned to the shadow.

“I’m not sure if you have been watching the entire time but,” she pointed to the bag on the shoulder as she slide it off, “are you able to set up my homemade alarm system? I think I’m gonna need it more then ever tonight.”

The shadow pointed to itself and then to the door.

“Oh? You are my alarm system now?” Olivia smiled.

The shadow nodded with conviction. Olivia laughed and nodded back.

“Alright, if you say so. I guess you probably don’t need to sleep anyway.”

Olivia looked around the shed and realized it was bigger then she thought. There were a few gardening tools but they were rusted and dull. There was nothing else of use that she could see. She whimpered as she sat in the corner, her arm protesting as she raised it to lay across her lap. She curled into herself as the chill began to set it, though her fever raged though her body.

“Shit. I forgot how much this hurts.” Olivia breathed out an annoyed laugh. “Perks of being a demon, broken bones don’t last very long.”

The shadow whimpered in sadness as it looked at her state. It closed it’s eyes and soft radio chatter seem to filter out of it. Olivia raised a brow but shook her head.

“Hey, uh you.” Olivia called out. “I need your help.”

The shadow took another moment of chatter before opening it’s eyes and floating over to her. It eyed her expectantly.

“I need to set the bone, but I can’t do it myself.” Olivia’s eyes began to blur from the fever and pain. “Please.”

The shadow hesitated before nodding. It grasped her arm delicately, though she still whimpered as pain shot up to her shoulder. It wound a tentacle around her forearm and locked eyes with her. She nodded and the shadow straightened her arm with a quick movement, setting the bone with a sickening crack. Olivia bit into her jacket and muffled her scream. The pain escalated for a moment, to the point of almost making her pass out, but then it receded and slowed to a dull throb.

“Th-thanks.” Olivia whispered. “I think I need to sleep. Watch out for me, ok?”

The shadow nodded before floating over to one of the boxes and rummaging around. It made a sound of joy as it pulled out a large cloth. It floated back over to her and began to wrap it around her arm and over her shoulder. Olivia sighed as her arm became supported by the cloth and she glanced up at the shadow.

“You are sweet, thank you.” Olivia smiled sweetly.

The shadow smiled back and floated over to her, settling in beside her and snuggling into her side. Surprisingly, it felt warm as it wound an arm around her.

“You should have a name, instead of me calling you, well you.” Olivia giggled.

The shadow looked down at her with wide eyes, making a sound of inquiry. Olivia thought for a moment before chuckling.

“Alastor’s favourite dance is the Charleston, so how about Charles?” Olivia mused.

The shadow made a sound of joy and smiled wide, clapping it’s hands together.

Olivia laughed. “Charles it is. Good night, Charles.” Olivia rested her head on it’s shoulder and closed her eyes, sleep seeping in fast.

An hour later, she was awoken by Charles leaning her against the wall as it slipped under the door. She rubbed her eyes with her uninjured hand.

“Charles?” Olivia whispered. She paused when she heard a soft bell ringing in the distance. It sounded like a bell from a Christmas tree or a ribbon.

A few moment later, Charles retuned and manifested in front of her, holding a small package in it’s hands. It held it out to her with a wide smile.

Olivia looked at it for a moment before reaching for the package and placing in her lap. It was a small box with a red ribbon on top. She opened it and inside was a piece of paper and small tin. She opened the paper and almost started to cry as she read the words.

‘ _My darling,_

_I miss you more then you can imagine. Every hour without you beside me is agony and a crave your presence more then the screams of my victims. I have been watching you the entire time and I am so proud of you for surviving. You are beautiful in the way you fight to stay alive and your unbound tenacity. You took my breath away when you threw your needles into that first victim that fell at your hands._

_As you may have guessed, a piece of my shadow was placed in your locket for times of immediate danger. I’m happy to see it came through for you. Inside the tin is an ointment made by the princess herself. It can cure any wound, above the flesh or under. Apply it to the affected area and give it a couple hours. You should be fully healed. Use it sparingly._

_I’m sorry that I couldn't be there myself, but through my shadow, I am able to hear you perfectly. I can also speak back, though not very often. If you ever need someone to talk to, I will always be here to listen._

_I love you so much._

_Stay safe and stay alive._

_Yours always,_

_Alastor_ ’

Olivia wiped away the tears that had fallen down her cheeks, her smile never left her face as she read. She held the note to her chest and closed her eyes as warmth filled her heart. He could be so romantic when he felt like it, and she really needed that right now. She sighed as she looked to the tin and opened it. What kind it ointment could heal such injuries that fast? She looked at the clear pink substance and scooped out a small dollop. She hissed as she applied the ointment to her arm, rubbing slow circles around the entire forearm.

She placed the lid back on the tin and stuffed it into her bag. She looked to Charles and motioned him over. It settled in behind Olivia and wrapped it’s arms around her, pulling her in close. She rested her head on it’s chest and closed her eyes.

“Alastor can hear me right now?” She whispered.

Charles nodded against her hand.

“Al, can you.....” she hesitated, “can you sing me to sleep? I miss your voice.”

She heard what sounded like a radio changing stations and then, Al’s voice floated through the shadow and vibrated throughout her body. Olivia almost started to cry as his voice began to sing.

**Stars shining bright above you**

**Night breezes seem to whisper "I love you"**

**Birds singing in the sycamore tree**

**Dream a little dream of me**

**Say "Night-ie night" and kiss me**

**Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me**

**While I'm alone and blue as can be**

**Dream a little dream of me**

Olivia smiled as sleep began to consume her. Her exhaustion and fever catching up with her. Alastor’s voice soothe any anxiety and frazzled nerves that had been coursing though her body.

**Stars fading, but I linger on, dear**

**Still craving your kiss**

**I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear**

**Just saying this**

**Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you**

**Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you**

**But in your dreams whatever they be**

**Dream a little dream of me**

**Stars fading, but I linger on, dear**

**Still craving your kiss**

**I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear**

**Just saying this**

As she began to drift, a tear slide down her cheek as her smile never left her face.

“I love you, Alastor.”

**Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you**

**Sweet dreams that leave all worries far behind you**

**But in your dreams whatever they be**

**Dream a little dream of me**

“I love you too, my darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Dream a Little Dream of Me by Michael Buble
> 
> Thank you all so much for the love! I hope you are enjoying the read so far! We have so much more to come!


	39. New Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia wakes up the next morning as isn’t alone anymore, and I don’t mean Charles.

Olivia was awoken by the soft bell ringing through the air, indicating the third day had begun. She stretched her arms above her head with a satisfied sigh, a smile plastered on her face from a great nights sleep. She gasped when she realized she had raised her right arm with no pain from the motion. The arm was still in the cloth as she retracted it from the makeshift sling, moving it around with a happy laugh bubbling up in her throat.

“Damn. That stuff is a miracle worker.” She glanced in front of her when Charles made a sound to get her attention.

Olivia glanced behind it and shot to her feet when she noticed two small silhouettes in the corner opposite of her. She went to reach for her spear but it wasn't there. She cursed when she realized she probably dropped it in the bush when she rolled off of the roof. She turned to Charles.

“You let two people in?!” She furrowed her brow. “What were you thinking!?”

Charles hunkered down and wrung it’s hands when one of the bodies stood and raised their hands in the air in surrender.

“Wait! It wasn’t entirely it’s fault!” A young girl with a thick Scottish accent stepped out of the shadows, her bright orange hair bouncing as she walked. She had the biggest green eyes Olivia had ever seen. “It was going to kill us, but I think it sensed we weren’t a danger to you.”

“You’re not?” Olivia continued her widened stance and lowered herself slightly. “How can I be sure? Everyone else I have come across hasn’t exactly made your case easier to believe.”

“I know,” the girls voice was sweet and calm as she talked, “but I can explain everything. Please, just take a moment to listen.”

Olivia raised a brow and looked to Charles, who nodded excitedly. Olivia sighed and went to sit back in her corner, her hand placed over her bag to strike at any moment.

“Alright, talk.” Olivia said. She waved her hand for the girl to continue.

“My name is Alice and this is Mister Stanley.” She motioned to the quivering man who hunkered behind her. She rolled her eyes, but continued. “I have promised myself that I would protect you!”

Olivia was a little flattered at her conviction and raised a brow. “You did? Um, why?”

Alice let out a breath as she continued. “About twenty years ago, I landed here in Hell. I live in the Cannibal Colony, as does Mister Stanley. One day, I was walking down the street when I was jumped by three large demons who wanted to eat me. I’m not very strong and I thought for sure I was dead.” Alice wrung her hands as she talked.

“Wait,” Olivia whispered, “are you that ram girl I saw on the TV?”

Alice laughed. “Ya, that’s me. Anyway, I screamed for help but I was sure no one would give a damn about a small demon like me, but I was wrong. Within seconds, two of the demons had been cut down gruesomely by shadows. The one left was transported somewhere unknown. As I sat there, perplexed by what had just happened, a tall figure dressed in red held out his hand to help me up. He told me his name was Mister Alastor and couldn't stand seeing weaker demons be taken advantage of, especially young ladies.”

Olivia sighed with a wide smile. “That does sound like him.”

Alice nodded. “He left before I could thank him. I promised myself that when the time came, I would repay him. Somehow or someway, I would repay him for saving me. When I saw we had been put in the Arena together, I knew this was my chance.”

“Your chance?” Olivia cocked her head.

“To repay him. If I make sure you make it out of this alive, his lover, then my debt will be fulfilled.” Alice clenched her fists as fire danced in her eyes.

Olivia flushed at the ‘lover’ comment. “I-I see. Well, um, if that is how you see it, I guess you can stay.”

Olivia looked over to Charles who had a wide grin on its face and seemed very relaxed. She guessed if Charles felt no ill-intent from them, she could trust them for now.

“And what about your friend behind you?” Olivia motioned to Stanley.

“Oh, Mister Stanley is harmless.” Alice waved at him. “You have nothing to worry about with him. I just want to help him leave here alive.”

“As long as he doesn’t become a burden, as harsh as that may sound.” Olivia said as she stood. “We need to get moving. We have no idea what today’s event will bring. We should get high so we can see what is coming.”

Alice nodded. “I agree. Let’s head to the royal estate and up to the roof.” She turned to Stanley. “Come on, Mister Stanley. Get up.”

“R-right.” Stanley stood on shaky legs as he rose.

They headed back to the house to enter through the same entrance Olivia had originally gone through the day before. As they passed the bush that Olivia had made her landing pad, something caught her eye. She reached down and sighed with relief as her hand wrapped around the handle of her spear. She kept it extended and ready as they approached the door. As they entered the house, they noticed that all the Sandstalkers left with the previous day, leaving the house silent once more. They made it to the attic where they dumped their bags, climbed onto the roof and inspected the area.

“What is that?” Alice pointed to the opposite side of the city.

It was difficult to see since it was so far, but it looked like a fog was rolling in. Olivia squinted her eyes but couldn't really make out anything unusual. The cloud rolled through the city at a slow pace.

“At the rate it’s moving, it shouldn’t be here until almost noon. I’m not sure if it’s dangerous but we need to assume it is. Knowing Vox’s diabolical mind, it will come with challenges.” Olivia said with a sneer. “We should camp out on the second floor overlooking the city. We’re to out in the open up here.”

Everyone agreed and headed back into the house where a large room had a balcony overlooking the city. They watched as the fog roll closer, darkening in colour to a deep black. The balcony doors were broken and splintered, hanging by the hinges. Olivia ripped them off so they wouldn’t be in the way. Olivia said she would be up first for watch while the other two ate and rested. It was about 11:30am when a blood curdling scream was heard in the distance. The scream continued for about two full minutes until it stopped, followed by a gong.

“That s-sounded terrible. That s-scream went on f-for s-so long.” Stanley stuttered as they gathered around the balcony doorway.

“Could it have been someone else or the fog?” Alice asked as she pulled out her shortcrossbow and readied it.

“I don’t know, but it sounded close. So either way, it sounds like trouble.” Olivia stated as she extended her spear. “Be on guard.”

Alice nodded while Stanley whimpered, bringing out a rifle with shaky hands. Olivia inwardly sighed as she took in the frail man. This wouldn’t be good. She felt for the man, but couldn’t let it distract her from her goal.

“Alright Alice, you’re up for watch.” Olivia said as her stomach growled loudly.

Alice nodded and went to kneel at the entrance to the balcony. Olivia went to sit in the other corner, pulling out her canteen and a energy bar. Stanley kept shooting her side glances, fidgeting with his rifle. Olivia was about to ask what his problem was when a loud bang was heard somewhere in the house. It sounded like something had fallen andechoed through the empty mansion.

“Stay here. I’ll check it out.” Alice said as she raised her crossbow and headed for the doorway.

“Are you sure?” Olivia asked, standing and gripping her spear tightly. “One of us should go with you.”

“Don’t worry about me, Miss Olivia.” Alice smiled as she stopped at the door. “I’ll be back in a minute. It was probably something that fell because of the old wood.”

Alice walked out of the room and walked downtown the hallway slowly, keeping her eye out for any movement. Olivia sighed and walked to the balcony, looking out as she talked to Stanley.

“Go watch the door and if anything besides Alice comes down, shoot it on the spot, got it?” Olivia commanded.

“Y-yes.” Stanley shuffled to the doorway and stood hallway between the room and hallway.

Olivia heard another bang and slammed her back to the wall, watching the doorway where Stanley stood. He wiped his head back and forth as he looked down the hallway, but saw nothing. He sighed and turned to Olivia fully.

“There d-doesn’t seem to b-be anything yet.” Stanley said as he lowered his gun slightly.

“You idiot!” Olivia cried. “Do not let your guard down.”

“Huh?” Stanley questioned before his face contorted into pure agony.

A long blade burst through his chest, sending blood splattering to the ground. Stanley didn’t even cry out as the blade was taken out of his body. He fell forward, his gun clattering to the ground, to reveal the pissed off visage of James with a menacing smirk. Olivia gasped and raised her spear to the man, knowing this wasn't a friendly visit. A gong sounded in the distance.

“Hello, Olivia.” James greeted as he calmly entered the room.

James swiped his blade, sending Stanley’s blood flying to the ground and wall. He slowly began to circle her, eyeing her viciously. Olivia matched his steps, keeping as far from him as possible.

“James.” Olivia greeted back with a shaking breath. This was the one meeting she had not been looking forward to the entire Arena. “Long time no see.”

“Funny.” James sneered, the scar over his eye crinkling with anger. “You are gonna pay for this scar. For what your bastard of a lover did to me, the torture I went through.”

Olivia smirked. “It wasn't anything you didn't deserve.” She tapped her foot twice and Charles appeared in her shadow, still hidden from James.

“I didn't deserve anything!” James faced her fully and screamed at her. “All I did was love you!”

“So what?” Olivia exclaimed. “I chose him over you and you throw a damn tantrum! Stop being such a baby!”

James screamed and rushed towards her, his blade in the air. Olivia smirked as she raised her spear, knowing she had goaded him into a frenzy.

“Now.” She said calmly.

Charles shot shadow spears at James from her feet, striking him in the shoulder. He swiped his blade and dislodged the shadows, continuing to rush towards her. Olivia rolled out of the way as his blade thrust towards her. She jumped to her feet and took off towards the doorway, hooting her fingers into the frame and catapulted herself into the hallway. Charles followed behind her, keeping an eye on her back.

“Gotta find Alice.” Olivia whispered to herself as she ran.

As she entered the front room, a click was heard behind her and a bright light erupted. She closed her eyes at the brightness and heard a familiar screech and the sound of something sizzling. She tripped on something hard and fell to the ground.

“Charles!” Olivia cried out as the light receded.

When she opened her eyes, James was standing above her and Charles was gone. James reached for her neck. She thrust her spear at him, but he batted it aside with his blade. His hand closed around her neck and he kneeled above her.

“James, please.” Olivia gasped as she scratched at his hand.

“I loved you. I loved you so much.” James whispered. He ran his other hand down her face, almost lovingly. “What do you think Alastor would do if I took you right here, in front of the cameras and the citizens of Hell? Hmm? If I took you for myself?”

Olivia’s eyes widened as panic set in. He was stronger then her and his hand around her throat kept her pinned to the old wood. She began to struggle harder against his grip, scratching and clawing at his hand, but to no avail.

“Please, don’t.” Olivia begged as tears came to her eyes.

James’ chuckled darkly. “You see, unlike Alastor, I am a true gentleman. I would never take you like that, but I will kill you. If I can’t have you, no one can.”

Olivia reached for her spear which was inches from her hand as James raised his blade, pointing the tip at her heart. She could hear the sound of something like soft sizzling entering the house. She glanced down the massive staircase to see the black fog making it’s way through the front door. It crawled across the floor, coating it in knee-high mist and getting louder.

“I’m going to cut out your heart and eat it while he watches.” James’ smiled widened, stretching unnaturally across his face. He hadn’t seemed to notice the fog.

Her hand was so close to the handle. If only she could reach another inch-

“Gah!” James cried as a crossbow bolt lodged into his wounded shoulder, sending blood splattering onto Olivia.

Olivia didn't waste the moment as James’ hand let up slightly on her throat, allowing her the few inches she needed to reach her spear. She extended it and swiped the blunt end of the spear, hitting him square in the temple.

James rolled off of her, grunting loudly as he hit the ground.

“Miss Olivia!” Alice’s sweet voice cried. “Are you ok?”

Alice kneeled next to Olivia as she coughed, crouching and trying to get into a ready position. She nodded and pointed to James.

“Let’s finish him, now!” Olivia grunted as she stood, pointing her spear at James.

Olivia screamed as she rushed towards James, running as fast as she could as she watched him struggle to stand. James looked up and gasped, beginning to ready his blade, but his eyes widened as two more bolts pierced him. One in his thigh and another in his sword arm. His blade clattered to the ground as he cried out, taking a step back as fear consumed him.

“This is what you truly deserve, you asshole!” Olivia cried out as she swiped her spear across his body, slicing him from his shoulder to his opposite hip.

Olivia then threw her spear to the ground and sent a flying kick into his face, causing him to tumble down the stairs. Olivia breathed heavily as she watched him disappear into the black fog.

“You did it!” Alice cheered as she walked up beside her. She looked down the steps with a smile, but it fell as she saw movement in the fog. “You’re kidding me!”

James slowly stood, grasping his bleeding chest and glaring up at the women. He grinned as blood poured out of his mouth.

“I’m going to make sure you-” James’ eyes widened as he stopped talking.

Suddenly, James grasped his face as it began to turn red, as did his entire body. He screamed as his body began to blister and slowly melt off of his bones. Olivia and Alice watch with shocked eyes as James began to melt before their eyes. It was slow as he tried to crawl up the stairs, but the mist had already touched him.

“N-no! Please, help!” James cried as he reached up towards Olivia, his blood and skin pooling under him.

Olivia watched him with slight humour in her eyes. She locked eyes with him and smirked, watching him collapsed onto the stairs.

“This is what you deserve.” Olivia whispered as she never once looked away from him.

James’ screams continued to echo through the empty foyer as they watched him slowly die in agony, until the screams stopped and silence filled the room once more. A gong rang out in the distance.

“Well, that take care of another one.” Alice said as she rested her crossbow against her shoulder, turning to Olivia. “Did you know this one?”

“You could say that,” Olivia whispered as she turned and walked away from the front entrance, back to the room they had staked out in, “but he no longer matters.”

Olivia gave Alice the shortened version of what had happened between her and James as they walked down the hallway.

“Wow, what a dick.” Alice growled as they entered the room.

Alice looked down sadly at the body of Stanley and moved him so he was laying on his back, closing his wide eyes.

“Poor fella, though I figured he wouldn’t have made it.” Alice said with a sigh, turning to Olivia who walked over to their bags and began to pack them again.

“It was inevitable.” Olivia stated. “Such a cowardly man would not have lasted long here or back home.”

“Ya, I know.” Alice stood and walked over to her, helping her pack. “So, if I counted the gongs correctly, there should only be one more person besides us.”

“Hopefully it isn’t anyone powerful.” Olivia said as she placed her packed bag against the wall. “We should rest and hope they don’t bother us for the rest of the Arena. We might make it out of here if they don’t.”

“Miss Olivia, what happened to Mister Shadow?” Alice asked with a curious eye.

“I named it Charles and I’m pretty sure it was burned away by a flash bomb. It’s probably ok. It must have been sent back to Alastor or the shadow realm.” Olivia sighed as she sat next to the balcony doorway. She was a little sad that she wouldn’t have her buddy anymore.

Alice nodded. “I see. That makes sense.”

“So, all we have to do is make it through the next two day’s special events and hopefully a contestant who hides away instead of antagonizes us, right?” Alice asked as she sat on the other side of the balcony entrance.

“Yes. We just have to wait it out. Might be boring for Vox, but he can screw himself.” Olivia laughed as she leaned her head back against the wall.

Alice smiled. “Yup, to bad for him.”

Alice took the first watch as Olivia took a nap, regaining her strength. She watched as the mist slowly disappeared along with the day. When the sun had begun to set, they switch shifts, allowing Alice to sleep while Olivia watched.

The night came and was peaceful. No movement or noises sounded through the empty town.

Olivia sighed, watching the moon creep along the sky. “What could Vox be planning for tomorrow?”

The silence of the night brought a small nostalgic comfort to her. It reminded her of the nights she spent by herself before she walked through the doors of the Hotel. She would go to the edge of the city where the stars were the brightest and Heaven shone with it’s heavenly glow. At one point, she did wonder what it would have been like to go to Heaven, to live among the good and righteous.

Then, she walked into the Hotel and was brought into the craziest family in the realm. She smiled as she remembered her first meeting with Charlie. She was a little overwhelmed at the woman’s enthusiasm, but it was contagious.

“Miss Olivia?” Alice’s sleepy voice called out as the sun began to slowly peak over the horizon. “Did you not sleep at all?”

Olivia smiled. “No, but I’m ok. I feel just fine.”

“Are you sure?” Alice asked as she slowly rose into a sitting position.

Olivia nodded, rising to stand and stretch her stiff muscles. She jumped slightly as the bell tolled in the distance, signalling the start of the fourth day. Olivia and Alice turned to the balcony doors as s the sun fully rose, looking out to the town.

“What could we be in for today?” Alice asked as she gripped her crossbow.

“I’m not sure, but we should move. We have been in one place for to long.” Olivia said as she gazed across the horizon. “Do you see any place that would be a good place to hide out?”

Alice scanned the town and smiled, pointing to a building in the distance.

“What about that one? It looks like a good place.” Alice asked.

Olivia squinted and looked to where Alice pointed. It looked like an abandoned library. It could work in their favour with the shelves and corners to hide around. It was also surrounded by a small barren garden, so it would be easy to spot enemies approaching.

“Sure, let’s go check it out.” Olivia said as she flung her bag onto her back and walked to the door.

Alice followed and they ran down the hallway to the front doors of the mansion. Olivia took a glance out the doors and saw the coast was clear. They took off in a sprint, weaving between buildings and running the paths of traps they had already set off. The building they were running to would take over an hour to get to, so they had to be quick.

Olivia was glancing around as they ran, trying to see if anything was out of the ordinary. Then, she gasped as she thought she saw a shadow in the shape of a man when they passed an alley. She picked up her speed, knowing Alice would get the hint and run faster as well.

Olivia saw it again about ten minutes later, around another corner. She stopped so suddenly that Alice almost ran into her. Alice cried out as she spun and caught herself on a building beside them. Olivia didn't even notice as she looked down the alley where she thought she saw the shadow, but there was nothing there anymore.

“What was that? Was that the other contestant?” Olivia whispered before turning back to Alice.

“What the heck, Miss Olivia!?” Alice asked with heavy breaths.

“Sorry, I thought I saw something.” Olivia said before she motioned to Alice. “Let’s keep going.”

Alice raised a curious brow before taking off after Olivia, keeping a better eye out for whatever it was she saw. Olivia’s paranoia was slowly rising as they ran. Was she seeing things? Maybe the heat was starting to get to her. She wiped her brow which was slick with sweat. Being human was such an annoyance.

They had finally made it to the abandoned library just before noon. It’s took longer then anticipated with the high amount of traps and the shadows that seemed to disappear in the blink of an eye. They managed to dodge every one, but it also made them detour slightly every time.

“It looks like it is only one level, so that will work in our favour.” Olivia stated as they approached the garden that surrounded the building. “Be careful. We may not be the only ones here.”

Alice nodded. “Got it, Miss Olivia.” She followed Olivia’s lead as they walked along the shrub line, heading for the back.

The back door was broken, so it was easy to access the building. As they entered, silence greeted them. They stood in the back room, near the door that led into the main library. They waited there for about 15 minutes, listening for any noise or motion.

Nothing was heard, so they stood slowly and entered the main library. The doorway opened up to behind the counter where the employees would have checkout the books for the customers. The entire main area was destroyed. Only a few shelves were still standing while the rest were scrap and busted, lying on the floor in a wooden heap. Books were scattered and torn, lying in piles that looked ready to be burned.

“We should camp out behind this half-circle counter, then we can survey the front area and door easily.” Olivia explained as she pulled off her bag, placing it in a shelf as she took a seat next to it. “We should be able to hide out here for the remainder of the Arena.”

Alice nodded and took off her own bag, placing her crossbow beside her. “Sounds like a plan. Do you have any idea what the days event will be?”

“Unfortunately no. Vox had kept that information pretty tight lipped.” Olivia said with a sigh. “We will have to wait and see.”

Alice nodded and wrung her hands in front of her. A small silence filled the room as Olivia took out her water canteen and took a long swig. “So, the Radio Demon is your boyfriend?”

Olivia spit out her water at the sudden question, coughing roughly. She wiped her mouth as a deep blush danced across her cheeks. She smiled softly at Alice who looked shocked at her reaction.

“Well, I suppose you could say that. Calling him my boyfriend sounds a little juvenile though.” Olivia giggled. “Like were teenagers again.”

“How old are you, if you don’t mind me asking?” Alice asked with a curious tone.

Olivia counted in her head for a moment before answering. “Well, I was born in 1921, so next year I’ll be 100 years old.”

“Wow! When did you fall to Hell?” Alice asked, scooting forward slightly in intrigue.

“1957. I was alone for most of it until about two years ago, when I arrived at the Happy Hotel.” Olivia smiled at the fond memories.

“I see. That sounds lonely.” Alice stated with slight concern.

“It was, but I’m not alone anymore and couldn't be happier.” Olivia smiled wide. “What about you? How old are you?”

“Oh, I’m about 40 years old. I died in 2001 at the age of 21.” Alice explained. “I’ve also been alone for most of the time. It’s kinda hard to make friends in Hell.” Alice chuckled.

“I don’t mean to insult you, but you don’t seem like the type to be in Hell. What did you do to fall?” Olivia asked.

Alice’s face fell slightly, looking to the floor. “I was an obedient daughter. Did as I was told, even when I knew it was wrong.”

Alice pulled up her knees to her chest and sighed. “My father was the head exporter of a large town in Scotland, about 200,000 people. It was so far in the mountains that it took a full day to drive to the next town. My mother died when I was twelve and before that, my life was great. My father was kind and loving as was my mother. He cared about the people and his employees. When my mother died unexpectedly, he changed so drastically.”

“He began to abuse me, in every way you could think of. It was torture. Then, after a year, he gave me a choice. I could continue to take it, or place the burden on someone else. I was so terrified of his actions that I jumped on the chance to place it on someone else. I would go into town once a month at night and choose my father’s next victim. Lure in a girl my age with my innocence. He would keep them at the house, raping and torturing them.”

“I won’t lie, I forced myself to enjoy it. To take pleasure in knowing that it wasn't me anymore. That I didn't have to suffer because someone else was. I did it for so many years. My father was such a charismatic bastard that no one even suspected him of the missing girls. I was 21 when I decided to turn in my father. I couldn't take the screams and sounds of torture, but before I could, my father knocked me out and threw me into the valley where the Great Lake was. That’s how I died and how I ended up here.”

Olivia stared at Alice with wide eyes. “I don’t feel like you should have been sent down here. You were only trying to survive.”

“Maybe, but I had so many other options, many times I could have stopped him. Yet, I said nothing. Let all those girls suffer so I didn't have to. This is my Hell, to be prey and timid and always in need of protection.” Alice smiled sadly. “It’s ok, it’s what I deserve.”

Olivia was silent as she sat there, listening to Alice’s story. She didn't really know what else to say after that. Alice began to laugh.

“I’m sorry, that was a pretty bummer story.” Alice smiled and scratched the back of her head. “I’m sure you didn't want to hear such a sad tale.” Alice suddenly had a curious look. “Huh, I just realized I have never told anyone my story before. At least, not that much detail.”

Olivia cocked her head. “No one?”

Alice smiled softly. “You are a very easy person to talk to, Miss Olivia.”

Olivia flushed and smiled. “Oh, um, thank you.”

They chatted for a few hours, talking about their pasts, their favourite things and about little things. They grew closer as friends and Olivia was, for the first time, grateful for this Arena. It had always been hard for her to make friends because of how guarded she had become. She had been surprised at how fast she had let Alastor in her heart, only after a year. She smiled at the thought that maybe she was finally letting in more and more people.

“I promise,” Alice said, “I will make sure you get out of this alive, even if it kills me!”

Olivia paled and laughed nervously. “W-well, I hope it doesn’t come to that.”

The rest of the day was surprisingly peaceful. No noise or commotion coming from anywhere. They talked and napped, resting their human bodies.

“So, what is it like?” Alice asked with anticipation.

“Huh?” Olivia asked as she swallowed her energy bar.

“Dating an Overlord! What is it like dating the Radio Demon?” Alice squealed like a teenager. “He doesn’t seem like someone who would care about dating.”

“Oh, well, he doesn’t call himself an Overlord, but,” Olivia smiled fondly. “He is such a wonderful man. He is kind, considerate and dotes on me. He is always there when I have one of my nightmares, chasing them away as he holds me.”

Alice’s eyes sparkled as Olivia talked.

“He encourages my killing sprees, coaxing me to feel the rush of the kill. He is an amazing person. He has a big heart and is incredibly sweet when he wants to be.”

Olivia blushed as she looked at Alice, but it deepened as she remembered that she was on live television. She gasped and buried her hands in her face, embarrassment consuming her.

‘Alastor is going to kill me!’ Olivia screamed in her head.

Alice began to laugh, realizing what Olivia’s embarrassment was for. Olivia sighed defeatedly. She would have hell to pay when she returned to the Hotel.

They continued to talk about random things until it was an hour till sunset as soft and slow footsteps were heard outside the front doors. Olivia grabbed her spear while Alice readied her crossbow. They ducked further behind the counter, trying to hide from whoever was outside the building.

Olivia motioned for Alice to look around the corner of her side of the counter, since she was closer to an edge then she was. Alice crouched and leaned, peeking around the counter. She could see nothing out of the ordinary from her position. She scooted over to Olivia.

“I can’t see anything from here. The footsteps sound like their getting closer though.” Alice whispered to Olivia, who nodded.

Olivia shuffled to her edge of the counter and saw a bookshelf still standing halfway between her and the front door. She sprinted towards it, still crouching low. She hid herself behind it and peeked around it to the front doors. She saw nothing, but still heard the footsteps. Olivia motioned for Alice to duck behind a low shelf across from her, so she sprinted towards it and hid there. The footsteps grew louder.

Olivia peeked again and gasped softly. What the hell was she seeing?

Back at the Hotel, Charlie covered her mouth as a shocked gasped ripped out of her throat.

“No.” Charlie whispered. “How did Vox get them?”

“What ya talkin’ about? What the hell are those things?” Angel asked as he sat beside Charlie.

Angel and Charlie had taken the shift of watching the Arena to give Alastor a slight break since he had been on the ouch for over three days with no food or drink, though they had to almost throw him out of the Hotel. Charlie watched for a few hours and giggled when Olivia had talked about Alastor, laughing at her embarrassment. Angel had joined her about a half hour ago after his ‘Usual fun’ had finished. It was mostly a quiet evening, until they had shown up.

Angel looked at the television as a tall shadow in the shape of a non-descriptive man slowly walked just outside the library. It had no features except slitted white eyes with no pupils. It looked creepy, but honestly harmless and weak.

“Their called ‘Imposters’. They were an experiment by my father to create a demon’s worst nightmare. An embodiment of that nightmare.” Charlie explained as she pulled out her phone and dialled Alastor’s number. “I thought they had been destroyed. How did Vox get his hands on them?”

“They sound pretty scary. How do they work?” Angel asked when Charlie cursed, hanging up the phone. She had been sent straight to Alastor’s voicemail.

“Once they lock eyes with someone, they immediately know their deepest and darkest fears. Then, they morph into that person, knowing their mannerisms and words they have used in the past. The only thing they care about is killing their victims with fear. Whether it’s to force their victims to kill themselves or the Imposters kill them.” Charlie tried to call Alastor again.

“Shit, that sounds bad. Especially for Olivia. I can only imagine who it will turn into with her.” Angel grimaced.

“Alastor!” Charlie exclaimed, finally getting through to him. “You need to come back to the Hotel. Something is happening!”

“What is happening, my dear?” Alastor’s concerned voice came from behind her, causing Charlie and Angel to yelp and jump.

Charlie quickly explained as Alastor came around the couch and sat beside her, watching the television intently.

“Is there anything we can do to help her? You know who it will turn into, right?” Charlie said with great worry in her voice.

Alastor opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted as Vox appeared on the television. He growled at the pompous face of his most hated enemy.

“Well, well, well! Things are about to get interesting for our two remaining femme fatale!” Vox laughed obnoxiously before explaining who the Imposters were to the realm. “I’ll admit, I chose this particular event for our sweet little kitten cause I have a pretty good idea who it will turn into, and I can’t wait to see her face!”

Alastor growled loudly, his claws piercing the couch. “I knew it.”

“Is there nothing we can do to help her?” Angel asked, looking pleadingly at Alastor.

Alastor said nothing and closed his eyes, a red mist sipping out of him. He opened his eyes to reveal black, swirling shadows and red dials for pupils. Charles appeared beforehim and his normally neon blue eyes morphed into red dials, matching Alastor’s.

“Go.” Alastor growled low as Charles nodded, disappearing.

Charlie and Angel turned to each other before turning to the television, eager to see what Alastor was planning.

Olivia wasn’t sure what to do. She had never seen a creature like this before. She looked at Alice and knew she had no idea as well. Alice looked back to Olivia, fear and unease in her eyes. Alice took a deep breath and furrowed her brow in conviction. Before Olivia could say anything, Alice jumped out from her hiding spot and pointed her crossbow at the creature. Olivia waited for Alice to fire, but it never came.

Olivia glanced at Alice to see her standing there, shaking uncontrollably with eyes wide filled with absolute fear. She had never seen her like that before. What had caused it?

Olivia glanced around the bookshelf to see a tall, muscular man with short curly red hair and beady green eyes. His grin was filled with slime and vile intent. Olivia knew instantly that this man was Alice’s father.

“N-no.” Alice whispered. “H-how? H-how is t-this possible?” Tears began to pour down Alice’s face as her hands shook, her crossbow rattling loudly in the room.

“Alice! It can’t be him. You know this! It has to be some illusion or something!” Olivia stood and grasped Alice’s shoulders, trying to shake her out of her stupor. Olivia cried out as she was hit in the side of the head by a fist, throwing her across the floor.

Her head spun as she tried to rise, groaning at the pain. Alice continued to mumble words of fear, tears pouring fast down her cheeks.

“Little lamb, come to daddy.” The man behind her cooed. “It’s time for your punishment.”

Alice screamed and raised her arms, curling in on herself. “No! No! Please! Not again!”

Olivia spun and threw three needles at the red-headed man. They embedded in his shoulder, but he didn't even flinch. Black blood poured down his chest and dripped to the floor. Alice continued to scream, falling to the floor as she tripped over a wooden plank. She began to shuffle away slowly from the intimidating man. He reached down and gripped her arm, jerking her forward.

“You should just end it all, little lamb. Then I can’t hurt you anymore.” The man sneered and laughed deeply. He gripped her arm with both hands and jerked her arm again, this time hard enough to pop her arm out of the socket. Alice screamed louder at the pain and began to sob.

“You’re right. If I end it, I’ll never hurt again.” Alice pulled out a bolt and raised it to her throat.

“No! Alice stop!” Olivia dove for her friend as Alice thrust the arrow towards herself.

Blood dripped down Alice’s chest, but it wasn't her own. Alice looked down to see the bolt imbedded in an arm. She looked up and saw a hand coming towards her, slapping her hard across the cheek. Alice gasped and blinked a few times. She looked up at Olivia with wide eyes filled with uncertainty and unease. She saw that Olivia had kicked the creature back a few feet when she had dove for Alice.

“Alice?” Olivia asked as she kept an eye on the man behind them. He hadn’t moved a step since she had kicked him away.

“Miss Olivia? That’s not-” Alice trembled as she took in the visage of her father.

“I doubt it. I think it might be some illusion.” Olivia explained. “I can take care of it, if you wish?”

Alice nodded. “I’m sorry.”

Olivia smiled in understanding and stood, readying her staff. She stopped when Alice gripped her arm.

“Don’t look it in the eye. I think that’s when it morphed for me. I felt something when we locked eyes.” Alice explained.

Olivia nodded and lowered her eyes to the creature’s neck. It was only lifting the uninjured arm, which meant it wasn’t immune to damage. That would make it easier to kill. Olivia rushed towards the creature but I never looked at her, only at Alice. It seemed like it only had eyes for the one it transformed for. Olivia swiped her spear and easily sliced off the creatures head.

As the head thumped to the ground, it turned back into the creature’s original head and body, before disappearing completely like a shadow in the sunlight.

“Well, that wasn’t so bad if you don’t look them in the eye.” Olivia looked over at where Alice sat. “Are you ok?”

Alice gulped loudly, looking at the spot where the creature had fallen. She nodded and looked up with a small smile. It fell instantly as she looked behind Olivia and she opened her mouth to scream, but it was to late.

A black hand reached around from behind Olivia and gripped her chin tightly. Before Olivia could react, the hand spun her head around roughly and she was met with a pair of pure white eyes locking on hers. She watched with horror as they morphed into large blue eyes with slitted pupils. The black skin paled to a perfect complexion and short blonde hair grew on the scalp, slicking back with an oily shine. Olivia’s body shook with cold-blooded fear as the lips turned up into a vicious smirk.

“Hello, my whore of a wife.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow........um......sorry for the long update! I’m going to try to update a little more frequently along with Contract of the Afterlife. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Good to be back to the original story! Much love!


	40. Bonds Forged and Burned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Olivia get past this next obstacle in the Arena and can Angel fix his oldest friendship?

Olivia’s heart was beating so rapidly that she swore it was about to burst out of her chest. Her hands shook uncontrollably, forcing her to drop her spear. It clattered loudly against the cracked cement, echoing in the large building along with her short gasping. She could hear Alice’s voice behind her, but it was muffled by the roaring sound of her blood coursing through her ears. His eyes never ceased to stop her cold, gripping her with absolute fear.

“You’re not real.” Olivia whispered. “You can’t be.”

“No?” Reginald’s lips turned up into a wider smirk. “Then, how am I standing here? You truly are a stupid little kitten, aren’t you?”

Olivia whimpered as the creature matched Reginald’s tone and inflections perfectly, causing another wave of anxiety to course through her.

“That fear in your eyes is as erotic as ever.” His hand reached out and caressed her short hair, almost fondly. “To bad about your hair. You are much more beautiful and worthy with longer hair. You looks like an ugly stray now.”

Alice grunted as she tried to sit up, but her shoulder howled in protest. Olivia had helped her with the last one, now it was her turn to help, but how could she?

“Miss Olivia! It isn’t him! You know it isn’t!” Alice called on deaf ears. Olivia shook, but remained standing, frozen to the core.

Alice didn’t know what to do as she watched the creature’s hand brush down the side of Olivia’s face and caress her collarbone.

“Now, I shall punish you for leaving me. Unless, you wish to end it here? End it now so you won’t have to endure my touch anymore.” The creature’s hand trailed lower until it reached her breast, cupping it gently.

Tears fell down Olivia’s cheeks. Could she end it again? Permanently this time? She had thought about it when she had first arrived, but what had stopped her? There was something that was keeping her here. Someone.

“Promise me!”

Alastor’s face flashed in her mind, jarring her out of her fearful trance.

“No!” Olivia cried and sent a fist into the creature’s face. The head turned, but the body didn’t move.

It slowly turned back to her and smiled wider. It gripped her wrist and twisted her arm harshly, pinning it behind her back and forcing her to bend unnaturally. She cried out, unable to move as she felt a hand skim over her back, under her shirt.

“Still so soft, just like I remembered.” The creature hummed, laughing menacingly.

Olivia sobbed hard. Was this going to happen again? In front of the entire realm too?

‘No, someone! Please help me!’ Olivia screamed in her head, knowing that saying it out loud was futile.

Just as the hand reached the clasp of her bra, darkness filled the room. A familiar static filled her ears along with the sound of flesh ripping and tearing. The grip on her arm relinquished it’s hold and she fell to all fours. She tried to see what was happening, but the darkness was to thick. A scream echoed throughout the room and then died off.

The darkness receded and Olivia gasped. Standing right in front of her was Alastor, but he was covered head to toe in shadow with wisps coming off of him like smoke. He had no features except his eyes. Those crimson eyes she loved so dearly glared viciously at the creature masquerading as Reginald. His grin widened as the creature wriggled, trying to escape the hand around it’s throat.

Vox slammed down his fist on the railing and let out a furious scream as he stood at the 2nd floor balcony, overlooking the control room for the Arena. The imps under him on the main floor that were working behind the scenes of the Arena coward in their seats.

“How does that fucking bastard keep getting through the barrier!?” Vox asked through clenched teeth. “It shouldn’t be possible! I warded the Arena specifically against him!”

“W-we’re not s-sure, sir.” One Imp stuttered. “It seems like he is still technically warded and isn’t actually there, just a small amount of his power keeps slipping through!”

“Fix it! NOW!” Vox’s voice boomed throughout the room as the Imps began to work faster to block out Alastor.

Olivia gaped at the tall figure standing before her. Her brows furrowed as he almost seemed to glitch in certain places on his body, like he was a hologram.

“Alastor?” Olivia whispered, hope strong in her voice.

The shadow turned and looked down at her with the softest eyes. It smiled wide as it’s grip on the creature tightened until it snapped it’s neck with a sickening crack. The shadow threw the body to the side and offered Olivia the other one. She took it with a shaky hand. The fingers wrapped around hers, cold to the touch, and hoisted her up. It pulled her stunned body into a bone crushing hug.

“My darling.” It whispered in her ear.

Olivia chocked on the sob that burst out of her as Alastor’s voice filled her. She wrapped her arms around his body, holding it tight to her own.

“Keep fighting. Keep your promise. Come back to me.” Alastor whispered before his body began to fade.

“No! Wait!” Olivia cried as her hands around his body began to lose their grip. “Don’t leave me!”

“I’m sorry, but I can’t stay any longer. I will see you tomorrow, my love.” Alastor spoke softly as he vanished.

Olivia fell to her knees and sobbed loudly. She knew she probably looked weak and childish, but she missed him so much. Her heart ached at the distance between them. They had never been separated for this long before, and she despised it. It was a loneliness that couldn't be filled unless he was there and it had been filled for those short moments, only to be yanked away once again.

That one hug had filled her with so much happiness that it had overflowed in her heart, causing her to sob with raw emotion. His arms around her, even if he wasn't truly here, had given her more peace then she had felt in these last few days.

Olivia felt an arm wrap around her shoulder, bringing her in for a half hug.

“I’m sorry, Miss Olivia, but I will make sure you see him again. I promise.” Alice spoke softly as she rested her head against Olivia’s, letting her scream out her devastation.

Charlie gasped as Alastor fell forward and landed on all fours, breathing heavily.

“Damn, Smiles!” Angel exclaimed as he rose to walk over to Alastor with Charlie, kneeling beside him. “What the hell was that?”

“Vox’s barrier was strengthened. It took most of my power to stay there as long as I did,” Alastor took a moment to breath before continuing, “but I had to......I had to.”

“You had to hold her at least once, right?” Charlie said softly with a warm smile.

Alastor was silent as he looked up at her with with tired eyes and dark bags under that were prominent in the light. Charlie was taken aback slightly by the loneliness in his crimson eyes. He rose slowly to sit back onto the couch to watch the rest of the night.

“Alastor, you should go rest.” Charlie said with a worried gaze.

“I am fine, my dear.” Alastor said, though his voice betrayed him with weariness thick in the tone.

“You are exhausted. Even you need to rest every once in a while.” Charlie tried reasoning with him, to no avail.

“It’s not-” Alastor threw himself back as Angel suddenly had his face inches from his own.

“Listen, Smiles!” Angel pointed at Alastor with a furrowed brow. “I ain’t gonna watch my best friend’s man run himself ragged for no fucking reason. She’d kill me if I let that happen!”

“Angel-” Alastor started with a warning before he was interrupted again.

“Don’t you ‘Angel’ me! I know that even you have your limits, mista’!” Angel exclaimed, sounding more and more like a disappointed mother.

“Alastor,” Charlie sat beside him, “don’t you want to be at your full strength for when you have to get her tomorrow, because I’m guessing the second the barrier is down, you’re there. You don’t know what you will have to do to protect her.”

Alastor was silent for a moment before releasing a long breath. He knew Charlie was right. He had no idea what would happen when he went to retrieve Olivia.

“You will call me if anything happens.” Alastor stated with a firm voice.

“Within seconds.” Charlie agreed with a nod and wide smile.

Alastor slowly rose and cast one last glance to the monitor, before walking out of the club.

Alastor stopped at the door and without turning said, “Thank you, my friends.”

Charlie and Angel’s eyes widened at his kind tone and looked at each other before back at the television, watching Alice comfort Olivia.

“One more night.” Charlie whispered, clenching her fists in anticipation. “Come home, Olivia.”

Angel sighed and pulled out his phone. He sent out a text to Lucy to meet him tomorrow, though he was certain it would go unanswered, but he had to try and make amends with him. Hopefully, Lucy could help Olivia come home safely and Angel could regain an old friend.

Alastor flopped onto his bed with a long sigh, throwing an arm over his tired eyes. Getting through Vox’s barriers had driven him to almost nothing, draining his powers completely. It was worth it, though. Sending his shadow had been fine, knowing she had something of himself to protect her, but even that cost energy. He could feel Vox trying to shut him out, but he was persistent.

When he had managed to enter the Arena through his shadow, he felt so much joy to be able to wrap his claws around the throat of the creature, but nothing made him happier then hearing her voice in person again. When his eyes had met hers, his heart almost burst out of his chest, screaming at him to touch her, kiss her, feel her again. He may not have fully been there, but it was enough to quench his need and thirst for her presence. When he had brought her into his arms, for the first time in days he had felt peace and a calm wash over him. Her wonderful scent sent a shiver through him as he buried his face into her soft hair. He had to admit, he almost started crying.

His heart had broken into a million pieces at her desperate plea for him to stay. He had wanted to more then anything, but even his power wasn’t limitless. The barrier had taken its toll and it won the battle in the end. The look of despair in her eyes as he began to fade would forever stay with him and he swore would never let her eyes be filled with that emotion ever again once she was back in his arms.

Alastor huffed out a small laugh. What had this one woman done to him? He couldn’t go a few days away from her without feeling loneliness creep up on him. Something he’d had rarely felt in his time. His desperate need for her was exhausting. He had always had a compulsive disorder when it came to his possessions, to never let anyone else have them, but Olivia was different. She chose him as much as he chose her. Most of his servants and contracts only chose him because he was their last resort, but Olivia chose him with no obligations, no strings.

Alastor smiled wide as her laugh echoed in his ears, her smile playing behind his eyelids. This need for her was exhausting, but so damn worth it.

As Alastor began to drift, a single tear escaped his eye, sliding down the side of his head.

“Olivia.” Alastor whispered like a prayer as he finally fell asleep.

Olivia fell asleep in Alice’s lap, crying herself to sleep as the sun completely set. Alice gazed down fondly at the sleeping woman, combing her fingers through her blonde hair. Her shoulder throbbed in pain, but she didn’t move, not wanting to disturb Olivia. She leaned back against the wall, her eyes drooping and her head began to bob as her exhaustion consumed her.

Olivia awoke when the soft bell indicating the last day had started tolled in the distance. She slowly sat up, her muscles protesting. She yawned as rubbed her eyes that were filled with crust from crying herself to sleep. Her heart ached in her chest as she remember his arms around her, but she shook it off. She would see him tonight.

Olivia turned to Alice when she heard heavy breathing. She was still propped up against the wall and her head was hanging. Olivia’s brow furred at the pale tone of Alice’s face and how sweat clung to her body. Olivia placed a hand over Alice’s forehead and gasped. She was burning up. Olivia went to wake Alice by grabbing her shoulders to shake her awake, but she didn’t have the chance for as a soon as her hand gripped Alice’s left shoulder, Alice awoke screaming in agony.

Olivia wanted to smack herself. Alice’s had a dislocated shoulder. No wonder she was burning up if she had been dealing with it all night.

“Stupid girl!” Olivia chastised as she stood and ran to her bag, pulling out the tin of medicine she had received from Alastor. “Why didn’t you wake me if you were in pain?”

Alice groaned. “I didn’t want to disturb you.”

“You should have!” Olivia exclaimed with worry rampant in her voice. “This could have been healed by now!”

Alice laughed weakly. “Sorry, mom.”

Olivia couldn’t help the small smile as she opened container. She knelt beside Alice and positioned her hands on either side of Alice’s shoulder, ready to pop it back into place.

“Ready?” Olivia asked.

Alaric’s nodded and cried out when Olivia snapped her shoulder back, a sickening crack echoed throughout the building. It still hurt, but it felt significantly better. Olivia took the container and scooped out a good portion. She pulled Alice’s shirt back and began to carefully spread it along her shoulder and down to her shoulder blade. Alice whimpered, even at her soft touch.

“Sorry.” Olivia whispered sadly. She put Alice’s shirt back in place and closed the container and walked to her bag.

“It’s not the worst I’ve had.” Alice mumbled tiredly.

Olivia brought back a cloth and her water, dumping a little on the cloth. She began to wipe Alice’s brow, slick with sweat.

“You should try to sleep for a little longer. I’ll keep an eye out for anything.” Olivia said as she looked around and saw some old blankets still folded in a cupboard.

Olivia stood and went to retrieve them as Alice protested.

“No, I’m the one who has to protect you.” Alice said with a weak voice. “It’s my sworn duty.” Alice’s eyes were half lidded, her exhaustion apparent.

Olivia shook her head. “You won’t be much of a protector if you can barely stay awake.” Olivia brought over a large blanket and laid it out with a corner bunched up like a pillow. “Lie down and in a couple hours, your shoulder should be healed.”

Alice sighed and nodded, far to tired to continue arguing. She rested her head against the blanket, her nose scrunching slightly at the moldy scent before passing out. Olivia smiled down at the young woman, a fondness spreading across her chest. The innocent look of Alice’s face as she slept was quite adorable. Olivia positioned herself beside Alice’s head with a full view of both doors. Surprisingly, nothing happened for over three hours.

It was just before noon when Alice slowly began to wake. Olivia smiled down at the large yawn that Alice let out, raising her injured arm with ease to cover her mouth. Alice gasped bard began to wave her arm around in disbelief, sitting up and looking to Olivia.

“Miss Olivia, look!” Alice smiled wide, her eyes filling with light. “You were right!”

Olivia laughed at Alice’s excitement. “I told you.” She reached into her bag and pulled out two energy bars, her last ones. “Here, eat this and you should feel even better.”

Alice smiled and took the bar, munching on it happily. “Thank you!”

Olivia ate hers with a smile, happy that Alice seemed to have her energy back.

“Miss Olivia?” Alice asked. “You sing at that Hotel, right?”

Olivia nodded. “I also cook along side Alastor.”

“Do you live at the Hotel?” Alice asked as she pulled up her knees.

“Yes, most of the employees live there. It makes it easier, but,” Olivia blushed and smiled, “I won’t be living there anymore once I leave here.”

“You won’t?” Alice asked with a curious eye.” Where will you be living? Are you finished working there?”

“Oh no, I’ll still work there, but Alastor has asked me to move in with him into his home. “ Olivia’s smiled beamed as she pulled out her locket. “He gave this to me when he asked me.”

“That’s a beautiful necklace.” Alice smiled as she looked at the locket, then she looked nervous and a little shy. “D-do you like living and working there?”

“I love it.” Olivia said with a wide smile. “I’ve never been happier since I walked through those doors. It’s been the best time of my life after a lifetime of despair and torture. I feel safe, loved and finally have a family I have always wanted, though they can be obnoxious and loud.”

Alice laughed with Olivia. “That sounds amazing.”

“Do you have any family or friends down here? Where is your home?” Olivia asked.

Alices smiled sadly. “No, I’ve been alone most of the time down here. Not many demons want to be friends with a weak creature like myself, only to either use or eat.” Alice laughed weakly. “Also, no home really. I have a small apartment in the Cannibal Colony, but I have no real attachment to it. It’s just a space to sleep.”

Olivia smiled and clapped her hands together. “That settles it then!”

Alice looked at her with wide eyes. “What?”

“You will come back with me to the Hotel once this idiotic Arena is finished!” Olivia beamed as she spoke.

Alice looked at Olivia’s with shock before a smile grew on her face. “R-really?”

“Yes! Now, you have a choice though.” Olivia said. “Do you want to live there as an employee or as a patron?”

“A patron?” Alice asked as she cocked her head.

“You know what the Hotel is for, right?” Olivia asked.

“Kinda. I heard it was for sinners to stay, but I don’t know the purpose.” Alice spoke softly.

“The Hotel provides a place for sinners to redeem themselves and go to Heaven, cleansing them of their sins and become purified. Some, like the employees and myself, don’t wish to be redeemed, but we like helping out the princess because she is our friend. So, do you think you want to go to Heaven, or do you want to stay here and work at the Hotel?” Olivia smiled. “Either decision needs to be yours and will determine where you belong in the Hotel.”

“Oh, I see. I-” Alice began before she felt Olivia place a hand on her shoulder.

“You don’t have to decided now. Think about it and decide when we return tonight.” Olivia smiled wide.

Alice nodded and smiled back. “So, do you have any idea why you were chosen for the Arena? I know past Arena’s were random demons, but it seems like this time was different. Most of the demons either had some beef with you or absolutely nothing at all.”

“I’m not sure, but I think it has something to do with what happened to me last Extermination when my powers were awakened.” Olivia explained.

“Wait, your powers were awakened too?” Alice asked with slight disbelief. “It wouldn’t have been because you found out something devastating, was it?”

Olivia gaped at Alice. “How did you-”

A haunting howl, unnatural and animalistic, echoed throughout the entire town, interrupting Olivia. Their blood froze in their veins as the howl ripped through them. When it ended, the silence, which was once peaceful, became nerve wracking and stifling.

“W-what the hell was that?” Olivia whispered as she readied her spear, extending it.

“I don't know. The final event maybe?” Alice asked as she readied her own weapon, cocking her crossbow.

“Maybe, but we should move. Staying in one place can be dangerous.” Olivia stated as she threw her bag onto her back. “We need to stay using the shadows. Stay out of sight as long as possible.”

Alice nodded. “Got it!”

Olivia smiled and nodded. “Let’s go.”

___

Angel’s knee bounced nervously as he sat in the chair on the patio, fidgeting with his drink as he glanced around at the other patrons of the cafe. Some stared at him, recognizing him from his days as a porn star, murmuring about where he had been and if they wanted his autograph, but they weren’t who he was waiting for.

Angel bit his lip as he patiently waited for Lucy to show up, though he was already an hour late. Angel sighed, knowing this would have probably happened. He had texted Lucy yesterday to meet him at this cafe, though Angel had been pretty sure he had burned the last bridge already.

His heart ached at the situation between them that he had created, a situation he hadn’t meant to start. When he had left over two years ago, severing any ties to Valentino, his desperate need to escape had clouded over the consequences for not only himself, but anyone who he was close to back at the studio.

Angel needed to find out what had happened when he had left, what had happened to have such fury sent his way from his closest friend. Angel check his phone again and saw no messages from Lucy indicating he had even seen his message.

This was ridiculous. He hadn’t been this nervous since he had been alive and its pissed him off to no end. He took a few deep breaths, calming his nerves. His fingers tapped against the glass table, sighing again.

Angel waited another hour, feeling ridiculous and silly. Demons who passed the patio glanced at him with surprise and shock to see such a sought-after demon sitting alone.

Angel couldn’t wait anymore. He had to get back to the Hotel to watch Olivia survive the last day. He had to be there when she returned. He had already failed one friend, he would not fail another, especially someone who had been through things similar to him.

Olivia was special to him. She was one of the only demons outside the Studio who knew what it was like to be used, broken and tossed aside like you were nothing, like filthy garbage. Olivia didn't pity him because of his past, but tried to raise him up and let him know he wasn’t alone anymore. The others meant well, he was sure, but the pity and sadness in their eyes whenever he talked about the Studio was degrading and infuriating. Olivia never looked at him like that, because he didn't look at her like that either. They didn't let their pasts define them, only to motivate them to never look back.

Angel sighed again and stood, flinging his purse over his shoulder. Obviously, Lucy wasn't coming, so there was no point on waiting any further. He finished his drink, downing it in one gulp and placed the cup down before turning. He barely took a step when a voice stopped him.

“Hello, Angie.” Lucy smoothly said behind Angel.

Angel turned slowly and locked eyes with Lucy, his heart racing with apprehension in his chest. He gripped the strap of his purse as Lucy sat in the chair across from him, looking up with a frown. Angel swallowed hard and slowly sat back down into his own seat.

“Lucy, I’m glad you came. I was starting to wonder if you were coming at all.” Angel said and he straightened his back.

Lucy sighed and looked down at the table. “I was debating on whether I should at all. It is dangerous for me to be seen with you.”

“Lucy, I-” Angel started before he flinched when Lucy interrupted again.

“Look, I know why you texted, but I can’t give you any more information about the Arena. I wasn't even suppose to tell you what I did. There is nothing more that needs to be said between us.” Lucy’s voice was cold, striking deep into Angel.

“I wasn't asking you here for that. I wanted to know what happened to you when I left.” Angel said quietly. “If you were ok?”

Lucy didn't speak for a few minutes, letting the air fill with dread. Angel gulped as Lucy stared at him, his eyes boring into him.

“If I was ok?” Lucy whispered harshly. Angel jumped at Lucy slammed his fist down hard, cracking the glass table. The other patrons of the cafe jumped and stared at the two. “Was I fucking ok when my best friend abandoned me with Valentino, the Overlord known for not forgiving easily!?”

Angel paled and flinched away from Lucy as he stood.

“You talk about your new friends like they are family, and yet you were so quick to forget the ones who were there from the start! Demons like me!” Lucy screamed, standing to tower over Angel. “Don’t you dare pretend like you give a shit about me.”

Angel had never felt such shame and disgust at himself before, and he had done many low things for drugs, but this? Lucy was right. He had abandoned the ones he had called friends when he left the Studio. Yes, it was for his own good, but he should have tried harder to bring them with him, or at least contact them after he left. Yet, he barely lifted a finger.

“I’m sorry.” Angel whispered as tears came to his eyes. “I never-”

“I loved you.” Lucy interrupted suddenly, his voice thick with raw emotion.

Angel’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped at the sudden confession. He had heard those three words multiple times, but when Lucy said them, his heart beat faster and his face flushed. Angel couldn't believe what he was hearing.

“You-” Angel’s words caught in his throat, causing him to almost choke in surprise.

“Yes.” Lucy whispered as he sat back down. “You have to understand, Angie, you were everything to me. You were the one who brought me in off the street, seeing something in me when no one else even turned an eye. You taught me everything you knew to impress Val, you took me under your wing and treated me with such kindness and care that it was only a matter of time before I began to feel more then just friendship for you.”

Angel swallowed loudly, clenching his hands tightly as they shook. His body began to ache from being tense, shaking slightly. He listened intently as Lucy continued.

“You were the favourite, the star of the Studio. Val gave you everything, though yes, it did come with a heavy price. Everyone wanted to either be you or fuck you, usually the latter. Everyone else was so jealous of your fame, but I wasn’t. I was so honoured to be by your side, to be doted on by you and taken in. My feelings for you couldn't be helped, especially since I was one of the only demons you would let in on your glory, allowing me to play and join in on the fun. Those nights with you kept me warm for years. I idolized you, adored you, though you were probably used to that.”

Lucy frowned deeply, clenching his hands. “You couldn’t imagine what we went through that day you sent your letter of resignation to Val, especially me. I don’t think I have ever been beaten and forced to fuck so many clients one after another before. He interrogated me about where you had gone and why, but of course, I had no idea. He didn't believe me, knowing how I felt about you. I must have had some information on you, but I had nothing. You had left me, so I was nothing.”

Angel blanched as tears began to pour down his face, devastation filling his chest as his heart beat loudly. He knew something like this probably happened, but to actually hear it was another feeling altogether. A terrible, heart-breaking feeling.

“Lucy, I never meant for you to get hurt. You were the last person I ever wanted to leave behind. I admit, I was selfish and thoughtless, knowing full well what would happen and I didn't try hard enough to reach you.” Angel tried to reach forward to Lucy’s hand, only to have them pull away with a harsh motion. “Please, let me try to make amends for my mistakes.”

Lucy smirked. “How the hell could you make it up to me?”

“Come with me to the hotel.” Angel said with conviction. “Leave Val like I did and get your life back.”

Lucy laughed loudly, causing the other patrons to look over at them again. “Leave? Why would I do such a thing? I may have been hurt when you left, but now? I’m at the top, baby! I took that pain and buried it like any other sinner, climbing up to become the new favourite. Val treats me like a queen, and I ain’t about to throw away all my hard work.”

Angel grimaced, knowing what that high felt like. That feeling was great, euphoric even, and yet, the crash after was worse then any drug that entered your system. Once you you entered your room, away from the fans and glamour, the empty feeling in your chest grew and would consume you. The only thing that made it feel better was more adoring fans calling your name and more money and gifts thrown at you, but it was never enough.

“How are the nights when you are alone?” Angel asked solemnly, causing Lucy to stop and become angrier.

“The fuck do you know? You were able to get out when It got hard, but me? I’m stuck with no options, so I might as well enjoy it while I can, before it all ends for me.” Lucy stood and turned away, his pointed feet gracefully taking him away from Angel. “Leave me alone and go fuck yourself. I’m sure you’re still good at that.”

Angel stood and let out a sigh when a song tumbled out of his mouth as he watched his first true friend walk away.

**She's off to party with the diamond dogs**

**From the wrong side of the tracks**

**Her window's open anytime she's home**

**But now it's locked up at last**

Angel walked down a street and saw Lucy walking on the other side, walking with his head high and shoulders back.

**She was bound to break free from the start**

**Girl got that rebel heart**

**She's out to rumble, gonna get it on**

**There ain't no stopping her now**

Angel leaned against a building, watching as Lucy stopped and chatted it up with a stranger, laughing and acting bashful, though Angel knew it was all an act.

**Lucy**

**Run away**

**Run away**

**Run away**

**Run away**

**Run away**

**Run away**

**Lucy, Lucy**

**Yeah, yeah**

**She's off to sell herself in the city bar**

**Her jaws are loaded for love**

**She gon' get beaten playing with the dark**

**Innocence under attack**

Angel continued to watch as Lucy walked further away from him, heading towards the big and intimidating Porn Studio. Back to the arms of Val.

**She was bound to be stabbed in the back**

**All for some fun in the sack**

**Now she's alone and got no one to call**

**Well, no, she ain't turning back**

**Lucy**

**Run away**

**Run away**

**Run away**

**Run away**

**Run away**

**Run away**

**Lucy, Lucy**

**Lucy**

Angel let tears pour down his face as he sang, his heart breaking for the best friend he left behind to take on his consequences. The one he had unintentionally pushed further into Val’s arms.

**Oh, Lucy**

**Alright**

**Yeah, yeah**

**Run away**

**Lucy**

**Run away**

**Run away**

**Run away**

**Run away**

**Run away**

**Run away**

**Lucy, Lucy**

Angel desperately wanted to say these worlds to Lucy, but he knew that it was to late. As he walked back to the hotel, both sets of arms were wrapped around him, hugging himself tightly as his despair began to consume him, growing heavier in his heart.

**Lucy**

**Run away**

**Run away**

**Run away**

**Run away**

**Run away**

**Run away**

**Lucy, Lucy**

Angel collapsed by the front doors, but couldn't find any strength to enter. These doors were the portal to his new life that he cherished and he knew that walking through them would mean choosing this new life over his old for good. Severing everything tied to that old life that, at one point, had been everything to him. He didn't know how to feel about Lucy’s confession. He loved Lucy too, but it had always been in friendship and nothing more. A companion he could count on and help take away some of the pain of that life.

Angel sighed and leaned against the frame of the front entrance, thumping his head back against the hard wood and closed his eyes. He had always felt that regret in the back of his heart leaving the Studio, but it had been slowly healing after he had met Olivia. They had worked together to heal themselves from their past, similar as they were, and move on. To look forward towards the future and their time together. It’s why he felt protective of Olivia and why he felt so close to her.

Angel gasped as he realized Olivia and Lucy where the same. Someone he could truly count on in his time of need and despair, when he was at his lowest. They both helped him get through the toughest of times and see the fun side, to know he was never alone.

Angel jumped as he heard the door beside him suddenly open. A tall silhouette with large ears and massive wings stepped out, with a confused look on their face.

“Angel? The fuck you doing out here? What-” Husker stopped when he noticed the tear streaks on Angel’s face and he frowned deeper. “What’s happened?”

Angel quickly wiped his face while chuckling. “Oh, ya know, the usual Hell brings for such pathetic sinners such as me.”

Angel stood and tried to walk past Husker. “Don’t worry, Husky. Ain’t nothing that can be helped.”

Husker grabbed Angel’s hand, stopping him in his tracks. Angel looked back with wide eyes to see Husker blushing and looking to the ground.

“Whatever happened, know ya can tell me.” Husker scratched the back of his head sheepishly. “Ya can talk to me at my bar with whatever ya got on your chest, got it?”

Angel stood there with a stunned face and a warmth blooming in his chest. He smiled wide and leaned down to place a soft kiss to Husker’s furry cheek. Husker stiffened, but didn't move.

“Thanks, Husky.” Angel said softly before heading into the Hotel, choosing his own life without any regret harbouring in his heart, knowing he had chosen true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Lucy by Adam Lambert
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	41. The End of It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last day of the Arena is in full swing and something is coming. Will Olivia and Alice survive until the end of the day?

“Alastor, your guest is here!” Charlie called from the foyer.

Alastor, who had been sitting in the Club next to Angel, looked toward the doors as Charlie entered the doorway with a tall silhouette behind her. Husker tensed as he sat on the other couch next to Nifty and Vaggie, blushing madly as he recognized the silhouette. Angel quirked an intrigued brow at him as he looked back to the stranger.

She was an anthropomorphic cat woman who stood as tall as Alastor. She had midnight black fur covering her slim body, shining in the dim light of the Club. Her narrow face and large green eyes stopped everyone in their tracks, enticed by her beauty. Her long black hair fell in soft waves down to her shoulders, flowing like water as she walked. Her slim long tail curled as she smiled at Alastor.

“Dr. LaStrange! How good of you to come!” Alastor greeted loudly as he stood, walking towards the ladies.

“Alastor, how many time must I tell you to call me Hilda?” She chuckled as she approached the Radio Demon. She shifted the medical bag in her hand from one hand to the other.

“Well, dear Hilda, thank you for coming so quickly.” Alastor smiled wide, his teeth gleaming in the light.

Hilda quickly glanced up and down Alastor’s body, taking in his wrinkly clothes, dark bags under his eyes and his unkempt hair. He looked like he hadn’t changed or rested in weeks.

“Of course, I do owe you a few favours. Happy to repay a friend.” Hilda smirked as Alastor led her to the couches, placing her between himself and Angel.

Charlie walked beside them and sat in the arm chair next to Alastor.

“So, how do you two know each other?” Charlie asked as she leaned back in her chair.

“Oh, Alastor has been a reliable customer of mine for years. He supplies me with bodies to experiment on and I supply him with the tastier parts of each one, cut and wrapped with perfection.” Hilda snickered as Charlie’s face paled at her explanation.

“Ah, I see.” Charlie laughed nervously, pulling at her collar.

“So, Alastor,” Hilda crossed her legs as she looked at him, “you said you needed my powers? What ever for?”

“Well, have you been watching the Arena?” Alastor asked with a small smile.

Hilda nodded. “The entire idea is idiotic, but most demons down here enjoy such events, for whatever reason. I hear your lover is one of the contestants, though you having a one in the first place is surprising enough.” Hilda smirked at the small blush on Alastor’s face.

Alastor cleared his throat. “Yes, Olivia is her name. I have asked you here to help when the Arena is over. To heal Olivia with whatever she will return with, for I know Vox will not let her leave unscathed.”

Charlie cocked her head. “How is she able to help?”

Hilda held up a hand as it began to glow white. “I have the power to determine any illness or ailment in a person’s body. Once I touch them, I know what they have. I then place my hand here,” she motioned to her medical bag, to the large black stone that rested near the opening,” and my bag creates the cure, no matter what the illness is.”

“Wow, no matter the reason? You can cure it?” Charlie asked with wide eyes.

“The only thing I can not cure is death.” Hilda nodded with a smug smile. “Though I have tried and almost succeeded. I’m just not powerful enough.”

“It’s hard to think of anyone powerful enough for that besides my father.” Charlie mused as she gazed at the Doctor’s bag. “Though it is good to know you have these powers.”

“If you can pay my price, I’ll heal anyone you ask! Though I can only heal a few demons at a time before I need rest.” Hilda smiled wide, her pure white fangs glistening in the light.

“What about sexual diseases?” Angel asked as the room went quiet. “I don’t have any! It’s for just in case!”

Everyone snickered at Angel as Hilda nodded. “Yes, dear, I can cure such ailments.”

“By the way, when you go to the Arena, I’m going with ya.” Angel pointed at Alastor with determination in his eyes. “I wanna be there for my doll.”

Alastor smirked and nodded. “Of course, my dear. I know Olivia wouldn’t want it any other way.”

The chatting came to a sudden halt as the howl from the unknown beast in the Arena sounded loudly from the television. The air of the club thickened with anticipation as everyone quickly looked to the screen.

Alastor’s eyes widened as he felt a familiarity flow through him at hearing that howl, like he had heard it before, but it was different too. It was almost like it was altered in some way that he couldn't place, distorted and mangled.

“What the fuck was that?” Husker asked.

“I don’t know,” Alastor whispered, “but it can’t be good.”

___

Olivia’s instincts were screaming at her, telling her something was wrong, terribly wrong. An atmosphere of carnal hunger had covered the entire town, almost suffocating. As they ran, shadows moved everywhere she looked, keeping her on edge. Every sound made her jump and twitch.

“Miss Olivia,” Alice whispered harshly, “where are we going?”

“To a house I hid in before. It has two stories that overlook the plaza and should give us a decent overlook of the town. Maybe, we can see what’s coming for us.” Olivia explained as they rounded a corner.

Alice nodded in understanding. It only took them about an hour to reach the Plaza where the weapons had be set for the contestants. Thankfully, it seemed like most of the traps had been set off already, so they had no trouble getting to the house. They climbed the stairs quickly, to surprise the last contestant if they were there, though it was empty like before.

“Alright, this should be a good place to camp out for the rest of the Arena. Whatever Vox has planned should be easily visible from here.” Olivia walked to the window at the front of the house, overlooking the plaza. The window was larger then she remembered, but they still had plenty of cover.

“Sounds good. I’ll take up the first watch if you want to rest.” Alice offered as she readied her crossbow.

“No, I think we should both be aware for the rest of the day. We won’t be here much longer anyway. Once the sun sets, we are on our way home.” Olivia smiled as she propped her spear on her shoulder, keeping it extended as she stood by the window.

Alice nodded in agreement. “That’s true. I do hope the other contestant decides to hide out as well.”

“So do I, but I don’t think we have that luck in our favour.” Olivia huffed a laugh, leaning her head back as she watched out the window.

Alice giggled. “You do seem to bring a lot of chaos with you wherever you go.”

“Tell me about it.” Olivia laughed along with Alice, but it was cut short when a sound on the first floor echoed throughout the house.

The women crouched, readying their weapons and glancing towards the stairs.

“That didn’t take long.” Alice whispered with a grimace.

Olivia rose slightly and slowly made her way to the staircase. She had her spear pointed forward and kept her eyes trained on the stairs. The dirt-stained window just above where the stairs led to the second floor let in scattered rays of sunlight, casting multiple shadows across the floor. Her footsteps were silent as she slowly made her way to the staircase. There was no nose as she approached the railing.

Olivia passed by a three foot wide opening in the floor and craned her neck to peek down, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Only the broken table and scattered silverware were seen. Olivia continued towards the stairs as silently as possible.

Alice brought up her crossbow and aimed it for the staircase in case anything decided to run up suddenly as Olivia stood at the top. She stood there, listening for any noise, but heard nothing. She motioned to Alice that she was about to head down, when the window beside her burst inward.

A large body broke through the window and flew through the air towards Olivia, swinging their fists wildly. Surprised, Olivia managed to quickly take a few steps back, but her ground had been broken. She was barely able to dodge each swing that was aimed for her, stumbling backwards towards the large window overlooking the plaza.

The large man had no expression on his face, which unsettled Olivia more then if he had the largest grin. He must had stood at 7 feet tall and was incredibly muscular as he swung his massive fists that had golden gauntlets attached. Olivia knew if one of them connected, bones would be shattered into small pieces.

As she stumbled backwards, blocking and dodging each attack, an arrow whizzed passed her head from behind her, heading straight for the large man’s head. It was swatted away like a fly, but the motion caused an opening on his right side. Olivia smirked and planted her feet, lunging towards the man with her spear pointed forward.

Olivia’s eye widened and a gasp escaped her lips as the man suddenly grabbed her spear with impressive speed, gripping it tightly. Olivia could hear Alice trying to reload her crossbow behind her as the man began to speak.

“Sorry, Miss, but Master Vox was very adamant that only one of you make it out of here and he wanted me to make sure it wasn’t you.” The man’s voice was soft as he spoke, surprising Olivia with the tone. “He told me to make sure it was painful, so I think today’s event will do just fine.”

Olivia didn't have time to comprehend his words before her spear was wrenched from her hands and thrown to the ground a few feet from Alice. The man hooked his arms around her waist and lifted her, running forward. Olivia squirmed and tried to hit the man as hard as she could, but it was to no avail for the man had demon strength. Then, the grip was gone and Olivia felt like she was flying.

Alice could only watch with horror as Olivia was thrown out of the second story window and plummeted to the hard ground. With a sickening thud, Olivia cried out as her back collided with the cement, causing blood to spray out of her mouth. Pain flared throughout her body, sending shocks down her legs. Her chest constricted as the breath was knocked from her lungs, causing shorts gasps as she tried to catch her breath.

Olivia could hear Alice calling for her from above, but it was muffled by the roaring in her ears. Olivia’s eyes were wide as she gasped harshly, screaming inwardly at her body to move. Then, a whistle was heard. She looked up and saw the man with his hand to his lips and looking towards the other end of the plaza.

Vox was actually trying to end her? She had figured, but it was confirmed by the fact that Vox had placed this man in the Arena to make sure she didn't make it out alive. Olivia groaned as she lifted her arms under herself and tried to raise up, but the pain screamed at her in protest.

Olivia finally forced herself up until she could roll over and raise herself onto all fours, breathing hard as her head hung heavily. She grunted again as she slowly rose herself onto her shaky legs, gaining her bearings as her head spun rapidly. She blinked a few times, clearing her vision as she thought she saw something move across the Plaza down an alley.

Olivia’s vision cleared as another shadow ducked behind another building across the plaza. She tensed and planted her feet as best as she could as her body continued to protest every movement she made. Her eyes darted here and there, trying to see whatever the thing was that was headed their way.

Olivia’s breath left her once more as a large creature lumbered out of an alleyway and into the light. The creature was fully black with wisps of hair sticking up here and there. It’s skin looked like it was rotting and healing at the same time. It had the head of a wolf with a muzzle large enough to clamp around Olivia’s waist, but could stand upright on it’s hind legs. It’s long tail bruised the dirt below it’s massive paws and the claws were dripping with something dark green.

The creature howled loudly, piercing the ears of Olivia, causing her to cover them and grit her teeth. She tried not to close her eyes, but the pain was to great. The howling stopped and the creature lunged towards Olivia, it’s paws so massive that they broke the cement as it sped towards her. It jumped as it got close and swiped at her, but Olivia was able to roll away and dodge it’s claws.

Alice stared out the window as Olivia danced around the beast and it’s claws.

“What the hell is that thing?” Alice whispered as she raised her crossbow to aimed it at the beast.

Alice gasped as strong arms locked around her body, pinning her arms to her side and caused her to drop her crossbow. The man leaned in close to Alice’s ear and whispered.

“That is a special creature mixed up by Master Vox for Olivia specifically. He took a hellhound and a wendigo and spliced their genes together, creating the Lycandigo.”

“That’s a stupid name.” Alice grumbled under her breath.

The man shrugged as he continued. “It also has a special poison created be Vox. Harmless to demons, but extremely lethal to humans. It delays for a while when it first enters the bloodstream, but then sends agonizing pain quickly through the body. Once it infects the entire body, it will attack the heart and cause the person to have a heart attack. It will happen within a few minutes until the victim is dead.”

Olivia continued to duck and roll away from the beast, though her energy was depleting quickly. Sweat dripped down her face as she jumped further and further away from the house.

Alice subtly began to reach into her back pocket and pulled put a small dagger. She thrust it into the man’s leg, causing his grip to loosen as he cried out. Alice dropped to he ground and took off towards the fallen spear. She scooped it up and spun, running back to the window.

“Miss Olivia!” Alice screamed and threw the spear as far as her small arms could throw it.

Olivia watched as the spear dropped about ten feet from the house, sticking straight up from the ground, but unfortunately, the beast was between her and the weapon she needed. She breathed heavily as she watched as the beast roared and sprinted towards her. Olivia took a deep breath and made a decision. She planted her feet and pushed off with all her strength, running towards the oncoming beast.

When it had gotten close, it leaped towards her and extended its claws. It swiped at her, but it missed as Olivia ducked and rolled underneath the beast. She immediately jumped to her feet and took off running towards the weapon. She could hear the beast spin and come after her, catching up quickly.

Olivia’s heart pounded hard against her chest as she sprinted towards her spear. Her breathing was incredibly laboured as she pushed herself faster and faster, her feet pounding hard against the cement. She was almost there!

Just as her fingers brushed the handle, the beast leapt towards her and opened both of it’s paws to dig it’s claws into Olivia’s flesh. Olivia gripped the handle with both hands and spun, pointing her spear up at the approaching beast. The beast tackled Olivia and sent them both crashing into the wall of the home.

The collision caused the entire house to shake, causing the floorboards under Alice and the large man to crumble. They both fell to the main floor with a cry, slamming into the hard wood with a crunch. The large man became buried under a pile of wood while Alice managed to roll out of the way.

Alice groaned as she slowly stood, but her breath froze as the sound of a gong rang throughout the air, indicating a contestant had died. Alice frantically ran to the pile that Olivia had been buried under and began to throw planks of wood away.

“Miss Olivia! Please tell me you are alive!” Alice called out as she pulled plank after plank, her hands becoming cut and full of splinters. “Answer me!”

Alastor gazed at the television with wide eyes filled with fear, his hands clenching his trousers tightly was he watched the small woman try to find his beloved.

“Get up.” Alastor whispered. “Get up.”

Alice tore plank after plank away, until the planks began to move themselves. She stood back as something began to rise out fo the wood. A pale hand shot up out of the pile, grasping for something to help it come out. Alice rushed over and grasped the hand, pulling hard until a body followed coughing and groaning, a body with blonde hair.

“Miss Olivia!” Alice cried out with a large smile.

Olivia groaned as she climbed out of the pile of wood, breathing hard as she rose to all fours. Alice kneeled beside her and placed her hands on her shoulders.

“Are you ok?” Alice asked as Olivia finally caught her breath.

Olivia looked up at Alice with a small smile. “I could really use a fucking break right now.”

Alice laughed as Olivia sat back on her legs, grimacing slightly. Olivia laughed along with Alice as she stood slowly. She walked over to the pile of wood where her spear was sticking straight up. She looked to where it was and saw it was in a pile of ash.

“Did the beast turn to ash when I stabbed it?” Olivia asked herself as she grabbed her spear and brought the blade up to her face. “The only thing that should do that is pure silver with a hellhound. Did they give me pure silver with this thing being the final event?”

___

“Who the fuck gave that to her!?” Vox screamed as he stood out of his chair, walking to the railing of his balcony overlooking the control room. “She shouldn’t have pure silver!”

“W-we don’t k-know, sir.” One imp stuttered in fear. “T-the only ones w-who knew about the w-weapons were the smiths and the o-one who ordered them!”

Vox’s digital brows rose in surprise before lowering in fury. He slammed his fist down, causing the imp to jump in fear.

“Get me Lucy, now!”

“No need to shout, Vox. I’m right here.” Lucy stated behind Vox, crossing his arms in a huff.

Vox spun and faced Lucy with a twitch to his eye.

“Why the fuck did you give her pure silver? You knew about my beast and it’s weakness.” Vox demanded as he stomped towards Lucy, his fists clenched.

“I thought it would be another good twist to your fuckery.” Lucy shrugged. “Everyone loves an underdog, even demons of Hell, right?”

Vox growled low at Lucy’s attitude. “One more fuck up like that and I’ll make sure Val hears about it, got it?!”

Lucy stiffened slightly at the threat and swallowed audibly. He nodded and kept his mouth shut as Vox turned back to the large screen. He let out a sigh as he turned to walk away when a vibration in his pocket stopped him. He pulled out his phone and saw two texts. One from Val and one from Angel. He looked at both names and raised a hand, but he hesitated.

He debated for a moment on which one to open first, but he settled on Val as he clicked his name.

‘ _Butterfly, after your done with that shit Vox is doing, I have a few clients who have been waiting patiently for you._ ’

Lucy sighed as dread set heavily in his chest. Lately, the glam and popularity had become tedious and tiresome as of late. If he had to be honest, his doubt had began to creep in since he had spoken to Angel. Angel had been right, the price wasn't worth paying for being number one. Not at the rate Val was pushing him into the arms of a multiple strangers every night.

Surprisingly, this Arena was blessing to him. Val had given him permission to not see any clients while he was working for Vox, giving the Television Demon his undivided attention. It was a nice reprieve from his usual activities.

Lucy then clicked on Angel’s name and couldn't help the warmth that bloomed in his chest as he read the text.

‘ _I know you probably want nothing to do with me anymore, but I want you to know, I’ll be here if you change your mind about leaving Val. I know what it’s like to be his star pet, but I can tell ya, a life away from him is worth it. I know I screwed up, but I want to help anyway I can to try to make it up to you. You were always there for me, so I want to be there for you._ ’

Lucy bit his lip as he read the message. He was still hurt and angry at Angel, but he felt the kindness in the text. The honest authenticity in the concern for him. Could he really leave? Be free of Val and his clients?

Lucy looked back to the large screen that focused on the tired visage of Olivia. He felt a slight jealousy towards her as she knew how close her and Angel had become. He couldn't deny that he wanted her dead for that reason. It was childish, but he couldn't help it. It was also why he was so interested when he had been asked to help, being told who was going to be sent into the Arena.

Lucy looked back at his phone and his eyes darted between the two names, conflict running rampant in his heart. He knew what the right thing to do was, but could he sacrifice everything he had worked for to do it?

Lucy smiled softly as his heart screamed the answer over his mind that was telling him to shut up and behave. He placed his phone in his pocket and quickly walked away towards the file room. There were a few things he needed to gather before he talked to Angel again.

___

Alice and Olivia walked out of the house after checking that the large man had died and they saw that the sun was starting to set.

“Miss Olivia, we made it!” Alice cheered with a wide smile. She turned to Olivia, but her smile fell. “Miss Olivia?”

Olivia stood there with clouded eyes, zoning out as she watched the darkening sky. Suddenly, a loud clattering sounded throughout the plaza as Olivia dropped her spear, unable to hold it any longer.

“Miss Olivia, what is it?” Alice asked as she walked up to her, only to gasp as she saw a small cut on Olivia’s arm that was oozing a green liquid. The same liquid that dripped from the claws of the beast.

“I don’t feel so good.” Olivia whispered as she fell to her knees.

Olivia cried out as she collapsed to the ground in a ball, her arms wrapping around her middle. It felt like her body was on fire, burning from the inside. Her chest began to ached and it felt like her heart was about to burst. She clutched at her chest and tried to catch her breath, but her lungs constricted painfully with each breath.

“Miss Olivia!” Alice called as she raced towards her prone body.

Alive kneeled and frantically looked over Olivia’s body. She didn’t know what to do. What could she do? Alice glance behind her and saw there was only a few minutes left until the sunset, until the Arena was officially over.

“Just hang on, Miss Olivia!” Alice cried out as tears welled in her eyes. “Just a few more minutes and we will be demons again and you will be fine!”

_Ba bump......ba bump......_

Olivia couldn’t hear Alice, only the sound of her heart beating in her chest. It hurt so much. The pain was so incredibly great, but not as painful as the thought of leaving Alastor’s side permanently. She couldn’t die, not when she had come this far.

_Ba bump......ba bump..ba bump..ba bump.._

Olivia’s breathing quickened as did the beating of her heart, pounding harder and harder against her chest plate.

_Ba bump, ba bump, ba bump!_

‘ _No! Please! I can’t leave him!_ ’ Olivia screamed in her head as tears poured down her face in agonizing pain and for the fear of death.

For the first time, she actually feared death. More then once, she had actually welcomed it, but now she had someone to live for. She couldn’t die, not now when they had only just begun their lives together!

_Ba bump! Ba bump! Ba bump!_

Olivia looked to the clear sky as the bright red darkened to a burgundy, drawing closer and closer to the end of the Arena. Olivia whimpered as her vision began to blur, darkness creeping in on the edge of her vision. She couldn’t breath, couldn’t move. She couldn’t hear anything but the frantic beating of her heart. She was scared. So scared.

_Ba bump! Ba bump! Ba bu-_

“Alastor!” Olivia whispered harshly as she felt her body seize and her world went dark.

Two sounds went off almost simultaneously, one gong for the death of a contestant and the siren for the end of the Arena.

The sun finally had set, taking away that last sliver of light along with Olivia’s last breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m such a bitch........hehe. Sorry for the cliffhanger! Thanks for reading and much love!


	42. Light in Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen when Alastor arrives to see his beloved gone? What carnage with follow?

In the over one hundred years that Alastor had existed, he had only known loss once, but it had been a loss that was expected, he had seen coming and could prepare for it. His mother had been everything to him, a constant in his life and it had been difficult losing her, but she had been sick for a long time, so he was able to prepare for her passing.

In the years since he had died, he had many tools and servants, but he had never connected with any of them. They came and went like the seasons, completing their usefulness. He never batted an eye as they fell one by one, either by his enemies or by his own hand. He never cared about them in the slightest.

When Alastor had transported himself, Hilda and Angel to the Arena as soon as the barrier had been lifted, he hadn’t heard the gong that indicated a contestant had died. When his shadows has receded, they had appeared about ten feet from the women. The scene that greeted their sight stopped Alastor and Angel from moving forward.

Alice was kneeling next to a body that was hidden from their sight with her back to them. The sounds of crying were loud in the silent plaza. Alice’s shoulders were shaking as her head hung. She had been transformed back to her demon form.

Before they even took a step, Vox’s voice boomed throughout the area.

“And that is it for another Death Arena, folks! Our surprising winner this year is little Alice! She will be given anything her little heart desires with no strings attached! Let’s hear it for her, folks!”

“Wait, only Alice won? W-what about Olivia? She’s right there!” Angel exclaimed as he motioned to the two women.

“Oh no.” Hilda whispered sadly as she gripped the handle of her bag.

Angel looked at her with wide eyes of disbelief before looking to Alastor. Angel gasped as the pure look of devastation swam in his crimson eyes. His smile stretched unnaturally across his face as he gazed at the lower half of the unmoving body on the other side of Alice. His hands began to shake as numbness creeped through his body. His feet felt heavy, unable to move as he watched Angel rush over to Alice.

“Doll!” Angel called as he kneeled opposite of Alice. Tears weld in his eyes as he took in Olivia’s prone form, pale and cold. “Come on, Doll. Wake up!”

Alice sniffed. “M-Mister Angel, she’s-” Alice flinched as Angel interrupted her.

“No! She can’t be!” Angel leaned down and punched the cement. “She can’t leave us!”

Alastor slowly began to walk forward, his feet sluggish as they moved. His breathing became laboured the closer he came to them and his chest constricted in agonizing pain. He had never felt this before. A cold numbness was beginning to consume him, taking control of his emotions, a control he could not let anyone see. Alastor raised his hand and snapped his fingers, sending a portion of his power throughout the town, cutting off the feed from the hidden cameras.

Vox stood from his chair in the control room and screamed. “What happened!?”

“H-he cut off our feed. He d-destroyed the connection! W-we won’t be able to get it back.” An imp stuttered nervously as he explained.

“That’s fucking bastard!” Vox threw his glass across the room, shattering it into tiny pieces. Then, he calmed and sighed, smiling wide. “Oh well, his whore is dead. He got his punishment.”

Alastor came up behind Alice, who looked up at his with wide and grief stricken eyes. She stood and moved to the side to allow Alastor to be closer to Olivia. He kneeled and gazed down at Olivia, his chest constricting painfully. He breathed heavily as he fought down the sob that was stuck in his throat.

Angel couldn’t believe what he was witnessing. Of course Alastor would be upset at losing her, but to show it in front of others was what surprised him. He expected Alastor to hold it until he was alone. He watched as Alastor reached down and brushed a stray hair out of Olivia’s face, caressing her cheek with the tips of his fingers.

“You broke your promise.” Alastor whispered through gritted teeth as a tear dropped to the ground. “You left me alone.”

“Smiles.” Angel whispered as tears poured down his face, his arms wrapping around himself.

“I-I’m so s-sorry, Mister A-Alastor!” Alice cried, wiping her face. “I tried to b-bring her b-back to you alive.”

Alastor didn't hear anything except the sound of his dead heart breaking with every second he gazed at Olivia’s prone body. She was so cold. So still. He couldn't stand seeing her like this. It tore at him to see her so lifeless. Her spark that he had fallen for stolen from her for some mediocre event.

“No, no, no, no!” Alastor threaded his fingers through his hair and gripped his head tightly. “She can’t leave me! She’s mine!”

Alastor began to laugh insanely as tears poured down his face, dropping onto Olivia’s face. His pupils began to dilate to slits as his entire body shook.

“ **She belongs to me! She isn’t allowed to leave me!** ” Alastor exclaimed as Angel looked at him with worry.

Alice took a step back as a red mist began to seep out of his body.

“S-smiles! You need to calm down!” Angel raised his hands towards Alastor, but was interrupted by a voice behind him.

“Well, what a pathetic sight for an Overlord.” Vox’s voice said with an annoyed drawl. “Crying over such a filthy whore. If ya ask me, Hell is cleaner with her gone.”

Alastor growled loudly as he raised his head to glare at Vox. “ **You pompous piece of shit!** ” He exclaimed as he stood. Tears still poured down his face as his voice deepened. “ **You took what was mine from me!** ”

Vox scoffed. “Well, ya. That was the point!” Vox laughed loudly as he placed his hands on his hips. “What ya gonna do about it?”

“ **I’m going to erase you!** ” Alastor lunged, flying towards the smirking Overlord. Alastor grabbed Vox around the throat and crashed into the wall of one of the dilapidated homes, causing it to collapse on themselves.

Angel stood and turned, “Smiles!” He called out and started to run towards them, when a hand grabbed his shoulder, stopping him.

Angel turned and saw Hilda, shaking her head. “Don’t interfere. You will only get killed.”

Angel sighed and deflated, knowing she was right.

“I’m sorry, Angel. I wish there was something I could do to help. If only I had a little more power, I might even be able to bring her back.” Hilda sighed sadly as she gazed down atOlivia.

Alice’s ears perked up and she turned to Hilda. “Wait, what are you talking about?”

Hilda kneeled next to Olivia’s body as she explained to Alice about her powers and her attempts at bringing a demon back to life. Alice listened intently and began to vibrate with some anticipation.

“So, you’re saying that if you had a little more power, you can bring her back?” Alice asked with wide eyes.

Hilda opened her mouth to answer when another crash was heard across the Plaza. Alastor and Vox were duking it out and causing chaos along the way. Alastor grabbed Vox by the bow tie and threw him over his shoulder into a wall. Vox grunted and then laughed as he laid there, blood pouring out of many small scratches and wounds.

“W-why the fuck are you so pissed? In all the years we have been enemies, not once have you given a shit about me killing one of your subordinates!” Vox laughed harder.

“Olivia was not my subordinate! She was everything to me!” Alastor growled as he slammed his foot into Vox’s face, cracking some of his screen.

Hilda turned to Alice as the fight continued. “I’ve never done it before, so I honestly don’t know, but I’ve gotten close.”

“Then this might be perfect!” Alice exclaimed. “You see, about a year ago, I was in a bad situation, a devastating situation and my powers awakened. My power is amplification!”

Hilda’s brows rose in intrigue. “Amplification? As if you can amplify another’s abilities?”

“Yes!” Alice clapped her hands together. “I can give you the power you need! We have to try!”

Hilda looked down at the pale face of Olivia and then up to the surprised face of Angel. He nodded as his eyes pleaded with her to try.

“Ok, let’s do it.” Hilda stated as she raised her hand. It began to glow white.

Alice excitedly stood to stand behind Hilda and she placed her hooves onto her shoulders. A deep orange glow surrounded Alice’s body and her eyes became fully green, glowing brightly. The orange glow began to seep into Hilda, amplifying her power exponentially. Angel watched with wide eyes as Hilda placed her hand on Olivia’s forehead. Hilda closed her eyes as she let the power flow through her.

Then, the white glow around Hilda’s hand turned red and she placed her hand on the large black gem on her medical bag. The bag began to move and twitch from the immense power flowing through it. Alice and Hilda grimaced slightly as they proceeded to thrust as much power as they could into the bag.

Suddenly, the bag stopped moving and opened, steam pouring out of the opening. Alice pulled away with an exhausted sigh and sank to her knees. She crawled to kneel beside Hilda as she pulled the bag closer. Inside was a lone syringe with black liquid in the tube.

“D-did it w-work?” Alice asked as she breathed heavily.

Hilda reached in and examined the needle. “We will find out.”

Angel gasped as Hilda suddenly thrust the long needle into Olivia’s chest, right over her heart. She injected the fluid into Olivia’s body and pulled out the needle.

“Now, we see if she awakens.” Hilda whispered as she gazed down at Olivia, waiting to see if the serum worked.

Angel kneeled next to Olivia and grasped one of her hands. “Come on, Doll. Open your eyes. Smiles need ya to come back. I need ya too.”

Alastor began to laugh viciously as Vox wrapped cords around his body, trapping him. Vox began to squeeze him tighter, wrapping a cord around his throat. Vox knew he couldn't kill him, but he could make him at least shut the fuck up.

Suddenly, the cords snapped as Alastor sent out a wave of his power, knocking Vox onto his back. Alastor strode over to the fallen Overlord and placed his foot on Vox’s chest.

“ **You are much weaker then I remember.** ” Alastor grinned maliciously down at the grimacing television demon. “ **I will take great pleasure in causing you eternal pain.** ”

Vox coughed and smirked. “Sorry, radio fuck. Not today.”

Vox’s face began to fizzle until the screen became black and his body went limp. Vox had just transferred himself into another body back in Pentagram City, leaving Alastor behind in a furious haze.

“ **NO!** ” Alastor roared as his power burst from his body, causing a red swirling mist to surround him and tear apart the nearby buildings.

Alastor couldn’t handle the pain coursing through his body. The devastating agony tore him apart from the inside and he had no outlet. With Vox out of his reach at the moment, the pain consumed him. Tears flowed hot down his face, turning to blood as he screamed in agony.

Alastor fell to his knees as he let himself be consumed by his grief. The pain was too great and he couldn't hold back the sob that escaped his mouth. For the first time in decades, his smile was gone. She was gone. Olivia was gone forever. His truest love and dearest friend had been stolen from him, wrenched from his grasp. He had promised her that he wouldn’t let anyone hurt her again and he had failed her.

He should have done something more to keep her away from this damned place. He should have done more to protect her. He was alone again. She was gone and he would never hear her voice again, never hear her laugh or see her beautiful smile. To never feel her soft flesh under his claws or taste her sweet lips again. He was alone and-

“Alastor!” A voice called to him, though the roar of the swirling mist muffled it. “Alastor!”

Alastor scoffed to himself as he swore it sounded like Olivia, but it couldn't be. He chalked it off to his mind slipping further into his grief, making him hear things he desperately wanted to hear. He wanted more then anything to hear her say his name one more time, even if it was in anger. He placed a hand over his eyes as his head began to pound against his skull painfully.

“Alastor!” The voice called again, but it was clearer this time.

Alastor took his hand away and slowly rose his eyes to see a blurry silhouette on the other side of the red cyclone swirling around him.

The silhouette was trying to get through the mist, blocking their face as they slowly walked forward towards him. All Alastor could do was stare as the silhouette began to clear, pushing through the last gust of mist and stood before him, breathing heavily. The form of his fallen love stood before him.

Alastor’s eyes widened with disbelief as his crimson eyes locked on with her dulled golden pools, filled with exhaustion, but light as well. The light he cherished so greatly. She walked towards him with shaky legs and sunk to her knees before him.

“Alastor, I’m so sorry I left you.” Olivia reached up and cupped his face, tears falling down her dirt stained cheeks. “I never mean’t to break my promise.”

Her touch broke him out of his stupor and hot tears began to fall again. “Olivia, you’re alive? Have I lost my mind in my agonizing grief?”

Olivia shook her head as her lip quivered. “I’m here. I’m here.” Olivia repeated over and over, smiling wide.

Alastor choked on a sob that bubbled in his throat and he surged forward, wrapping his arms around her in a bone-crushing hug. He cried silently as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and cried, whimpering into his hair.

Olivia was alive. She was here and in his arms again. He never said this before, but it was a god damned miracle.

Angel, Hilda and Alice watched as best at they could through the swirling mist with large smiles. A minute after the serum had entered her heart, Olivia shot up with a gasp and her eyes flung open. She had gone into a coughing fit as Angel laughed with relief and wrapped his arms around her, crushing her into his fluffy chest. Then, the house exploded where Alastor had been and the red mist appeared.

Angel quickly explained everything to Olivia and with that information, she stood on shaky legs and made her way over to the mist. Angel tried to help her, but she refused, wanting to get to him on her own feet.

Alastor couldn’t believe it. She was alive and here. He pulled back slightly and pressed his lips to her mouth in a hard kiss, causing Olivia to whimper in need. He placed a hand on the back of her neck and kissed her frantically, wanting to taste as much of her as possible in case this was truly a hallucination.

After a few minutes, Alastor pulled back with a heavy breath, but kept close enough where his nose brushed against hers and his forehead touched hers. He locked eyes again with hers as the mist began to slowly recede.

“Don’t ever leave me again.” Alastor whispered harshly. “I can’t-”

Alastor couldn’t finish his sentence as he took in a shaky breath. Olivia nodded frantically and cupped his face again.

“I will do everything in my power to stay by your side. It is where I belong.” Olivia whispered with a sweet smile, stroking his cheek with her thumb. “I love you, my dearest stag.”

Alastor finally smiled again, the light coming back into his eyes. “I love you more then anything, my darling kitten.”

Olivia pressed a hard kiss to his mouth, pouring all her love and adoration into it for him to know he wasn't alone, that he would never be alone.

“If this escalates to sex, imma hafta put my foot down.” Angel’s voice floated over to them with slight sarcasm.

Olivia turned to him, breaking off the kiss and sent Angel a glare. Angel snickered and shrugged. Olivia opened her mouth to send out a retort, but the world began to spin as her exhaustion set in quickly. She began to fall back, but Alastor’s arms wound around her and cradled her to his chest. Olivia breathed heavily as she closed her eyes, letting herself succumb to the darkness.

“Olivia?” Alastor called, worry thick in his voice.

“Don’t worry.” Hilda stated as she walked towards them. “Being dead takes its toll on the body. She just needs to rest for a while, and I believe she will be back to her normal self.”

Hilda smiled as Alastor sighed with relief. He looked down at his sleeping lover, curling into him, and smiled wide. A stray tear slid down his cheek as he placed a soft kiss to her forehead. Olivia stirred slightly, but remained asleep. Alastor rose, carrying Olivia in a bridal style, and looked to Hilda.

“How did you do it?” Alastor asked.

“With this little lady’s help.” Hilda motioned to Alice, who stood behind Angel nervously. She explained what had happened and how Olivia was brought back with a proud smile.

Alice perked up and wrung her hooves together. Angel pushed her out in front of him and began to lead her over to Alastor.

“H-hello, Mister Alastor.” Alice stuttered with a small smile.

“Hello, little darling.” Alastor greeted with a toothy smile. “So, you helped save my beloved. Is there anyway I can repay you?”

“Oh, no! It was a vow to myself to bring her back alive to you to repay my debt. It was the least I could do.” Alice shook her head frantically.

“Your debt to me? Oh, I think I remember you. That little ram girl from the alley, correct?” Alastor mused.

“Yes! I promised myself that I would repay you someday and when I found out me and Olivia were in the Arena together, I made it my duty to bring her back to you.” Alice said with a fire in her eyes. “When she died, I thought I had failed, but then I was able to work with Miss Hilda and fulfill my duty.”

“Well, thank you, my dear. I am deeply grateful.” Alastor glanced down at Olivia with soft eyes. “We should had back to the hotel and get her to bed.”

Everyone nodded in agreement as Alastor transported them back to the Hotel into his room. Alastor walked over to the bed as Angel headed for the door.

“I should go let the others know about what happened and that we are back.” Angel said as he opened the door.

“I’ll come! I should introduce myself.” Alice said she as she followed Angel, closing the door behind herself.

Alastor placed Olivia softly onto the bed and snapped his fingers, changing her clothing instantly into a long nightgown.

“She will feel the symptoms of the poison for a while, at least a month. She will be weak and exhausted. You will need to be at her side for most of the time to help her.” Hilda explained as she set her bag down.

“Have no worry, my dear. I’m never leaving her side again.” Alastor stated as a-matter-of-factly. He sat on the bed beside Olivia and held her hand tightly.

Hilda scoffed, but didn’t comment as she walked over to Olivia and placed her glowing hand on her forehead. After a minute, it turned red and she placed her hand on the black gem of her bag. The bag shivered for a moment before opening, a large glass container with blue liquid was in the bottom. Hilda reached and and took out the container and placed it beside the bed on the side table.

“When she wakes up, get her to drink a 1/4 cup of this. She must do it once a day until the liquid is gone. It will help speed up the healing process, but it will still be a long recovery.” Hilda explained as she closed her bag and lifted it. “She will probably have a fever for a few days and probably have no appetite. You must make sure she eats and stays hydrated. It will be a good idea to get her to take a cool bath when she wakes. It will help her feel a bit better.”

Alastor nodded and smiled wide. “Thank you, my dear. I am forever grateful for what you did for her.”

Hilda smiled wide. “I was happy to help and achieve one of my dreams in the process.” Hilda flung the bag over her shoulder and turned towards the door. “I’ll be back next week to check up on her. If you need me before that, call me.”

Alastor nodded as Hilda left him alone with the sleeping Olivia. He looked down at her and squeezed her hand softly. He took in a shaky breath and held it for a moment before letting it out slowly. He brought her hand up to his mouth and placed a long kiss to the back, letting the feeling of her flesh against his lips soothe his frazzled heart.

This woman had changed him. Never had he ever let his emotions control him in such a way, nor had he ever felt such a feeling of loss consume him. He had already been anxious at having been away from her for five days, so it was expected that her death would have pushed it over the edge to a desperate degree. He was glad there were only a few witnesses to his collapse. Usually, he would have killed them instantly, but they were still useful to him alive rather then dead and he was certain Olivia would have been furious if he had killed Angel.

Alastor smiled as Olivia shifted slightly, sighing heavily. Alastor pulled the covers up over her body and tucked her in. He walked over to his side of the bed and crawled on top of the covers, sliding in beside her. He wouldn’t sleep for he was afraid that if he did, she wouldn’t be here when he woke. He watched her, his eyes never leaving her beautiful face.

Alastor sighed and rested his head against her shoulder, inhaling her sweet scent. Never again would he let her out of his sight for if anyone tried to take her from him, there would be hell to pay.

___

Lucy quickly made his way down the long hallway towards the computer room where all of the files were kept. Vox kept all his meeting notes and research there, so Lucy knew that was the place to go. Lucy quickened his pace when he heard a door close behind him. He turned into the stairway and ran down six flights of stairs, heading deep into Vox’s lair.

He knew his time was short, so he needed to make sure he made every second count. Once he reached the bottom, he entered the exceptionally long hallway. He closed his eyes and snapped his fingers, materializing his butterfly wings behind him. He fluttered them a few time to stretch them out before lifting off the ground and flying to towards the end. He was much faster when he flew.

When he reached the end, he stood in front of a doorway. It was a large steel door with a padlock beside it. Lucy prayed his code still worked. He punched in his ten digit code and the pad lit up green, unlocking the massive door. It swung open silently and he gracefully glided in.

Lucy saw that, as expected, there was no one here and immediately made his way to the master terminal. He punched in his code and password and had full access to the system. His fingers danced across the keyboard as he looked through every file that was in relation to the topic he was searching for. He placed each file that looked important in a separate file, gathering as much information as he could. After about ten minutes, he finally had all the information he could grab.

Lucy jumped as he heard a loud bang come from the end of the hallway. He quickly brought up his email and attached the file. He typed in Angel’s email and a small message. He smiled sadly as he hit the send button and proceeded to shut down the entire system. He didn't get far as the door swung open.

“Well, well, well. An insignificant insect caught in my web.” Vox chuckled darkly as he walked towards Lucy with a menacing smile. A couple large demons stood at the door behind him, blocking any escape for Lucy.

Lucy swallowed loudly as he backed up to the desk, bumping it with his hip as he blocked the monitor showing the process bar of the email. It was almost finished, just a few more minutes.

“So, little butterfly, what are you doing down here?” Vox asked as he clasped his hands behind his back. “What naughty little deeds were you doing?”

“N-nothing, Vox. Just making sure everything ended properly.” Lucy smiled nervously, but tensed as a chime sounded behind him.

Lucy looked back and saw the message had been sent successfully. Lucy relaxed with a sigh and smiled snuggly at Vox.

“Sorry, Vox. Looks like you are to late.” Lucy smirked, but it fell as Vox chuckled darkly.

“Little butterfly, I’m sure that ego will disappear once Val finds out about your betrayal, and you know first hand how unforgiving he can be.” Vox walked forward towards Lucy with a loud laugh.

Lucy swallowed again and closed his eyes as Vox took the first swing, knocking him out completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OLIVIA IS ALIVE!!!! HOORAY!!! Thanks for reading and i hope you liked the chapter! Much love!


End file.
